Mude meu mundo, que te dou meu coração
by JJDani
Summary: Epílogo ON.Uma tragédia muda uma sorridente garotinha em uma moça com uma doença peculiar: Síndrome do pânico. Melhor ler a fic, pois a sinopse não consegue descrever a trama. Drama/Romance/IchixRukixGrimmxHime/Outros casais.Vale a pena descobri
1. Tragédia

**Oi galerinha! Fiquei tão emocionada com algumas fics que andei lendo na rede, que me deu vontade de escrever mais uma fic! Mas não se preocupe não me esqueci de Recomeçar não basta! Vou escrever as duas! Tenho um monte de ideias! Espero que gostem e me enviem reviews, pois só assim poderei melhorar meus textos! Grande abraço e embarquem nessa!**

**[JJ]**

* * *

**Cinco anos atrás...**

**PoV Rukia**

* * *

– _Nee-san_, quando é que o Byakuya chega? Ele está demorando muito! – Falava com cara emburrada uma linda garotinha de dez anos. Tinha cabelos longos negros escorridos; olhos azuis que mudavam para violeta quando estava nervosa e uma pele alva lembrando uma bonequinha de porcelana, nada condizente com sua personalidade forte e matreira.

– Já ele chega Rukia! Não precisa se estressar tanto! Ele não ligou avisando que demoraria um pouco porque a reunião se estendeu? Além do mais, não poderíamos dar uma volta na praça se ele estivesse aqui, você sabe como ele é chato! – Hisana tentava acalmar os ânimos de sua irmãzinha. Ela tinha cabelos curtos negros, rosto idêntico ao de Rukia, mas com um ar mais cansado, isso devido sua saúde não ser das melhores.

Estavam em uma pracinha no centro da cidade. Ela era completamente arborizada e cheia de bancos de cor esverdeada contrastando com o ambiente ao redor. Rukia corria a frente de Hisana que tentava inutilmente acompanhar a pequena, mas ela tinha fôlego e energia para ficar correndo daquele jeito o dia todo se quisesse.

– Olha _nee-san_ aquele grupinho de rapazes está olhando pra nós! Será que eles querem alguma coisa com a gente? – Rukia para e aponta com o indicador mostrando um meigo sorriso em direção à irmã.

– Vem Rukia, vamos embora! – Hisana pega a mãozinha da menina e a puxa com força a levando para o sentido contrário. Sabia que àquela hora não tinha muita gente na praça e por isso pessoas mal intencionadas aproveitavam para cometer seus crimes. Ela se arrepende de ter pedido ao seu chofer para esperá-la longe da praça. Sentia que algo muito ruim iria acontecer. E por causa disso, ela começa a se desesperar e correr com Rukia que estava sem entender nada da situação ao qual se encontravam.

– _Nee-san_ está me machucando! Por que está correndo? _Nee-san_? – Rukia estava com medo, nunca havia visto sua irmã preocupada, e agora estava com um ar grave que nunca havia visto antes. Ela olha para trás na direção do grupo e percebe que estes também correm em direção a elas fazendo muita algazarra. Alguns estavam de skate e já circulavam as duas.

Hisana grita, mas ninguém estava próximo para notar o desespero das duas. Foi tudo tão rápido que Rukia, após ser lançada no chão, ficou estática sem conseguir se mexer. Ela presenciou algo que nunca mais esqueceria em sua vida. Sua irmã estava sendo violentada ali mesmo a sua frente. Ela consegue forças e se joga contra um dos homens que estava por cima de Hisana, mas este a chuta e lhe soca o estômago. Não podia fazer nada e gritou com todas as forças que tinha.

– Socorro! Socorro alguém nos ajude! Por favor! Alguém nos... – Havia recebido outro soco, agora no rosto e tombou com a força da pancada que levou. Agora não conseguia mais falar ou se levantar, só conseguia gemer e chorar vendo a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, sua única família, ser tirada a força bem na sua frente.

– _Ne-e-san_! – Já não conseguia mais aguentar aquilo. Parecia uma eternidade, quanto tempo estava ali? Ninguém ouviria o que estava acontecendo? Onde estava Byakuya? Tudo isso se passava na mente da menina que permanecia estirada no chão.

– Oe, essa foi das melhores que já provei! E agora que tal experimentar a "pequeninha"? – Falava um dos violentadores olhando para a garota a sua frente.

– Por-por- fa-vor não ma-chu-que minha ir-mã... Ela é só u-ma cri-an-ça. – Hisana falava segurando o braço do seu algoz. Nunca permitiria que sua amada irmãzinha sofresse o que havia acabado de passar.

– Cala a boca sua vadia! – Deu um tapa no rosto de Hisana com tanta força que um filete de sangue saiu de sua boca. Os outros riram da cena e começaram a rodear a pequena menina que não se mexia, mas permanecia com seus orbes violetas arregalados.

Um deles levanta do chão a menina segurada pelos longos cabelos, enquanto o outro se preparava para despi-la. O desespero de Hisana foi tanto que ela começa a se debater para sair debaixo daquele que a esbofeteou. Lutava para tentar salvar a irmã. Gritava desesperada com todo o fôlego que ainda tinha implorando para que a deixassem em paz. Mas ninguém se quer se importavam e já estavam praticamente em cima da pequena garota que estava agora chorando muito sem saber o que fazer, imaginando que aquilo tudo era um pesadelo. Foi quando um deles ouviu um barulho de apito ao longe, era o guarda noturno que se aproximava. Cada um se levanta aos tropeços para fugir. Mas um deles, o que parecia ser o líder sacou uma pequena faca de sua cintura e antes de fugir, desfere facadas nas duas. Era como se isto o satisfizesse, ele nunca deixou testemunhas para trás. Rukia agora ensanguentada lutava para memorizar aquele rosto. Ele era alto, de cabelo azul e tatuagem próxima aos olhos de cor azul. Tinha um tigre tatuado na virilha descoberta. Foi à última coisa que Rukia viu antes de desmaiar.

* * *

**PoV Byakuya**

* * *

– "Essa reunião não termina? Droga! Prometi as meninas que as levaria para jantar fora. Elas devem estar nervosas me esperando no restaurante"! – Pensava impaciente um homem de porte altivo, olhar sério, mas doce. Cabelos negros que iam até o ombro.

Era um bem sucedido executivo que agora tentava prestar atenção a um de seus CEOs que falava gesticulando a frente para aquela imensa mesa de mármore negro cercado por mais de vinte pessoas. Dez em cada lado, recostados à mesa e acompanhados de seus notebooks que mais parecia uma central em alerta.

O telefone de Byakuya toca chamando a atenção de todos inclusive do interlocutor que parou para não atrapalhar a conversa de seu líder.

– _Moshi, moshi_! – Falou em tom severo. – Como é? O que foi que aconteceu? – Levantou-se com um ar desesperado. Nem olhou para seus espectadores que pareciam apreensivos com sua reação, pegou seu terno e saiu da sala correndo. Ele havia acabado de receber a informação que sua esposa estava morta e sua cunhada entre a vida e morte em um hospital.

Imagens de sua família, sorrisos, brincadeiras, a pequena Rukia correndo pela sala na hora das visitas e a voz suave de sua mulher povoava sua mente enquanto corria desesperadamente pelos corredores do hospital. Nunca imaginou que algo assim acontecesse com ele. Era de uma família nobre e tradicional no Japão. Tinha seguranças que o protegia, mas nunca se passou pela cabeça que Hisana fosse dispensá-los para dar uma volta num parque maldito que lhe arrancou tudo o que mais prezava.

– Hisanaaaaa! Gritou quando viu o corpo da jovem esposa deitado em uma maca. Tudo estava girando em sua cabeça e ficando escuro. Não via nem ouvia mais nada. Havia desmaiado.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

* * *

**Tempos atuais...**

– Rukia você não quer vir comigo visitar seu avô? Ele me disse que está com saudade de você! – Byakuya falava sem nenhuma emoção em sua voz, seu olhar era frio e distante. Havia se tornado um homem amargurado e sem brilho. Estava tentando novamente levar sua agora irmã, pois havia adotado a pequena para que ela não fosse enviada para algum orfanato, para um passeio, já que essa sofria de síndrome do pânico.

– Eu não quero sair não _nii-san_! Obrigada pelo convite, mas tenho que estudar estas disciplinas para que possa fazer o exame para conseguir o diploma de décimo ano. – Rukia, agora de cabelos curtos e aparência cansada, ainda possuía um ar de bonequinha de porcelana. Era baixa para sua idade e não tinha muito seio, mas ainda assim era de uma beleza velada que encantava qualquer rapaz que conseguisse a honra de vê-la.

A garota não saia a não ser que fosse extremamente necessário. Estudava em casa desde o acontecido há cinco anos. Falava pouco e era muito tímida. Era totalmente o oposto que era antes. Não tinha muitos amigos, e só se comunicava com os poucos que tinha pela internet. Tinha pavor de lugares apertados ou movimentados demais. Não suportava ficar perto de estranhos, e por causa disso nunca mais fizeram um almoço social em sua mansão.

– Por que não vai à escola como todo mundo? O colégio que te falei é um dos melhores do Japão! Vai conseguir novos amigos e se socializar melhor e... – Tentava o Kuchiki antes de ser interrompido.

– Não obrigada _nii-san_! Por favor, já conversamos sobre isso. Não quero alongar uma discussão que já terminamos e acordamos! – A menina se levanta de sua escrivaninha e caminha até o irmão, pousando sua delicada mão em seu peito e o empurrando de leve para que ele saia de seu quarto.

– Está bem! Não vou insistir mais, mas pense um pouco mais sobre o assunto. Já não suporto ser chamado de tirano que não permite a irmã sair de seu "castelo"! – Ele sai sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de alteração em sua voz ou expressão no rosto.

– Obrigada _nii-sama_!

Agora mais aliviada retorna a sua escrivaninha para voltar a estudar seus preciosos livros. Sonhava em cursar designer interior, mas só de pensar em estar rodeada por pessoas estranhas seu corpo enrijecia e suas mãos transpiravam de pavor. Imaginava que nunca mais conseguiria deixar ninguém se aproximar dela.

* * *

**Uma semana depois...**

Em uma casa distante do centro, em um daqueles bairros de ar moderno, mas sem os devidos cuidados, ouvia-se um grito no segundo andar da casa, onde parecia ser um quarto. A casa tinha uma pequena clínica adjacente. Era a clínica médica Kurosaki, onde Kurosaki Ishin atendia o bairro e a região em que morava.

– Ichiiiiiigooooooo! Hora de levantar seu moleque preguiçoso encalhado! – Gritava Ishin dando uma voadora no filho que já estava no chão por causa do susto que levou. O pai era alto, de rosto sério, mas nada a ver com sua personalidade amalucada. Tinha a barba por fazer e usava um jaleco branco por cima de sua camisa polo e calça jeans, nada profissional a vista.

– Est-está maluco velho sádico! Sabe que porcaria de horas é? – Gritou no mesmo tom Kurosaki Ichigo, um adolescente de quinze anos, que convivia com o preconceito das pessoas por causa de sua cabeleira laranja intensa e seu olhar carrancudo diário. Ele era bonito e tinha um corpo invejado pelos colegas. Praticante de esporte e um aluno mediano em questão de notas. Vivia de cara fechada e dificilmente alguém consegui arrancar um sorriso de seu rosto.

– Ora, você está atrasado filho ingrato... Seu querido pai veio gentilmente acordá-lo para que não perca sua aula no ensino médio, e é assim que você me agradece? – Chorava rios de lágrimas, mas foi chutado pelo garoto que já estava mais do que cansado das peripécias de seu velho pai.

Após se livrar do pai, o ruivo toma uma ducha, troca de roupa colocando o detestável uniforme, que era composto de uma camisa branca com uma gravata que ele nunca usava, uma calça azul marinho e sapatos baixos de mesma cor. Um martírio para um garoto que adorava usar roupas descoladas e de marca. Tinha seu próprio estilo, mas no colégio que estudava isso não era permitido.

Pega sua mochila, desce as escadas correndo sobre os protestos da irmã menor Yuzu. Rouba uma torrada da mesa e engole um copo de suco de laranja, dando bom dia a sua outra irmã Karin que estava sentada a mesa lendo uma revista. Sai sem se despedir do pai e corre em direção ao metrô, pois seu colégio era no centro de Tóquio. Era um dos mais conceituados e conseguiu uma bolsa, pois passou pela bateria de exames que seu pai obrigou a fazer. Era o colégio onde o pai havia estudado, e era a porta para entrar nas faculdades mais famosas do país, além de algumas estrangeiras também.

Ao chegar ao colégio vai cumprimentando um ou outro colega com um monossílabo e se senta na carteira próxima a janela. Seria mais um ano de mesmice e chateação, já que seus antigos colegas do fundamental também estavam em sua sala, uma brincadeira do destino para ele. Mas tinha algumas pessoas que estava feliz por estar com ele, como seu velho amigo Sado, a colega de karatê Tatsuki, "os encrenca" Mizuiro e Keigo, o certinho Ishida e a abobalhada, mas gostosona Inoue. Sem contar, nos outros que não fazia tanta questão de lembrar.

– Ohayo Kurosaki-kun! – Esta era Inoue Orihime, uma garota de rosto meigo, sorriso doce, cabelos ruivos longos e peitos que não cabiam direito na blusinha do uniforme. Era apaixonada pelo garoto, mas não tinha a menor coragem de se declarar.

– Yo Inoue! Yo Chad, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Ishida... huuummm...

– Keigoooooo! Como pode esquecer-se de um grande amigo como eu, seu insensato sem coração. – Choramingava Keigo, um garoto esquisitão, mulherengo e olhar abobalhado (par perfeito pra Inoue).

– Ah tá... Tá! Foi mal, agora vai pra sua carteira que a professora já vem chegando.

– Silêncio seus vermes encéfalos! – Gritou uma professora de cabelos castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, corpo esbelto e óculos para completar o quadro. – Teremos uma nova aluna em nossa sala!

Ouviu-se uma gritaria geral. Não tinha muitas meninas na sala, e quanto mais, melhor, esse era o lema dos garotos do colegial.

– Silêncio suas amebas cheias de hormônios! Assim vão assustar a garota! Antes que ela fuja daqui chorando, devo alertá-los que ela é uma menina especial que precisa ser tratada com muito cuidado... Ela tem síndrome do pânico e não está habituada a uma sala cheia de marmanjos como vocês! Além de ser uma princesinha Kuchiki, então não quero ver gracinhas com ela, entenderam? Nada de rodear, nem paquerar, paparicar ou mesmo se aproximar sem a devida permissão dela. Separei algumas carteiras vazias ao redor da carteira que ela sentará para que ela fique mais confortável! Por isso não me envergonhem!

Todos se entreolharam achando que iria surgir uma daquelas monstruosidades citadas nos filmes, que era antissocial e debochada por ser nobre.

– Pode entrar querida Kuchiki Rukia! – Falou com voz doce que ninguém imaginava que possuía.

Uma linda menina que lembrava uma bonequinha entra devagar vestida no uniforme de sai rodada e camisa branca de lacinho. Meia até próximo aos joelhos, segurando uma bolsa nas mãos que estavam jogadas a frente de si. Seu olhar era vivo, mas sua expressão era de pavor. Tremia enquanto se aproximava da professora e tentava não olhar o rosto das pessoas na sala. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e suavam muito. Ela agora estava muito arrependida de ter aceitado o pedido de seu irmão para entrar no colégio.

* * *

**Docinhos, espero que tenham curtido até aqui. Esta fic vai tentar tratar de um assunto muito interessante que alguns sofrem: A Síndrome do pânico! Conheci algumas pessoas com isso, e achei legal colocar essa na pauta. Mas minha princesinha Rúkia vai deixar esta estória mais intensa, e o Ichigo (não podia faltar!) vai se meter em várias confusões pra tentar entender a pequena! Esperem os próx caps que prometo tentar escrever algo decente! Grande beijo!**

** [JJ]**

**Ah! Mandem reviews!**


	2. Melodia

**Mais um capítulo fresquinho! Só pra adiantar... está muito cute! Estou adorando escrever essa fic! Espero que também gostem. Um grande beijo a Ana Paula. Arigatô pelo review! Façam como ela e me mandem suas críticas quanto ao que escrevo. Sou uma iniciante e preciso de vossa ajuda! Vão ler que lá embaixo a gente se fala!**

**Ah Disclaimer: Bleach é só meu e não empresto! ( E aê Titio Tito o que me diz!) **

**[JJ]**

* * *

- Pra-zer em con-he-cê-los!

Lutava para sair algo audível, mas seu sofrimento era visível. Tentou não olhar para a sala, mas de repente seus olhos pousam em um par de olhos cor de mel de certo garoto ruivo. Fica paralisada só observando, como se estivesse enfeitiçada. Não entendia bem o porquê, mas algo nele chamou-lhe atenção, talvez os cabelos laranja intenso que nunca havia visto antes.

- Kuchiki-_san_ pode ir sentar-se! Aquela carteira ao fundo próximo do garoto de cabelos laranja é o seu lugar. Se precisar de algo me avisa, tudo bem?

Nem parecia a professora ensandecida que tratava todos com desdém.

O contato visual havia sido quebrado e a pequena morena se encaminha vagarosamente até seu lugar. Ela fazia de tudo para sequer encostar-se a alguém. Aquilo estava sendo um grande desafio a Rukia, que há tanto tempo não ia a uma escola com tanta gente. Mas por que foi mesmo que ela estava ali? Ah claro, o irmão havia lhe informado que ela não poderia cursar designer que sonhava fazer se não passasse pelo ensino médio como todo mundo. Mesmo tendo dinheiro, era uma regra imposta pela faculdade de Tókio, que os alunos possuíssem várias disciplinas, que não podiam ser feitas em casa.

**PoV Ichigo**

* * *

- "_Meu Deus do céu! Que garota linda! Parece uma bonequinha e estava olhando diretamente pra mim! O que vou fazer agora, ela vai sentar praticamente do meu lado... ou quase, já que tem uma carteira vazia antes da minha. Aliás, que exagero rodeá-la de carteiras vazias... até parece que somos algum tipo de monstros!"._

Pensou o ruivo observando os olhos azuis de tom violeta. Arruma-se na cadeira e meneia a cabeça de leve quando a menina passa por ele e senta na carteira ao lado. Ele percebe a aflição da garota e se sente um pouco comovido com isso. Já ouviu falar dessa doença antes, e sabia que era muito difícil dessas pessoas se socializarem. Gostou da atitude da baixinha.

- Seja bem vinda Rukia! - fala um pouco corado.

Não era de seu costume falar com os novatos ou mesmo com antigos, mais que uma ou duas frases, mas se comoveu com a expressão de medo da menina.

- Obri-ga-do! -falou a menina olhando para baixo, seu rosto estava vermelho e parecia que suas mãos tremiam muito.

Ela estava sentada de modo elegante, mostrando a boa educação que havia recebido.

* * *

**Fim PoV**

- Agora sim poderemos iniciar a aula! Todos os imbecis abram na página 46, e você querida abra nesta página também, mas me desculpe à forma grosseira com que falei!

Milagre, a professora falava olhando para a Kuchiki com um olhar sereno e voz terna. Ninguém acreditava naquela inusitada cena.

A aula transcorreu normalmente, só com uma diferença, um ruivinho não olhava para a professora, mas sim para a nova aluna. Vez ou outra desviava quando percebia que ela se afligia por tanta atenção. Mas algo o espantou, um pequeno sorriso que saiu daqueles lábios vermelhos quando o garoto a olhou. Tinha sido o sorriso mais terno e triste que já presenciou.

Ao perceber que estava sendo observada, ela desvia seu rosto para a janela, e tenta se acalmar, já que seu coração estava em disparada, mas não sabia se era porque estava rodeada de gente estranha, ou se era por causa do sorriso meigo que o ruivo lançou após seu incerto sorriso. Nem ela sabia por que tinha feito isso, e agora seu nervosismo era maior.

O sinal toca, e a garotada sai alucinada para lanchar. Alguns ainda tentaram se aproximar da novata, mas depois de perceberem que ela tremia muito se afastaram para não prejudicá-la. Todos queriam conversar com ela, mas não sabiam como se aproximarem sem assustá-la.

- Olá Kuchiki-san!

Inoue estendia a sua mão para a baixinha, estava escorada em uma das carteiras vazias que a separavam do restante da sala. Ela tentava ser amiga da menina já que não compreendia o comportamento dela (só ela mesmo pra não entender o que era doença psicológica!).

- O-o-o-lá! Mu-i-to pra-zer!

Rukia tentou, mas não conseguiu continuar. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas tinha medo do olhar meigo de Inoue. Mesmo sabendo que ela só queria ser amiga, a baixinha não conseguia se aproximar mais. E num ato impensado ela dá um tapa na mão que a garota estendia. Ficou envergonhada com o que fez, e por isso se abaixou na carteira escondendo o rosto que agora estava molhado pelas lágrimas. Ela não fazia barulho, mas todos podiam perceber que estava chorando, e muito.

Orihime não sabia o que fazer. Puxou sua mão pra si, agora tinha uma marca com cinco dedos nela, mas não sentia raiva da menina, tinha muita pena; agora sua ficha estava caindo, percebeu o quanto a baixinha tinha pavor de pessoas perto dela. Ela e as meninas que acompanhavam saíram pedindo desculpas, acharam melhor deixá-la sozinha.

Ichigo que ainda estava sentado em sua carteira viu toda a cena e pensava no que falar para acalmar a pequena. Ele nunca foi bom com as palavras, então não sabia o que dizer. Estava muito triste por ver Rukia se tremer e abafar um ou outro soluço devido o choro. Então ele faz algo que há muito tempo não fazia. Começa a cantar uma cantiga que sua mãe cantava quando ele era pequeno. Já se passaram sete anos desde que sua mãe havia falecido, daquela maneira trágica. E com essa lembrança ele canta com todo seu coração de olhos fechados, de maneira que só a garota ao seu lado podia ouvir.

Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu

Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure

Itsuka no yume no sora no yo ni

Haretara kin no suzu ageyo

––––––––––––––––––––

Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu

Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure

Watashi no negai wo kiita nara

Amai o-sake wo tanto nomasho

––––––––––––––––––––

Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu

Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure

Sore de mo kumotte naitetara

Sonata no kubi wo chon to kiru zo

Rukia começa a parar de chorar e vira seu rosto para o lado de Ichigo. Ela o vê de olhos fechados cantando calmamente esta cantiga que já ouviu de sua irmã mais velha. Era incrível como ele tinha uma voz tão suave e melodiosa. Suas lágrimas cessaram e um singelo sorriso brotou quando o ruivo terminou de cantar e a olhou com olhar terno e cheio de paz. Ele havia conseguido fazer algo que ela jamais imaginava que alguém além de sua falecida irmã conseguia - fazê-la parar de chorar.

- Muito obrigada! - falou com a voz embargada e se arrumando na carteira.

Não gaguejou como antes, e não estava sentindo aquele peso no coração como vinha sentindo.

- Não tem de quê! Meu nome é Kurosaki Ichigo! Muito prazer! – ele disse em voz um pouco mais baixa que do seu costume, sabia que precisava falar com calma para não assustá-la.

E ficou muito feliz por ter conseguido falar com ela e ver que ela estava mais calma. Sentia que nasceria uma singela amizade entre os dois, mas que teria que ter muita paciência para poder ajudar a sua mais nova amiga.

* * *

**Tradução:**

Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu

Faça amanhã um dia ensolarado

Como o céu de um sonho que tive

Se estiver sol eu te darei um sino dourado

Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu

Faça amanhã um dia ensolarado

Se meu sonho se tornar realidade

Nós beberemos muito sakê

Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu

Faça amanhã um dia ensolarado

Mas se chover você estará chorando

Então eu cortarei a sua cabeça com a tesoura

Link: /2009/12/teru-teru-bozu-simpatia-contra-chuva/

* * *

**Curtiram? Semana que vem tem mais. Beleza! Grande beijo e abraço apertado pra vcs! Ah e a musiquinha achei nesse link acima, deem uma espiada que ela não me pertence... oras nada me pertence aqui é? Ah... a fic sim! Beijos, JJ.**


	3. Pesadelos

**Ohayou Pessoas! Estou postando mais cap fresquinho do casalzinho que adoro! Gente Bleach está show! Espero que estejam acompanhando, pois Tito Kube está me deixando louca a cada novo episódio! rsrsrs**

**Disclaimer: - Vamos passa Bleach pra cá devagar senão eu atiro! – Tito lançado contra a parede! [JJ]**

* * *

Sentado na cama com os braços por baixo da cabeça, Ichigo se lembrava do breve contato que teve com a nova aluna. Estava de olhos fechados pensando, tentava se lembrar de cada detalhe daquela menina que tanto lhe chamou atenção; na verdade era a primeira vez que se sentia assim, nunca foi muito de se importar com as garotas que tinha ao seu redor, não que não notasse uma ou outra garota bonita, mas é que aquela era especial. Ela parecia tão frágil; era como se ele fosse necessário para protegê-la. Era isso que estava sentindo agora, uma necessidade em ajudar aquela pequena bonequinha.

Com esse pensamento se levanta e segue até a biblioteca do pai; sabia que poderia encontrar algum livro que falasse sobre aquela doença; talvez estando melhor informado sobre o assunto pudesse ajudá-la melhor.

- Uau! Meu filho está interessado em medicina? – Ishin aparece na porta com um ar de espanto. Ichigo raramente aparecia naquela biblioteca, que possuía dezenas de livros médicos - uma consulta necessária ao seu pai, já que a clinica tinha sempre diferentes tipos de pacientes e suas doenças especiais.

- Me deixa velho! Estou tentando ler por aqui! – Falou com seu mau humor exagerado.

- Certo... Certo, já entendi... Mas o que gostaria de saber? Talvez seu paizão aqui possa ajudá-lo? – Disse se aproximando do rapaz laranja.

- Hunf! Pode ser! Preciso de algo que fale sobre transtornos emocionais, como síndrome do pânico, por exemplo! É pra um trabalho no colégio! – Mentiu; nunca admitiria que fosse para ajudar uma garota, já imaginava o escândalo que seu pai faria.

- Ah claro! Tenho dois muito bons! São estes aqui! -Falou retirando os ditos livros das prateleiras mais altas. – Mas lembre-se que pode me perguntar se tiver dúvida! – Bagunçou os cabelos do filho e se retirou com um ar orgulhoso. Estava feliz pelo interesse do filho.

- Aff! Já ficou todo emocionado! – Sentou-se na cadeira que havia próxima das estantes e começou a ler com atenção cada nova informação.

* * *

Em certa mansão, uma garota pequena subia apressada a escada até seu quarto. Havia acabado de retornar da clínica de seu psicólogo. Não era a primeira vez, já fazia o tratamento desde o acontecido com sua irmã. Mas nada funcionava, até aquele momento, pois para a surpresa de seu médico, Rukia apresentava considerável melhora, já que não havia fugido da escola como das vezes anteriores que tentou voltar a estudar, e nem aparentou estresse por estar rodeada por tantas pessoas diferentes. Ela lhe apresentou um resumo da aula, e inclusive revelou que já havia conquistado um amigo. O médico ficou maravilhado. Como em apenas um dia a menina apresentara tanto progresso? Queria saber tudo, e por isso Rukia estava chegando tão tarde.

Chegando ao quarto se jogou na cama, se livrando de seus sapatos e sua bolsa que foi largada no meio do caminho. Estava muito feliz. Isso tudo em apenas um dia. Queria repassar tudo o que acontecera aquele dia e com as lembranças teve seu rosto levemente corado, o que a fez esconder o rosto no travesseiro. Balançava suas pernas no ar como uma garota normal. E isso surpreendeu seu _nii-san_ que estava parado a sua porta.

- Já chegou Rukia? Como foi a aula? – Sua voz apesar de um pouco fria já mostrava a surpresa pela cena que já não presenciava há muito tempo - o desleixo da menina e a alegria estampada em seu rosto.

- Olá _onii-sama_! Acabei de voltar do meu médico e ele me disse que tive grande progresso hoje! Se eu soubesse que voltar a estudar me faria tão bem, teria ido bem mais cedo! – Falava com diversão na voz.

- Fico feliz! Amanhã será um novo dia, e espero que seja positivo como foi hoje! – Saiu com um leve sorriso no rosto. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas estava muito feliz em vê-la melhor. Sabia que teriam um longo caminho para a cura, tanto dela quanto dele também, pois sabia que estava em profunda depressão, e provavelmente foi o que piorou o estado da menina.

- É! Será um novo dia!

*Suspira*

Mas como se algo se quebrasse dentro dela, ela começa a se lembrar de todos aqueles rostos sorridentes, estranhos e diferentes ao seu redor; parecia que estava sendo invadida novamente por aquele medo. Começou a sentir como se estivesse sendo observada por olhos azuis cintilantes. Ela se encolhe com a lembrança, e toda sua alegria se esvai. Quem iria protegê-la daquele monstro? Byakuya? Não, ele não conseguiu antes, não conseguiria agora. Kurosaki? Por que pensou nele novamente? Será que ele a salvaria daqueles pensamentos? E com isso, ela adormece com lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo rosto.

* * *

Ei Grimmjow! Você vem ou não cara? Estamos esperando pra nos divertir por ai! – Advertiu um rapaz com aparência pálida, olhos que pareciam de cor roxa, e cabelo de mesma cor em tom mais escuro que iam até o ombro. Era magro e alto e tinha uma expressão sombria permanente. Este era Ulquiorra, que acompanhado de seus companheiros, Gin, Tousen e Stark formavam uma gang perigosa da cidade. Seu líder ainda estava terminando de se arrumar em seu quarto. Grimmjow estava terminando de passar o gel nos cabelos azuis, e colocou seu colar de crucifixo no pescoço. A camisa deixava a tatuagem de tigre que tanto gostava.

- Vamos cambada! Estou com vontade de me divertir hoje! – Falou subindo na moto que estava estacionada na garagem. Eles estavam saindo para destruir alguma outra vida. Eram impunes, pois apesar da aparência eles eram menores, e sabiam muito bem sair de seus problemas sem chamar a atenção das autoridades. Filhos de pessoas importantes, suas famílias acobertavam suas atrocidades pelo simples motivo de não colocar seus sobrenomes em desonra. Neste manto podiam agir sem se preocupar com mais nada. Faziam o que queriam.

* * *

Com um sobressalto, Rukia se levanta na cama com as roupas molhadas de tanto suor. Estava ofegante e seus olhos arregalados. Acabava de acordar de um terrível pesadelo. Nele estava rodeada com os mesmos rapazes que havia matado sua irmã mais velha. Ela estava nua e gritava desesperada por socorro, mas ninguém estava lá para socorrê-la. Corria ofegante pelas ruas da cidade, mas não conseguia encontrar ninguém, quando sentiu algo a jogar no chão. Aqueles olhos azuis a observavam com malícia percorrendo todo seu corpo, e com as mãos começaram a acariciá-la. Sentia nojo, repúdio e ódio, mas não podia se mexer e foi assim que acordou.

Ela correu ao banheiro e vomitou. Estava ainda sob o efeito daquele pesadelo. Não sabia se teria coragem de sair de seu quarto naquele dia, mas se lembrou de uma cantiga com uma voz doce. Foi com essa lembrança que ganhou determinação. Ela iria falar com o ruivo. Buscar ajuda; implorar a ele que a protegesse. Poderia ser loucura causada pelo medo, ou por sua doença, mas iria até ele assim mesmo. Tomou um banho demorado; vestiu o uniforme e saiu apressada para o café da manhã. Estava decidida e não desistiria. Não sabia de onde vinha tanta coragem, mas não iria mais permitir aquele tipo de pesadelo dominá-la.

Pela primeira vez na semana, Ichigo sai adiantado de sua casa. Sob os protestos do pai e das irmãs, além de seus questionamentos de porque ir tão cedo à escola, já que até ontem nem queria estudar nela, ele se apressou para ir ao colégio. Era como se precisasse estar na sala o mais rápido possível. Estava preocupado com os sonhos confusos que teve com aquela pequena colega de classe. Não se lembrava bem o que era, mas ela lhe implorava proteção. Parecia uma coisa louca, mas iria ver se ela estava bem.

* * *

Entrou na sala pensando que seria o primeiro a chegar, mas ficou surpreso e feliz quando viu a garota sentada em seu lugar. Ela se levanta um pouco trêmula, mas consegue lhe saudar.

- Bom dia Kurosaki-chan! – Não olhou para o rosto a sua frente, estava um pouco envergonhada.

- Não precisa me chamar pelo sobrenome Rukia! Pode me chamar de Ichigo, por favor! E muito bom dia.

- A-ah cla-ro! Bo-bom di-a I-chi-go! – Agora estava furiosa por estar gaguejando.

- Ahaha! Tudo bem pequena! Fico feliz que esteja bem! – Esfregou os cabelos em seu costumeiro vício e olhou para o lado para esconder o rosto vermelho.

- E por que se preocupou comigo? – Agora já falava melhor com uma curiosidade na voz. Olhava para o garoto a sua frente com um ar de dúvida. Será que deveria perguntar aquilo que decidiu de manhã? Estava com receio se ele não acharia que ela era maluca ou coisa do tipo.

- É que tive um sonho estranho, e fiquei preocupado! Maluco, né? – Disse corando ainda mais.

- E-u Tam-bém tive um pesadelo... E...

- Bom dia Kurosaki-kun! Bom dia Kuchiki-san! – Entrava na sala uma ruivinha animada seguida de várias outras alunas. Nem haviam percebido que a aula já estava para começar. Não poderiam falar o que queriam; isso deixou o garoto irritado e de cara fechada; quanto a Rukia, se refugiou em seu lugar separado da sala. Ainda não estava pronta para enfrentar aquele pessoal da escola.

- A gente se fala no intervalo! Preciso muito conversar com você Rukia! – Falou sentando em sua cadeira e jogando sua mochila embaixo da carteira. Falou em tom baixo, mas audível a menina que confirmou com um singelo menear de cabeça.

Ichigo tinha que se aproximar da pequena. E Rukia sentia que podia confiar no ruivo. Ela estava disposta a lhe contar tudo o que havia acontecido consigo. Queria se livrar daquela dor, e sabia que o rapaz poderia ajudar, pelo menos era o que sentia em seu coração.

* * *

**Galera eu sei que não ficou legal este capítulo, mas prometo que melhoro nos próximos! Minhas aulas de sábado começaram Das 8 as 17, pode? e agora só tenho as madrugas e domingos pra tentar escrever! (Claro quando minha família me deixa... Meu hermano me zuou só porquê não recebo reviews! ... Tudo culpa sua!). Mas enfim, vou fazer o possível pra escrever... Detesto fics que não terminam... Deixam a gente com fome de ler, e aí nos tira o prato... Que maldade! kkkkkkkk. Mas sem mais, os vejo na próxima! [JJ]**

**PS: Para os que não conseguem escrever review... Um olhar pidão e beicinho iguais ao da Ruki! - Manda um review vai?**


	4. Contato

**Ohayou Pessoas! Desculpem-me a demora. Mas a net aqui está uma #$%¨! Enfim, escrevi um pouco rápido, mas já estou adiantando um pouco mais uns caps pra postar de uma vez... Se bem que é mais legal esperar capitulo por capitulo, né? Agradeço os reviews, isso tem me ajudado muito. Até mesmo algumas gafs que fiz... Perdoem essa cabeça oca! Mas enfim, leiam e escrevam o que acham... Digam-me os setes erros (ou mais!)!**

**Disclaimer: Ai ai... Bleach, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra e Juushirou são meus! Podem ficar com o restante![JJ]**

* * *

Soou o sinal para o intervalo de almoço. Como sempre todos os alunos saíram com sua animação e agitação rotineira e comum nesta fase da vida. Não se importaram em tentar falar com a novata, pois sabiam do ocorrido com Orihime. E como bons adolescentes, tinham muito que conversar, não tinha tempo de se preocupar com problemas psicológicos. Não era a vontade de todos, mas mesmo a turminha de garotas não estava com coragem de enfrentar a barreira criada pela baixinha.

**...**

Ichigo se levanta calmamente assim que não sobrou na sala mais ninguém além dele e a Kuchiki. Senta de frente com a menina na carteira que estava próxima a janela e aguarda a reação da garota.

- E-u que-ria con-ver-sar... ma-mas... Droga! - "Não consigo falar direito. Por que estou tão nervosa? Ele parece gente boa não é? Ele se importa comigo, apesar de nos conhecermos só há um dia. Não, não vou desistir agora!" - Pensou.

- Ichigo! Eu gostaria de contar porque estou assim com tantos problemas e medo das pessoas! Importa-se em me ouvir? - Falou agora com intensidade e olhos cor violeta fitando seriamente os olhos cor de mel que lhe passavam inexplicavelmente tanta esperança.

- Claro que não pequena! Pode me contar tudo que esta afligindo seu coração! "Mas que raios estou falando, pareço um daqueles emos cheios de calor pra dar, eu não entendo porque me sinto assim perto dessa baixinha."

E assim a pequena bonequinha iniciou sua historia. Contou exatamente tudo entre soluços e palavras entrecortadas, mas que foram plenamente entendidas pelo ruivo. Ele nada falou até ela terminar de contar tudo. Sentia cada lágrima e cada sentimento que aquela menina estava sofrendo.

Lembrou-se do assalto que tirou a vida de sua mãe. Nunca se esqueceria daquele dia. Ela morreu para salvar seu filho. E agora ele entendia o porquê de se sentir tão bem ao lado daquela garota desconhecida; eles tinham passado por dor similar e seus espíritos estavam de alguma forma, ligados.

Apesar dele não ter nenhum problema aparente tinha séria dificuldade em se enturmar com seus colegas de classe. Era carrancudo o tempo todo, quase nunca se via um sorriso brotar de seus lábios. Mas não foi assim a vida inteira. Ele era amargurado e por dentro ainda idealizava vingar sua mãe, já que o assassino nunca foi pego pela justiça. Não sabiam nada sobre ele; na época Ichigo era só um menininho de oito anos. Mas ele se lembra de cada detalhe daquele cara. Usava óculos quadrados, tinha um cabelo escorrido preto e uma aparência sinistra, mas que quando relaxada podia ser confundida com ternura, longe de sua realidade, já que era violento e frio, não poupando nem mesmo uma mulher indefesa com seu garotinho agarrado a saia.

Formou-se um silencio. Rukia tomava fôlego e olhava debaixo de sua franja o rosto do ruivo que estava de olhos fechados para visualizar mentalmente tudo o que a menina havia falado.

- Então nós realmente temos um tipo de ligação especial! Rukia, eu também sofri com a criminalidade e perdi minha mãe, a minha pessoa mais cara. Mas não vou desistir de perseguir aquele assassino. E quando encontrá-lo vou fazer com que se arrependa de ter se metido em meu caminho!

O ruivo agora estava de pé apertando com muita força seus punhos, machucando a pele. A baixinha ficou deslumbrada com aquilo. Ele não havia ficado com medo e nem doente; ele pensava em vingança, enquanto ela só pensava em se esconder e sofria com os pesadelos das lembranças daquele dia.

- En-tão você acha que devo me vingar... e-eu nã-não posso! Eu ten-tenho medo! -Falou abraçando a si mesma como que para proteger-se de algo invisível.

- Não precisa fazer isso sozinha! Eu posso te ajudar! Não pense que só os maus têm poder, nós também podemos ter poder. Se nos unirmos, não seremos mais as vítimas... Não seremos mais a caça!

Falava agora com a voz elevada.

- Co-mo assim? O-o que podemos fazer?

A menina agora olhava diretamente os olhos castanhos com dúvida em seus olhos que voltavam a ter a coloração azul.

- Entre na minha gang! Sei que vai parecer estranho, mas nós já salvamos e vingamos muitas pessoas nesta cidade. Não agüentamos mais esperar pelo apoio dos adultos e dos policiais, ninguém vai nos ajudar. E por isso criamos esse grupo, a X-cution!

Agora um brilho se fazia presente em seus olhos. Mas Rukia não compreendia o que aquilo tudo significava. Como assim gang? Não era este tipo de gente que matou sua irmã? Não, Ichigo era o lado bom ali. Ela tinha que confiar, não sabia bem o porquê, mas ele lhe passava confiança e esperança e ia agarrar isso com todas as forças, fosse pra onde fosse ela não iria desistir.

- E-u a-cei-to! Ajude-me, por favor, Ichigo! Ajude-me a não ter mais medo. A vingar minha irmã!

Agora a menina estava de pé determinada, algo que nunca se imaginou fazendo.

- Claro que vou ajudar! -Estendeu a mão para que a menina apertasse como um acordo. E com as mãos trêmulas ela corresponde com um pequeno sorriso. Era oficial, Ichigo estava incluindo em seu grupo mais uma vítima insatisfeita com o descaso das autoridades. Mas ele sabia o quanto teria que trabalhar a baixinha para que ela pudesse caminhar com suas próprias pernas. Mas faria tudo para que ela conseguisse.

- Obrigada! Mas e essa tal de E-e-xecution? - Falou sem conseguir pronunciar direito a palavra.

- X-cution!Ahaha! Vou te apresentar agora mesmo! Vem comigo! - Ele estendeu a mão para que ela segurasse.

- E-eu não pos-so! Não posso sair daqui! Por favor, não me leve para aquela multidão!

Estava tremendo e seus olhos perderam um pouco a vida que possuíam há pouco.

*Suspiro*

- Está bem Rukia. Vamos por parte, certo? Primeiro preciso te ajudar a sair dessa coisa toda! E sei como fazer isso! Mas preciso que você confie em mim. Você confia em mim Rukia? - Até ele achava aquela pergunta absurda, mas algo dentro de si sabia que tinha que ser direto e que a certeza de uma resposta afirmativa comprovaria o que tinha sonhado: ele era seu protetor agora.

* * *

**Flash Back**

- Mãe é a senhora mesmo?

Ichigo olhava incrédulo para a mulher sorridente a sua frente. Ela estava vestida com a mesma roupa do dia em que faleceu, uma camiseta social branca de rendinhas, saia mid cor caramelo; os longos cabelos castanhos amarrados com ondulado natural descendo em seu lindo rosto. Ele estava paralisado, mas percebeu que atrás dela tinha uma menininha que lembrava uma boneca de porcelana de olhos grandes violetas. O que o despertou daquele deslumbre.

- Ru-kia? O que essa garota está...?

- Ichigo meu querido, por favor, cuide da minha menina. Ela precisa de sua ajuda agora. E ajudando-a encontrará o que você mais sonha: a libertação de seu passado negro.

Sorriu imensamente empurrando a pequena em sua direção.

- O quê? Mas como eu...?

Levantou-se completamente suado em sua cama respirando com dificuldade. Que sonho foi esse? Era o que passava em sua mente. Nunca havia uma noite que não sonhasse com sua mãe, mas ela nunca estava acompanhada. Eram mais lembranças de quando ela estava viva. Uma maneira que seu corpo encontrou para libertá-lo de sua dor constante. Mas dentro de si ele compreendeu mais uma vez o significado de seu nome: Protetor. E era isso que ele iria fazer.

**Fim Flash back**

* * *

**...**

- Sim eu confio! - Falou firme agora. Sentia que podia fazer isso de olhos fechados. Seu coração estava disparado, mas mais uma vez deixou sua pequena e delicada mão se envolver naquela mão firme. Estava literalmente se entregando a seu novo amigo e agora protetor.

Antes de terminar aquele tão memorável intervalo, eles trocaram e-mail e telefone. Ichigo combinou de passar em sua casa no dia seguinte para que pudesse iniciar aquele tal treinamento/tratamento do qual ele havia lhe falado, para libertar-se aos poucos de sua doença. Sabia que tinha um longo caminho para enfrentar. Mas não faria mais sozinha este trajeto. Tinha agora uma meta, e se esforçaria para completá-la.

Quem os visse não perceberiam aquele contato tão repentino. Era como se eles já se conhecessem ha anos, e naquela nova relação só existia espaço para os dois.

* * *

- Grimmjow que notas são essas? Você está mesmo preparado para o vestibular, garoto? - Falava exaltado um senhor de porte altivo. Tinha uma barba grisalha denunciando sua idade já avançada. Seu rosto era sério e apresentava sua mestiçagem alemã. Era um dos executivos mais bem sucedidos em segurança patrimonial e pessoal no Japão. E isso era irônico, já que seu único neto era um infrator de toda e qualquer regra social.

- Velho já disse que sim!Oras só porque não consegui entrar em uma droga de faculdade ano passado, você fica me enchendo! - Falou esfregando os cabelos azuis com força enquanto estava sentado na cadeira de couro marrom. A sala era ampla e ficava na cobertura do prédio da família Jaegerjaquez.

- Olha como fala rapaz! Amanhã você completa dezoito anos e ninguém mais vai te tratar como adolescente! Seus atos têm que ser calculados daqui por diante, terá que assumir responsabilidades, e a faculdade é uma delas! Deus... Onde foi que errei com você?

O Velho desaba em sua cadeira com as mãos segurando seu rosto.

- Já disse pra não se preocupar! Já sou experiente o bastante para fazer minhas coisas sem ser incomodado! E quanto à faculdade... Por que tenho que fazer essa porcaria de curso de direito? Sabe que quero engenharia, é mais minha cara, droga!

Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta de madeira trabalhada. Abriu com violência e saiu sem olhar pra trás. Seu avô estava desolado, não sabia mais o que fazer para ajudar o neto rebelde.

Grimm sai com sua moto sem se importar com os protestos dos seguranças do prédio. Ele só conseguia afogar sua raiva com a velocidade, bebida ou... Ou crimes. Está no mundo do crime desde os nove anos quando ainda morava na Alemanha com sua mãe. Como sempre teve porte atlético, confundia as pessoas, pois ninguém acreditava na idade que realmente tinha; e isso ele sabia explorar muito bem, desde entrar com documento falso em uma festa só para adultos, quanto ameaçar suas vítimas que conseguiam um medo assustador ante sua presença imponente.

Poderia ter seguido sua carreira no basquete, ou mesmo na natação, mas nenhum esporte lhe acrescia mais adrenalina do que cometer furtos, fugir das autoridades e destruir algumas pessoas que se impunham em seu caminho. Seu maior mestre, aquele que lhe ensinou tudo o que acreditava, era inglês e responsável por uma das máfias mais conhecidas da Europa. Aizen Sousuke. Fazia uns quatro anos que não o via pessoalmente, mas mantinham contato por telefone e pela internet. Ninguém estranharia já que ele foi o melhor amigo de seu falecido pai.

Correr riscos sempre esteve no sangue da família Jaegerjaquez, mas os criminosos nunca eram expostos à mídia ou as autoridades. De certa forma, elas os apoiavam graças às gordas propinas que mantinham os laços mais estreitos com esses dois opostos.

*Trin-trin*

- Aff! Droga, quem raios está me ligando à uma hora dessas? Alô! - Falou após encostar sua moto em um meio fio, estava com um pouco de dificuldade de falar já que não conseguiu tirar o capacete vermelho que ainda tinha a viseira fechada.

- Grimm? É o Ulquiorra! Temos um pequeno contratempo na nossa missão! Aqueles cretinos da X-cution apareceram e acabaram com alguns iniciantes que havíamos enviado pro bairro da periferia norte. Parece que eles realmente estão querendo briga conosco! Acha que devemos corresponder o chamado desses infantes?

- Huumm! Não, ainda não! Não tenho informação suficiente sobre eles. Podem ser algum tira disfarçado para nos atrair para uma cilada! Continue investigando e consiga pelo menos um integrante vivo. Assim poderemos saber quem é o palhaço que ousa me enfrentar! Essa cidade me pertence, e vou mostrar isso a eles!

- Ok!

Desligou.

Agora Grimmjow estava mais mal humorado que nunca. Saiu cantando pneus em direção ao seu refúgio preferido: a boate Toca do Tigre. Localizada na região sul da cidade de Tókio.

* * *

*celular vibrando*

- "Droga! Já falei para aqueles idiotas não me ligarem durante as aulas!" - Pensava o ruivo ao sair discretamente, pelo menos o máximo que podia já que Keigo fez um verdadeiro escândalo quando passou pela porta.

- É bom que seja importante Toushirou! Massageava a têmpora com força.

- Ichi foi mal! Mas é urgente! Os Tigres foram encontrados. E advinha quem eu vi no grupo? Nada mais nada menos que meu colega de time Ulquiorra. Estudo na sala ao lado da dele. Não tem mais dúvidas. Ele não esta só cursando engenharia, seu hobbie parece bem mais interessante!O que vamos fazer agora?

- Bem... Isso parece interessante! Chame os outros para uma reunião no galpão abandonado. Precisamos nos precaver, tenho certeza que eles vão preparar uma abordagem! Estamos nesse jogo de gato e rato faz mais de dois anos... Finalmente vamos colher os frutos!

- Certo! Então até mais ver!

Desliga.

- Parece que vou ter que caçar novamente! Sussurrou para si mesmo. E retornou a aula.

* * *

**Aff! Queria poder escrever mais, mas meu chefe está me chamando pra mais um daqueles serviços maçantes! kkkk. Ainda bem que ele não lê fic, senão estarei na rua! *Olhando pro lado* É, ele não lê fic! Ufa!**

**Bem crianças! Continuem a me acompanhar! Grande abraço e beijos! Ah e leiam a fanfic Céu! Claro, pra quem não leu... É liiiindaaaa! Adorei! A liminne-san é demais! Tornei-me sua fã! Mas claro que também sou fã da Amanda... Sem choro! Amo ler e agora estou adorando escrever! Claro que minha fic ainda está longe de ser aquela fic... Mas estou adorando que alguém esteja lendo minha fic! Muito obrigada!**

**Review, review! Eu fico maluquinha esperando uma, então me ajudem ok? JJ!**


	5. Reunião de Titãs

Olá pessoal, a quanto tempo né? rsrsrs! Estou postando mais um capítulo pra vocês! Obrigado a todos os reviews que me enviaram, isso está me dando mais força para escrever! Espero que gostem!

E como não poderia faltar:

**Disclaimer: **Ichigo é meu e ninguém tasca!

[JJ]

* * *

Depois da aula, os alunos saem em sua corriqueira correria para chegar aos seus destinos mais cedo. Rukia, a única a ser recebida com um enorme Mercedes preta, sai sem cumprimentar apropriadamente suas colegas de classe. Ela é o centro das atenções do colégio, devido suas ações e também a ostentação que carregava.

- Está tudo bem Kuchiki-_sama_? – Hachigen Ushōda olhava pelo retrovisor o rosto pálido de sua pequena senhora. Ela parecia inquieta, se mexia muito e não paravam de tamborilar os dedos no encosto da porta. Como a conhecia desde criança, sabia quando algo a estava perturbando, e desde o falecimento da senhora Hisana, Rukia se comportava de forma estranha para ele, mas isso não impedia a jovem de conversar sem medo de seu velho amigo.

- Nada Hachi! Eu só estou um pouco ansiosa!Só isso! – Olhou para o céu azul de sua janela, estava pensando em como será este tal treinamento de Kurosaki, e ainda digeria sobre tudo o que ele falou. Algo a deixava perturbada. Queria confiar em Ichigo, mas saber que ele era membro de gang a estava deixando com medo. Se ele fosse como os outros, o que seria dela? Com esses pensamentos, a baixinha mergulha em seus pensamentos, sem mais interrupções de seu chofer.

* * *

Em um galpão abandonado de aparência duvidosa, podia-se ouvir o burburinho abafado de várias vozes diferentes. Em sua maioria era jovens despreocupados que aguardava seu líder chegar para contar às novidades que conseguiram com suas buscas e investigações.

Ichigo caminhava a passos largos em direção ao galpão, com sua costumeira feição fechada. Suas mãos no bolso da calça não escondiam o nervosismo aparente nos tremores das mesmas. Empurrou com força a porta enorme de aço que fechava o ambiente escuro daquele lugar. Cerrou os olhos para se acostumar com a falta de luz, e caminhou devagar pelo saguão a sua frente. Quem não conhecesse e tentasse entrar, teria sérias dificuldades em caminhar em meio a tantos objetos largados no chão, e ainda teria dificuldade em respirar aquele ar cheio de mofo e poeira.

No centro do galpão tinha uma portinhola, que foi aberta as pressas pelo ruivo, descobrindo uma escadaria de ferro enferrujado; era a passagem para o andar de baixo, que agora estava muito bem iluminada, e diferente do andar de cima era bem organizada e limpa. Era dividida em quatro salas formadas por divisórias cinzas que dividiam o local. De cima podia-se ter a visão de todas as salas, pois as divisórias não seguiam até o teto. Cada sala era mobiliada de acordo com sua finalidade. A primeira em que se encontrava ao descer as escadas era a sala de reunião, era ampla e maior de todas; tinha uma mesa grande de madeira no centro, rodeada de cadeiras secretárias - em torno de vinte. Na parede havia uma estante alta de madeira lotada de arquivos e pastas, organizadas com etiquetas e em ordem alfabética. Ao lado dela uma mesa de computador com um Macintosh de última geração compunha o quadro.

As outras salas eram: o escritório principal, com mobiliário simples, mas cheia de computadores ligados em rede fazendo uma espécie de CPD do lugar; a outra era uma sala de convívio, com sofás confortáveis, três ao todo, dois_puffs_ de cores vivas, uma mesinha de centro cheia de revistas, uma grande TV de Plasma na parede, um Nintendo _Wi_ e controles espalhados na proximidade da televisão. A última sala era menor; servia como quarto e closet dos integrantes do grupo, contendo dois beliches e alguns colchões amontoados no canto da parede ao lado da porta do banheiro.

- Kurosaki-_san_você demorou, e por isso já começamos a apresentar os nossos depoimentos! – Toushirou desceu de sua cadeira alta e aproximou-se do ruivo.

- Tudo bem, podem continuar! Mas o Urahara-_san_não chegou ainda? – Olhou em volta procurando seu amigo e patrocinador daquele grupo.

- Urahara-_sama_ligou avisando que teria alguns assuntos a tratar com a senhora Yoruichi-_dono,_por isso não poderia vir à reunião hoje, mas me pediu para anotar tudo o que for pautado e o informar! – Soi Fon interrompe Toushirou e representa seu papel de boa secretaria a todos os presentes. Era extremamente prática e organizada com as coisas, mas não gostava de trabalhar para Urahara; só fazia isso devido pedido direto de Yoruichi, a quem venerava.

- Ok! Continuem onde pararam! – Ichigo sentou-se a mesa para ouvir os depoimentos de todos os presentes.

Em ordem horária a partir de Kurosaki estavam sentados: Hitsugaya Toushirou, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hinamory Momo, Shuuhei Hisagi, Madarame Ikkaku, Kotetsu Kiyone, Ise Nanao, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Hirako Shinji. Não estavam todos os integrantes presentes, ainda faltavam os mais velhos que tinham atividades administrativas, demonstrando ser um grupo bem organizado, vulgarmente chamado de gang por alguns membros mais novos. Apesar da organização, não tinham vínculo com o governo ou as autoridades – pelo menos não legalmente.

- Bem eu estava sondando a área norte, e acabei sendo cercada por alguns garotos que têm ligação com os Tigres! – Neliel reiniciou de onde havia parado para seus colegas.

* * *

**PoV Neliel**

- Droga! Fui descoberta! – Deu um passo para trás e se viu cercada por cinco garotos que deviam ter entre quinze e dezessete anos. Todos vestiam roupas escuras e não era possível identificá-los devido à falta de luz do cais onde estava.

- Que beleza! Olha só o que temos aqui! – Aproximou-se o que parecia ser o mais velho. Ele avança contra a garota de cabelos verdes, e num ímpeto tenta agarrá-la, mas é arremessado para trás com o chute certeiro da moça. Os outros não puderam contê-la, apesar de estar em maioria, à garota era mais preparada fisicamente, sendo capaz de derrotar todos eles aos chutes e socos.

- Venham como homens, caras! Eu detesto bater em moleques, mas foram vocês que começaram! – Neliel conversava animadamente enquanto arrastava um dos garotos até a beira do cais. Pretendia ameaçá-lo jogar no mar, mas foi impedida por uma mão esguia que a dominou puxando um dos braços para trás e recebendo um golpe contra a costela.

- Por favor, não dificulte meu trabalho! – Gin sorria para a garota que lutava para respirar já que uma das costelas estava debilitada.

- Se-u ca-na-lha! – Respirava com sofreguidão, mas não perdia o contato visual com seu opressor. Sabia que logo seu companheiro a ajudaria. Nem precisou esperar muito e Shuuhei atacou Gin, liberando a colega.

- Venha me enfrentar seu engomadinho! – Shuuhei ataca com golpes de karatê, alterando chutes e socos, mas que estavam sendo bloqueados por Ichimaru Gin sem muitos danos. Após se enfrentarem, Gin resolve desistir do embate e foge, mas quase sem machucados, ao contrario de Hisagi que estava seriamente ferido no braço esquerdo e com o rosto escoriado e muito sangue escorrendo.

- Tu-do bem Hi-sa-gi-_san_? – Neliel ajudava o amigo colocando o braço dele em seu ombro. Saíram derrotados naquela vez.

**Fim PoV**

* * *

- E foi por isso que voltamos com essa cara lavada! Mas deu tempo o suficiente para descobrirmos algumas rotas que o grupo tem usado, e o pior de tudo é que eles estão se aliando a máfia de verdade; ou seja, não teremos mais moleques com vontade de conseguir encrenca, mas sim profissionais no crime! Temos que fazer algo, ou isso vai sair do controle! – Neliel termina sua narração com uma careta de dor, ainda sentia o golpe de Gin e desejava poder encontrá-lo para dar-lhe o troco.

- Acredito que de certa forma isso já saiu do controle! – Hirako que até o momento parecia estar dormindo com os pés sob a mesa, se pronuncia sério com os olhos vidrados. O que dizia não estava longe da realidade.

- Pode ser, mas não devemos nos esquecer de que também temos nossos aliados! – Ise interrompe o comentário do colega loiro.

- Isso aqui já está ficando chato! O melhor seria a gente acabar com aqueles cretinos de uma vez, e não ficar jogando conversa fora! – Ikaku se levanta e bate as mãos espalmadas contra a mesa.

- Sente-se Ikaku-_san_! Ainda temos muito que falar! – Ichigo impõe ao exaltado rapaz, que sem questionar duas vezes se senta novamente com a cara fechada. – Conte-nos agora o que descobriu Ise-_san_!

- Claro! – Ajeita os óculos e abre seu caderno de anotações que se percebia ter listado vários tópicos, o que fez Shinji que olhava de esguelha se irritar, pois sabia que levaria mais tempo do que o previsto, e ainda tinha que levar a namorada ao cinema.

A reunião ficou acalorada a cada comentário novo, e vez ou outra Ichigo tinha que intervir para que não houvesse brigas desnecessárias. Mas foi uma reunião proveitosa, pois se puderam alinhar as ideias que todos já tinham previamente formado e com as informações passaram a programar uma estratégia para um embate futuro. Aquele que daria a ordem final seria Urahara, visto ser ele o líder geral e também profissional no quesito máfia.

- Certo pessoal! Acredito que todos entenderam seus papéis no plano! – Ichigo levanta-se para finalizar a reunião. – Mas não devemos esquecer que nem Neliel ou Shuuhei poderão participar ativamente, pois já foram vistos pelo inimigo! – Falou olhando sério para os dois que ainda tinham bandagens e escoriações pelo rosto.

- Acredito que todos entendemos o recado Kurosaki-_san!_Agora só nos resta sairmos e começar a por o plano em prática! – Toushirou sinalizou com um olhar sério. Todos assentiram com a cabeça e começaram a dispersar cada um para suas corriqueiras atividades no grupo.

* * *

Na Toca do Tigre uma música eletrônica bombardeava o ambiente moderno do local. As paredes tremiam com a potência dos decibéis, mas ninguém parecia se importar com isso; o bairro era habitado por maioria jovem que não se reclamavam do barulho e a agitação daquele ambiente. Dentro, paredes iluminadas com multicores e espelhos em todo o teto perfazendo um ar eletrônico. Dançarinas em palcos estrategicamente localizados dançavam sensualmente com roupas mínimas, algumas caracterizadas com roupas de empregadas, coelhinhas de play boy entre outros.

No centro, um bar de forma circular era rodeado por pessoas que se maravilhavam com as danças das garrafas manuseadas com maestria pelos bartenders que os atendiam. Em uma das cadeiras altas de cor prata – o local era pintado de cinza prata e os móveis ou eram prata ou eram de cor preta – estava sentado Grimmjow impaciente; já estava esperando fazia uma hora por seus colegas, mas até aquele momento ninguém se achava presente.

- Oi garotão! Que tal se divertir um pouco comigo? – Uma bela garota se aproxima de Grimm com olhar sensual convidativo.

- Não gata! Hoje estou aqui a serviço! Fica pra próxima! – Se despediu da jovem, e rumou para uma sala reservada ao fundo da danceteria. Era lá que se reunia com os companheiros, uma forma de não chamar atenção para suas ações.

- Grimm! Finalmente chegou! – Ulquiorra se levanta da poltrona e acena o lugar para que seu líder se sente.

- Que Diabos você está falando? Estou aqui faz uma hora! Por onde raios entraram? – Sua expressão era de puro nervosismo; detestava ser passado pra trás. Mas sem esperar resposta continua. – Tudo bem, vamos começar logo essa droga de reunião! Contem-me tudo! – Sentou no lugar indicado, cruzou as pernas e lançou o corpo pra frente com olhar sério para os presentes.

- Eu gostaria de começar! – Gin se adianta e começa seu relato, apresentando um resumo do encontro com a garota de cabelos verdes. Alguns pontos são acrescentados por Ulquiorra, e Tousen o adverte em alguns pontos, como a fuga dele, por exemplo.

- Eu não fugi; só não achei mais necessário espancá-los! Já tinha conseguido o que queria como Grimmjow me pediu! – Um sorriso diferente se fez presente em seu rosto, o que foi seguido por Grimm e Ulquiorra.

- Não compreendo! Por que estão sorrindo? – Tousen não estava a par do plano de Grimmjow, o que o deixou um pouco desconfortável, já que é ele quem repassa as informações ao seu chefe Aizen.

- Iremos explicar assim que tudo estiver pronto! Agora que tal iniciarmos com o pedido de Aizen? Parece fácil! Só precisamos nos aproximar de alguém! Sabe quem é a pessoa de quem preciso me aproximar Kaname? – Grimm cruza as mãos e olha fixamente para Tousen esperando uma resposta.

- Bem, como posso explicar? É uma garota nobre! – Aguardou a reação de Grimmjow, e como esperado ele surtou.

- Como é que é? Você deve estar de brincadeira comigo! O que Aizen pensa que eu sou? Eu não vou fazer essa porcaria! Ficar na cola de uma garota? Ah, faça-me o favor! – A expressão carrancuda de Grimm denuncia sua decepção. Ele acreditava que seria um trabalho como um tipo de espião de algum empresário importante, para poder seqüestrá-lo ou algo do tipo, mas nunca ser um tiete de alguma garota.

- Não é tão difícil, é só jogar seu charme em cima dela! – Gin se divertia à custa de seu amigo!

- Ora seu filho...

- O importante agora é cumprir o que o cara nos pediu! Não se esqueça de que é ele quem banca nossas diversões! – Interrompeu Ulquiorra.

- Droga! Certo, então quem é a garota? – Questiona Tousen com raiva e desdém.

- Kuchiki Rukia! – Tousen levanta-se e entrega uma fotografia nas mãos de Grimm.

- Huuummm! Familiar essa garota! – Uma dúvida pairou sobre Grimm. Mas não o impediu de continuar. – Ok! Agora me diga como vou me encontrar com a princesinha? – Espreguiçou-se na cadeira demonstrando má vontade para a nova missão.

- Vou te passar as informações necessárias, mas gostaria que fosse a sós, se me permitem rapazes? – Direcionou o olhar para Ulquiorra e Gin.

- Já entendi! Vamos Ulqui, parece que não somos bem vindos nessa missão! – Gin se despede com um sorriso falso e é logo seguido por Ulquiorra. Após os dois saírem, Tousen inicia uma longa conversa sobre as informações da menina. Informando desde os locais preferidos dela, que não eram muito, devido sua doença – um grande empecilho para Grimm – e endereços da escola, clínica de tratamento, lista de amigos, gostos e outros fatores que seriam importantes para o contato.

* * *

Rukia rolava na cama sem parar, gotas de suor escorriam por seu rosto. Sua expressão era de medo, e algumas lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos que tentavam abrir sem sucesso. Ela se sobressalta e acorda com o rosto pálido e assustado, não gritou porque sua voz não saia. Era mais um de seus pesadelos, mas este parecia extremamente real. Ela se encolhe agarrada as suas pernas e começa a soluçar sem parar, num choro constante e baixo. Sem pensar duas vezes ela agarra o celular de sua cabeceira e disca freneticamente um número. Eram três da madrugada, e sabia que provavelmente não seria atendida. Mas mesmo assim tentou uma, duas, três vezes até que alguém falou sonolento do outro lado da linha.

- Huumm! _Mo-chi, mochi_! Kurosaki falando!

- Ichi-go! – Voltou a chorar sem parar, mas com o celular pregado ao ouvido, escutando a voz de seu amigo perguntando desesperado o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

**É isso pessoas! Vejo vcs no próximo cap! Agora a coisa ficou feia - o que será que vai acontecer com a princesinha Kuchiki? Esse Grimm é bom de papo? Ichigo conseguirá ajudar em algo? Afinal o que fazem o X-cution? Perguntas que serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos, neste mesmo canal! rsrsrsrs.**

**Beijos e ja né!**

**JJ**


	6. Representação

**Olá pessoal e caros leitores! Estou postando mais uma cap hoje! Espero que gostem! Mandem review com suas opiniões tendo certeza de que responderei e tentarei corresponder aos vossos anseios! Beijos! JJ**

* * *

**Escolha viver, pare de MALTRATAR AS HORAS feito um maluco que vive mostrando o mesmo álbum de fotografias e contando as mesmas histórias repetidas vezes. Olhe as fotos do passado, mas não se esqueça de tirar novos retratos e de contar novas histórias. Não seja cansativo, repetitivo e estéril. Cresça, reinvente-se, nutra a sua mente com novos dados, imagens e lembranças. Quando você se der conta perceberá que os medos ficaram no passado e que os sonhos do futuro estão sendo vividos AGORA e com o coração. .pt/artigos/imprimir_ ?codigo=AOP0263**

** ...**

**Escola de Karakura...**

– Kuchiki Rukia! – A professora olhou para carteira vazia. – Nossa ela já desistiu? O que vocês fizeram? –Perguntou indignada a professora para os alunos.

- Mas... Nós não fizemos nada! – Keigo tentou se defender e todos olhavam com pena para o mesmo, já que não era só para ele que a professora perguntou.

- Aff! Esquece! Kurosaki Ichigo! – Fez uma pausa. Como não houve resposta. – Mais um dia de falta! Este não aprende mesmo! – Se zangou e continuou a chamada.

A curiosidade era geral agora. Sabiam que era comum o ruivo faltar, mas agora a pequena Kuchiki também faltou, e no mesmo dia que o rapaz. Teria alguma verdade nos boatos que pairavam na escola, de que os dois estavam próximos? Este pensamento tumultuava os alunos daquela classe, e deixavam uma ruivinha preocupada.

- Tatsuki-_chan_, você acha que a Kuchiki-_san_ faltou pra ficar com o Kurosaki-_kun_? – Inoue sussurrou a amiga do lado.

- Não diga besteiras Hime! Ela só está aqui há poucos dias! Não tem como isso ser possível! Você sabe como o Ichigo é um "_cabeça dura_" e antissocial com os colegas de classe! – Arisawa tentava acalmar a amiga, e no fundo estava dizendo o que realmente sentia. Este tipo de relação estava fora de cogitação. Ela conhecia muito bem o Kurosaki; sabia de seu comportamento.

- Tem razão! Obrigada! – Orihime voltou a prestar atenção na aula. Mas seu coração ainda estava preocupado. O olhar que viu de Kurosaki para a Kuchiki no dia anterior a estava torturando.

* * *

- Grimmjow? O que faz aqui tão cedo? Não deveria estar na escola? – O velho Jaegerjaquez estranhou a repentina visita do neto. Ele nunca fazia isso a não ser que fosse convocado para tal. E agora o rapaz estava sentado em sua mesa com um sorriso diferente, nada comum para o velho avô.

- Não posso mais visitar meu avô? Achei que tivesse dito que este escritório logo seria meu também? Mas não é só para visitá-lo que vim aqui. Preciso de sua ajuda! – Grimm falou com seriedade o que fez o velho Jaegerjaquez se remexe em sua poltrona.

- E o que seria? – Fitou-o com curiosidade.

- Preciso que me apresente a alguém! Uma garota da família Kuchiki! – Finalizou observando a expressão do avô; esperava uma reação, mas tudo o que ele fez foi arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Uma dama da família que é nossa cliente mais significativa? Para quê? Pelo que me lembro, você detesta este tipo de garota; prefere aquelas meretrizes e meninas da ralé! O que vai querer com uma moça de família nobre Grimmjow? – A paciência do patriarca estava se esgotando. Temia que o rapaz quisesse desmoralizar seu maior cliente. E isso ele não permitiria jamais.

- Eu gostaria de conhecê-la melhor! Só isso! Nada mais! Não é o senhor que vive dizendo que eu devo me aliar a pessoas de sangue puro? – Grimm tentou desviar a pergunta do avô, mas sabia que isso não era normal, esse interesse repentino. Tinha que convencê-lo, pois ninguém se aproximava da princesa Kuchiki sem a devida permissão do líder da família. Teria que aproveitar a proximidade do avô com esta família para conseguir realizar a tarefa de Aizen.

- Não sei se será apropriado alguém como você aproximar-se de uma dama como ela! Pod-

- Não quero saber disso! Preciso de sua ajuda! E-u a-cho que es-tou apaixonado! – Evitou olhar nos olhos a sua frente. Tinha que encontrar uma maneira de conseguir algo dali.

- Como? Mas a jovem nem sequer aparece nas solenidades, ou mesmo em público! Como pode dizer que está apaixonado se nem a conhece pessoalmente? – O senhor Jaegerjaquez era velho, mas não estava senil para não prestar atenção nestes detalhes. Sabia exatamente o trajeto e realizações de cada cliente importante que possuía, e a família Kuchiki era supervisionada pessoalmente por ele. Conhecia o fato de a menina possuir uma doença psicológica que não a permitia conviver em sociedade há anos.

- Bem... Eu a vi na escola dela! Ela estava séria, mas eu realmente me encantei com ela! – Mentiu para o avô; obteve informações por Tousen que havia sondado a futura "presa" durante aquela semana. Sabiam pouco dela, mas o suficiente para usar isso a seu favor.

- Sei! Isto está um pouco confuso Grimm, mas vou ver o que posso fazer por você. Afinal quero o melhor para meu neto, e me agradaria muitíssimo um relacionamento entre vocês! Mas eu irei supervisionar seu encontro. Não deixarei que fique sozinho perto dela! – Falou mais aliviado, mas ainda com dúvidas quanto ao neto. Tinha algumas idéias em mente, e como o rapaz facilitou tomando a iniciativa iria aproveitar para colocá-las em prática.

Tudo estava a favor de Grimm, só não sabia ele que nem tudo era positivo neste provável encontro. Ele não fazia idéia de que já haviam se encontrado ha cinco anos atrás, e da pior forma possível.

* * *

**Horas antes...**

No campo aberto dezenas de cerejeiras rosadas espalhavam suas flores formando um lindo e gigantesco tapete natural no caminho de pedras. Elas formavam uma passagem até o templo suntuoso que se projetava no alto daquela pequena colina da propriedade dos Kuchiki. Uma brisa suave acariciava os cabelos negros da pequena garota que andava vagarosamente em silêncio. Acompanhada por um ruivo boquiaberto com a beleza do lugar. Cobriu parcialmente a parte de cima dos olhos quando chegaram ao alto no pátio do templo, sendo iluminados aos poucos pelo sol que estava nascendo ao longe; uma verdadeira pintura clássica.

Ichigo olha para sua calada acompanhante e deslumbra o seu rosto pálido se iluminando com o sol e os cabelos balançarem com o vento. Uma cena que não esqueceria tão cedo. Mas não estava ali para isso; podia ver nos olhos inchados da menina e sua expressão vazia que estava assombrada com seu pesadelo. Se ele não estivesse ali talvez ela não estivesse inteira ou até mesmo viva.

* * *

**Flash Back**

- Ru-kia? É você? Acalme-se, vai ficar tudo bem! Conte-me o que está acontecendo! – Ichigo se levanta de sua cama apertando o celular contra a orelha. Nunca havia recebido este tipo de ligação desesperada. Podia ouvir o choro e soluços angustiados da baixinha que conhecia a pouquíssimos dias, mas que havia prometido a si mesmo que a ajudaria, aumentar e inundar seu quarto.

- I-chi-go!Po-or fa-vor me a-ju-de! E-u nã-o a-guen-to ma-is! Já che-ga dis-so tu-do...che-ga! – Suas palavras foram novamente engolidas pelo choro, assustando o rapaz da outra linha.

- Calma! Onde você está? Na sua casa? Passa-me seu endereço... Eu vou até você! Assim nós conversaremos melhor. Até chegar não desligarei o telefone! Tudo bem? Não faça nenhuma besteira Rukia, me diga seu endereço! – O ruivo se troca aos tropeços, coloca um casaco, pega as chaves de casa e sua carteira. Sai de casa as pressas atento ao telefone, anotando mentalmente o endereço que a pequena tentava relutante passar ao amigo. Era longe, levaria cerca de uma hora a pé, já que àquela hora nem o metrô ou os taxis estavam funcionando.

Quando chegou a mansão de Rukia, quase teve uma síncope. Aquele lugar era imenso e muito bem cuidado. Como alguém como ele iria conseguir entrar? Com cautela toca a campainha eletrônica e espera ser atendido. Uma voz grossa e fria o recepciona.

-Mansão da família Kuchiki! Quem está interferindo em plena madrugada a paz desta casa? – A voz estava audivelmente insatisfeita.

- Meu nome é Kurosaki Ichigo eu...

-Ele pode entrar Kensei, fui eu quem pediu para que ele viesse! – A voz embargada revelava sua dona.

- Mas Kuchiki-_sama_... –A voz do segurança da entrada hesitava um pouco.

- Por fa-vor Kensei! – Implorou a menina.

- Certo! Se ele tem sua confiança! Mas primeiro faremos uma revista para que não tenhamos problemas com o Kuchiki-_sama_, já que ele esta viajando e me deixou responsável pela entrada de pessoas na casa! – A menina havia conseguido convencer seu jovem chefe de segurança.

Após ser revistado minuciosamente, o que deixou o ruivo com um pouco de vergonha e raiva, ele pode aproximar-se da garota. Esta por sua vez lhe pegou pela mão e o levou para o jardim principal. Sem sair uma palavra de sua boca, eles se encaminharam até o caminho das cerejeiras. Sentiu vários espectadores abismados com a cena que ocorria. Kensei com um olhar nada amistoso acompanhava-os um pouco atrás. Um gordo senhor vinha silenciosamente mais atrás. Era Hachigen, que estava muito preocupado com a expressão de sua jovem senhora. Vários homens vestidos de ternos negros mostraram seus rostos ao ruivo, como um sinal de que se ele fizesse qualquer movimento suspeito estaria morto.

**Fim do Flash Back**

* * *

- Rukia! Foi só um pesadelo! Ele nunca mais vai se aproximar de você, eu prometo! – O ruivo iniciou a conversa, após ficar quase meia hora em silêncio contemplando o lugar, e no caso de Rukia se recuperando do choro que não cessava.

-Ma-s Fo-i tão re-al! E-le es-tá per-to, eu sei! I-chi-go! O-o que e-u fa-ço? Pos-so sen-tir a-qui! – Toca seu peito no lado esquerdo com força, e antes que iniciasse novamente seu choro, sentiu uma mão quente tocar a sua.

- Eu já disse que eu não vou deixar que ninguém se aproxime de você! Você não confia em mim Rukia? – A expressão do garoto era séria, mas seus olhos estavam com um brilho terno, a menina foi hipnotizada por aquele olhar, e com um singelo menear de cabeça ela responde seu amigo.

Ele sem esperar a puxa para perto de si. E sem se importar com seus espectadores a abraça forte. Sentiu o tremor da garota ao se encostarem, mas esta não o rejeitou, ficou quieta chorando baixinho, sentindo aquele calor reconfortante que não sentia há tanto tempo.

Hachi e Kensei ficaram atônito com tudo aquilo. Não faziam idéia que a garota estava tão mal, e muito menos que ela havia conseguido aproximar-se de alguém estranho em pouco tempo. Nem Byakuya abraçava a irmã, pois esta não permitia. O que viam era inesperado, mas confortava o coração. Ninguém atrapalhou aquele momento. Sabiam que agora somente aquele rapaz alcançaria à jovem.

* * *

Na clínica Ukitake, Juushirou corria o máximo que podia para parecer apresentável. Havia recebido ainda de madrugada o telefonema da casa dos Kuchiki. A jovem Rukia sofreu uma recaída e estava sendo levada a ele com um amigo para a consulta.

Os dois estavam esperando na sala. A cena que Ukitake presenciou foi uma menina visivelmente inexpressiva; estava de cabeça baixa e sua mão estava entrelaçada na mão de um rapaz ruivo? Era isso mesmo? Rukia estava acompanhada de um completo estranho ao seu médico e terapeuta.

- Rukia-_sama_a senhorita está bem? Bom dia senhor...? – Juushirou cumprimenta com um sorriso o jovem ruivo.

- Kurosaki Ichigo senhor! – Ichigo aperta forte a mão do médico de longos cabelos brancos e sorriso terno a sua frente. Seria uma longa manhã para ele, mas precisava estar ao lado de Rukia para que esta se sentisse mais a vontade e contasse o que estava sentindo este tempo todo. Soube por ela que nunca contou a ninguém além dele, sobre seus pesadelos constantes. Não queria preocupar mais ainda a sua família e seus amigos da mansão. O garoto sabia que sem um profissional não teria progresso com a menina. Tinha algumas idéias em mente como musicoterapia, danço terapia, representação teatral e entre outros que pediria a Ukitake para auxiliar. Teriam um longo caminho a trilhar para ajudar Rukia a sair daquele estado deplorável de descontrole e medo.

* * *

**Às onze horas...**

- Byakuya-_san_? Estava mesmo querendo falar com o senhor! Volta hoje da viagem certo? Podemos nos encontrar na sala de reunião do escritório central? – O líder da família Jaegerjaquez se preparava para incluir na pauta de seu encontro mensal, o pedido de seu neto. Sabia que seria difícil, mas valia a pena tentar.

- Pode deixar este encontro para outro dia? Estou com um pequeno problema familiar, e por isso vou direto para minha residência! À noite poderemos jantar e proceguir com a reunião! – A voz inexpressiva de Byakuya denunciava seu cansaço e desgosto. O que fez o velho Jaegerjaquez se perocupar.

- Aconteceu algo a sua irmã? Ela não tentou suicídio novamente, tentou? – Duvidou um pouco, mas a menina já havia tentado isso antes, e na época o líder Kuchiki não soube como auxiliá-la, foi quando contratou os serviços de Ukitake, jovem médico de fama renomada em todo o Japão, com tratamentos inovadores frente aos problemas psicológicos em geral.

- Não! Mas está com uma crise! Gostaria que isso não fosse pronunciado em público Jaegerjaquez! – Alertou Kuchiki com severidade ao velho amigo.

-Claro que não! Não se preocupe! Faremos a reunião outro dia se o senhor quiser! Tomarei alguns documentos e procedimentos adiantados para que tenhamos menos problemas para resolver na reunião! Pode ficar despreocupado, cuidarei pessoalmente de tudo! – Falou aflito o velho senhor.

- Obrigado! – Terminou Byakuya, e desligou.

*Assobio*

- Parece que terei mais dificuldades do que pensei! Mas sei que conseguirei uma audiência ao meu neto. Só espero que ele não estrague tudo! – Se aconchegou na poltrona já planejando o futuro dos jovens e futuros líderes de família, alheio a tudo o que estava acontecendo aos mesmos.

* * *

**Bem pessoas, ficou meio chatinho este cap, mas vai ter continuação! Teremos um pouco do passado de nossos personagens principais nos prox caps! Mas não quero estragar as surpresas que terão a frente! Continuem me acompanhando e mandando suas energias para que eu melhore minha escrita!**

**Beijos, Kiss, ****キス****, ****口付け****, ****接吻****,baiser,Kuss!**

**JJ**


	7. Não Olhe Para Trás – Parte I

**Como prometido mais um cap fresquinho. Como todo vilão tem um passado, resolvi escrever este capítulo para que conheçam um pouco deste rapaz! Mais tarde veremos o que está acontecendo no presente desta estória! Peço desculpas pelos erros que cometi até o momento, estou tentando corrigir isso – tem que ter muita paciência já que o site mais trava que o que! Sem ressentimentos! Boa leitura a todos!**

**Disclaimer: Estou dizendo que esse fullbring é o melhor, é só me passar Bleach que te entrego ele! – A autora tenta convencer Tito que olha desconfiado.**

* * *

**"O homem é bom por natureza. É a sociedade que o corrompe." (Jean-Jacques Rousseau).**

**...**

O céu estava intensamente azul, e podia-se sentir o gélido ar de novembro, com seus aproximados sete graus Celsius. A cidade de Kreuzberg estava movimentada naquela manhã de sexta-feira. Um vai-e-vem constante de pedestres pelas ruas fazia o pequeno garotinho perder a noção de sua localização. O menino estava parado em frente à suntuosa e sobrevivente Igreja_Kaiser-Wilhel -_o seu topo destruído era a imagem preferida do pequeno Grimmjow. Vestido com um grosso casaco de inverno tentava aquecer as pequenas mãozinhas que estavam imprudentemente sem as luvas. Ele deveria estar na estação, mas como acabou encantado com algumas lojinhas de brinquedos, se esqueceu do destino que deveria ir. Após situar-se do lugar onde estava, Grimm tentou atravessar a rua para chegar à estação, mas foi impedido por alguns garotos que eram pouco mais velhos que ele. Como o menino era descendente de japoneses, sempre era alvo de brincadeiras por parte de seus colegas da _vorschulkinder_, apesar de não fazer nada para os perturbarem. Com força o mais velho joga Grimm no chão e ameaça socá-lo se ele gritasse.

_-_Se gritar a gente te bate seu _japanisch_invasor! – Falou um dos meninos que temiam que as autoridades percebessem o embate entre eles.

_-_Eu não fiz nada! Deixe-me em paz! – Grimm tentou se levantar, mas foi novamente empurrado por um garoto gordinho que era o mais violento.

- Vamos levar ele pro beco, pessoal! – O gordinho pegou o menino pelo casaco e o puxou em direção a um prédio próximo, havia um beco que seria muito útil, e como os pedestres mal notavam a presença dos meninos devido à correria do dia-a-dia, eles poderiam terminar o que começaram com o garoto que tanto detestavam. A maior rivalidade se devia devido o fato de Grimmjow ser um dos garotinhos mais alto de sua escola, além também de ser o melhor nos esportes, o que fazia muitos meninos se enciumarem.

Não demorou muito e os colegas de sala de Grimm o espancaram e o jogaram contra algumas latas de lixo. Apesar da tenra idade, eram violentos e vingativos, e o que tinham em comum – ódio do menino japanisch. Quando todos os garotos já haviam sumido, Grimm se levanta com dificuldade, limpa o sangue que escorria da boca e toca com suavidade o olho esquerdo, sentia ele ardente e sabia que logo ficaria inchado; provocaria mais nervosismo a sua mãe. Arrumou-se o melhor que pode e se dirigiu até a estação de trem.

Naquela tarde Grimmjow voltou para seu apartamento que ficava em um prédio mal conservado no limite norte de Kreuzberg. Vivia com a mãe e um tio; estes sempre lhe causavam problemas, pois viviam alcoolizados, e bar era o que não faltava naquela cidade. Ela possuía um charme especial, mas quem não tivesse um emprego, não conseguia enxergar esse panorama pintado na mídia. Violência entre adolescentes e algumas gangues não eram raras, principalmente à noite, que por ser movimentada com os turistas em busca de diversão nos bares da cidade, escondiam as investidas de jovens contra as autoridades e associações do lugar.

- Estou em casa! – Gritou o menino ao entrar na pequena sala. Olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém. Pensou que era sorte, já que seu olho estava horrivelmente inchado e roxo. – "Uma explicação a menos para dar!" – Pensou ao abrir a geladeira e pegar um pedaço de carne fria para usar no olho. Ardeu um pouco ao encostar a carne fria, mas já estava acostumado com isso, não era a primeira vez que apanhava não só dos colegas de sala, mas também do tio e algumas vezes da mãe. Ela tentava há algumas semanas encontrar um emprego novo, já que seu antigo de garçonete não existia mais, devido uma briga entre ela e um cliente. Emmy era muito bonita e alguns clientes acabavam passando dos limites em suas investidas com a jovem. Ela possuía longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos azuis; apesar de ser muito jovem, tinha apenas vinte e quatro anos, já tinha que se preocupar com o filho de seis anos, que apesar de ser bom aluno em questão de notas, sempre recebia um chamado à reunião de pais, devido o comportamento com os demais colegas de sala.

- Cheguei! Meu Deus Grimm... O que houve com seu olho? – A ruiva pergunta segurando o rosto do filho; seu hálito alcoólico denunciava que passou a tarde bebendo em algum lugar da cidade. – Será que você nunca vai tomar jeito menino? Eu saio pra procurar emprego, e é assim que você me ajuda? – Foi tirando os saltos e jogando no canto da porta, arrancou o casaco branco e lançou no sofá, e continuou seu monólogo sem esperar o garoto responder, retirando rapidamente peça por peça de roupa até ficar completamente nua ainda na visão do menino. Parou e olhou para trás esperando uma resposta do mesmo.

- Bem... Aqueles garotos que não me deixam em paz! Eles sabem que fomos abandonados por papai e por isso aproveitam de minha fragilidade! – Falou sério observando a alvura do corpo escultural da mãe. Apesar de pequeno, ele tinha uma mente quase adulta e seu vocabulário era invejável para qualquer alemão.

- Isso não é desculpa Grimm! E quanto ao seu pai... Isso é problema nosso e não "daqueles almofadinhas"! – Se Grimmjow quisesse o consentimento da mãe, bastava lembrá-la do abandono de seu pai, jovem líder da família Jaegerjaquez; Werner era um estudante da Universidade de Humboldt de Berlim quando conheceu a bela Emmy. Muito jovens, não se lembraram de proteção quando a garota engravidou; a família germânica de Werner ficou contra este relacionamento, quanto à parte nipônica exigiu que o rapaz voltasse imediatamente para o Japão para tomar a liderança nas empresas da família Jaegerjaquez. E assim, Emmy ficou literalmente abandonada, pois foi rejeitada por ambas as famílias do namorado, e tendo que criar sozinha o filho resolveu morar com seu irmão mais velho em Kreuzberg, já que não tinha mais pais vivos.

- Mas o que eu posso fazer? Se revidar vai piorar, já que eles são maioria! – O menino se aproximou da mãe e a empurrou para o banheiro com carinho. – Já chega disso! Vai tomar um banho quente senão vai congelar ficando nua assim! – Emmy entrou em silêncio, ainda estava um pouco bêbada, mas com rapidez agarra o menino e o abraça com ternura. Amava seu filho mais do que tudo, se já o havia machucado era por simplesmente perder a razão na embriaguez.

- Obrigada Grimm! Você é o filho mais amável que qualquer mãe gostaria de ter! – Grimm ouviu um inicio de choro, mas não querendo esperar abriu a ducha sem sair do abraço da mãe, e acabou molhado com roupa e tudo.

No dia seguinte Grimm se levanta com dor nas costas e um pouco de febre, e não era por menos, ele havia dormido com a mãe ainda molhado. Sem acordá-la ele faz o café da manhã, arruma seu material escolar e sai sem fazer barulho. Sua _vorschulkinder_não era muito longe de seu prédio, ficava a três quarteirões. Desde cedo aprendeu a se cuidar sozinho, e só foi levado pela mãe até os quatro anos, depois disso já fazia tudo sozinho. Estava nervoso, pois o tio não havia retornado até aquele momento, e sabia que quando a mãe acordasse da ressaca se preocuparia com ele_._

- "Aquele cara só nos arranja problemas! Espero que não tenha se metido com alguma gang pelo caminho"! – Pensava enquanto entrava no prédio de tijolos alaranjados. Teria mais um dia enfadonho de _bulling_ e preconceito por parte de seus colegas. O que o fazia voltar, era o carinho dos professores por ele. Como era inteligente e atlético, possuía as melhores notas e desempenho nos exercícios que lhe eram propostos.

O dia escolar passou rápido, e ao sair percebeu que estava sendo seguido por um _trabant_verde musgo. Dentro havia um homem de aparência estranha. Usava óculos quadrados, tinha os cabelos escorridos no rosto. Porte inglês, mas seus olhos mostravam uma mistura nipônica. Vestia um sobretudo de lã grossa listrada em tom cinza. Tudo o que o menino viu foi um sorriso carismático quando o _trabant_ estacionou próximo a ele. O homem saiu e o garoto pode perceber o quanto ele era alto e sério.

_- Guten Tag_! Não gostaria de uma carona meu menino? – Estendeu a mão para o garoto que deu um passo para trás em dúvida. – Não se preocupe Grimmjow, sou Sousuke Aizen, amigo de seu pai! Acredito que já nos falamos por telefone, lembra-se de mim? – Continuou com o sorriso e um brilho terno nos olhos ainda com a mão estendida.

- Ai-zen? Amigo de meu pai? Mas ele está em Londres! Não se aproxime de mim! – Grimm deixou Aizen com a mão no ar, e correu o mais rápido que suas pernas aguentavam até seu prédio onde estaria possivelmente protegido. Não estava acreditando em nenhuma palavra que aquele estranho homem lhe disse. Entrou no apartamento e trancou a porta com os trincos extras que a mãe havia instalado para evitar os pequenos furtos que acontecia no bairro. Mais aliviado ele senta no sofá e liga a velha televisão, quando escuta o telefone tocar. Ao atender percebe pela bina que era um número conhecido, o celular de seu amigo estrangeiro.

- Alô! – Gaguejava devido à coincidência com o que acabara de acontecer.

- Grimmjow? Sou eu, Aizen! Estou de frente de seu prédio, poderia vir falar comigo? Ou não somos mais amigos? – Questionou com reprovação na voz, o que fez o menino cair do encosto do sofá em que escorava. Sem hesitar ele corre para abrir a porta e se apresentar ao amigo. Eles se conheciam a mais de um ano, e era Aizen quem o salvava quando a mãe e o tio não conseguiam o suficiente para quitar o aluguel ou as despesas com a alimentação. Aizen evitava ir a Berlin para não irritar Emmy, que se enraivecia por ele ser o melhor amigo de Werner.

- Aizen? Pensei que fosse alguém suspeito, me desculpe pelo mal entendido e _Guten Tag!_– Grimm estava arfando, pois desceu as escadarias do sétimo andar sem se importar com o cansaço das próprias pernas. Encaminhou o amigo até seu apartamento e lhe ofereceu uma garrafa de cerveja que pertencia ao tio.

- Uma _lagers,_que bom gosto pequenino! Mas espero que espere crescer um pouco mais para tomá-la! – Sorveu a espuma da cerveja clara com expressão de prazer.

- Essa é do meu tio! Ainda não me acostumei com o sabor disso, mas já sei beber vinho branco! – Falou com orgulho o garoto, pois pensava que isso já o fazia um homem, o que fez Aizen rir da pose altiva do menino.

- Fico feliz com isso! Mas não vai exagerar! – Fez uma pausa, e terminou a bebida que apreciou até o fim. – Entretanto não voltei a Berlim somente para isso! Preciso falar algo serio com você pequeno! – Sousuke fez uma expressão séria que assustou um pouco o menino.

- O que poderia ser Aizen? – O menino estava apreensivo, pois sabia que era através do amigo que recebia informações de seu pai, mesmo a contragosto da mãe; até mesmo omitia a esta para não irritá-la.

- Infelizmente não tenho boas notícias criança! Trago noticia de seu pai... Ele está doente, muito doente! Ele me pediu para vir visitar lhe e pedir para que venha comigo para o Japão! – Parou para observar a reação do garoto, sabia que o menino era muito inteligente entenderia o que estava falando.

- Mas e-eu não posso fazer is-so! A minha mãe nunca me permitiria isso tio Aizen! Não posso... – Parou para secar as lágrimas que começavam a cair sobre seu rosto infantil.

*Suspiro*

- Entendi pequeno! Não precisa ficar preocupado! Façamos o seguinte... Falarei com sua mãe, sei que a convencerei, será o melhor para todos; tenho certeza que não negará esta oportunidade a você meu menino! – Afagou os cabelos de Grimm e o aproximou para um abraço apertado. Iriam aguardar Emmy retornar para convencê-la a não só deixar Grimmjow visitar o pai, quanto a se mudar para o Japão. Pretendia ajudá-los a tomar posse dos bens ao qual tinham direito, e como favor tomaria conta dos bens pessoalmente, prestando seus exímios serviços àquela pobre família. Mas os planos de Aizen não eram movidos pela comoção ou caridade, nem mesmo pela amizade com Werner; ele precisava de capital para investir em seu pessoal que sofria com as perdas de membros e investidores na Inglaterra.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**Kreuzberg –**_cidade de Berlim na Alemanha._

**Igreja**_**Kaiser-Wilhel –**_****_Um dos marcos mais famosos de Berlim foi parcialmente destruída na Segunda Guerra Mundial._

_**Vorschulkinder-**_****_jardim de infância que recebe crianças de três a seis anos de idade para alfabetização inicial._

_**Japanisch –**_****_Japonês em Alemão._

_**Bulling -**_****é o uso do poder ou da força para intimidar ou perseguir os outros na escola (school place bullying) ou no trabalho (work place bullying).

_**Trabant -**_****_foi um automóvel produzido pela Sachsenring em Zwickau, na antiga Alemanha Oriental, a República Democrática da Alemanha (RDA), entre 1957 e 1991._

_**Guten Tag –**_****_Bom dia em Alemão._

_**Lagers -**_****_é um tipo de cerveja que foi produzida originalmente na região da Europa Central há aproximadamente 500 anos. Atualmente, pode ser considerado o tipo de cerveja mais consumido no mundo._

**Fontes:** Wikipedia e Observatório da Infância.

**Enfim semana que vem tem mais! Espero que gostem! Recomendo visualizar algumas fotos desta cidade linda da Alemanha, vale à pena conhecer! Desculpem aqueles que conhecem a Alemanha... Como eu não a conheço, a descrevi através das pesquisas que fiz! Obrigado a todos que me mandam reviews e aqueles que me acompanham no anonimato! Abraço e jah né!**

**JJ**


	8. Não Olhe Para Trás – Parte II

**Olha eu novamente! Estou postando mais um capítulo, mas confesso que estou desanimada! Vocês não escrevem reviews, fica difícil saber se está bom ou não! Mas tchudo bem! Curtam mais este cap e tenham uma boa semana e uma linda páscoa também! Não esqueçam de curtir bastante o feriadão!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach é meu, meu, meu! Quem vai encarar? -Arfando ruidosamente com olhar ameaçador. [JJ]**

* * *

**"O primeiro passo para o bem, é não fazer o mal." (Jean-Jacques Rousseau).**

**...**

Sentado na grama gélida, Grimm rasgava um tufo com as mãos. Estava furioso com o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Seu amigo Aizen propôs a sua mãe sobre a viagem, e esta sem pensar expulsou o inglês gritando para nunca mais aparecer na frente dela e do filho. Ela temia que o tomassem, mas ninguém ali estava falando em tirá-lo dela, pensou o garoto com angústia. Agora teriam muito mais dificuldade, já que era o amigo quem ajudava quando as coisas não iam bem financeiramente. Suspirou com força, levantou-se e limpou o casaco que estava sujo. Teria que viver sem ele agora. Pegou o material que estava jogado no chão, e se dirigiu a sua _vorschulkinder._

Emmy andava de um lado para outro na sala, o que irritou o irmão Jean.

- Emmy, já disse que ninguém vai tirar seu filho! O cara só queria nos ajudar, será que dá pra você usar a cabeça? Você tem direito a ter pelo menos uma pensão para cuidar de Grimm! – Tentava inutilmente acalmar a irmã que parou bruscamente com raiva.

- Isso nunca Jean! Nunca! Eu vou criar meu filho, sozinha, nem que pra isso eu tenha que me tornar uma prostituta para trazer dinheiro pra casa! Mas nunca vou usar o dinheiro daquele torpe filhinho de papai! – Gritava enquanto pegava o casaco e a bolsa, saindo batendo a porta atrás de si e deixando o rapaz falando sozinho.

Algumas semanas se passaram e a vida seguia sem mudanças. Mais um aluguel estava atrasado, para desespero de Grimm que via seus familiares correr para conseguir dinheiro para não serem desalojados pelo dono. Para distrair-se um pouco o garoto saiu de casa cedo, era sábado e não tinha aulas. Poderia ir até a praça onde as feirinhas de brinquedos e quinquilharias preenchiam o lugar. Vagava sem destino certo, quando notou um garoto de cabelos verdes correr em sua direção, percebeu que atrás dele corria um homem alto gritando para segurarem o ladrãozinho. O garoto passa por ele e antes de sumir de suas vistas ele pisca um dos olhos, deixando o seu perseguidor para trás. A curiosidade de Grimm, o leva para um dos becos que imaginou que poderia estar o garoto. Acertou em cheio quanto a isso, e quando se aproximou viu que não só o garoto estava lá quanto também mais uns cinco rapazes repartiam o que haviam roubado. Um deles nota o garoto se aproximar.

- Ei Franz nós fomos descobertos! – O rapaz era alto e tinha porte físico avantajado, não parecia ter mais que quinze anos, tinha olhos azuis e cabelos colorido em verde. Aliás, todos os presentes tinham os cabelos tingidos de alguma cor berrante. Grimm não se mexeu, só aguardou a reação do tal Franz. De alguma maneira sentiu carisma pelo rapaz de olhos verdes.

- Tudo bem Sven! Acredito que ele quer ser nosso amigo, certo? Hum! Como é seu nome garoto? – Perguntou com tom amistoso em sua voz o que deu confiança ao pequeno garoto.

- Grimmjow Löhnhoff! – Saudou levantando a mão para os garotos. Os mesmos os saudaram e se apresentaram com ânimo.

- Bem Grimm, como já deve ter ouvido, eu sou Franz, este aqui é o Sven, e estes três cabeças amarelas aqui são Anton, Maik e Hans! – Os três garotos eram menores, mas possivelmente mais velhos que Grimm; tinham os cabelos tingidos de amarelo e suas roupas eram bem simples. A curiosidade de Grimm acabou fazendo-o fixar o olhar nos relógios e colares que pendiam da mão de Franz. O rapaz percebeu e lhe ofereceu para que pudesse tocar nos objetos.

- São bonitos, não? Esses estrangeiros sempre vêm com essas preciosidades, e nós colecionamos! – Deu uma risada alta. O garoto estava gostando da reação calma de Grimm frente isso.

- Vocês roubam para sobreviver? – Agora ele tocou em um ponto constrangedor. Anton mudou sua expressão para uma fechada, Maik começou a chutar um pouco de poeira do chão, enquanto Sven pigarreava como para mudar de assunto. Mas Franz não alterou seu sorriso.

- Sim! Mas não só para sobrevivermos, também nos divertimos muito com isso! A adrenalina que sentimos é demais! Correr dos caras fardados e das presas me faz sentir mais vontade de continuar nisso! –Esperou a reação de Grimm.

- Entendi! Bem... Eu... Posso me unir a vocês? – Hesitava um pouco, sabia que se a mãe descobrisse estaria com sérios problemas, não encontrava uma maneira melhor para ajudar a mãe. Sabia que era errado roubar, mas sinceramente não estava nem aí com regras. Estava farto de apanhar dos colegas de classe, de passar fome em casa ou ver sua mãe sair cada vez mais tarde de casa. Ele sabia que provavelmente ela estaria se prostituindo para conseguir dinheiro, mas Emmy nem de longe conseguia se dar bem com isso, era nervosa e não se sentia a vontade com homens a subjugando.

- Claro que sim! Não falei que este garoto tinha futuro? Quantos anos têm Grimm? Doze? – Perguntava animadamente enquanto os outros se aproximavam para saudá-lo.

- Tenho seis! – Falou com o rosto vermelho.

- O quê? Mas é tão grandão! Puxa, que achado! Vamos rapazes, vamos ensinar nosso novo amigo como é divertido estar em nosso grupo! – Puxou o menino pelo ombro e saíram para conversar na praça.

Não demorou muito para que Grimm "aprendesse o novo ofício". Ele era rápido e muito esperto. Tingiu o cabelo de azul, uma regra para estar no grupo, e passou a dar muita dor de cabeça à mãe, que não conseguia controlar a revolta do garoto. Ainda continuava mantendo suas notas altas, mas já não permitia ser espancado pelos colegas. Agora que havia entrado no _Gymnasium,_devido seu bom desempenho, o colocava a um passo de entrar em uma boa faculdade. Com seus treze anos, Grimm já colecionava vários problemas a mãe. Era freqüentemente chamada a delegacias e o rapaz sempre terminava em punição disciplinar, o que fazia com gosto, já que na maioria das vezes era limpar as paredes pixadas ou devolver em trabalho o que havia roubado. Mas o grupo não estava mais se limitando apenas roubar, já cometiam crimes mais sérios, idéia de Franz que adorava alguma aventura nova. E agora estavam na casa do rapaz para planejar o mais ousado de todos.

- Estou de olho em uma garota, mas ela não me dá nenhuma chance, então pensei... O que acham de nos divertirmos com ela? – Para Franz quem o desprezasse merecia ser tratada da pior maneira possível, e estupro eram uma das formas. Grimm só havia presenciado os estupros, mas ainda não havia participado de nenhum até o momento.

- Isso não é perigoso Franz? Os polizei estão em sua cola ultimamente! A última quase se lembrou de tudo! Acho que a droga que estão usando está muito fraca! – Explicava Sven ao amigo. Já não eram adolescentes impunes, mas tinha que tomar mais cuidado com tudo o que faziam.

- Tudo bem Sven! Já consegui uma droga bem mais interessante! E para comemorar o aniversário de nosso membro júnior, ele poderá ser o primeiro a tomar as honras! Que tal Grimm? – Franz oferecia a primeira vítima ao jovem rapaz, que se alarmou um pouco, já que nuca cometeu este tipo de atrocidade. Não gostava do que os amigos faziam, mas não conseguia ficar contra eles.

- E-u não sei Franz! Ainda sou só um pirralho! Acho melhor deixar isso pra outra vez! – Tentava sair daquela situação desconfortável.

- Que isso Grimm! Você já é um homem! E para isso precisa de uma garota, não? – Os pensamentos selvagens de Franz poderiam muito bem ser interpretados como doença.

- "Porque simplesmente não arrumam uma garota que queira fazer isso afinal?" – Pensava Grimm enquanto observava os rostos dos amigos que apoiavam o líder. – Ok! Você venceu! Mas ai de quem se aproximar de minha mãe! Isso serve pra você Anton, fiquei sabendo que andou sondando ela no bar! – Agressivo apontou o pequeno canivete escocês que ganhou do tio a anos; o que Grimm não suportava era saber que alguém tentou aproximar-se de sua querida mãe. Ainda era apaixonado por ela – no sentido materno – e uma de suas exigências era que os amigos não a fizessem mal.

- Não se preocupe Grimm! Eu mesmo tomarei conta deste idiota aqui! – Agarrou a cabeça de Anton e começou a esfregar os cabelos do rapaz com força.

* * *

Grimm chegou às três da manhã, e quando entrou percebeu alguém sentado no sofá. Ligou o interruptor de luz e sua mãe estava a sua frente com os olhos vermelhos.

- Mãe? Algum problema? – Aproximou-se da mãe levando uma das mãos até o rosto dela, mas foi bruscamente interrompido por um tapa que Emmy lhe deu.

- Você ainda pergunta Grimm? Você se tornou um monstro! Você fez mal a uma... Uma moça! Meu Deus, você é só um garoto! Meu Deus! – Exasperava e ofegava, sua voz estava embargada e suas mãos eram sacudidas pelo ar com violência. Grimm não se mexeu, permaneceu quieto ouvindo o que a mãe dizia; não estava prestando atenção ao que ela gritava, só queria saber quem foi o responsável em informá-la do que aconteceu, e sem esperar ela continuar lhe perguntou.

- Quem te disse isso mãe? – Estava com os olhos irados, suas mãos eram pressionados com força contra seu corpo.

- Então é verdade Grimm? Por Deus, achei que fosse uma brincadeira sem graça de Anton, mas era verdade? – Começou a chorar alto. Ele alivia um pouco o olhar, e mesmo depois de rechaçado ele aproxima-se da mãe e a abraça.

- É só uma brincadeira mãe! Você sabe que não faria uma coisa dessas! Tenho meus próprios princípios! – Apertou-a com força enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Iria tomar providência quanto a isso, e com certeza Anton não ficaria impune.

Após Emmy adormecer, Grimm sai de casa sem acordá-la e se encaminha até a casa de Anton para se vingar. No bolso da jaqueta preta, escondia uma Taurus PT 100, um tesouro que adquiriu a um mês do mercado negro da cidade. Ela serviria para proteção pessoal e da mãe, mas hoje seria para acabar com a vida de um de seus melhores amigos. Bateu na porta do apartamento, e esperou alguém abrir os trincos internamente. Anton aparece com o rosto amassado de tanto dormir e sem saber questiona a visita inesperada do amigo.

- O que faz aqui tão cedo Grimm? – Pergunta bocejando.

- Porque contou a minha mãe o que fizemos ontem? – O rapaz de cabelos azuis se continha para não sacar a pistola e acabar com o amigo a sua frente, mas tinha que saber o porquê antes de tomar providência.

- A sua mãe? Eu? Quando Grimm? Meu Deus será que eu estava bêbado? – Anton estava visivelmente perturbado com o que Grimm falava, e isso fez o rapaz hesitar em continuar o que pretendia fazer.

- Mentira! Você queria fazer com que ela ficasse contra mim! Eu não vou perdoá-lo Anton! – Apontou à pistola no rosto do rapaz; este arregalou os olhos ao amigo e implorou para que parasse.

- Grimm, é sério, eu não falei por mal! Por Deus! Eu devia estar bêbado, acredite em mim! Eu e sua mãe somos só... – Parou com os olhos mais arregalados ainda. Percebeu a grande besteira que soltou.

- Só o que, seu cachorro? – Pressionava a arma contra o rosto do rapaz. – Você anda saindo com minha mãe? – A perturbação de Grimm era visível, estava fora de si.

- Me perdoe Grimm! Eu amo sua mãe! Por favor, me perdoe! – Lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. Um som agudo pôde ser ouvido pelos moradores do prédio. Grimm atravessa correndo os corredores do edifício, e desaparece nas ruas que já tinha considerável movimentação. No apartamento, jogado ao chão estava Anton em sua poça de sangue, que escorria rapidamente de um buraco enorme em sua testa. Seus olhos estavam abertos e sua mão estirada ao lado do corpo. Os vizinhos se aglomeravam ao redor apavorados com a cena. Um crime acabara de ocorrer.

Sem direção Grimm corre até uma ponte e atira na água escura a pistola que usou. Correu ainda mais, até chegar a seu apartamento. Entrou no quarto e sentou-se agarrando as pernas contra si. Lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Era a primeira vez que matava alguém, e ainda por cima um de seus amigos. Chorou muito em tom baixo, segurando os soluços involuntários para que a mãe não o escutasse. Mas estranhamente um pequeno sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

- E-u te dis-se não fo-i An-ton? Eu dis-se pra fi-car lon-ge de min-ha mãe! Bem feito pra você! Ninguém vai tirá-la de mim! Ninguém! – Sussurrava enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de seu rosto. Na porta Emmy presenciava a cena com dor e pesar. Nunca imaginou que algo assim pudesse acontecer; seu filho devia ter feito algo terrível com seu namorado. Lágrimas rolavam de seu rosto. Sabia que só havia uma coisa a ser feita, tinha que proteger seu filho. Saiu do quarto em silêncio, tomou o telefone e discou rapidamente alguns números. Aguardou um pouco, quando uma voz conhecida atendeu.

- Residência Sousuke, em que posso ajudar? – A voz da empregada estava alegre como sempre.

- Maya! Por favor, chame Aizen, preciso falar com ele! – Suspirou derrotada. Teria que pedir ajuda dele no fim das contas. Não tinha mais ninguém para ajudá-la, e seu irmão estava viajando para trabalhar em seu novo emprego temporário. Iria aceitar a proposta que Aizen ao longo dos anos ofertava sempre que ela atendia ao telefone. Grimm não sabia que isso acontecia, achava que haviam quebrado a ligação completamente na época da briga, mas a mãe repensou em suas ações ligou um ano depois pedindo um tempo para que pudesse pensar melhor. Agora estava à mercê daquele homem que tanto detestava.

- Emmy? Que dia maravilhoso me brindou com sua chamada! Em que posso ajudá-la minha cara? – Aizen nunca perdeu as esperanças em ter o consentimento da moça, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela cederia, e então os milhões de dólares de que almejava tomar conta, estaria em suas mãos.

- Preciso de sua ajuda! – Vacilou ao falar, mas apertou com força o cabo do telefone, não permitiria mais aquele sofrimento ao filho. Tinha que tirá-lo daquela má influência; precisava salvá-lo, nem que para isso tenha que se submeter à família de Werner, este que já havia falecido há cinco anos.

- Sabe que pode contar comigo! – A alegria de Aizen era transparente no telefone. Mas Emmy não voltaria atrás.

* * *

- Poderia me dizer qual o resultado senhor Jaegerjaquez? – O professor do cursinho perguntava nervoso ao rapaz de cabelos azuis que sequer prestava atenção à aula.

- O quê? Ah! Não sei! – Respondeu em tom de chacota. Sabia a resposta, mas não estava a fim de responder seu professor. Em sua mente tornava a lembrar-se do que o avô lhe disse a três dias, que não poderia ver a jovem Kuchiki tão cedo, já que esta estava enferma. Ofereceu-se a visitá-la, mas foi rechaçado pelo avô que considerava inapropriado o momento. Mas isso não o desanimou, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a veria. Algo ainda o incomodava quanto àquela foto que fazia questão de levar consigo. Sem se importar com as reclamações do professor, ele retira a pequena foto e volta a observá-la. O rosto delicado e sofrido da pequena Kuchiki estava o deixando curioso. Ultimamente não dormia direito, pois de alguma forma ele a via em seus sonhos. Não sabia o porquê, já que não pensava estar apaixonado por ela; não fazia seu tipo de garota, mas sua fragilidade e olhar cativante o paralisavam de forma estranha, isso sem contar a familiaridade com alguém que não se lembrava. Guardou a foto, e voltou o olhar a seu professor. Teria que preparar-se para aquela noite, já que uma reunião de emergência foi marcada por Ulquiorra.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**Gymnasium**_**:**_****que dura oito ou nove anos, conforme o estado federado, e propicia uma formação básica mais aprofundada. O certificado de conclusão, o cobiçado _Abitur_(de importância semelhante à do vestibular brasileiro), habilita para o acesso a uma universidade ou escola superior.

* * *

**Até semana que vem! Lembrem-se de enviar reviews! Senão eu vou me zangar!kkkkkk**

**JJ**


	9. Cotidiano

Minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora em postar este capítulo. Estava em período de provas finais, e como não sou um gênio, tive que estudar pra caramba!Mas valeu a pena!Consegui passar!Agradeço a todos que me enviaram reviews e mensagens, também aos leitores anônimos que tem me acompanhado!Estou muito feliz por saber que estão gostando e compartilhando seus sentimentos comigo! Espero poder melhorar sempre, pois sei que estou longe de ser considerada uma boa fanwriter!Mas todo o carinho que me passam já me é suficiente. Agora sem mais conversa fiada, vamos ao cap de hoje!Boa leitura!  
JJ

* * *

Um raio de sol entrou devagar na grande janela que tinha as cortinas rosadas abertas; pousou delicadamente no rosto da menina que adormecida ainda se mexia desconfortavelmente demonstrando em seu rosto perturbado que estava tendo mais um de seus pesadelos. A luz em seus olhos a fez despertar, e respirando com um pouco de dificuldade ela se levanta rapidamente e corre até o banheiro. Com um pouco de impaciência lava o rosto e se olha no espelho redondo a sua frente. Viu refletido um rosto com olheiras leves e os lábios secos, nem parecia uma Kuchiki, pensou enquanto tirava sua camisola de alcinhas cor de rosa com desenhos delicados de coelhos, largou-a no chão e se dirigiu até o box.

-Nada melhor que um banho pra começar o dia! – Ligou a ducha e iniciou um banho quente e demorado; não se mexia, somente deixava a água cair sobre sua pele, seus cabelos escorriam no ombro, e vários pensamentos inundavam sua mente, mas um se sobressaia mais, e conforme vinha em sua mente aquela lembrança de dias atrás, seu rosto ficou visivelmente corado. Não tinha pensado nisso antes porque ainda estava sob o efeito de seus sintomas, mas agora podia ver claramente o fato, o que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido.

-Ichigo! –Sussurrou para si, encostando-se à parede de vidro do box. – _"Estava se apaixonando?"_ – Foi tirada de seus devaneios pelo som agudo da música do celular em sua cômoda. Sem desligar o chuveiro ou pegar a toalha, ela entra em seu quarto e arrebata o celular para atender a ligação.

_-Moshi, moshi_! – Gotas de água molhavam o carpete felpudo de seu quarto; quem estivesse por perto teria visto uma cena muito curiosa: uma menina sentada no chão segurando com o braço esquerdo as pernas, com as costas encostada na parede e um lindo sorriso em seu rosto. Nem o leve arrepio que sentiu devido o frio a faria sair dali.

-Hoje eu também não vou à escola! Ukitake-san me disse para ir só semana que vem! – Ouviu um suspiro de resignação de seu amigo ao telefone e um início de sermão que sempre lhe dava quando estavam ao telefone. Após uma pausa do mesmo ela continua.

-Ichigo você vem em minha casa hoje? Acredito que de-ve es-tar enjo-a-do de vir aqui a semana inteira,né? – Deu um pequeno soco na cama ao seu lado por ter gaguejado, era sempre assim quando não tinha confiança no que iria falar. Ouviu uma risada gostosa do outro lado da linha, isso a fez se acalmar um pouco. Escutar sua voz melodiosa dizer que preferia mil vezes estar ao lado dela do que na escola a fazia pisar em nuvens. Com vergonha dos pensamentos que acabava de inundar sua mente ela escuta um "Está me ouvindo Rukia?" do outro lado, que a faz voltar à realidade.

-Si-m!Desculpe-me! Que horas vem? – Agora estava com vergonha por mostrar certo desespero e ansiedade ao perguntar assim. Mas a risada do garoto ruivo a fez pensar que valia a pena tentar persuadi-lo a vir visitá-la, já que no dia anterior não pode devido alguns trabalhos que ele tinha pendente. Já haviam passado quase uma semana desde o colapso que teve após o pesadelo, e desde aquele momento Ichigo tem visitado sua casa todos os dias, ajudando no tratamento que seu psicólogo preparou para si e ainda trazendo as lições e anotações da escola.

-Vou pedir ao Kensei pra abrir o portão para você, mas é melhor chegar no horário dessa vez! Meu irmão me deu um sermão quando você chegou quase uma hora atrasado! – Fechou os olhos pra lembrar a cena da alteração incomum de seu _ni-san, _fazia anos que não via nenhuma expressão além de tristeza em seu irmão mais velho. O seu novo amigo não estava só mexendo com seus sentimentos, mas com o de toda a mansão, já que ninguém fazia visitas tão constantes desde que sua irmã faleceu. Lembrou-se da tensão que o rapaz passou quando conheceu seu irmão pela primeira vez. Como o estado dela não era dos melhores, não viu a reação de ambos, mas no dia seguinte Ichigo lhe contou irritado o interrogatório que teve que responder ao líder da casa. Voltou sua atenção a voz irritada no celular.

-Me desculpe, acabei divagando novamente! Está bem, avisarei Kensei-san de sua chegada às treze! Até mais tarde! – Mais uma vez escutou um suspiro do amigo e um _já ne_ antes da linha desligar. Ficou mais um tempo divagando em seus pensamentos, quando lembrou que ainda estava nua e o chuveiro havia ficado mais de dez minutos ligado sem ninguém, um verdadeiro desperdício de água em um mundo com tantos problemas ambientais. Levantou-se e foi terminar o banho da manhã para descer para o desjejum.

* * *

O que mais irritava a atual secretaria da X-cution é o constante atraso de seus companheiros. Sabia que a maioria ainda era adolescente que tinham muitas atividades diárias importantes para seu desenvolvimento intelecto, mas ser pontual também era uma qualidade que esperava encontrar neles; nem mesmo o garoto considerado líder por todos fazia jus disto. Sempre terminava tendo que prosseguir com algum projeto sozinha. Tudo bem que gostava da parte burocrática do grupo, além do mais não era uma simples gang de moleques, era uma pequena organização. Tinham que se preocupar com pagamentos de honorários dos membros – óbvio que muitos trabalhavam por dinheiro naquele grupo, como era o caso de Hirako, Madarame e Shuhei – isso sem contar nas propinas que tinham que pagar as autoridades corruptas e algumas gangs mais perigosas; no mais ainda tinha que administrar as viagens constantes de Urahara e dos fundadores, estes que mal conhecia, sendo que alguns sequer conseguiu contato direto. Ise continuou seu percurso até o velho galpão, mas ao sentir que estava sendo seguida, resolve passar direto.

-_"Mas que droga! Tinha que ser logo hoje?" – _Nanao odiava ser interrompida no dia do fechar o balanço, mas não correria o risco de deixar descoberto seu querido esconderijo. Ajeitou os óculos com delicadeza e segurou mais firme as pastas de contas e documentos que carregava; apertou o passo e seguiu em direção a um ponto de táxi, o único transporte público naquela região esquecida pela cidade. Notou um pouco a fisionomia de seu perseguidor e pode perceber que ainda era um garoto, mas com certeza não era seu admirador secreto, sabia que eles eram usados para descobrir algo sobre a X-cution. Quando pensava em abordar o motorista que seguia adormecido com as pernas em cima do volante, ela sente as mãos do inimigo agarrar seu ombro e virá-la para ele.

-Posso saber o que você quer jovem? – Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver o rapaz de quepe azul que cobria parte de seus olhos. Devia ter algo entre quinze a dezoito anos, não mais que isso. Vestia-se de jeans lavado verde, camiseta preta do Iron Maiden e tênis preto. Tinha cabelos negros e um rosto afeminado, mas seus olhos não enganavam, um brilho assassino estava presente, o que fez Ise se preocupar um pouco.

-Que linda maneira de falar! Mas acredito que você e eu não tenhamos tanta diferença de idade! –Ajudou a recolher as pastas que haviam caído no chão quando Nanao foi abordada. Esta ficou parada, não poderia dar-se ao luxo de colocar tudo a perder.

-Você me assustou! Se queria pegar o táxi, então era só me dizer que eu aguardaria o próximo! Se bem que não seria nada cavalheiro de sua parte! – Ajeitou os óculos e aceitou a ajuda do rapaz e tomou as pastas novamente apertando-as contra a o peito.

-Minhas sinceras desculpas, mas apenas queria conversar contigo, e percebi que me notou lá atrás, mas apertou o passo para não me abordar! Ou estou errado? Ise Nanao? –Um sarcástico sorriso brotou dos finos lábios do rapaz, enquanto Ise caminhou um pouco para trás. Não tinha mais o que fazer, ele a conhecia, agora deveria pensar rápido para sair daquela situação e avisar seus amigos.

-Sabe meu nome, mas não se apresentou, uma verdadeira falta de educação! – Não mostraria que estava assustada. Ela também era membro de uma forte organização, não se mostraria fraca diante do inimigo.

-Luppi! E é um prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente! Mas que tal irmos para um lugar mais apropriado? Tenho tantas perguntas sobre você! – Sorriu e fez uma mesura para que esta o acompanhasse.

-Quem disse que desejo ter uma conversação com você? – Ise levou a mão para trás e aproximou de seu pequeno punhal que levava preso nas costas entre o sutiã.

-Seria bem melhor que levá-la na marra não? Detesto ter que machucar meninas bonitas como você! – Levantou a camisa até metade do torso e mostrou a pistola presa na cintura. Nanao retirou a mão do punhal e desistiu da ação impensada que faria. Sem reclamar mais, ela o acompanha até o lugar que ele apontou. Ao longe tinha um prédio velho, que pelo formato devia ter sido uma fábrica, mas que agora não estava mais em uso. Sua raiva era perceber que o motorista continuava em seu sétimo sono, depois de tudo que se passou ao seu redor. Odiava gente preguiçosa.

* * *

-_"Mais um dia maçante de aula! O pior de tudo é que além de copiar minhas atividades, ainda tenho que levar a da baixinha! Mas é por um bom propósito! O que será que ela está fazendo?"_ – Olhava pela janela, e não percebeu uma ruivinha passar a mão à frente de seu rosto para lhe chamar atenção.

-Kurosaki-_kun? _Você não ouviu a professora? Temos que fazer dupla pra terminar a atividade do laboratório? Vo-cê é me-u par-cei-ro! – Gaguejou ao pensar que ficariam duas aulas inteiras juntos.

-Hum? Ah! A aula de química? Achei que já tivesse terminado esse trabalho chato! Mas meu par não era Chad? – Olhou ao redor e não viu seu corpulento companheiro. Virou novamente para conseguir respostas da ruiva a sua frente que estava com o rosto completamente vermelho.

-O-o Sado-_kun _não veio hoje! Não percebeu? – Uma terrível curiosidade a tomou, já que este não desgrudava do companheiro moreno. – Aconteceu alguma coisa Kurosaki-_kun_? –Aproximou ainda mais o rosto de seu colega de sala.

-Não! Mas se é assim, vamos pro laboratório então! Não posso sair atrasado hoje, pois tenho que levar a lição da Kuchiki-_san – _era assim que a chamava quando estava próximo dos amigos, o que menos queria era que ficassem em seu pé – a maldita professora me deixou responsável por ela já que faltei dois dias seguidos! – Apesar de tentar soar desgostoso não pode evitar um início de sorriso que foi captado prontamente pela menina.

-Cla-ro!A-a Kushi-ki-_san _está melhor? Ela vai voltar? – Inoue desejava que não, e depois de ver a alegria estampado nos olhos de Ichigo, ficou mais amargurada ainda aquela semana. Quando soube que ele se ofereceu na diretoria, ficou muito triste; e agora ele mentia claramente dizendo que havia sido a professora quem o obrigava a fazer o papel de bom moço a colega de sala. Imaginava como os dois ficavam enquanto ele lhe ensinava dedicadamente a matéria perdida. Invejou a sorte da garota, e até desejou estar doente como ela para ter a atenção do rapaz.

-Ela está bem! Agora vamos logo, que não temos o dia todo, não? – Acabou sendo um pouco rude, mas não gostava de falar sobre Rukia com seus colegas. Lembrou-se da cena que presenciou naquele fatídico dia do colapso, e ver a menina com olhar perdido e com vontade de acabar com a própria vida o fez vacilar. –_"Isso eu nunca vou deixar acontecer! Vou ajudar você baixinha!" – _Pensou enquanto caminhava em silêncio até o laboratório de sua turma. Inoue caminhava logo atrás com o semblante triste, sabia que pela expressão do amigo, estava pensando em algo muito importante para si, e com certeza não era ela.

* * *

-_Moshi, moshi_! –Irritado Grimm digitava rapidamente o seu teclado, respondendo o e-mail que havia recebido de Aizen. Ouviu do outro lado o amigo informar que conseguiram pegar uma borboleta, jargão que usavam quando levavam alguém importante de alguma gang rival.

-Isso é ótimo! Vou informar Aizen, e irei até aí para conferir à presa! É uma mulher bonita? –Para de digitar e sorri com sarcasmo ante a resposta positiva de seu amigo Ulquiorra, ele finaliza seu e-mail e envia. Agora tinha algo interessante para fazer naquele dia chato.

* * *

Espero que curtam um pouco do dia-a-dia desses queridos personagens! Vou tentar adiantar os outros caps e editá-los para postar o mais breve possível. Desculpem os erros do texto, se puderem mandem review indicando onde devo corrigir! E mandem reviews para que eu possa saber se estão curtindo a fic!Grande beijo a todos,

JJ


	10. Alguém me ajude!

**Minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora em postar este capítulo. Estava em período de provas finais, e como não sou um gênio, tive que estudar pra caramba! Mas valeu a pena! Consegui passar! Agradeço a todos que me enviaram reviews e mensagens, também aos leitores anônimos que tem me acompanhado! Estou muito feliz por saber que estão gostando e compartilhando seus sentimentos comigo! Espero poder melhorar sempre, pois sei que estou longe de ser considerada uma boa fanwriter! Mas todo o carinho que me passam já me é suficiente. Agora sem mais conversa fiada, vamos ao cap de hoje! Boa leitura!****  
JJ**

* * *

Sentiu uma gota fria cair em sua testa. Tudo estava escuro e não conseguia divisar nada ao seu redor. Suas mãos estavam presas com alguma corda grossa, prendendo-a em alguma parede. Sentiu um pouco de frio, e um calafrio passou pela sua coluna. Seus óculos estavam mal colocados e uma vontade imensa de ajeitá-lo lhe sobreveio.

- "_Tinha que ser a maldita sequestrada!"_ – Pensou com ira. Lembrou-se do acontecido há algumas horas atrás, onde foi subjugada pelo garoto de rosto efeminado, e silenciada com algum tipo de formol. Isso a irritou mais, saber que tinha sido pega pelo inimigo. Não duvidava que fosse de alguma gang rival. Mas não sabia qual era, já que o tal de Luppi não lhe falou nada. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma claridade forte invadiu o local. Agora pode vislumbrar o salão ao qual se encontrava. Acreditava que não deveria estar tão distante do local da abordagem. Aquele lugar abandonado era-lhe um pouco familiar, deveria ficar umas dez quadras de seu esconderijo. Observou atenta um homem alto de cabelos azuis cintilantes se aproximando dela. Um sorriso malicioso desenhado em seu rosto a perturbou. Atrás deste, vinha Luppi com uma cara divertida e ao seu lado um homem magro de olhos e feições estranhas.

- Olá minha cara! Não sabia que era tão bela! Ulquiorra, você não me explicou direito pelo telefone, ela é um achado! – O de cabelo azul falou para o garoto estranho, ele a fez lembrar a descrição de Toushirou sobre um de seus colegas. Lembrou-se o nome, era Ulquiorra Schiffer, estudante da faculdade de Shirou-_chan. _Se ele estivesse certo, este rapaz fazia parte do grupo dos Tigres, um péssimo sinal, visto que agora estava nas garras deles. Sem se intimidar ela ajeita a postura para estar em pé ante o inimigo a sua frente.

- Pode me dizer o que querem comigo? Acredito que vai encontrar mulheres mais interessantes em alguma boate no centro! Não creio que seja necessário este tipo de abordagem! – Sua voz estava firme, mas ficou irritada com a risada que o de cabelo azul lhe deu. Ela detestava ser subestimada, e este cara estava fazendo justamente isto. Parecia-se com alguém que odiava mais ainda – seu professor e companheiro na X-Cution. Uma vontade de se soltar e esbofetear o homem a sua frente lhe possuiu, sempre reagia assim quando se lembrava de Shunsui Kyuraku.

- Vamos! Sem estresse, não vou te machucar! Só precisa me responder algumas perguntas, que te deixarei ir sem nenhum arranhão! O que acha? – Aproximou-se do meu ouvido e sussurrou, _"Ou talvez quisesse se divertir um pouco comigo?". _Uma onda de calor percorreu meu corpo, e meu rosto com certeza ficou corado, pois ele riu ao me olhar.

- Nã-o ten-ho na-da pra te dizer! Só deixe-me ir em paz, pois senão a polícia vai estar em seu encalce! Logo minha família irá perceber minha falta, e chamará as autoridades, e eles sabem como me encontrar já que meu telefone tem rastreador! – Mostrou um pouco de desespero, mas não por estar com tanto medo, mas sim para parecer como uma vítima comum. Se percebessem que agia com frieza, só dificultaria mais seu estado.

- Mas que isso princesa! Sei que você só esta fazendo charminho! Sei muito mais sobre você, do que você imagina! – Colocou uma das suas mãos asquerosas por dentro do decote de minha blusa social. E sem escrúpulos algum apertou meu seio com força! Minha ira surgiu com uma explosão! Xinguei um monte de palavras indecorosas, que jamais me imaginava dizer. Este não se retraiu nem um pouco, e sem deixar que minha cabeça o batesse, pois essa era a vontade que tinha, quebrar aquele maldito com uma cabeçada, desvia-se e começa a percorrer meu pescoço com sua língua maldita.

- Quem é-é vo-cê se-u des-gra-ça-do! – Ele mordeu de leve meu pescoço e se afastou para me encarar com aqueles olhos de mesma cor do cabelo.

- Pode me chamar do que quiser princesa! Mas acho que vou precisar ser mais incisivo para lhe arrancar algumas respostas! E pode acreditar, vai desejar tê-las me respondido na primeira vez que perguntei! Te dei oportunidade de sair numa boa, mas parece que isso não faz seu tipo! – Agora um calafrio percorreu todo meu corpo. Como sairia daquele lugar sem entregar meus amigos? Senti sua proximidade, e seu calor quando se encostou a mim. Rodeou minha cintura com seus braços e me apertou a ele. O desespero me arrebatou quando senti algo aumentar próxima a minha cintura. Ele não estava brincando, e com certeza já deveria ter feito isso várias vezes. Estupro. Essa palavra me aterrorizou, e não sabia como fiquei paralisada, não consegui gritar ou me mexer. Enquanto aquele homem avançava retirando devagar a minha blusa, me deixando somente de sutiã. Sem demora, senti seus beijos descerem pelo meu colo. Tentei me recuperar e lutar contra, mas ele me apertava tanto que mal conseguia respirar. Parecia que não havia mais ninguém naquele lugar. Um grito de desespero estava preso a minha garganta, e não consegui emitir mais nenhum som, pois meus lábios estavam sendo maculados com grande selvageria pelo homem de cabelos berrantes.

* * *

- O que aquele maldito terapeuta pensa que somos? Isso é coisa de criança? Onde isso vai melhorar seu estado? – Ichigo gritava furioso pela minha sala de estudos. Achei aquilo engraçado. Tudo isso só porque Ukitake-_san _me pediu para modelar bichinhos e objetos com massa de modelar. Ele havia me dito que isso me ajudaria ao me aproximar das pessoas, me deixaria mais confiante. Adorei a ideia, assim como na vez que me pediu para desenhar com giz de cera, o que também não agradou nada meu amigo de cabelos engraçados.

- Se quiser não precisa fazer Ichigo! Além do mais, quem está doente aqui sou eu! – Senti minha expressão mudar um pouco, a tristeza nas minhas palavras me surpreendeu um pouco. Fiquei a semana inteira tentando entender porque Ichigo estava me ajudando com algo que visivelmente detestava fazer. Ele virou-se para mim com um sorriso bobo que me desconcertou. Ele bagunçou os cabelos e suspirou fundo se aproximando de mim que estava sentada no grande tapete da sala, rodeada de massas e forminhas coloridas.

- Boba! Não diga besteiras! Se estou fazendo isso é exatamente porque prometi te tirar dessa! Só estou irritado com aquele cabeludo maluco que não faz nada direito! Mas deixa pra lá! Vamos começar logo essa coisa! – Pegou um pouco de massa azul começou a modelar entre suas mãos. Ele era prático e parecia entendido naquele tipo de atividade. Eu sorri de leve ante o rosto emburrado dele. E quando ele terminou, coisa que não levou nem cinco minutos, me mostrou seu trabalho. Era um passarinho muito bonitinho. Colocou em minha mão e observei aquele bichinho, quando ele me tirou de meus pensamentos.

- Se quiser te ensino a fazer de _biscuit, _dura mais e poderá guardar de lembrança! E antes que me pergunte como sei fazer isso, eu te respondo: Yuzu! Ela adora esse tipo de coisa, e como não tinha muitos amigos, eu brincava com ela para passar o tempo! – Olhei para cima e percebi que seu rosto estava corado. Ficava realmente uma graça desse jeito. Isso me fez corar também. Então pra distrair minha mente comecei a fazer um bichinho também. Ele me indicava a maneira de fazer, mas eu não tinha muito jeito pra isso. Então ele segurou minha mão e começou a me mostrar como fazer direito. Ante esse toque me senti no céu. Fiquei super envergonhada com aquele contato, e achei engraçado que ele fosse à única pessoa que meu corpo não demonstrasse medo de sua proximidade. Tudo nele me encantava. Seu perfume, seu calor, sua risada ou até mesmo suspiro ou broncas. Estava cada vez mais confiante de que eu estava apaixonada por ele.

- Viu só baixinha! Isso agora parece um coelhinho! Era isso que queria fazer, certo? – Olhei novamente para minha mão e o bonequinho de coelho de cor amarela estava aos meus olhos perfeito. Com Ichigo não conseguia falar muito, mas ele parecia ler meus pensamentos, pois sempre sabia o que queria falar ou fazer.

- Sim! O-bri-ga-da! – E o que mais me irritava era essa gagueira desconcertante que sempre me sobrevinha. Só conseguia falar normalmente pelo telefone, quer dizer, quase normalmente.

- Agora que já terminamos de fazer isso, que tal irmos dar uma volta? Seu jardim é incrível, e creio que Ukitake não vai reclamar se o fizermos! Depois faremos mais dessas... Coisas! Assim teremos concluído a etapa de hoje! Pelo que me lembro, você terá um consulta hoje à tarde, certo? Se quiser que te acompanhe? – Só balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Realmente não entendia como ele conseguia ser tão espontâneo! Será que era assim com todo mundo? E como eu não saia do lugar, ele agarrou minha mão e me puxou para fora da sala para que fôssemos ao jardim. Sinceramente se pudesse parar o tempo, eu o faria só pra sentir aquele toque e poder contemplar aquele sorriso no rosto de meu agora melhor amigo.

- Ichi-go acho melhor a gente pedir permissão para o Kensei-_san! _– Tremi quando vi ao longe o olhar assassino do chefe dos guarda-costas de minha casa em direção a nós.

- Não precisa pedir permissão para visitar seu próprio jardim, baixinha! Se ele quiser nos seguir, que siga! Não vejo problema nenhum nisso! – Apertou mais minha mão e adiantou o passo para irmos até a escadaria do templo que ficava no centro da mansão. Sorri ante a coragem dele e me senti segura, algo que já não sentia muito tempo. Sem perceber entrelacei meus dedos aos dele, e continuei o seguindo, mas agora com um rubor no rosto, já que ele me olhou com aqueles olhos castanhos e com um sorriso lindo em minha direção.

* * *

-_"O que será que Kurosaki-san e a Kuchiki-san estão estudando agora? Ele saiu tão rápido do laboratório! Parecia ansioso em vê-la!" – _Balançou a cabeça numa negativa para tentar parar de pensar naquilo. Não conseguia imaginar que o garoto que gostava desde o oitavo ano, estivesse se apaixonando por alguém que não fosse ela. Ele nunca se mostrou assim com nenhuma garota, e não era por falta de opção. Diferentes dela, muitas garotas criaram coragem pra se declararem a ele, mas ele sempre as rechaçava. E agora, ele estava próximo de uma garota que só conheciam a duas semanas.

- Inoue-_san_? – Alguém falou atrás de si, e pega de surpresa deu pequeno grito, quando olhou pra trás vislumbrou um Ishida com o rosto completamente vermelho de vergonha.

- Ah! Ishida-_kun_? Desculpe pelo grito, mas você me assustou! – Levou as mãos nos cabelos longos e olhou pra baixo com o rosto corado.

- Desculpe-me Inoue-_san_ achei que tivesse percebido! Mas o que faz aqui nesta rua sem saída? – Apontou para a parede que já estava próximo dos dois, mostrando o "final da linha". Inoue estava andando tão distraída que nem percebeu quando entro naquela rua, e como Ishida notou que a menina iria dar de cara com o muro a abordou.

- Ah! Eu nem tinha percebido! Que coisa! Achei que estivesse indo ao mercado para comprar os ingredientes pra janta, mas me lembrei de que haveria um desconto de tofu, e preciso dele pra preparar meu sorvete que será como sobremesa! E ainda tenho que comprar...

- Inoue-_san, _acho melhor irmos ao mercado, não! – Ishida teve que interromper o monólogo desconexo da menina.

- Você me acompanharia? – Apertou a saia do uniforme com força.

- Claro! Estava indo naquela direção, preciso de alguns suprimentos para minha costura! – Ajeitou os óculos e fez uma mesura para que a ruiva o acompanhasse.

* * *

- Vai entrar agora! Não seria mais prudente esperarmos os outros? – Cobriu-se um pouco mais com o sobretudo negro que vestia para se proteger do vento frio.

- Não escutou o grito dela? Não vou deixar que mexam com minha Nanao-_chan_! – Sem esperar chuta com força o portão do salão, mostrando suas duas pistolas aos três garotos que agora os olhavam perplexos com a investida. Kyouraku ficou furioso ao ver a moça praticamente nua sendo prensada na parede por um rapaz de cabelos azuis. Este tinha as calças abaixadas até os pés, e olhou surpreso ante a aparição repentina.

- Tire suas mãos sujas dela, seu desgraçado! – Não esperou a ajuda do amigo que tentava contê-lo, quando percebeu seu braço começou sangrar pela bala que recebeu do garoto de boina. O outro, um tipo magricelo se jogou para o lado, protegendo o corpo das balas disparadas pelas pistolas de Shunsui.

- Dá pra dar uma mãozinha aqui, Hirako? – Encostou-se à parede para recarregar uma das pistolas. O colega loiro lhe mostrava indignação com o que havia feito.

- Eu falei que devíamos esperar! – Só podiam se esgueirar no que encontravam enquanto as balas corriam soltas. – _"Já vi que hoje vou me atrasar novamente no encontro!"_ – Suspirou e agiu como se fosse cotidiano um tiroteio.

* * *

**Espero que curtam um pouco do dia-a-dia desses queridos personagens! Vou tentar adiantar os outros caps e editá-los para postar o mais breve possível. Desculpem os erros do texto, se puderem mandem review indicando onde devo corrigir! E mandem reviews para que eu possa saber se estão curtindo a fic! Grande beijo a todos,**

**JJ**


	11. Reminiscência

**Agradeço a todos os leitores desta fic! Fico super feliz por saber que cheguei a mais de 700 leitores nela! Apesar dos poucos reviews (mas os que me enviam me encantam!), a fic segue seu caminho! Sou uma exímia leitora de fic, e é claro que fico lisonjeada por saber que estão curtindo! Quero agradecer a todos pela presença! Gostaria que me mandassem reviews, pode ser em espanhol ou inglês, que eu respondo! Mas chega de papo e vamos ao cap de hoje!**

**Disclaimer: ********!Autora ficou off após ler o capítulo 448 e não encontrar a Kia nele ! Tite Kubo quando vai nos brindar com a ditosa presença da baixinha?**

* * *

As pernas de Rukia balançavam de um lado pro outro. Percebi pelo seu olhar vago que não gostava muito de ir à clínica de psicoterapia de Ukitake-_san_, mas era necessário. Eu estava ali para acompanhá-la como estava fazendo a semana inteira. Sinceramente também não me agradava muito estar naquele local. Apesar dos quadros bem desenhados de paisagens, vasos ornamentados com flores de hastes longas e cores vivas, o sofá branco de couro macio e o belo tapete persa no meio da sala, aquele lugar ainda não era de meu agrado. Tentei puxar conversa com a baixinha para que esta melhorasse um pouco. Teríamos que aguardar meia hora, já que Ukitake ficou preso em um maldito engarrafamento da cidade.

- Oe Rukia! Não quer ler uma revista? – Tomei uma das que estavam dispostas na mesinha de centro ao meu lado. Estava sentado no sofá de frente a Rukia, que estava sentada na poltrona de mesma cor do sofá. Ela me olhou por baixo da franja e sem muita emoção pegou a revista de minha mão. Cada dia que passa me sinto mais tentado em conhecê-la. Aquele jeito organizado que ela tinha, seu sorriso raro, mas encantador que nunca confessaria a ninguém se me perguntassem, e seu olhar doce me encantava. Apesar de saber que só comecei a ajudá-la por causa da semelhança da dor que a pequena tinha com a minha, e também do sonho, agora o que mais queria era estar perto dela, apoiá-la e lhe mostrar que estava ali por ela. – _"Mas que raios estou pensando? Se Byakuya me visse dessa maneira o mataria!"_– Meditou observando a menina folhear com desdém a revista, era perceptível seu descontentamento com a demora de seu terapeuta.

- Hum! Quer sair pra comer alguma coisa? Tem uma lanchonete interessante do outro lado da rua, e o melhor é que poucas pessoas se encontram neste horário! O que acha? – Vi a cabeça da garota se levantar, em seu rosto percebia-se um pouco de confusão e medo, sabia que para ela era muito difícil permitir estranhos ao seu redor se aproximar. Um leve tremor de suas mãos me fez acreditar que tinha sido uma péssima ideia, mas a voz de Rukia tirou-me de meus pensamentos.

- Sim, ma-as tem cer-te-za que não terá nin-guém? – Fiquei surpreso com a reação dela, e feliz ao saber que comigo ela não tinha medo de enfrentar as pessoas.

- Claro pequena! Sentaremos à mesa dos fundos, assim mesmo que tenha mais clientes não nos perturbarão! – Sorri e ela me retribuiu com um singelo sorriso. Levantei-me e estendi minha mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. A pequena aceitou e nos dirigimos devagar até a saída. Sempre que entrávamos na clínica, era pelo estacionamento subterrâneo. Era do carro para a sala de espera, e da clínica para o carro. Rukia mal tinha contato com os atendentes ou pessoas que vinham para alguma consulta. Fiquei meditando no quão difícil deve ter sido para a baixinha ir à escola. Apesar de todas as manobras do diretor e da professora, não deveria ser fácil estar perto de tantas pessoas com o pavor que sentia. Mas já podia notar pequenas melhoras na amiga. Ela estava mais a vontade com os empregados da mansão, e conversava mais animadamente com o irmão. E o mais interessante de tudo, confiava em sua presença; com ele ela não evitava um contato maior, como andar de mãos dadas, ou abraçar e até mesmo um beijo na testa que ele deu na despedida há dois dias, não a afastou dele. Sentia que ganhava cada vez mais a confiança da pequena, e por isso ela lutava para corresponder tentando se aproximar de outras pessoas.

- O que gostariam de pedir? – A mulher falou docemente para nós. Estávamos na última mesinha que ficava ao fundo da lanchonete. A primeira vista o lugar era simples, mas era acolhedor. Sempre lanchava ali quando passeava pelo centro com minhas irmãs. As garçonetes se vestiam com saias curtas frisadas de cor azul, uma blusinha branca colada ao corpo com um laço borboleta vermelho preso ao pescoço; parecia um uniforme de fundamental, mas muitos gostavam do lugar exatamente por isso.

- Gostaria de batatas fritas, um copo de Coca-Cola e um hambúrguer! E pra baixinha aqui, um suco natural de abacaxi e um lanche natural de peru! – Apontei para Rukia que estava meio escondida ao meu lado, quem nos visse diriam que éramos um casal muito apaixonado, já que a pequena estava agarrada ao meu braço de cabeça baixa encostada no meu ombro.

- Claro! Já lhes trago! – A garçonete saiu com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Acho que ela gostou de mim. Balancei a cabeça numa negativa, e virei para Rukia que seguia do mesmo jeito sem se mexer.

-Baixinha? Tudo bem com você? – Ela levantou a cabeça e acabamos nos encarando por um tempo. Sempre me perco naqueles olhos que nunca saberei se são azuis ou violetas. Ela abriu um sorriso lindo que me libertou da preocupação. Ela estava bem afinal. Começamos a conversar sobre temas variados para esperar o nosso pedido. Estar ao lado dela era como se o tempo parasse, e nada mais importasse.

* * *

O tiroteio corria solto. Grimm já estava do outro lado da parede com as roupas no lugar! Xingava tudo quanto é palavrão para que seus colegas saíssem logo dali! A saída de emergência estava ao seu lado esquerdo, mas tinha que sair da proteção do murinho em que se encontrava para passar por ela. Shunsui continuava descarregando as balas, mas agora estava perto de Nanao para tentar desamarrá-la. A garota estava desmaiada, e não estava inteirada da realidade a sua volta, por dentro um ódio era crescente, ale da dor que sentia.

Hirako avança com uma pistola automática na mão e dispara em Luppi, que ao ser atingido é lançado contra a parede, deixando uma mancha espessa de sangue nela. Ulquiorra sequer se voltou para ver se o companheiro estava vivo, somente se esgueirou até Grimm, e sem esperar mais correm em direção ao carro que estava estacionado próximo ao galpão. Ainda trocaram alguns tiros, mas conseguiram arrancar com o carro a toda velocidade, cantando pneus e recebendo alguns tiros na lataria pela arma de Shinji. Este pronuncia alguns impropérios e retorna para ajudar o amigo a retirar Nanao da parede.

- Temos que levá-la a um hospital o mais rápido que pudermos! – Kyuraku sustentava a jovem cobrindo-a com seu sobretudo.

- Ok, mas como iremos explicar sobre seu braço, o estupro e aquele cara caído? Vão achar que somos ladrões ou qualquer coisa do tipo! – Hirako apontava o corpo inerte do rapazinho responsável pelo sequestro de Ise.

- Não temos escolha! Diremos que fomos sequestrados os três, e que infelizmente um dos crápulas do grupo estuprou nossa amiga, e não resistimos e lutamos contra eles! Sei Shinji, qualquer coisa, mas precisamos ajudar Nanao-chan agora! – Levantou-se com cuidado para não derrubar a garota, pois apesar de tudo seu braço estava muito dolorido com o ferimento a bala que recebeu. Sem mais comentários, Shinji toma Luppi pelo ombro e o arrasta até a porta em que entraram. Não era desejo seu ajudar um inimigo, mas se este morresse não conseguiriam informações preciosas. Levaram ambos à caminhonete que estava parada no meio da rua, já que não tiveram tempo nem cabeça para fazê-lo. E uma lembrança atinou Hirako.

- Já sei, podemos levá-los a clínica de Kurosaki-san! Assim evitaremos problemas maiores, e de quebra ajudamos esses dois! O que acha? – Esperou a resposta do mais velho. Sabia que Ichigo odiava que envolvessem sua família nisso, mas no momento era a única solução.

- Sim! Não temos tempo de conseguir algo melhor! Vamos logo então! – Sentou-se na cabine junto à garota, e o loiro sentou-se a direção e sem mais comentários acelerou a caminhonete em direção à cidade.

* * *

- _Otou-san!_Precisamos de duas macas, urgente! Temos dois feridos, um a bala e outra por... Pelo que mesmo senhor? – Yuzu questionou com dúvida Shunsui que carregava Nanao nos braços. Este não lhe respondeu e rapidamente colocou a garota na maca que traziam Karin e Kurosaki, que desempenhava seu papel profissional.

- Deixemos os questionamentos depois do atendimento Yuzu! Karin ligue para o hospital de Ishida e peça ajuda, iremos precisar de anestesista e um enfermeiro para realizar a cirurgia de extração do projétil. Yuzu prepare o centro cirúrgico! – Encaminhou Luppi que era trazido logo atrás por Hirako, levando-o até a sala de CTI da clínica. Nanao foi levada em seguida a uma sala de pronto atendimento que ficava ao lado da CTI. Vestiram-na com o avental azul claro, e Ishin ministrou alguns medicamentos em um soro que preparou para a moça.

- Quanto a você meu senhor, venha para que a Karin te faça um curativo rápido! Karin depois venha desinfetar e fazer o curativo para este paciente! Disse que são amigos de meu filho? Qual seu nome? – Ishin parou de repente para sanar sua dúvida.

- Shunsui Kyuraku, e este é Hirako Shinji! Sou professor de Filosofia de seu garoto, e aquela moça é minha aluna da Faculdade de Tókio! O outro... É um colega de sala deste aqui! –Hesitou, mas não poderia contar tudo ao pai de Ichigo.

* * *

- Ufa, finalmente! Que dia cheio! Agora podemos ver aquele filme que aluguei! Tem certeza que seu irmão não vai se zangar se eu ficar até tarde em sua casa? – Perguntou com um sorriso divertido em seus lábios. Ichigo adorava desafiar meu _nii-sama_, sentia isso quando ele falava dele. Assenti com um meneio. A tarde estava quase terminando, e o dia foi maravilhoso pra mim. Consegui comer lanche em um lugar diferente de casa, recebi os parabéns de Ukitake-_san_ pelo meu progresso, e agora vou assistir com ele um filme que estava curiosa em assistir. Estar com Ichigo era realmente incrível. Tudo desaparecia ao meu redor.

O telefone dele tocou. E ele me pediu para esperar um pouco, estávamos na minha sala de vídeo nos preparando para a sessão de filme. Pelo rosto dele não foi uma boa notícia que recebeu. Ouvi-o xingar um palavrão baixinho e desligar com indelicadeza. E de cabeça baixa veio até mim.

- Rukia, teremos que deixar pra assistir juntos outro dia! Aconteceu um problema que preciso resolver! – Fiquei preocupada por ele não olhar em meus olhos.

- Algum acidente? – Deduzi pela expressão cabisbaixa dele. Mas ele negou com a cabeça.

- Não precisa se preocupar baixinha, já está tudo resolvido! Só tenho que averiguar algo e acompanhar alguns amigos na clínica de meu pai! Mas prometo que amanhã após minhas aulas, venho o mais rápido que puder, assim poderemos recuperar o tempo perdido hoje! Tudo bem? – Voltou a sorrir e agora nossos olhares se encontraram. Fiquei mais calma, e sem esperar o abracei com força. Abraçá-lo estava se tornando um hábito pra mim. Sinto-me melhor quando ele o faz, e pensei que ele se sentiria bem se o fizesse também. Ele correspondeu meu abraço, e me enlaçou pela cintura.

- Vai ficar tudo bem sozinha? – Sussurrou acima de minha cabeça, já que a dele estava em cima da minha, mas não pesava, estava encostada com delicadeza.

- Sim! Tome cuidado! – Fiquei um pouco envergonhada, pois parecíamos um casal que se despedia para um longo período sem se ver. Ele beijou minha testa com delicadeza. Olhou novamente em meus olhos e se despediu correndo até a porta da frente. De lá me disse que voltaria amanhã sem falta. Não o acompanhei como sempre faço, até o portão principal. Deixei me recostar no grande sofá marrom da sala. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem e um sorriso bobo brotar de meus lábios. Meu coração estava disparado, mas não era de medo, e sim de um sentimento novo pra mim. Algo que nunca havia sentido por ninguém antes. Ichigo com certeza mudou meu mundo de alguma forma que não consigo explicar.

* * *

**É isso aí galerinha! Mais um capítulo de coração pra vocês! Tenham todos uma boa semana! Um grande abraço aos meus leitores de Portugal, Indonésia, EUA, Alemanha e claro Brasil! Aqueles que não me lembro do nome também!*minha memória é péssima!***

**JJ**


	12. Marcar encontro!

**Ohayo mina-san! Estou mandando este novo capítulo! Não ficou bem como eu queria, mas minha gripe não está me permitindo pensar direito! Portanto, perdoem os erros, que assim que melhorar vou revisá-lo novamente! Espero que curtam, pois vem fogo por aí!**  
**Nos vemos lá embaixo!**

* * *

- _Ohayou_Kei! O que devo a honra de ter o líder Jaegerjaquez ligando para meu humilde apartamento? – Como sempre Emmy trata com desrespeito o velho avô de seu filho. Apesar de instalada em um flat no centro da cidade, ela não se submetia aos costumes ultrapassados, como ela os considera, quando está sozinha com o sogro.

- Por _Kami-dono_ Emmy! Já disse para não me chamar pelo primeiro nome, isso é desrespeitoso, e sabe disso! Mas enfim, deixemos nossa briguinha sem sentido! Preciso de sua ajuda! Estou promovendo uma festa de aniversário para apresentar Grimmjow à sociedade, já que está ganhando a maioridade que lhe ofereci! E preciso que me ajude a convencer uma garota a ir à festa! Alô? Emmy? – Devido o silêncio da loira do outro lado da linha, Jaegerjaquez questionou se estava sendo ouvido.

- Estou ouvindo Kei! Mas não compreendo onde posso te ajudar, e mais quem é essa garota que não quer ver meu Grimm? Qualquer garota saudável e de bom gosto cai em seus encantos; não vejo necessidade de se preocupar com uma que não tem noção de um bom partido! – Empertigou-se na cadeira para proteger o amado filho. Desde que viera ao Japão, não conseguia se encontrar com muita frequência com o filho, uma condição imposta pelo sogro para que Grimm pudesse aderir aos costumes nipônicos, já que ela não fazia a mínima questão de aprendê-los. Mas conversava diariamente com o filho por telefone, e se envaidecia pela boa fama do filho quanto às pessoas do sexo oposto ao do rapaz. Sabia o quão desejado era o rapaz, e ainda tinha notas superiores aos filhos engomadinhos dos executivos que frequentavam a mesma escola que o filho. Se Grimm reprovou algumas provas para ingressar na faculdade, era pura e simplesmente porque não queria entrar no curso de direito como o avô o exigia.

- Essa menina é especial por dois fatos: ela é uma Kuchiki e também sofre de uma doença psíquica, a síndrome do pânico, de nível crônico! E como sei que você se interessa por essas coisas, pensei que pudesse se aproximar da jovem e convencê-la a participar da festa! Tenho certeza que ela será muito importante para a carreira de seu filho! – Jogou as cartas na mesa, agora só restava que a jovem mãe lhe apoiasse.

- Hum! Interessante! Ela possui algum sintoma que a faça se distanciar da sociedade? –Emmy enrolou o fio do telefone nos finos dedos. Havia se formado em psiquiatria, e só exercera a profissão quando se assentou no Japão.

- Sim! Faz mais ou menos cinco anos que não participa de eventos onde contenham muita gente! Kuchiki-_sama_ não me explicou bem o que aconteceu para isso acontecer, mas pelo pouco que sei foi depois da morte da mulher, que era irmã da menina! –Aguardou o apoio já que percebeu que sua nora mordeu a isca.

- Então eu irei! Parece divertido! Creio que ela ainda não conheceu meu filho pessoalmente, certo? – Emmy tinha plena confiança que se a menina o tivesse conhecido, não haveria necessidade de sua intervenção. Grimm era venerado pela mãe, mesmo sabendo das péssimas atitudes que o rapaz possuía.

- Não! Eles nunca se encontraram! É por isso que digo que precisamos intervir nesse encontro, pois tenho certeza que será positivo para ambos os lados, disso eu tenho certeza! – O triunfo em sua voz fez surgir uma risada sarcástica da nora no outro lado da linha, que o desconcertou um pouco.

- Disso eu tenho certeza Kei! Ela não perderá nada se tornando a boa esposa de meu filho! – Finalizou com louvor. Emmy detestava não dar a última palavra, sempre gostava de estar no controle. Aprendeu muito com seu amigo Aizen. Agora compreendia que era necessário manipular algumas coisas ou mesmo pessoas para se conseguir o que quer. E o que ela mais queria era ver seu filho brilhar.

* * *

Um misto de dor e aperto sobrevém ao meu baixo ventre e por minhas pernas. Senti um repúdio de meu próprio corpo. O ódio era crescente dentro de mim a cada lembrança do dia anterior. Apesar das palavras de consolo de meus amigos, até mesmo Ichigo-_san_ me confortou com um sorriso triste quando veio me visitar a noite, mas nada em absoluto me faz arrancar essa dor e esse ódio que me envolve completamente.

- Fraca! Idiota! Por que não lutou? Por que não o mordeu? Você é um lixo Ise Nanao! –Sussurrei com vontade de chorar, pois era exatamente isso que se passava em minha mente. Sempre fui conhecida como a "garota puritana" de minha faculdade, pois não me envolvia em relacionamentos amorosos que tentasse me levar pra cama. Não era por medo ou algum tipo de dogma religioso que me mantinha assim. Meu maior desejo era me entregar ao homem por quem eu realmente estivesse apaixonada. Não queria relações casuais, queria amor.

- Amor? Ah, até parece! Acorda Nanao, agora você só é mais uma garota que teve seus sonhos infantis arrancados por aquele... Monstro belicoso! – Gritei de angústia enquanto ouvi a porta de meu quarto se abrir e entrar uma menina loirinha com preocupação nos olhos. Com certeza esta menina não fizesse ideia do que eu estou passando. Ela afagou meus cabelos e com disciplina e silêncio resoluto trocou minha bolsa de soro. Sussurrou um _"Vai ficar tudo bem agora"_ e saiu sem me olhar nos olhos. Lágrimas rolavam em meu rosto. Em minha mente analisava como informaria minha família sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Seria motivo de desonra em minha casa. De vergonha e pena para meus amigos. Minha ira só aumentou, mas senti meus sentidos enfraquecerem. Tinha certeza de que havia algum calmante nessa solução para me fazer dormir novamente. Não os culpava, sabia que Kurosaki-_san_ era um bom médico e cuidaria de mim. Agradeci mentalmente por Sunshui e Hirako. A Ichigo-san pela preocupação, mas confesso que não desejo mais acordar.

* * *

- Vocês são idiotas ou o quê? – Gritou Tousen se achando o dono da paróquia. Quem ele pensa que é pra se dirigir assim comigo? Esfreguei com força meus cabelos. Estávamos no apartamento daquele ser desprezível, que achava que mandava em todos só porque Aizen lhe confiava alguns assuntos.

- Pare de gritar que nem uma mulherzinha Tousen! Já entendemos o que quer dizer! Fui muito ingênuo ao achar que aquele idiota do Luppi tinha tudo sobre controle! – Era óbvio que a culpa era daquele moribundo que certamente estava morto há essas horas.

- O que temos que descobrir agora é quais serão as consequências deste fracasso! Talvez seja necessário eu e Grimm sair de ação por um tempo! Nunca deixamos uma vítima sair com vida exatamente para não cair nossos disfarces! – Ulquiorra nos falou o obvio. E tudo aquilo estava me irritando ainda mais. Não conseguia entender porque esses japonesinhos são tão covardes. Por mim tanto faz, contanto que o velho não me tire à gorda mesada que recebia, podia olhar nos olhos daquela gracinha e negar com a maior cara de pau que não fui eu quem cometeu o estupro. Quem iria acreditar em uma garota daquela estirpe? Afinal, hoje tenho um sobrenome forte em que posso me valer. Sorri ante o fato o que irritou meu camarada de trancinhas estranhas.

- Grimm, não vejo porque está sorrindo! Pode colocar os planos de Aizen-_sama_ a perder por seus hormônios desenfreados! Não se esqueça de que você é necessário para abordagem da pequena Kuchiki-_san_! O que acha que esta família irá pensar se houver um escândalo dessa magnitude? Você pode até ser preso! Já pensou nisso? – Sinceramente estou morrendo de vontade de socar a cara desse "almofadinha". É claro que sei o que pode acontecer, mas duvido muito que isso vá à tona. Afinal uma mulher que se preze jamais vai se expor a tamanha mostra de vergonha para conseguir prender por pouco tempo alguém do nível dele. Só dificultaria um possível casamento ou até mesmo um emprego, afinal neste país o respeito que as pessoas possuem se deve mais as suas aparências que qualquer outra coisa. Não estar nos conformes exigidos por eles era morte certa nesta sociedade dura.

- Você sabe que ela não vai falar nada Tousen! Para o próprio bem dela! Não tenho porque me esconder como um idiota covarde! Sei dar conta de minhas falhas! – Gritei furioso! Tousen e Ulquiorra se entreolharam e decidiram me expor o plano mais ridículo que ouvi na minha vida. Nem morto me submeteria a isso, tenho meu próprio orgulho.

* * *

- _Nii-sama_ mandou me chamar? – Rukia se abaixa em um cumprimento de respeito a seu irmão mais velho que estava sentando na almofada ao lado do pequeno oratório que continha no centro à foto de Hisana cercado de incenso e orquídeas roxas.

- Sim! Teremos convidados em nosso jantar daqui a dois dias! Acredita que possa estar presente a mesa dessa vez? Não quero forçá-la a nada, mas isso poderia ser considerado um teste ao seu tratamento! – Falou com voz fria ainda de costas. Não queria ver o rosto de sua irmã. Sabia o espanto que se formara em sua pequenina face. Mas tinha que instigá-la a sair de seu problema. Não foi exatamente isso o que o moleque de cabelos rebeldes lhe jogou na cara no dia da crise de Rukia? Só a menção de seu nome na mente já crispava as mãos de raiva. Mas não poderia negar os benefícios que aquele garoto fez a sua jovem irmã.

- E-u nã-o sei se-se posso _nii-sama_! – Rukia gaguejou como sempre fazia ao estar nervosa. Saber que teriam visitas estranhas fazia seu corpo tremer involuntariamente. Não estava pronta ainda. Não sozinha. E como se Byakuya conseguisse ler sua mente pronunciou.

- Penso em convidar Kurosaki para nos acompanhar! Assim não creio que fique tão nervosa! – Fez um esforço incrível para não conter as próprias palavras. Mas sabia que Rukia ainda não estava pronta para eventos simples como esse sem a ajuda de seu amigo.

- Ichi-go vem jantar conosco? Então... – Encolheu os ombros e continuou sem terminar a frase anterior – Quem virá nesse jantar? – Surpreendeu Byakuya sua forma ocasional de tratar o assunto que achava que jamais conseguiria tratar com a irmã. Mas se conteve para não demonstrar sua alegria pela reação positiva da menina.

- A família Jaegerjaquez! O senhor Jaegerjaquez Kei e a senhora Löhnhoff Emmy, sua nora! Parece-me que o filho dela completou dezoito anos e recebeu a maioridade através de pedido do avô, então pretendem dar uma festa ao rapaz, e tentaram persuadi-la a ir! Mas já os avisei que se você não se sentir a vontade com isso, eles terão que dar o assunto por encerrado! – Virou-se para a jovem que agora o observava embaixo da franja que teimava ficar na frente de sua testa. Ela era a cópia de Hisana, e isso o fazia sofrer mais em seu silencio.

- E... Ichigo poderá ir também? – A vontade de sua voz estava mostrando o grande progresso que a menina estava conseguindo.

- Hum! Não creio que esse evento seja para pessoas como ele... Mas se isso a fará se sentir melhor? – Cerrou o punho com força. Ele mais do que ninguém queria a felicidade da irmã, e sabia que um bom casamento com uma família de nome lhe faria bem. Rukia era linda, jovem, inteligente e acima de tudo uma Kuchiki, e ele como líder precisava se preocupar com esses arranjos.

- Então vou falar com ele! Quando vai ser? – A garota esqueceu completamente seus medos e mostrava a alegria irradiando de seus belos olhos azuis-violetas.

- Neste sábado! E pelo visto já posso pedir que preparem seu vestido e joias já que me mostrou que vai querer estar na festa! – Estava visivelmente irritado com a alegria da irmã. Ele passou cinco anos tentando fazê-la visitar o avô, e ela sequer lhe permitia chegar perto, mas com esse garoto ela se entregava facilmente sem questionar. Talvez estivesse com ciúmes? Nunca, um Kuchiki como ele jamais sentiria este tipo de fraqueza. Quando Rukia estivesse completamente curada colocaria o moleque pra correr. Ao pensar isso um pequeno sorriso escapou de seus lábios.

- Não tem problema, tem? – Agora vacilava, nunca havia visto aquele tipo de reação de seu irmão mais velho.

- Claro! Se nossos convidados o permitirem! – Lembrou-se desnecessariamente Byakuya, já que sabia o valor de seu próprio sobrenome.

- Se eles não permitirem, eu não irei! – Rukia se levanta, saúda rapidamente o irmão e sai correndo até seu quarto. Definitivamente estava agindo como uma adolescente normal. O que tirou um suspiro longo de seu irmão mais velho.

- Ora, afinal o que aquele fedelho tem que eu não tenho? Como conseguiu fazer isso a nossa irmã Hisana-_san_? – Virou-se delicadamente e com olhos ternos a imagem de sua falecida esposa.

* * *

- Mas que porr... – Estava contrariado, irritado e acima de tudo atado com o que aconteceu a Ise-san. Como eles não puderam salvá-la a tempo daquele canalha lhe por as mãos? Imaginou que teria perseguido até os confins do mundo se isso estivesse acontecendo a Rukia.

- Rukia! – Isso nunca iria acontecer. Nem que fosse preciso enfrentar um inferno para protegê-la, jamais permitiria que alguém tocasse aquele rosto angélico, aquela pele nívea e macia. Puniu-se mentalmente por pensar essas coisas sendo que uma grande amiga precisava de toda ajuda possível agora. Não conseguia nem imaginar o que se passava na mente de Nanao. Sentiu seu celular vibrar embaixo de si. Estava relaxado na cama já que não conseguiu dormir aquela manhã. Não iria a aula, de qualquer forma já deveria estar na quarta aula do dia. Havia passado a noite toda vasculhando a região onde Shunsui e Hirako encontraram Nanao, mas sem pistas ou êxito. Agora tinha que aguardar o canalha que estava internado na clínica do pai, para arrancar as informações necessárias e acabar com esses monstros. Pegou o celular com preguiça, ainda estava cansado e irritado com tudo isso, e como se _Kami-sama_o estivesse ouvido, lhe presenteou com a voz que seu corpo mais ansiava.

- Yo baixinha! Ficou com tanta saudade que não suportou esperar eu chegar? – Ouviu a voz irritada da garota que gaguejava um _"Des-cul-pe se te atra-palhei"_ ficar desconcertada ante sua risada por tamanha surpresa do dia.

- Liga não! Não estou na aula! E só não fui a sua casa, pois pensei que me depararia com o seu cão de guarda! – Referia-se a Byakuya, e como a menina sabia, surpreendeu-se ao ouvir ela o chamar de _"Laranja rebelde, pois devia ter respeito com nii-sama",_ e outras coisas que não prestou atenção. Estava maravilhado com a mudança de comportamento da menina. Ela estava com a fala firme e nervosa como qualquer garota normal.

- Ok, ok! Mas, me diz posso ir aí agora? Seu irmão e os capangas dele não vão me matar se eu for umas três horas mais cedo que o previsto? – Ouviu um soprar daqueles lábios que começou a surgir em sua imaginação. Esperou como ela pediu, e ouviu seus passos apressados se distanciar. Levaram-se uns quatro minutos até poder ouvir novamente sua voz. E a resposta afirmativa fez seu coração bater mais rápido. Estava parecendo um desses caras que não tem mais nada para fazer no dia, mas por Rukia todo e qualquer outro assunto se tornava irrelevante.

- Então estarei aí em meia hora! Te vejo daqui a pouco! – Esperou a despedida cálida da menina que já habitava seu subconsciente e seus sonhos. Saiu rapidamente da cama e se vestiu com uma camiseta apertada laranja com a imagem de uma banda de rock que curtia, calça quase colada ao seu corpo de cor marrom ferrugem e calçou o tênis de cano alto que gostava de usar. Pegou seu mp3 com fones de ouvidos grandes, esfregou o cabelo laranja desarrumando um pouco mais sua rebeldia natural, passou um perfume cítrico forte, e sem mais levou a carteira e correu para não se submeter ao encontro diário de seu pai, já que este não pôde acordá-lo escandalosamente como sempre fazia.

- Agora você parece um bobo apaixonado! – Sussurrou para si quando corria a rua para pegar o metrô para ir à casa de Rukia. Não negaria mais a si mesmo o que estava sentindo. Estava apaixonado, e faria qualquer coisa pelo sorriso de sua pequena amiga.

* * *

**Foi dada a largada! Será que acontecerá esse encontro com Grimm? Como Kia irá reagir frente a ele? O que Ichi vai fazer quando vê-lo? O que a mãe de Grimm vai poder ajudar? Essa ficou parecendo novela mexicana! kkkkkkkkk! Não esqueçam os reviews, beleza? Senão vou ficar mais doentinha e não vou conseguir postar semana que vem! kkkkkkkk**  
**Grande beijo a todos e nos vemos semana que vem!**  
**JJ**


	13. Jantar  Parte 1

Guten Tag a todos! Mais um capítulo fresquinho! Espero que curtam! Um abraço apertado a todos! Boa leitura

**Disclaimer: Bleach não é meu, mas se fosse seria diferente, muuuuuiiiito diferente! - Pensamento: grande coisa, o sensei Tite Kube é o melhor!**

* * *

Olhava-se no espelho desconfiado com o que via, e porque não dizer descontente? Já tinha aquela imagem desde pequeno, nunca havia mudado nada em si por achar-se suficientemente bonito e forte com o que tinha. Mas Tousen e Ulquiorra tinham que se meter em sua vida, e pelo que? Uma garota que sequer avisou a policia apesar de já ter passado três dias do acontecido. Era impune, e sabia disso. Olhou resoluto o quadro que tinha na pia de mármore branco do banheiro de sua suíte. Sua mãe sorria com ele ainda garotinho no colo, esboçando uma careta, pois odiava tirar fotos, mesmo sendo com sua querida mãe. Atrás de ambos podia ser visto a cidade de Kreuzberg com seu tom azulado e pitoresco das cidades alemãs. Sua cidade natal, e de seu renascimento, pois considerava assim seu tempo de vida na gang.

Esfregou a toalha nos cabelos e secou algumas gotas deixadas nas costas do recém-banho que havia tomado. Estava com uma toalha presa na cintura com o torso nu, expondo a pequena tatuagem de tigre de tom azul pouco acima de sua nádega esquerda. Um presente que deu a si mesmo assim que chegou ao Japão, não se importando com as queixas do avo e seus empregados. Quanto à mãe, tinha total apoio, já que a mesma não encontrava nenhuma razão negativa para não permiti-lo, Emmy era muito liberal com o filho, e isso era o que mais gostava nela.

Dirigiu-se ate a mesinha próxima à cama e tomou o celular. Discou os números que conhecia de cor, aguardou e se sentiu aliviado ao ouvir a suave voz da mãe do outro lado. Sempre que ligavam conversavam em alemão, uma forma que encontraram de manter a saudade da pátria controlada, além de não perder o vinculo materno que tanto apreciava.

- _Guten Tag mutter_! Não me ligou ontem, aconteceu algum problema? Ou será que já não se importa em conversar com seu único filho? – Ouviu uma risada divertida do outro lado. A mãe afirmou que ele estava ficando mimado demais, já que não suportava ficar nem um dia sem falar com ela. E esclareceu que havia saído para comprar uma roupa de gala para um jantar que teria hoje na casa de um cliente importante do avo. O que fez Grimm reagir de forma conhecida pela mãe.

- O que aquele velho pervertido pensa que a senhora é? Não é nenhuma dama de companhia!Já falei a ele que se voltasse a te fazer este tipo de coisas eu o mataria! – Gritou sentando na cama e jogando longe a toalha. Para Grimm poderia aceitar qualquer coisa, menos que se aproveitassem da mãe. Não era a toa que a jovem mãe era obrigada a se relacionar as escondidas, e por isso nunca ficou mais de alguns meses com alguém. Acalmou-se quando a ouviu cantarolar que já estava com ciúmes bobos, pois só existia um homem na vida dela, e o nome dele era Grimmjow. Um lindo rapaz de cabelos azuis e olhos intensos. Frente isso Grimm franziu o cenho e respondeu.

- Quanto a isso mãe! Tenho uma novidade, pelo menos por um tempo! – Grimm se deitou e começou a falar mais baixo com os olhos fechados. Diante da surpresa da mãe, ele esboçou um sorriso calmo e continuaram a conversa sem importar mais nada ao redor.

* * *

- Ichigo não podemos deixar estar dessa forma! Nanao-_chan_ precisa procurar as autoridades. Pense em quantas mulheres podem ser salvas se ela entregar a policia um retrato falado do criminoso? Não compreendo a relutância dela e pior o de você não incentivá-la a mudar de idéia? – Ishin estava furioso com o primogênito. Ise estava internada na clinica, apesar de não precisar mais, ainda se negava a sair do lugar com medo de enfrentar a família. Implorou para Ishin para que ele mentisse aos pais dela, informando que havia sofrido um acidente, mas que já estava bem e só precisava descansar um pouco. O que deixou o médico atormentado, principalmente sabendo que os pais da moça não se encontravam na cidade, pois estavam de viagem de aniversario de casamento.

- Pai eu já conversei com ela! Nanao-_chan_ não quer falar sobre isso!Eu não vou forçá-la a fazer algo que não queira! – Ichigo estava nervoso, mas não podia jogar na cara do pai que já estava procurando o canalha, e quando o encontrasse lhe arrancaria a cabeça, se conseguisse chegar antes de seus amigos, já que todos se moveram para procurar o rapaz de cabelo azul. Não estava desesperado, pois sabia da força que a miga tinha. Ela saberia se cuidar sozinha.

- Certo! Mas se os pais de Nanao me pedirem mais detalhes não irei negá-los, sei que ela já é maior de idade, mas não vou deixar meu profissionalismo de lado! Ela precisa de apoio psicológico e principalmente da família! Vai ter que conviver com isso se quiser seguir em frente! – Ishin saiu da sala, deixando o ruivo pensativo. Meneando a cabeça ele suspira e se prepara mentalmente para entrar no quarto onde a amiga pousava. Abriu a porta e a encontrou deitada lendo um livro. Sua aparência era triste, nem parecia à linda e competente garota que conhecia. Aproximou-se devagar e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Bom dia Ise! Como esta hoje? – Viu a morena olhar por sobre a lente dos óculos sem vontade nenhuma de responder. Ela hesitou um pouco, mas respondeu.

- Olá Ichi! Estou bem sim! Já disse que não é necessário vir me visitar todo dia!Vou ficar bem logo, só estou esperando meus pais retornarem da viagem para que eu possa esclarecer o que realmente aconteceu! Não quero ver o rosto de meus empregados, fazendo perguntas desnecessárias! - Ise largou o livro e segurou a mão que o ruivo lhe oferecia. Apesar de ser quatro anos mais velha que Ichigo, ela se sentia protegida perto dele. E sem perceber deixou a cabeça pousar no peito do rapaz, ele abraçou a morena com carinho. Pra ele ela era como uma irmã mais velha, apesar de no ano anterior se relacionarem mais como namorados, com um ou outro beijo, mas nada duradouro já que perceberam os sentimentos fraternos que possuíam, terminando o namoro e mantendo uma amizade intensa.

- Não fica assim Ise! Sabe que não fico feliz em vê-la assim! Vou acabar com o cretino que te fez isso! Os meninos já estão procurando Ulquiorra, já que é o único que conhecemos a identidade, mas o canalha não foi mais a universidade! Mas ele não poderá se esconder a vida toda! Quanto ao tal Luppi que falou, logo ele sai do efeito anestésico e poderemos arrancar tudo o que ele sabe do ordinário que te fez isso! Nunca o perdoarei, nunca! – Apertou mais Nanao contra si. Seu ódio era refletido em seus olhos que a moca não fez questão de olhar.

- Pelo menos temos algo bom nesse meio tempo, não Ichi? Esses dias percebi um sorriso bobo em sua cara! Com certeza é obra da menina doentinha, não? – Nanao se desfez do abraço e olhou com um sorriso o rosto do ruivo, que corou como um morango a sua frente.

- Ora, não é nada disso! É só que, bem não tem nada a ver! Será que a gente não pode nem sorrir um pouco! Ora reclamam que eu só vivo de cenho franzido, e quando pretendo mudar um pouco para te fazer te sentir melhor, e é isso que recebo? – Cruzou os braços em seu peito e virou o rosto com a cara irritada.

- Oh claro! Pra me fazer sentir melhor! Já mentiu melhor antes, Kurosaki-_san_! Mas conta o que tem feito esses dois dias que estou por fora! – Um brilho surgiu em seus olhos. Nanao era sua confidente, não tinha nada que um não soubesse do outro, herança do relacionamento que tiveram.

- Hunf! Nada de mais! Só que a Rukia está cada dia melhor! Hoje mesmo teremos um jantar com um dos colegas de Byakuya! Ela me disse que se eu não fosse com ela, não iria a esse jantar!E como se não bastasse, teremos uma festa neste sábado!Aniversario do neto do cara que vem hoje! – Respondeu sem olhar para Ise, não queria que ela o visse com a cara abobalhada que fazia quando se lembrava de Rukia.

- Mas... Já rolou algum beijo entre vocês? – Mais uma vez atiçou o amigo, pois sabia que o sentimento que o ruivo tinha parecia ter crescido muito em relação à dita garota que só conhecia pelos relatos do amigo. E em conseqüência sentia o distanciamento entre ambos. Nada que já não suportasse, mas sabia que o amigo estava muito apaixonado.

- O-o que? Claro que não Ise! Está maluca? Não somos namorados, só amigos e nada mais! – Baixou a cabeça e pegou o livro para logo se levantar e guardá-lo na mesa que tinha perto da porta, uma desculpa para escapar dos olhos da morena, já que nunca conseguia esconder seus sentimentos para ela.

- Como não? Nós não fizemos isso e muito mais, e pelo que me lembro éramos amigos! Como você e Rukia agora! Vamos Ichi vai esperar que outro faça isso por você? – Esperou a resposta com uma expressão divertida arrumando os óculos no rosto, um vício que adquiriu assim que os conseguiu.

- Não vem ao caso! Rukia precisa de todo o cuidado possível nas aproximações! Imagina se eu me descontrolasse e a beijasse assim do nada? Qual seria a reação dela? Nem quero imaginar! Talvez nunca mais quisesse me ver, e isso seria horrível! – O ruivo apertou as mãos com força. O que mais temia, era pensar em Rukia se distanciar dele, ou mesmo o "cão de guarda" a tirar dele.

- Então você gostaria de beijá-la? Fico feliz que finalmente admitiu seus sentimentos por ela! Você precisa mostrar a ela o que sente Ichi! Tenho certeza que isso irá ajudar no tratamento dela! Afinal, a doença dela é exatamente psicológica, e não tem melhor remédio que o amor para curar esse tipo de problema! Aproveite esse jantar e diga o que sente por ela! Sei que ela também deve sentir o mesmo por você! Afinal, você é o único que ela permite se aproximar dela, nem mesmo o irmão o pode, não é mesmo? – Olhou com ternura o amigo que correspondeu o olhar.

- Eu não sei se tenho coragem! O que sinto por ela, é especial!Quer dizer, eu...

- Tudo bem Ichi! O que sentíamos foi só nosso e de ninguém mais! Agora o que você sente por essa garota é especial, ou seja, é amor! – Ise o abraçou quando ele se aproximou, e lhe deu um selinho rápido nos lábios do ruivo, que colocou a cabeça no ombro da morena.

- Acha que ela corresponde Ise? Sei que parece idiota, mas se ela me rechaçar eu ficaria arrasado! –Abraçou mais forte a morena. Não era fraco, mas o que sentia por Rukia era diferente de tudo o que já havia sentido antes.

- Tenho certeza Ichi! Agora vai embora! Se vai a um jantar, tem que comprar roupa nova, e uma que seja cheia de estilo para mostrar ao seu futuro cunhado o homem maravilhoso que você é! – Empurrou com delicadeza o ombro do rapaz.

- Tem razão Ise! Amanhã cedo te conto como foi! Mas se não fosse por Rukia, confesso que jamais iria a um desses jantares chatos de gala e tudo mais; não me encaixo nessas coisas! – Fez uma careta e franziu ainda mais o cenho. Despediram-se e o rapaz saiu da clinica para comprar a dita roupa de gala.

* * *

- Agora o que falta mesmo comprar? Pensa Orihime! Ah! Lembrei! Agora é só... – Sentiu algo duro contra si, o que a fez perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.

- Desculpe mocinha! Tome mais cuidado quando estiver andando por ai! – O rapaz de cabelos pretos pontudos e olhos azuis intensos, ajudou a menina a se levantar. Um sorriso pervertido assomou seu rosto.

- Obri-ga-da humm? – A ruiva gesticulava tentando mostrar ao rapaz para que se apresentasse.

- Ah! Grimm! Pode me chamar de Grimm! E você? – Sorriu novamente, mas agora com cuidado para não transparecer a excitação que sentiu quando viu os atributos de Orihime.

- Inoue Orihime! Estava indo comprar um cachecol, porque o frio já vai chegar daqui a uns três meses, e ia aproveitar as ofertas, já que é mais barato, mas ai eu encontrei uma lojinha que tinha um monte de bichinhos de pelúcia, e pensei, porque não comprar um desses pra Tatsuki e para a...

- Nossa Hime! Você é bem falante não? Que tal te acompanhar ate uma loja que conheço pela região, lá você vai encontrar vários cachecóis interessantes e coloridos! – Grimm interrompeu a conversa sem sentido da jovem, mas para ele não importava se ela era inteligente ou uma maluca, o importante era que ela possuía um corpo magnífico, coisa que olhou de cima a baixo sem que a mesma percebesse. Estava dando uma volta no centro comercial para verificar se era reconhecido com a nova cor de cabelo, coisa que ainda não estava de todo satisfeito. E ficou muito feliz quando notou que alguns velhos conhecidos passaram direto por ele sem o notar. Suas duas tatuagens embaixo do olho estavam maquiadas. O cabelo estava um pouco mais curto e menos rebelde, um verdadeiro _gentleman _para os desavisados.

- Eu adoraria Grimm-_san! _Não é muito longe né? Eu tenho um pouco de medo, pois nossa cidade tem sofrido muito com pessoas mal intencionadas, e Ishida-_kun_ me disse que deveria tomar cuidado com homens suspeitos! – Inocentemente pronunciou olhando ao redor como se buscasse alguém suspeito.

- Claro! Concordo plenamente com seu amigo! Existem pessoas capazes de fazer coisas horríveis com lindas garotinhas como você! Mas não se preocupe, eu cuidarei para que ninguém se aproxime! Vamos então? – Ofereceu-se para carregar as sacolas que Inoue levava, e caminharam lado a lado como velhos conhecidos. O lobo e a ovelhinha, metaforicamente, mas não tão distante da realidade.

* * *

- Rukia? Já esta quase na hora! Os convidados já estão entrando pelo portão principal! Quanto tempo pretende ficar trancada no quarto? – O irmão de Rukia tentava inutilmente tira-la do quarto, mas desde que ela recebeu o tal vestido e entrou com as maquiadoras não saiu mais. Será que estava envergonhada?

- E-u acho que não pos-so! – Escutei sua voz doce falhar, mas não permitiria sua recaída.

- Rukia! Eu estou aqui por você! Tenho certeza que esta linda e todos vão concordar comigo! – Vi de re-olho o rosto contorcido de Byakuya ante minhas palavras, e ouvi a porta ser destrancada.

- Tem certeza que ninguém vai rir de mim? – O ar me faltou. Rukia estava num vestido tubinho branco com desenhos delicados de _sakuras_ violetas até a altura das cochas e se soltava em um babado delicado ate os pés, que estavam calcados em sapato alto cor violeta. Seu cabelo estava amarrado em um coque com uma tiara de delicadas pedrinhas violetas em forma de flor. Seu rosto estava sombreado delicadamente, e seus lábios vermelhos. No pescoço um delicado colar que fazia conjunto com a tiara e a pulseira que levava. Os ombros estavam descobertos, pois o vestido era um tomara que caia, e olha podia ser visto o colo alvo. Sinceramente essa descrição que fiz sequer se comparava a beleza que tinha a minha frente. Ela corou quando me viu olhando ela de cima a baixo e seu "cão de guarda" me olhou com olhos assassinos.

- Vo-cê está linda! Não é mesmo Byakuya? – Minhas mãos estavam tremulas, tinha vontade de sair correndo dali com Rukia em meu colo. Mas segurei meu desejo para não morrer pela mão de Byakuya.

- Claro que está! Ela é uma Kuchiki e ainda minha irmã! O que mais esperava? – Falou daquele jeito enjoado o que fez a minha musa dar uma risadinha baixinha. Encantei-me com aquele corpo pequenino e delicado, não consigo pensar em mais nada, quando Byakuya pigarreou para que eu saísse de meu transe. E sem esperá-lo estendi meu braço para que Rukia segurasse, tenho que cuidar dela direito já que teremos visita hoje.

- Obrigada por vir Ichigo! Sinto-me muito mais confiante! – Ela sorriu para mim, e me perdi em seus olhos. Percebi que ela me olhou timidamente, e corou quando se encontrou novamente com meus olhos. Creio que seja pelo modo que eu esteja vestido. Estou usando um terno azul marinho e calça de mesma cor, sapato preto lustrado, uma camisa roxa clara, com uma gravata borboleta preta. Meus cabelos não estão mais rebeldes, já que minhas irmãs me fizeram passar gel para arrumá-lo para trás.

- Bem acredito que já possamos descer certo? – Byakuya novamente me fez voltar ao mundo real. Sua cara era de uma raiva contida, provavelmente por Rukia estar agarrada em meu braço e não no dele. Azar dele. Quem disse que eu deixaria ele levá-la? Assim descemos com cuidado as escadas. A cada passo Rukia apertava meu braço, parece que não estava muito acostumada com sapatos tão altos, um exagero de seu irmão mais velho. Ou talvez, era medo mesmo?

- Vamos recebê-los a porta! Gostaria de vir comigo? – Byakuya estendeu o braço, e eu apertei o de Rukia, e não esperei a resposta dela, levei-a ate a porta, deixando o carinha com a maior cara de ofendido. Hoje eu morro nas mãos dele, mas por nada no mundo vou perder essa oportunidade de ter Rukia em minha companhia.

- Você vem ou não Byakuya? – Adoro irritá-lo! Rukia riu novamente e voltamos nossa atenção à enorme porta de cerejeira que se abria. Nossos convidados acabavam de chegar.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**Guten Tag mutter!** – Bom dia em alemão.

**Gentleman – **cavalheiro, senhor, homem educado, homem honrado, homem de caráter, etc.

**É isso pessoas!Espero que tenham curtido! O capítulo ficou muito grande e o dividi em duas partes! Semana que vem posto a segunda parte! Mandem reviews please, quero saber a opinião de vocês! Beleza? Grande beijo,**

**JJ**


	14. Jantar Parte 2

**Olááá! Como vão todos? Curtindo o friozinho? Muito chocolate e muito abraço apertado pra aquecer o coração? Enfim, espero que estejam todos bem! Hoje posto mais um capítulo, no caso a continuação do anterior! Espero que gostem! Nos vemos lá embaixo!**

* * *

Quando a grande porta se abriu senti um arrepio na espinha. Afinal era a primeira vez que teria contato com o dito líder da família Kuchiki. E pra piorar ainda teria que convencer a sua irmãzinha que meu Grimm era uma excelente escolha. Arrumei mais uma vez a pequena rosa presa em meu colo, que fazia uma combinação especial ao meu vestido longo tubo de cor amarela, imitando um _kimono_. Tinha desenhos dourados de flores de cerejeira, sabia por meu sogro o gosto pelas flores de meu anfitrião.

Assomei com meu sogro que me levava tomado de meu braço direito divisei uma linda garota com um rapaz bem afeiçoado e de cabelo cor peculiar. Atrás de ambos tinha um homem de porte altivo e ar nobre, vestido em seu terno preto com um sobretudo chumbo por cima como se estivesse para sair. Seu cabelo negro e olhos me encheram os olhos. Não havia duvidas aquele deus grego era Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Sejam bem vindos senhor Jaegerjaquez e senhora Löhnhoff! Deixem-me apresentar minha querida irmã e seu acompanhante! Kuchiki Rukia e Kurosaki Ichigo! – Os dois garotos saudaram delicadamente, mas o que me deixou surpresa foi o agarro daquela menina no rapaz. Seriam eles namorados? Sorri ao anfitrião e me curvei conforme os costumes exagerados daquele povo ao casal.

- É uma honra poder participar de um jantar em vossa casa Kuchiki-_sama_! Minha querida Emmy estava ansiosa por conhecer o meu melhor cliente! Como sabe ela ainda não se acostumou com nossos rigorosos tratamentos, por isso peço paciência caso ela omita algum pronome de tratamento a vossa pessoa! – Kei novamente me colocando em fria, não havia necessidade de falar isso, tinha planejado me sujeitar esta noite para conquistar a confiança da garota.

- É um prazer conhecê-los! – Fui breve. Creio que fui aprovada pelo Kuchiki. Sei que por baixo deste ar indiferente existe um belo homem, e não nego que tenho dotes suficientes para atraí-lo.

* * *

Após as devidas apresentações todos se encaminharam a sala de estar principal. Suntuosa com seus adornos orientais, telas de seda separavam o ambiente das bebidas dispostas na pequena adega cercada por bonsais delicados e bem cuidados. Os sofás eram grandes e confortáveis. O dourado estava presente no papel de parede de cerejeiras. Em um sofá Ichigo, Rukia e Emmy se sentaram. No outro o senhor Jaegerjaquez e Byakuya. Estavam conversando sobre negócios antes da ceia ser iniciada na sala de jantar.

- Então querida, quantos anos tem? Parece tão jovem! – Emmy sorria para ganhar a confiança da menina que mesmo estando sentada não soltava o braço do ruivo, este que por sinal estava no meio das duas e visivelmente envergonhado pela posição em que estava.

- Ten-ho quin-ze! – Rukia gaguejava visivelmente nervosa e assustada.

- Rukia não precisa ficar nervosa, tenho certeza que a senhora Löhnhoff só quer te conhecer melhor! – Ichigo falou para a baixinha.

- Por favor, senhora não! Pode me chamar de Emmy, ou Emmy-_san_ se preferir! – Emmy fez uma pequena careta e aproveitou para soltar os longos cabelos loiros que estavam presos em um prendedor de ouro. – Mas me digam queridos vocês são namo...

- Emmy, por favor! Sem perguntas desnecessárias e pessoais! – Kei interveio de onde estava. Não imaginava que a nora podia ser tão intrometida.

- Perdão! Mas de onde venho isso é muito comum! – Ichigo e Rukia ficaram vermelhos pelo comentário e nenhum dos dois foi capaz de desmentir o que a jovem mulher acreditava ver, um casal de namorados. Rukia por medo, e Ichigo por vergonha.

- O jantar está servido Kuchiki-_dono_! – O mordomo aparece na porta com pose de mordomo inglês.

- Queiram acompanhar-me! – Byakuya os encaminhou até a sala de jantar que ficava ao lado. A sala era imensa e possuía poucos móveis dispostos. Uma mesa grande de cerejeira e doze cadeiras almofadadas vermelhas com encostos altos e delicados entalhados na madeira. Ambos se sentaram mantendo a mesma proximidade que na sala de estar. Enquanto a comida era servida nas brilhantes bandejas de prata, Emmy aproveitou para estudar sua pequena companheira que agia com delicadeza e superioridade apesar de visivelmente assustada com a companhia diferente. Mas o que a intrigava era o fato dela sentir-se extremamente à vontade com o jovem ruivo. Este que só tinha olhos para a morena. Estranhou este fato já que Kei lhe garantiu que a menina não permitia ninguém aproximar-se dela, além do irmão. Não estava contente com isso.

O jantar seguiu silencioso, apesar de Emmy tentar puxar assunto uma ou outra vez, mas com o olhar reprovador de Kei. Pelo que percebeu eles não eram acostumados a conversarem durante o jantar, e após suas fracas tentativas silenciou-se e terminou seu prato comportada.

Ichigo, assim como Emmy também não estava acostumado a tanto silêncio na hora do jantar. Em sua casa isso era quase impossível, já que brigas, conversas e fofocas eram mais comuns à mesa que em outro lugar. Sentiu-se distante e vazio naquele momento. Não queria concordar com seu maluco pai, mas sua casa era muito aconchegante. Agora entendia o porquê Rukia era tão distante das outras pessoas.

Após servirem-se da sobremesa, todos saíram e voltaram à sala de estar para conversarem um pouco mais. Byakuya como anfitrião foi servir bebida com seu companheiro na pequena adega, enquanto Emmy e o casal retomavam a conversa.

- Perdoe-me a intromissão, mas fiquei sabendo que a senhorita sofre de Síndrome do Pânico! Está em tratamento, querida? – Emmy mais uma vez se intrometia na vida da jovem, não sabia fazer rodeios, era do tipo de pessoa que falava direto no assunto desejado.

- Si-m!Mas já es-to-u melhor! –Rukia fechou os olhos com raiva de sua gagueira que teimava em permanecer. Ichigo apertou com delicadeza os dedos da baixinha entre suas mãos, o que foi notado pela loira de plantão.

- Desculpe, se não quiser falar sobre isso? É que sou psicoterapeuta e sempre recomendo aos meus pacientes que me contem tudo para aliviar a sua dor! Funciona sempre! – Falou alegre empertigando o esbelto corpo.

- Rukia só está nervosa senhorita Emmy-_san_! Ela está muito melhor que quando a conheci! Jamais teria participado desse jantar se não estivesse conseguindo êxito em seu tratamento! –Ichigo falou sincero para a loira, que sentiu uma pontada em seu orgulho.

-Claro querido! Encantador esse seu jeito! Tenho certeza que boa parte dessa melhora se deve a sua companhia, certo? – Alfinetou o ruivo. Não queria ter um empecilho no caminho de seu filho, e percebeu pelo carinho que o casal se tratava, seria um dos grandes problemas para Grimm.

- Ichigo é muito importante pra mim senhorita Emmy! – Rukia defendeu o amigo, o que fez tanto Ichigo como Emmy ficarem surpresos com a declaração da jovem. Ela não gaguejou e falou firme, mantendo o olhar violeta fixo aos olhos azuis da loira.

- Uau! Fico muito feliz com a amizade de vocês! E tenho certeza que serão grandes amigos de meu Grimm! – Emmy iniciou sua ladainha enlevando o filho diante dos anfitriões. Falando os pontos positivos do filho, trajando sua imagem de boa mãe.

- Então a senhorita veio da Alemanha? Minha mãe morou na Europa antes de conhecer meu pai! – Ichigo já estava mais liberal com a jovem mãe. Gostou dela, pois sentiu que sua mãe, se estivesse viva, também agiria da mesma forma super protetora como ela.

- É mesmo! Em que parte da Europa? – Emmy agora estava curiosa. Sempre que tocavam no continente natal sua saudade tomava conta de suas ações.

- Inglaterra! – Ichigo continuava alegre. Rukia somente observava toda a conversa, afirmando ou negando de vez em quando, mas nada mais que isso. Apesar de calada estava encantada como os dois estavam se dando bem. Além de poder ver Ichigo de um jeito diferente, o que a fez corar um pouco.

- Oi Rukia! Você escutou a pergunta? Está se sentido mal? – Ichigo colocou a mão sobre a testa da baixinha que tinha o rosto completamente vermelho, mas não por estar passando mal, mas sim por não ter escutado nada do que lhe perguntou Emmy, culpa dos belos olhos de certo ruivo.

- Des-cul-pe eu não ou-vi! – Gaguejou. Emmy lhe lançou um olhar indiferente e após suspirar perguntou novamente com calma.

- Perguntei se já sentiu vontade de viajar para o exterior? Como a Europa, por exemplo! – Agora Rukia abaixou a cabeça com vergonha e meneou a cabeça negativamente. Ichigo achou aquilo engraçado e bagunçou os cabelos da baixinha para descontraí-la. Ajudou muito já que a menina não sabia onde esconder o rosto.

Após mais uma hora de muita conversa, risadas e troca de telefones e e-mail, o casal visitante se despediu e foram embora. Byakuya os acompanhou até a saída, deixando o casal de amigos sozinhos na sala.

- Nervosa baixinha? – Ichigo passou a mão na cabeça da pequena acariciando com delicadeza.

- Um pouco, mas a senhorita Emmy-_san_ é uma mulher muito viva e divertida! – Falou entrelaçando os dedos sobre os joelhos. Ichigo sorriu e levantou-se puxando a menina para si para que pudessem observar a bela Lua que reinava no céu.

* * *

Quando Ichigo me puxou me senti pisando em nuvens. Ainda não estava acostumada com aquele contato físico cada vez mais ousado que ele fazia em mim. Mas claro que não reclamava por isso. Sentia-me segura perto dele.

Ele me levou até a sacada da sala, meu lugar predileto, e ele sabia disso. Ficamos olhando para a Lua, ou ele pelo menos, pois eu não conseguia olhar para mais nada que não fosse para aqueles cabelos laranja e olhos cor de mel.

- Essa foi à noite mais divertida que já tive por todos esses anos Rukia! – Ele me olhou com aquele mel quase ouro que me encantava. Um sorriso estava desenhando em seu rosto. Parecia perceber minha contemplação o que me fez corar muito. Desviei o olhar para a Lua que parecia mais bela do que jamais havia visto.

- Pra mim também Ichigo! E tudo graças a você! – Me arrependi do que disse e me escondi debaixo de minha franja, estava envergonhada com minhas palavras sinceras. Fiquei tão centrada em minha vergonha que não vi quando ele se aproximou ficando a poucos centímetros de meu rosto. Tão próximo estava que podia sentir seu hálito quente em minhas bochechas. Levantei meu olhar para dar de encontro com os olhos dele.

- Rukia queria te confessar algo... – Ele deu uma pausa, mas não afastou seu rosto, pelo contrário, além de agora estar ficando cada vez mais próximo, começou a acariciar meu rosto com uma de suas mãos. Senti meu coração acelerar e meu corpo formigar.

- E-u estou apaixonado... – Não terminou, pois seus lábios encontraram os meus. Fiquei paralisada. Não sabia o que fazer. Nunca beijei ninguém. Tremi um pouco, o que o fez retirar seus lábios macios dos meus e se afastar um pouco.

- Desculpe-me eu não sei o que me deu na cabeça, eu... – Agora era eu quem não o deixei terminar. O beijei como ele fez há instantes atrás. Sentia minhas bochechas pegarem fogo e meu corpo estremecer ante minha ousadia. Minha mente estava vazia e não consegui raciocinar no que estava fazendo. Quando vi, já estava com os braços em volta de seu pescoço e ele tinha rodeado a minha cintura me apertando delicadamente contra seu corpo. O seu perfume me invadiu e seu calor me contagiou. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado para me acomodar direito, já que minha altura não ajudava muito. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas desejava que o tempo parasse pra mim. Senti sua boca forçar delicadamente a minha a se abrir, o que fiz sem entender bem o porquê. Foi quando sua língua úmida invadiu minha boca. Tremi um pouco diante dessa reação, mas não impedi o que ele fazia comigo. Senti uma de suas mãos acariciarem minhas costas com firmeza. Estava encantada em saber que ele me desejava tão intensamente da mesma forma que eu o desejava ter por perto. Ele cansou de ficar abaixado para me beijar e me levantou num abraço. Fiquei suspensa no ar sentindo um turbilhão de sentimentos que não sei explicar. Ao terminarmos, creio que por causa de minha cara de quem morreria por falta de ar, ele me pousou com delicadeza no chão. Continuei abraçada a ele, não queria abrir meus olhos, pois tinha medo de que tudo fosse um sonho.

- Fico feliz por saber que você sente o mesmo por mim Rukia! – Ele sussurrou com a voz grossa e sensual no meu ouvido. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. – Será que aceitaria ser minha namorada? – Ouvi mesmo isso? Abri meus olhos, não, creio que os arregalei observando o sorriso dele e sua cabeça tinha uma aura dourada pela luz da Lua. Ele me pediu em namoro? Seria um sonho?

- E-u... ace-i-to! – Me senti envergonhada por gaguejar numa hora dessas. Mas creio que Ichigo percebeu isso, e me livrou de gaguejar mais, tomou meus lábios novamente e me fez suspirar com o beijo que me deu. Agora esse foi mais molhado e quente. Suave e voraz ao mesmo tempo. Não sei explicar, mas sei que foi mais intenso que o anterior, mais urgente e necessário. Tornamos a nos posicionar como antes, eu suspensa em seus braços e as minhas mãos apertando o ombro dele, uma de cada lado. Quando uma pequena surpresa assomou na sacada.

-O que diabos esta fazendo com minha irmã moleque? – Meu irmão perdeu a compostura e nos separou bruscamente. Fiquei chocada. Meu _nii-san_ pegou meu braço com força e me senti arrasada com isso, ele nunca me machucou antes. Mas o que mais me deixou perplexa foi à reação de Ichigo. Ele retirou a mão de meu irmão com força e gritou.

- Se quer machucar alguém venha pra cima de mim, mas não faça besteiras com a Rukia! Se tiver que descontar sua ira em alguém, é em mim que deve fazê-lo, pois fui eu quem a pedi em namoro! – Ichigo me empurrou para trás dele e devido o susto fiquei agarrada ao terno dele. Minhas mãos apertavam a roupa dele com força, não queria que meu irmão me afastasse dele.

- Acha mesmo que permitirei minha irmã se relacionar com alguém da sua estirpe Kurosaki? – Meu irmão falou com frieza na voz o que fez meu coração doer um pouco. Senti tudo girar a minha volta. Estava com medo, muito medo. Minha roupa parecia estar encolhendo sobre meu corpo e minhas pernas iniciaram seus famosos tremores.

- Não vejo porque não, se Rukia sente o mesmo por mim! Mas conversemos outra hora Byakuya, Rukia não está no estado para receber esse tipo de emoções! – Ele virou-se para mim e retirou uma pequena lágrima que escapou de meus olhos. Todo o meu corpo tremia, e não sentia mais o chão abaixo de mim. Ele me suspendeu no colo e atravessou por meu irmão sem olhar nos olhos dele. Meu irmão tentou dizer algo, mas pelo seu rosto pálido, creio que percebeu meu estado atual. Fechei meus olhos e iniciei um choro baixo cheio de soluços. Tentava conte-los com minhas mãos, mas nada funcionava. Senti ser pousada delicadamente na minha cama fofa. Ichigo não me falava nada e com cuidado retirou meus sapatos. Arrumou meu travesseiro e beijou minha testa após me cobrir com meu edredom.

- Não fica assim baixinha! Vai ficar tudo bem! Sou homem o bastante para enfrentar seu irmão! Confie em mim e desculpe-o por ter te tratado dessa forma grosseira, sei que não fez por mal! – Sussurrou olhando nos meus olhos com o rosto terno, acariciando meu rosto e limpando o rastro de choro que percorria meu rosto.

- Ichi-go fo-i tu-do min-ha cul... – Ele colocou o dedo sob meus lábios e depois me deu um selinho rápido.

- Shuuu! Não se preocupe! Vai ficar tudo bem, não precisa se culpar de nada!Já disse que sou homem o bastante para assumir meus sentimentos diante de seu irmão! Agora dorme e descanse bem, quero te levar pra passear amanhã! Tudo bem? – Assenti com a cabeça e sorri. Ichigo era mais corajoso do que imaginei. Fechei meus olhos e comecei a adormecer. Senti mais um beijo delicado em meus lábios e seus passos se afastando após o barulho da porta se fechando.

* * *

- Precisamos conversar agora Kurosaki! – Byakuya intimou Ichigo que o seguiu até o escritório do líder Kuchiki.

- Com certeza Byakuya! – Ichigo não se intimidou com a frieza do agora cunhado, ou pelo menos era o que queria.

* * *

**E aí? O que dizem? Essa é a segunda vez que descrevo um beijo, e não sei se ficou legal! Queria expressar o que a baixinha estava sentindo, mas acho que não ficou bom! Enfim, me digam com review o que acharam e onde preciso melhorar! Agora o que acham que vai acontecer?**

**1)Byakuya mata Ichi?**

**2)Ichi foge para sobreviver?**

**3)Rukia aparece e salva a pele dele?**

**4)Não faço a mínima idéia?**

**Me respondam para que eu possa me divertir um pouco! Ops, saber o que vocês acham!kkkkkkk**

**Espero que curtam esse cap e me desculpem pela demora em postar! Mas travei na hora de colocar a Emmy nesse cap, ela é muito imprevisível! Grande beijo a todos, e não esqueçam: REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS!JJ**


	15. Sem impedimento?

**Ohayo pessoas! Estou super feliz pelas minhas ditosas ferias que estão pra chegar! E digo, um pouco triste, que ficarei off por quinze dias... Recomendação medica, já que meu estresse é causado pelo excesso de computador (pode uma coisa dessas?) kkkkkkk**  
**Mas vou tentar dar umas escapadas sem que minha family veja, beleza? Não se preocupem que vou continuar escrevendo, e caso fique sem postar pôr esse período, quando retornar vou jogar vários caps pra compensar! Mas vamos à leitura de hoje!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach não é meu hoje, mas quando ficar millhionária será!**

**PS: Agradecimentos a:Patty de Aquarius, Gabi, Zi, Patty,xxKasuRukiC (sumidinho), SrtaMaga(outra), Cinth, Ana Paula e Lady Yuraa e claro Amanda Catarina! Não esqueçam que seus reviews me ajuda a melhorar sempre, sem eles não tenho uma visão de como esta ficando a fic!**

* * *

– Ai, mais cuidado Karin! – Minha irmã apertava o pedaço de carne crua no meu olho. Segurei com força pra ver se melhorava a dor horrível que estava sentindo no olho esquerdo, brinde do cretino do Kensei.

– Também isso é coisa que se faça Ichi-_nii_? São quase duas da manhã e você me chega com essa cara amassada! Foi expulso da festa foi? – Minha adorada irmã sorria sarcástica na minha cara. Tive sorte de só ter as gêmeas em casa, pois meu velho estava de plantão no Hospital Central da cidade. Tenho certeza que se visse a minha cara estaria fazendo um escândalo. Creio que seja melhor passar essa semana na casa do Ishida, ate meu olho melhorar.

– Não fala assim Karin-_chan_, tenho certeza que Ichi-_nii_ deve ter sido abordado por algum tipo perigoso e teve que fugir dele! Certo? – Yuzu era mais inocente do que imaginava. Levantei-me e informei a elas que já estava melhor e fui ate meu quarto colocar as idéias no lugar. Deitei-me na cama, jogando pra longe meus sapatos, o terno e a gravata. Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Preciso pensar no que fazer pra rever a Rukia. Ela com certeza não ficará feliz com a idéia torpe daquele "cão de guarda" idiota. Isso pode muito bem prejudicá-la. Vou precisar de ajuda, e já sei quem pode me ajudar a apaziguar os ânimos do irmão mais velho.

– Rukia! Eu não vou deixar ninguém te tirar de mim, prometo! – Sussurrei fechando os olhos e rememorando as ultimas horas na mansão.

* * *

**Flash Back**

– Como ousa entrar na minha casa e se insinuar com minha irmã? Se deixei você entrar nesta casa, foi porque ela me disse que você a estava ajudando! Mas vejo que sua intenção é como a de qualquer outro aproveitador! Minha irmã é muito jovem e inocente, pode ter caído em sua atuação barata, mas eu não vou deixar você magoá-la! – Byakuya falava sem parar me deixando irritado. Deixei que ele falasse tudo o que tinha, pois eu também tinha muito que falar.

– Terminou? – Sei que soou como deboche, mas não era minha intenção. O "cão de guarda" me fulminou com o olhar assassino. Se não morrer hoje vou ao templo acender um incenso e agradecer a _Kami-sama_pela graça concedida.

– Nunca pensei que alguém do seu "tipo" pudesse ser tão ousado a ponto de me desafiar dessa maneira! Saia de minha propriedade se não quiser que eu chame meus seguranças e o retire a força! – Pelo que notei sua frieza foi pro espaço, já que sua respiração estava descompassada e seus olhos demonstravam raiva. Nunca foi com minha cara, e agora menos ainda.

– Byakuya eu nunca faria nenhum mal a Rukia! Eu vou cuidar dela e ajudá-la a sair desse pesadelo que é a vida que vem levando! Ou acha que é divertido sentir medo de tudo e de todos? Achar que não tem mais razão alguma de se manter viva? Você nunca percebeu o quanto Rukia afundava nesse poço sem fundo de tortura e desespero? Rukia precisa de mim! E não vou deixá-la sozinha nunca!Não me importo se terei que te enfrentar ou a qualquer outro! Ninguém vai me tirar de perto dela e sabe por que Byakuya? Porque eu AMO A RUKIA! – Gritei essa ultima frase com o coração acelerado. Byakuya estava perplexo em seu lugar, parado diante de sua enorme mesa de carvalho. Senti como se uma enorme barreira estivesse sendo quebrada. Vi a dor e a ira invadir seus olhos escuros. Mas minha contemplação não durou muito, pois Kensei entrou com tudo no escritório e me tirou a força. Tentei resistir, pois não era nenhum cachorro para ser tratado dessa maneira violenta, mas Byakuya sequer fez menção de impedir os ataques desnecessários do chefe de sua guarda, e somente virou o rosto para outro lado para não assistir a cena. Fui arrastado por Kensei e mais dois guardas. Não fiquei por menos e acertei um deles no estomago, o outro dei um chute, mas como me distrai, Kensei se aproveitou e socou meu olho esquerdo me deixando no chão inconsciente.

**FIM FLASH BACK**

* * *

– Kensei você ainda me paga! – Gemi diante do toque de minha mão em meu olho dolorido. Com que cara irei pro colégio amanhã? Ou melhor, daqui a pouco, pois pelo que vejo no relógio de meu celular já são praticamente três e meia da manha. Ainda tenho que dormir um pouco para me preparar para o dia que com certeza será longo, pois hoje, custe o que custar vou ver Rukia, nem que tenha enfrentar todos os seguranças da mansão. Ajeitei-me na cama e adormeci com a imagem de um sorriso terno do anjo mais lindo que já vi; Rukia, minha namorada.

* * *

– _Ohayo_ Kuro-saki-_kun_... Aconteceu alguma coisa com seu olho, Kurosaki-_kun_? – Inoue tapou a boca deixando a bolsa que levava caída no chão enquanto tentava conter a vontade de tocar o olho roxo e inchado de Ichigo. Este estava o cenho mais franzido que o normal, uma irritação aparente, além de uma aura maligna ao seu entorno que fez muitos estudantes que passava pelo corredor se afastar automaticamente.

– Está tudo bem Inoue! Eu só est... – Foi interrompido com um abraço nojento de Keigo, que sem do foi arremessado contra a parede pelo ruivo. O rapaz mostrava sua vontade de quebrar alguém, já que não pode fazê-lo com Kensei, e não hesitaria em descontar no idiota do amigo.

– _Yo_ Ichigo! Parece que alguém acordou de mau humor hoje! Brigou com alguma gang foi? Pois já não era sem tempo, faz meses que você não aparecia com alguma atadura ou olho roxo! – Ishida arrumava seus óculos com um sorriso debochado. Sado meneou a cabeça em forma de confirmação atrás do rapaz, mas Ichigo não estava para explicações e deixou seus amigos falando sozinho dando-lhes as costas e entrando na sala. Jogou com violência a mochila no chão e sentou-se irritado na cadeira. Apoiou o queixo nas mãos e olhou para o lado onde a mesa de Rukia permanecia vazia. Lembrança da baixinha lhe veio à mente, o que o fez desejar que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Pegou o celular e digitou rápido os números que discou a semana inteira. Aguardou que atendessem, apesar de achar que talvez ainda permanecesse dormindo. Mas precisava ouvir sua voz, saber se estava bem.

– _Moshi, moshi_! – Rukia atendeu com a voz um pouco cansada, sinal de acabava de acordar.

– Rukia, sou eu! Senti sua falta e liguei pra ouvir sua voz! – Relaxou o cenho e deitou por cima do braço aconchegando o celular na orelha. U sorriso bobo brotou quando percebeu a demora da morena em responder, podia imaginar seu rostinho corado como pimentão. Amava essa reação na baixinha.

– Ichi-go? Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Meu _nii-san_ não te fez nenhum mal? Fiquei com medo de que algo tivesse acontecido, pois todos estão agitados aqui na mansão! – Rukia parou um pouco para respirar, e Ichigo aproveitou a deixa para cortar seu desespero.

– Estou bem sim baixinha! Não precisa se preocupar! Tive uma conversa que não foi muito bem recepcionada, mas isso não ira me impedir de te visitar hoje! Ou pelos menos espero! – Ichigo esfregou os cabelos e observou com desconforto seus colegas de sala chegar aos poucos para sentarem em seus lugares.

– Mas, não seria melhor deixar pra outro dia? Não quero que te machuquem Ichigo, eu não suportaria! –A voz da morena mostrava um principio de choro que entristeceu o ruivo.

– Não se preocupe! Vou acompanhado dessa vez! Byakuya não vai poder me expulsar na frente dos outros, ele precisa manter o protocolo! – Riu ante sua idéia simples, mas satisfatória. Inoue olhava atenta a risada do amigo e a maneira relaxada e feliz que estava ao simples falar pelo telefone. Ficou super chateada por saber quem estava atrás da linha. Ouviu em alto e bom tom o nome da menina que só freqüentou a sala por dois ou três dias. Não conseguia entender porque Ichigo não a enxergava. Ate mesmo aquele estranho rapaz que conheceu no dia anterior lhe falou que era linda e tentadora. Praticamente á cantou o tempo todo enquanto a acompanhava gentilmente a loja de roupas e artigos para inverno. Deitou-se na mesa para afogar a magoa que sentiu ao ver o lindo sorriso que só aumentava no rosto do ruivo que já conhecia a mais de cinco anos. Uma garota que sequer ele conhecia direito o fazia ter tantas mostras de emoção e alegria. Porque aquele sorriso não podia ser para ela e por ela?

– Então te pego as treze! Deixa seu irmão avisado, ok? – Terminou e desligou com os olhos de todos em sua direção. Parece que quando se está apaixonado não existe mais ninguém ao redor. Ao perceber os sorrisinhos e cochichos maliciosos a sua pessoa, o ruivo corou e escondeu o rosto alegre em seu cenho super franzido e olhar debochado.

* * *

– Mestre Kuchiki-_dono_ o jovem Kurosaki-_san_ pede permissão para entrar! Ele informa que está acompanhado com o senhor Ukitake-_sama_ e precisa ver a senhorita Kuchiki-_dono_! – Hachigen tentava não irritar o líder da família. Sabia do acontecido na noite anterior, e achou um exagero o modo como o jovem ruivo fora tratado, já que graças a ele a senhorita Rukia estava muito melhor.

– Aquele moleque é insistente! Como Rukia está? – Tentou não passar sua raiva mantendo seu manto de indiferença e frieza.

– Está se arrumando e aparenta estar muito feliz! Nunca vi a jovem Kuchiki-_dono_ tão animada em tão pouco tempo! Creio que a estamos recuperando! – Hachi sorriu ao lembrar-se da primeira vez que viu a linda garotinha de longos cabelos negros correr pela enorme sala de estar, com a boca aberta contemplando a beleza daquele suntuoso local. Afinal a irmã estava noiva do jovem mestre, e acabava de sair do orfanato para morar com sua nova família.

*Suspirou*

– Não tenho escolha! Deixe-o entrar e peçapara Ukitake-_san_ vir ate minha sala! – Finalizou e retornou aos seus documentos. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, Rukia estava cada dia melhor, e isso tinha um motivo: Kurosaki Ichigo. Sua atenção, carinho e agora amor, como lhe confessou a noite, estavam servindo de pilar para a melhora da menina. E não seria ele aquele que atrapalharia esses progressos. Queria o bem estar da irmã, devia isso a sua querida Hisana, que tanto amava a irmãzinha. Ainda tinha que descobrir os nomes dos monstros que a mataram e roubaram a paz daquela casa, e talvez, Kurosaki fosse um apoio nesse encalço. Sacudiu a cabeça em forma de negação. Não, o moleque era só por causa de sua irmã, e caso ele a fizesse qualquer mal, ele mesmo cuidaria de destruí-lo sem piedade.

Ichigo entrou receoso após olhar serio para Kensei, que não estava muito alegre pela sua presença ali. Mas sua tristeza e raiva se foram quando viu assomar na escadaria a sua linda baixinha vestida com uma saia plissada verde, com uma camisa branca e os cabelos presos em um prendedor de cabelo. Estava simples e linda aos seus olhos. Ukitake tossiu para que ele o percebesse já que o ruivo quase se perdeu nos olhos azuis da menina que descia com um sorriso estampado no rosto

– Rukia! Vim te ajudar na tarefa de hoje! Dessa vez teremos que fazer com que você consiga cantar pelo menos uma musica ao pessoal da mansão! O que acha? – O ruivo sorriu quando a menina se aproximou e o abraçou com força. Inalou o perfume suave da menina e a afastou ternamente para vê-la melhor. Estava com o rosto rosado e os olhos não tinham as profundas olheiras que apresentava ao acordar. Parece que teve um bom sono.

– O que aconteceu com seu olho Ichigo? – A morena tocou de leve o roxo e inchado olho do ruivo que fez uma pequena careta, e para sentir melhor sua baixinha segurou a mão da menina contra a sua. Meneou a cabeça para mostrar que estava bem. Não precisavam falar muito, seus olhares falavam por si só. A menina ao perceber sua analise se prontificou a esclarecer sua boa disposição e descontrair um pouco o ambiente.

– Essa noite não sonhei nenhum pesadelo! Ichigo eu consegui dormir a noite toda sem precisar tomar meu calmante!Ah!Perdão Ukitake-_san_, boa tarde! – Rukia ficou vermelha por ter negligenciado o terapeuta. Este curtia a cena do casal analisando cada movimento e o expressivo progresso de sua querida paciente.

– Descuida Kuchiki-_san_! Fico muito feliz por saber que segue melhor e acima de tudo sem gaguejar ou sentir medo! É incrível o que vem conseguindo Kurosaki-_san_! Os céus o enviou a nossa menina! – Ukitake estava visivelmente emocionado. Sabia que o caso de Rukia só teria progresso se esta quisesse se curar. Nem todo o remédio ou terapia do mundo poderia curá-la se ela não cooperasse. E Ichigo a fazia querer lutar contra seus medos, a protegia de seus próprios temores. O ser humano era uma verdadeira caixinha de Pandora.

– Senhor Ukitake-_san_, Kuchiki-_sama_ manda chamá-lo! – Hachi encaminhou o terapeuta de longos cabelos brancos após se despedirem do casal. Depois um silêncio caiu sobre os dois, um passou a contemplar o outro.

– Podemos ir ao jardim? – Ichigo ainda estava nervoso, pois achava tudo muito calmo para ser verdade. Afinal, ontem o haviam enxotado como cachorro, e agora o recebiam de bom grado. Claro que trouxe Ukitake, mas não pensava que seria tão fácil.

– Claro! – Abraçou o rapaz e encaminharam devagar ate o jardim. Conversaram amenidades e Ichigo a colocou a par dos assuntos rotineiros da escola. Teriam um dia cheio, mas cheio de novidades e alegrias.

**–-**

– Não entendi Ichigo, meu irmão não conversou muito, mas me parecia irritado!Afinal o que conversaram ontem? – Rukia me olhou ternamente. Apertei sua delicada mão as minhas e observei ao longe o céu que estava no mais puro azul como os olhos dessa menina ao meu lado. Estou ficando meloso demais pro meu gosto.

– Ele falou o que tinha pra falar, e eu lhe disse que não adianta tentar me afastar que eu não irei permitir! – Vi de canto ela sorrir um pouco. Estou cada vez mais encantado com seus mais freqüentes sorrisos.

– Então ele aceitou nosso... Hum... Namoro? – Percebi sua hesitação e seu rosto corou na mesma hora. Que bonitinha esta com vergonha de me olhar diretamente. Aproximei-me e toquei seu rosto alvo e macio. Queria beijá-la novamente, sentir seu corpo e sua alma em mim. Mas se acham que estamos sozinhos, enganou-se, a poucos metros de nos o chefe da guarda me fuzilava com os olhos. Virei-me na direção dele e fechei a cara como mostra de minha irritação pelo pajem que não arredava o pé.

– Creio que sim! O que importa, é que estamos juntos! Acho melhor irmos para onde Ukitake-san ira te examinar! – Levantei-me e a puxei pra mim, e aproveitei para dar um selinho rápido quando seu corpo se chocou contra o meu. Ouvi os grunhidos do segurança e a minha baixinha soltar uma risadinha pela cara de Kensei. Finalmente Rukia estava agindo como uma garota normal. Sei que ainda teremos muito que enfrentar, mas ela não lutaria mais sozinha, pois agora ela me tem como guardião.

* * *

– Nanao-_chan_ é muito mau! Eu vim o mais rápido que pude para visitá-la e ela se foi sem se despedir de mim! Como ela é ma! – Kyuraku choramingava no ombro da pequena Yuzu que tentava em vão acalmá-lo. Sentia como se o professor e amigo de seu irmão fosse irmão gêmeo de seu pai amalucado.

O nomeado assinava alguns documentos de liberação da clinica com seu laudo sobre a jovem Ise. Esta já havia sido levada pelos familiares para sua residência para que pudesse se recuperar melhor. O mais indicado agora era iniciar o tratamento psicológico da moça, já que não devia ser fácil passar pelo que passou sem acompanhamento profissional.

Ao longe da clinica, Nanao repassava os acontecimentos que sofreu. Ainda estava muito débil, e sua maior dor era a psicológica. Havia tomado mais de cinco banhos aquela manha, tentando em vão tirar aquela sensação de asco e nojo de seu próprio corpo. Sentiu que realmente precisaria de ajuda medica e apertou com forca o cartão que Ishin lhe havia dado para procurar tratamento. O nome lhe era estranho, provavelmente estrangeira, mas era a única pessoa agora que poderia conversar sobre o que enfrentou. Não conseguia falar disso com um homem, por isso rejeitou o nome do maior terapeuta de sua cidade, e aceitou aquele nome ainda desconhecido, mas feminino. Olhou novamente e sorriu debilmente ao ler o cartão delicado que possuía desenhos de flores vermelhas em sua borda.

– Espero que a senhorita Emmy possa me ajudar a vencer esse terror! – Sussurrou pra si, sendo confortada pela mãe que a apertava contra o peito para que se acalmasse. Seus pais voltaram de viagem assim que souberam da internação da filha. Pretendiam voltar somente no dia seguinte, mas exatamente por isso já estavam a caminho, o que encurtou o período do reencontro.

* * *

**Ok agora podem jogar as pedras! Sei que não ficou um cap interessante, mas o feriadão me deixou com preguicinha! Por isso prometo fazer algo melhor no próximo! Só não me abandonem, ok? Muitos beijos a todos que me mandaram reviews e alegraram meu extenuante dia! Agora vou preparar o outro cap e postar das outras fics! Fiquem ligados e me mandem review! Beijocas e abraços,**  
**JJ**


	16. Canção para a tormenta

**Foi mal gente boa, achei que tinha postado ontem este cap. Mas não esquentem aqui está o cap! Daqui algumas horas postarei o outro, como prometido, cap duplo!**

* * *

Quando Rukia começou a cantar pensei que não fosse conseguir. Tínhamos todos os empregados da mansão como platéia, além do irmão e de Ukitake-_san_ na frente. Fiquei em pé para dar-lhe ânimo, demorou mais de quatro horas para que ela conseguisse aprender a letra e encontrar o tom certo. A música é _Sakurabito_. Não tenho como mentir, Rukia tem uma voz melodiosa que se for trabalhada, poderia ser uma boa cantora.

Fiz gestos de continue e não desista pra ela, que fez um esforço para soar sua voz na ampla sala. A música que escolhi não é muito fácil, mas creio que combine com a voz dela.

_Yorokobi ga mau haru o omou namida no hane  
chiriyuku hanabira to nari anata no moto e to  
kaze ga naru tabi, soba ni iru yo, tadoritsukeru  
kanashimi yori, samishisa yori  
mamoru beki wa ima o ikiru anata_

Não era somente eu que estava encantado com a canção de Rukia, todos estavam gostando dos gestos harmônicos que ela fazia, sua voz doce e principalmente sua coragem em dar um passo tão importante no tratamento. Ainda é possível notar uns resquícios de tremor em suas mãos, além de que ela não abre de os olhos de jeito nenhum, mas é com certeza um grande progresso pra ela. Expressar-se em meio à música.

_umarekawattara sakura no shita de mata aimashou  
kitto sono toki ni wa waratte eien o chikaou  
aishi ai sarete kono inochi wa nemuri de saite  
iroasenai manazashi o mune ni mai chiru negai  
anata ni, anata ni, anata ni,  
tada aitai_

* * *

- Ulquiorra você esta convidado pra minha festa! Amanhã teremos muita música eletrônica e bebidas que farão aqueles "almofadinhas" surtar!Claro que só começaremos a música quando minha mãe e o velho saírem! Preciso que me ajude a manter a pequena Kuchiki na festa! – Grimm estava deitado no sofá da sala de Ulquiorra. O apartamento era pequeno, na verdade todo ele era do tamanho do quarto do jovem Jaegerjaquez. Mas era um lugar aconchegante e arrumado. Ulquiorra foi o primeiro amigo de Grimm quando chegou ao Japão, e desde essa época se uniam em todas as aventuras e desventuras ao qual participavam.

- Não sei se devo ir, afinal fiquei sabendo que andam me procurando pelas boates e pela faculdade. Aqueles moleques sabem quem sou! Não vou arriscar tudo! Não tivemos mais noticias de Luppi! Estou preocupado com isso! Temo que ele nos entregue mais cedo ou mais tarde! – Sentou-se no _puff_ em frente ao amigo.

- Não esse não fala nada tão cedo! Descobri pra onde ele foi levado! Está inconsciente desde o dia que nos encurralou! A clínica é pequena, e mandei alguns garotos retirarem nosso amigo essa noite!Tenho certeza que será sossegado! E com essa idéia, penso que um dos integrantes tem alguma ligação com o dono da clínica! Por isso pedi que investigassem a família!Amanhã me darão as informações!Enfim, tudo está sobre pleno controle! – Fechou os olhos e esfregou os cabelos agora escuros.

- Se você diz então está tudo bem! – Finalizou o rapaz com o rosto demonstrando preocupação. Sentia que alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer. Não estava confiante de tudo realmente fosse corre bem.

* * *

- Sente-se querida, e me conte tudo o que te aflige!Não precisa preocupar-se com mais nada!Manterei todas as suas informações com discrição e profissionalismo! –Emmy acalmava Ise que estava visivelmente abalada. Sua pele estava um pouco pálida, não achava que estivesse preparada para abrir essa parte tão cruel que vivenciou há pouco tempo. Sentiu vontade de ter algum amigo por perto nessa hora, mas havia sido ela mesma quem não queria companhia de ninguém. Pensou em Ichigo e sorriu. Tinha que ser forte e suas palavras de conforto ainda soavam em sua mente.

- Não sei como começar Emmy-_san, _mas... Mas creio que preciso fazer isso, senão não conseguirei dormir em paz! – Deitou-se no divã oferecido pela terapeuta que só sorriu ao ver a iniciativa da jovem. Em sua mente já imagina o que viria, conhecia os gestos e o olhar de alguém que teve a sua dignidade arrancada à força por algum inóspito ser humano desalmado. Sempre que recebia esse tipo de paciente se alarmava ao lembrar a imagem de seu ex-namorado contando o horrível ato que seu filho havia cometido em tão tenra idade. Não fazia mais idéia se o filho continuava nesse mundo ou não, mas almejava com todas as forças que isso não estivesse mais acontecendo. Sabia que Grimm era um rapaz problema, mas nada fora do normal. Afinal muitos rapazes da idade dele buscavam em atos criminosos ou ofensivos a sociedade uma maneira de chamar a atenção da família, e era nisso que se fiava.

- Não precisa apressar-se meu bem, só se acalme e me conte! – Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Nanao e ouviu o relato que seria longo, mas de maneira alguma apressaria sua paciente em relatar.

* * *

_furisosoku ame wo to yau mate hikari wa naku  
migitto hitari no subasa wa kidzutsuki umeteru  
kohaya kanahibi, shinji nakara, aishiteru to  
tsutaitakute, tsutaeranai no wa  
wasurete hoshi aitsu wa ikiru tameni_

Sentei-me na cadeira, pois não achava mais necessário incentivar Rukia para que continuasse, ela já estava se acostumando e agora abria seus lindos olhos de cor rara para que pudéssemos contemplar tanto sua dor quanto seu novo ser. Sim seu novo ser, pois Rukia está sendo libertada aos poucos daquele passado cruel que jamais será apagado de sua memória, mas que farei questão de encher de novas memórias para que fique cada vez mais distante aquele dia. Ukitake-_san_ me confidenciou que logo iniciaríamos uma etapa muito importante e problemática no tratamento de Rukia; ele forçaria a baixinha a relatar o que aconteceu naquele dia fatídico. Isso já havia sido tentado anteriormente após a alta do hospital e depois alguns meses seguidos, mas tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era chorar e dizer coisas desconexas. Um bloqueio fez com que ela sequer consiga falar ou ouvir sobre o assunto. Suas crises foram violentas e sedativos fortes tiveram que ser ministrados. Mas tenho fé em Rukia, sei que ela vai conseguir dessa vez, e quem sabe com essa informação valiosa não consigamos colocar esse ou esses monstros na cadeia. O que quero que ela entenda é que eu estarei ao lado dela agora, não permitirei que ninguém a machuque.

_umarekawattara sakura no shita de mata aimashou  
mashi kiwareta kisetsu no naika de tomoni aru ko wo  
kono kokoroo wo wosome no meitte hanayou anata ito noke  
uroko kaki toisonane namona kika seni_

taisetsu na mono waitsu no chitta imo kawarenai koto  
kito washiri nakara aiya machi wo maza kuri kaetsu

umarekawattara sakura no shita de mata aimashou  
kitto sono toki ni wa waratte eien no chikaou  
aishi ai sareta kono inochi wa nemuri de saite  
iroasenai manazashi o mune ni mai chiru negai  
anata ni, anata ni, anata ni,  
tada aitai  
anata ni, anata ni, anata ni  
tada aitai

Uma salva de palmas e todos os presentes em pé finalizaram a música da minha namorada, que esboçava timidamente um sorriso. Fui até ela e a abracei com força, e fui correspondido. Sinto que a música que ela escolheu é dirigida a mim, mas confesso que não tenho coragem de perguntar.

- Ficou maravilhoso Kuchiki-_san_! Desse jeito poderia até cantar na festa de aniversário da família Jaegerjaquez! Tenho certeza que todos ficariam igualmente encantados com sua voz! – Ukitake-_san_ estava animado e falava sem muito cuidado. Tudo bem que Rukia cantou para todos nós, mas não é a mesma coisa que estar rodeada de pessoas completamente estranhas. Fiz minha cara de reprovação a ele e creio que isso o conteve, pois não falou mais.

- Por favor, não exagere Ukitake-_san_, minha irmã ainda não está pronta para expor-se a tantas pessoas estranhas ou alheias ao seu problema! – O "cão de guarda" falou bonito. Mas seus olhos assassinos pro meu lado não me agradou muito. Desviei dele e prestei atenção a minha pequena bonequinha que ainda estava abraçada a mim. Não queria tirar o rosto meu peito, creio que estava com vergonha de todos. Para acalmá-la a encaminhei até a sacada da sala, agora nosso lugar preferido, aquela onde nos beijamos. Parece que foi há anos, e tudo culpa do alerta Byakuya que não desgruda de nós. O bom é que estava entretido com Ukitake e os demais e nos dará um tempo para respirar.

- Tudo bem Rukia? Você cantou muito bem! – Peguei uma mexa de cabelo que teimava tapar aqueles olhos violáceos.

- Sim! Eu fiquei com medo de gaguejar, mas saiu muito melhor que pensei! – Praticamente sussurrou pra mim este comentário. Ainda não tinha muita firmeza em falar mais alto, mas já era de bom tamanho não gaguejar mais.

- Todos amaram sua voz e a letra que escolheu foi muito bonita também! – Abracei-a novamente para que ela se abrisse um pouco mais. Esses contatos são tão inofensivos, mas ultimamente tem me deixado um pouco atordoado. Afinal, bem, Rukia é minha namorada agora, e a desejo cada dia que passa. Mas não posso deixar um mero sentimento atrapalhar nosso relacionamento.

- Amanhã a noite será o baile de aniversário de Jaegerjaquez-_san_! Por favor, me diga que vai me acompanhar! – Me olhou com o desespero estampado no rosto suave. Acariciei a bochecha alva e sorri para lhe encorajar.

- É claro que vou boba! Não acha que a deixaria ir sozinha? Quando disse que cuidaria de você, eu te fiz uma promessa! E um Kurosaki nunca quebra uma promessa! – Rimos do meu comentário e ficamos aproveitando o momento de paz que tínhamos, pois logo o irmão e dono da casa nos atrapalharia com algum comentário mordaz a minha pessoa. Passou o dia todo me mostrando os defeitos que tenho, minha falta de capacidade e principalmente minha idade. Vai ser muito difícil agradar o líder Kuchiki, mas uma coisa sei que tenho dele e vou aproveitar isso; sua confiança. Não vou feri-la e perder a chance de ficar ao lado de Rukia, por isso não estou revidando os ataques verbais ao qual estou sofrendo aqui, Rukia é muito importante para que eu coloque tudo a perder com meu gênio agressivo.

- Obrigada Ichigo! – Sai de minhas divagações e não hesitei em beijá-la. Foi rápido e suave, mas cheio de sentimentos e carinho. O rostinho dela ficou completamente vermelho, creio que não esperava essa minha reação, mas sei que logo se acostumará com meus gestos, pois pretendo ficar muito tempo ao lado dela. Ainda é cedo, mas tenho milhares de planos em minha vida, e em todos eles Rukia tem presença definitiva.

* * *

**Tradução (temporária)**

Como não está muito boa essa tradução, pedi a uma amiga que a melhore para mim!Por isso peço que esperem a tradução completa!

**_Cerejeira_**

A alegria dança na primavera

Oh, já se tornou uma pena de lágrima.

Torno-me uma pétala que vai caindo

Indo até onde você está

Toda vez que o vento sopra

Chegarei até você, estarei ao lado.

Algo além da tristeza ou da saudade

E o dever de proteger você, que está tão viva

Refrão:

Quando nascermos de novo, nos encontraremos debaixo de uma cerejeira

Com certeza vamos rir e trocaremos promessas eternas

Mesmo que esta vida caia no sono eterno, quero que fique gravado

no meu olhar, esse é meu desejo que flutua, caindo

só você, só você

apenas quero ver você

Letra retirada do site Portal Animaniaclub! Acessem tem muita coisa boa pra ouvir!

* * *

**VAMOS DAR UM FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO A KUROSAKI ICHIGO!TITE TRÁS A KIA DE VOLTA! Beijos,**

**JJ**


	17. Despertar

**Promessa é dívida, aqui está mais um cap fresquinho! Espero que curtam e se por obséquio quiserem, me mandem review! Apesar de não ter recebido mais neste site, sei que tenho muitos leitores, mas não me dão o gostinho de saber o que passa pela cabecinha de vcs! Não se preocupem, vou me especializar na mente humana, e encontrarei uma forma de fazê-los escrever (falo sério)!Expressar o que sentem é muito divertido, como estou fazendo agora! Mas chega de apelo e vamos a leitura que vcs guanham mais!**

**Disclaimer: Rukia! RUKIA! Droga onde foi parar aquela baixinha? -Esfrega os cabelos laranjas revoltados com a raiva.**

* * *

- Parece que finalmente terminou o expediente! Apesar de pequena essa clínica é bem movimentada! – Um homem de cabelos longos escuros, um olho fechado com uma cicatriz sussurrava encostado na parede da casa vizinha aos Kurosaki.

- Nnoitra precisamos agir rápido! Não devemos mais perder tempo! Lembre-se que o Grimm falou, não tolerará falhas! – O homem alto de pele negra alertou o companheiro. Estavam somente aguardando terminar todo e qualquer movimento, para atacarem o lugar. Conforme indicações de Grimmjow após a melhora no quadro clínico, Luppi retornou a clínica para ficar em observação. Logo recuperaria a consciência, e era exatamente isso que temia.

- Pode deixar Zommari, eu já fiz dezenas de vezes e em lugares mais protegidos! Não me compare a essa sua incompetência! Grimm foi claro, se Luppi não conseguir se levantar para fugir conosco deve ser eliminado! E acho a segunda opção muito mais fácil! – Confessou Nnoitra colocando com habilidade o silenciador na pistola automática. Um tiro era tudo o que queria. Ao se agachar, a camisa negra que vestia levantou-se um pouco e deixou descoberta a cintura do rapaz, mostrando a segunda arma que levava presa ao corpo. Sempre era chamado para realizar as execuções, quanto ao colega ao lado, era chamado para avaliar a possibilidade de salvar ou não alguém das mãos habilidosas de Nnoitra. Raras vezes algum integrante desertor saiu vivo deles.

- As luzes se apagaram! Hora de agir! Sem barulho ou chamar atenção! Não queremos que ninguém nos note! Não precisamos roubar nada, muito menos fazer reféns! Entendido? Nnoitra? – Zommari olhou de um lado a outro e não encontrou mais o atirador, este já estava à frente da residência escalando a garagem para entrar no quintal da casa e poder entrar na clínica pela porta lateral. O corpulento acompanhante chegou rápido, e apesar da aparência sabia andar sem fazer muito ruído. Não levou muito tempo para conseguirem abrir a porta da clínica. Entraram rápido com destreza para não esbarrar em nenhum objeto. A clínica realmente não tinha nenhum tipo de segurança especial; nenhum alarme ou câmera, algo que o dono não achava necessidade devido à calmaria no bairro.

- Creio que seja aqui! Olhe! – O atirador, já com a arma empunhada a frente do corpo, aproximou-se da cama onde pousava o companheiro de longa data. Luppi poderia parecer um simples rapaz de aparência feminina, mas já era responsável pela morte de muitos ex-membros dos Tigres.

- Ele parece bastante baqueado! Não creio que haja mais salvação para ele! Tenho certeza que ele diria o mesmo! Sabe o que fazer! – Zommari afastou-se e ficou de tocaia na porta de entrada. Tinha um punhal pequeno, mas suficiente para fazer um estrago na vítima que atacasse. Um tiro surdo saiu da pistola. Depois mais dois na cabeça. Nnoitra sempre acertava os mesmos locais em suas vítimas, um no estômago, um no olho e outro na testa, evitando assim a possibilidade de escapar alguém com vida. Guardou a pistola, e pegou a outra que já estava carregada. Ainda não estava satisfeito com a noite que levava, queria mais diversão.

- Por que não fazemos uma visitinha ao pessoal? Se existe aqui algum membro seria interessante acabar com ele antes que ele venha contra nós! – Uma regra básica da sobrevivência de um marginal é "seja o caçador, senão será a caça". Esse era o lema preferido de Nnoitra e vivia conforme ela.

- Não! Já basta! Terminamos por aqui! Vamos antes que alguém perceba nossa presença! –Sussurrava puxando o braço esguio do magro atirador; tinha que usar a força com muita freqüência para controlar o companheiro. Este não tentou se soltar e guardou a arma em sinal de rendição. Apesar de estar insatisfeito com o pouco que atuou, sabia que logo teria uma chance para mostrar seus bons serviços ao líder que admirava; Aizen Sousuke. Diferente de Grimm e Ulquiorra que não sabiam o paradeiro do criador da gang, Nnoitra estava em constante contato com este e recebia diretamente as missões que deveria executar. Não o havia decepcionado desde que chegou da Itália, sua terra natal, para tomar conta da execução dos clientes que não pagavam pelo uso dos préstimos serviços da máfia. Drogas e armas eram seus melhores produtos, e no Japão, apesar de ainda estar em seu começo, era um país promissor, devido à calmaria que ali inspirava. Lugar perfeito para se travar uma guerra. Nem todos os grandes empresários estavam satisfeitos com o governo, e muitos ainda mantinham o desejo milenar de criar "feudos" para seu controle. Esses eram os principais clientes na ilha.

- Ok! Então vamos! Tenho mais o que fazer! Tem uns "clientezinhos" que preciso colocar no lugar! – Da mesma maneira que entraram saíram. Puderam ouvir já no quintal as vozes de dois homens que acordaram com o barulho de um gato que escorregou do telhado ao chão. Sorriram e sumiram na noite. Execução completa.

- Eu não disse que era só um gato velho? Cara eu preciso dormir! Amanhã tenho prova e ainda tenho o baile à noite! – Ichigo esfregava com violência os cabelos alaranjados. Seu pai o havia acordado, pois suspeitava ter ouvido um som estranho. Estava preocupado com o paciente na clínica, afinal até aquele dia ninguém procurou por ele, algo realmente estranho.

- Mesmo assim acho melhor darmos uma olhada no paciente! – Ishin pegou o casaco que arrastava e vestiu por cima do pijama. Com esse alerta Ichigo franziu a testa e se mostrou preocupado. Não podia deixar o suspeito fugir. Ele seria a chave para descobrir o nome do cretino que estuprou sua amiga.

Andaram com cuidado evitando fazer barulho. Ishin ligou o interruptor da sala de recepção e notou que a porta tinha sido forçada. Sem esperar pelo pai Ichigo correu até o leito de Luppi e o que viu o deixou atônito. O rapaz estava morto. O sangue invadiu os lençóis brancos e escorria no chão. Tinha um buraco grande no olho esquerdo e na testa. Com as mãos tremulas Ichigo pegou o pulso do rapaz para constatar o óbvio, Luppi fora assassinado debaixo de seu nariz.

- _Kami-sama_! Alguém o silenciou! Ichigo afinal quem era esse cara? Agora estamos em uma terrível enrascada com a polícia, como explicaremos isso? Tem que me contar o que está acontecendo! – O pai estava desesperado. Não fazia idéia dos movimentos do filho contra alguns criminosos, e muito menos o envolvimento com a X-Cution.

- Sim, mas terá que confiar em mim! – O ruivo escorregou para o chão e segurou a cabeça com força. Tudo estava girando dentro dele. O maldito havia sido silenciado como o pai declarou. Não teriam mais como provar a culpa do criminoso que mais uma vez sairia ileso de tudo isso. Lembrou-se do rosto pálido de Nanao e não pode mais se conter de raiva e indignação. Havia falhado em sua promessa de conseguir informações com o rapaz agora morto.

- Vamos conversar enquanto contato os policiais! Vai ver como as suas irmãs estão! Graças aos céus não nos fizeram nenhum mal! – Ishin partiu para a sala em busca do telefone. O dia seria muito agitado para todos.

* * *

- Correr, correr, correr. Por mais que lutava para que minhas pernas saíssem do lugar, não conseguia fazê-las obedecerem ao meu comando. A frente um rapaz alto de cabelos azul celeste e um sorriso escarninho se aproximava sem parar. A escuridão da noite não era suficiente para apagar a imagem do Parque onde meu mundo havia sido abalado. Quando a mão daquele rapaz alçou em minha direção, meu corpo reagiu e me virei para deparar-me com a imagem de minha irmã. Estava nua cheia de arranhões e sangue escorrendo pelas pernas. Os cabelos desalinhados e os olhos arregalados, os braços abertos para mim. Ajoelhei-me e senti ela me envolver com carinho. Chorei sem parar e não tinha forças para sair do lugar. Quando vi já era tarde demais tinha nas costas uma faca cravada. Eu e minha irmã olhamos para trás sem sair de nossa posição, e pudemos ver o rosto de alguém que aparentava ser muito jovem apesar da altura. Mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi às tatuagens que ele possuía. Tinha um tigre na virilha e umas sombras azuis no canto dos olhos. Os cabelos eram espetados como se estivesse com muito gel, mas a cor era inquestionavelmente azul. Esse foi meu primeiro e inesquecível sonho após despertar no hospital! – Parecia um robô ao falar. A vida desapareceu de seus olhos que agora estavam azuis escuros. As mãos não tremiam, mas também não se mexiam. O corpo estava tensionado e o rosto tinha uma expressão fria e vazia. Rukia contava pela primeira vez desde que despertou do coma há cinco anos, o relato do sonho-lembrança que tinha gravado na mente. Ukitake não conseguia apagar a expressão de tristeza no rosto. Apesar do profissionalismo, tinha um apego especial pela pequena Kuchiki, e vê-la daquela maneira era muito emocionante. Byakuya que estava sentado ao lado da irmã não conseguia levantar a cabeça para olhar a pequena garota. Tinha medo de ver a imensa dor que ela sentia.

Não havia sido só um pesadelo. O relato que a garota contou achando ser apenas um sonho, era na verdade a maneira que sua mente infantil encontrou para se proteger do mundo. Todos os sonhos que tinha não passavam de pedaços de memórias que retornavam a cada novo dia. Ukitake reagiu e aplicou vagarosamente uma injeção com calmante no braço da menina. Sabia que daquela forma cairia em profunda depressão e não poderia permitir isso. Achavam que poderiam contar com Kurosaki, mas depois do telefonema que há uma hora que o rapaz lhe deu, não tinha mais o que fazer, e perder a concentração delicada que havia logrado com a garota após uma extensa seção de hipnose não era uma opção. Mas se arrependia do que havia feito. As marcas no rosto da garota eram de dor, medo e acima de tudo destruição. Rukia estava destruída ao lembrar-se de um passado que a mente tentou com força apagar.

- O que faremos Ukitake-_san_? Acha que ela vai ficar bem? – Byakuya estava nervoso e muito ansioso ao ver o terapeuta terminar a aplicação no braço da irmã. Estava com raiva por Ichigo não estar presente em algo tão importante, mas não podia culpar o rapaz, soube o que aconteceu na casa dele.

- Creio que ao acordar esquecerá o que nos falou, estando fora da hipnose voltará ao estado anterior! – Não estava muito confiante, mas por dentro almejava que isso realmente acontecesse.

Aos poucos Rukia abriu os olhos e lágrimas saíram sem controle. Ela apertou o divã com força e soluçou sem parar. Ukitake e Byakuya tentavam acalmá-la, mas o choro se tornava cada vez mais alto e descontrolado, a previsão do médico havia falhado. Com um barulho de porta sendo aberta violentamente os homens observaram Ichigo entrar sem pedir licença e se jogar contra a pequena para abraçar com força e ternura a jovem.

- Estou aqui Rukia! Não precisa mais se preocupar! Perdoe-me por demorar!Perdoe-me, por favor! – Sussurrou a baixinha que começou a silenciar o choro e os soluços. Ichigo tinha um poder incrível sobre a pequena, controlava seus temores e lhe proporcionava paz e conforto ao coração quebrantado dela.

- E-u vi tu-do ou-tra vez Ichi-go! Ela... Ela es-ta-va me abra-çan-do! – Teve a voz silenciada com o dedo do ruivo e após receber um selinho foi apertada contra o corpo dele novamente. Byakuya e Ukitake saíram sem dizer mais nada. Não podiam dar a ela o que o rapaz a dava; proteção.

- Sei que será difícil relembrar desse dia, mas saiba que estarei ao seu lado sempre! Então não chore, por favor! Prefiro seus olhos violetas a esse tom azul sem cor! – Riu baixinho e apertou-a mais a si.

- Achei que gostasse de tudo em mim! – Pontuou Rukia já mais calma a ponto de brincar com o namorado.

- Tudo, exceto isso! – Riu novamente e a beijou demoradamente. Sentou-se mais confortavelmente no divã e a colocou no colo segurando-a pela cintura. Ficaram assim por vários minutos. Abraçados e trocando carícias inocentes, voltando a beijar-se efusivamente como se tudo ao redor houvesse desaparecido. O que Rukia menos queria era voltar para a realidade em que vivia, e estar assim com Ichigo a transportava a outro mundo, onde podia ser feliz e livre de toda a dor e tristeza que sentia.

- Por favor, nunca mais me deixe sozinha! – Confessou ao terminar o beijo. Ichigo a olhou com ternura e assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu ao ver o tom violeta retornar aos olhos da garota. A cor que mais amava na morena.

- Nunca! Prometo! – Se deitou com ela no divã e ali permaneceram escutando as batidas do coração um do outro, sem se soltar ou importar onde estavam; ambos precisavam um do outro agora. Ichigo livrou-se de toda a raiva que sentiu aquela manhã e Rukia da dor que lembrou. O único remédio para a dor de uma alma é um só; amor.

* * *

**É isso pessoas, semana que vem já começa a festa de Grimm, e saberemos de uma vez o que acontecerá nesse encontro tão esperado! O que vai rolar? Além de eletronic music, muitas confusões que espero ter vcs para apreciar! Beijo e bom fim de semana a todos,**

**JJ**


	18. Festa de Aniversário Parte 1

**Olááá! Como vão todos?**

**Rukia: *Doida, falando sozinha!***

**Espero que bem! Aqui está mais um cap fresquinho. O tão esperado reencontro! Não gostei muito, mas quero ver o que vcs opinam! Um muito obrigada pela review que recebi da Patty de Aquarius e Srt Maga!**

**Rukia: *Coitada, tá desesperada***

**Patty: É, o nosso irritante Nnoitra não teve nenhuma piedade com o pobre Luppi! Mas no mangá ele era assim mesmo, né? Espero que curta a reação de nossa protagonista, que não estava nem um pouco a fim de participar desse capítulo! *Oi eu estou ouvindo!***

**Srt Maga: Meu stress já era! Valeu pela preocupação! *Como se ela se importasse* -Empurra - Como eu dizia, fico feliz por ter voltado minha cara, espero que curta o cap de hoje e comente sua opnião!**

**Zi: Ops, me esqueci de responder seu review! Foi mal! Mas já corrigi o erro! Arigatô pela atenção!**

**Beijo grande a todos! *A todos? Não foram só três que escreveram?***

**Autora: *Rukia você não tem o que fazer não? Tipo voltar pro mangá?***

**Rukia: *Não me pagaram os atrasados! Não volto enquanto Tite não mandar! E gostei de te atentar aqui! Você me fez ficar com essa cara de fracote e perturbada psicologicamente! Ora poupe-me! Mas vamos que quero ver minha apresentação nesse cap!***

***Som de grilo***

**Sem mais, divirtam-se!**

* * *

Nervosismo? Medo? Desconfiança? Nenhuma resposta me vem à mente. Não sei o que significa o que estou sentindo, mas estou em completa confusão. Meu corpo está pronto pra festa, mas minha mente ainda está perturbada e assustada. A única coisa que me faz continuar é a companhia de Ichigo. Em todos os sentidos da palavra. A hora está avançando e continuo em minhas divagações; _nii-sama_ deve estar nervoso com minha demora. Não quero decepcioná-lo. Pego a echarpe do vestido da _Victoria's Secret_ que meu irmão encomendou e me preparo para enfrentar uma muralha que há tempos não conseguia transpor; estar em meio a uma multidão de pessoas que se quer conheço. Mas sei que tudo vai ficar bem, certo?

- Estou pronta Ichigo! – Quando abri a porta, fiquei de frente com um Ichigo aparentemente ansioso. Estava lindo. Usa um smoking preto, com uma camisa amarela clara e uma gravata borboleta preto. Os cabelos estavam arrepiados, pois dessa vez acho que não achou necessário deixá-los arrumados. Uma verdadeira ofensa ao meu irmão, que estava logo ao lado com cara de deboche observando Ichigo aproximar-se de mim e tomar minha mão para acompanhá-lo. Apesar da insistência de meu _nii-sama_ em que eu não precisaria ir devido minha crise, insisti que estava tudo bem. Não era mentira, pois me sinto bem melhor depois da hipnose. Saber que Ichigo estará comigo me faz ser forte, e desejo mostrar a eles o quanto melhorei.

- Está linda baixinha! Mas temos que ir logo, pois já estamos bem atrasados! – Vi a careta que meu irmão fez quando Ichigo agiu do mesmo jeito que no dia do jantar. Mas dessa vez tem uma diferença; em vez de segurar meu braço, ele agora rodeava minha cintura com o braço de uma forma um tanto possessiva.

- Será que posso levar minha irmã como chama a tradição de nossa família? – _Nii-sama_ está se contendo para não explodir. É engraçado vê-lo assim. Sinto que Ichigo trouxe vida a ele também, claro que de uma forma diferente da minha. Ri baixinho e ambos me olharam com surpresa.

- O que é engraçado? – Ichi fez o cenho ficar franzido. O que me fez rir mais.

- Vocês! – Apontei a ambos me distanciando de Ichi. – Fico feliz por vê-los ao meu lado! Sinto-me preenchida de coragem para enfrentar qualquer coisa, só pelo fato de vocês estarem aqui comigo! – Sorri e vi os rostos das duas pessoas mais importantes em minha vida ficarem corados e com olhos ternos. Orgulho-me de ter tanta sorte.

- Bem, devemos ir não? – Timidez nunca foi uma característica de meu _nii-sama_, mas hoje o percebo assim. Encaminhamos-nos a limusine. Não demoraríamos a chegar, pois os Jaegerjaquez moravam na cidade vizinha. Espero que Emmy-_san_ tenha uma nova impressão de mim, sinto-me renovada.

* * *

A mansão com estilos da era Meiji, rodeado de cerejeiras e cerca viva assomava suntuosa no alto da cidade. Ichigo e Rukia ficaram abismados com a beleza e a conservação perfeita do lugar. Não ficava atrás da mansão Kuchiki, verdadeiro orgulho de Byakuya. Carros de luxo e limusines estavam estacionados no campo aberto que havia ao lado dos muros que circundavam o local. O som da música ao vivo podia ser ouvida desde fora. Era suave e atual, mas era somente uma abertura, já que no convite foi deixado claro que haveria música eletrônica e um coquetel para agradar aos convidados mais jovens.

Os Kuchiki e o Kurosaki foram recebidos pelo _maître_ da casa. Foram encaminhados a sala principal e recebidos pelo líder da família. Key reluzia em seu ambiente natural. Um sorriso amarelado ainda revelava sua ostenticidade de mais jovem. Ainda mantinha o porte altivo e forte apesar de seus 86 anos.

- Sejam bem vindos meus caros! Não sabem o quão honrado me sinto em ter aceitado meu convite! – Beijou a mão de Rukia, apertou a de Byakuya e meneou a cabeça para Ichigo. Os levou para uma mesa reservada especialmente para eles, ao lado da dele. Nela já haviam alguns membros sentados. Cada um se apresentou com recato e respeito. Entre elas estava Emmy.

- Ah querida, como fico feliz por ter vindo! Que linda está! Imagine como meu filho não ficará quando te vires! E você também Kurosaki, está majestoso neste traje! – Saudou efusivamente o casal e deixou-se ser beijada por Byakuya. Este se sentou em seu lugar e iniciou uma conversa sobre negócios com os presentes a mesa. Ichigo e Rukia sentaram ao lado de Emmy e começaram também uma conversa amistosa. A bela mulher vestida em seu tubinho prata percebeu a perceptível melhora de sua convidada, além da aproximação com o jovem rapaz de cabelo laranja, o que não a agradou muito.

- É incrível como está melhor Rukia! Não a reconheço com a primeira vez que nos vimos! – Emmy sorriu torto quando viu o braço de Ichigo rodear a cintura fina da menina e sorrir como apaixonado.

- Se estou assim, é graças ao Ichigo, Emmy-_san_! Minha vida está mudando drasticamente e sinto-me muito mais forte! – Rukia perdeu-se nos olhos cor de mel e sorriu. Foi rápido, mas suficientemente desconfortável para a família Jaegerjaquez, o selinho que Ichigo ousou dar a mesa diante de todos. Agora era visível o relacionamento dos dois. Emmy tremeu um pouco. Seu grande ideal estava ameaçado com esse romance. Antes da moreninha chegar teve a grande ideia de pedir a ela que entrasse no salão acompanhada de seu filho, como mostra de amizade entre as famílias. Mas a garota, além de ter vindo acompanhada, ainda deixava claro o namoro que tinha com ele. Olhou com esperança de ver reprovação do Kuchiki, mas se arrependeu ao ver o descaso ante a cena. Aquilo era oficial para eles, e pior de tudo, permitido por Byakuya.

- Que co-i-sa mais lin-da! Vocês são namorados? – Quando há dias havia questionado isso, percebeu que eles não eram um casal, mas bons amigos. Agora seus temores se concretizaram.

- Sim Emmy-_san_! Tive coragem e pedi Rukia em namoro! – Ichigo estava orgulhoso com sigo mesmo, e feliz com a baixinha que invadiu seu coração.

- Isso é bem interessante, não? De que família vem meu jovem? – Jaegerjaquez estava tentando realizar seu papel em destruir a imagem do rapaz para abrir caminho ao neto, que tardava em chegar, irritando a todos da família e aos convidados. Afinal, ele era o aniversariante.

- Não creio que precise responder Ichigo! Minha irmã o escolheu, e é isso o que importa! – Byakuya cortou seco a pergunta de Key. Ichigo não ligou para os ameaçadores olhares de todos a sua pessoa, ou a repentina proteção que o Kuchiki lhe proporcionou.

- Sou um Kurosaki com orgulho senhor! Meu pai é médico, e temos uma pequena clínica em minha casa! Não vejo porque me sentir menor que qualquer um sentado a essa mesa! – Levantou o queixo e apertou a mão da namorada, que tinha no rosto um sorriso orgulhoso da coragem do amigo e amante.

- Ora, vamos rapaz! Não quis ofende-lo! Perdoe-me! Fiquei espantado com sua entrada tão repentina na família Kuchiki, só isso! Mas fico feliz por saber que Rukia tenha encontrado um apoio para superar seus medos! – Aquilo foi dito de forma mordaz, demonstrando a todos os presentes que só era permitido aquele namoro para o bem estar da jovem, e nada mais. Ichigo não se surpreendeu com isso, sabia que sofreria preconceito não só do irmão de Rukia, como também da sociedade ao qual ela vivia; mas não seria isso que o afastaria da jovem.

- Ichigo é muito mais que um simples suporte, senhor Jaegerjaquez! Ele é meu melhor e único amigo! O homem que entrou em minha vida e minha alma! E se ele quiser desejo estar ao seu lado pra sempre! – Declarou Rukia enfática e sem gaguejar. Todos ficaram lívidos, pois o que acabou de fazer foi uma declaração de amor frente a todos. Byakuya não disse nada, e só pôde ver sua pequena protegida se levantar e puxar o ruivo para saírem da mesa. Aquilo foi um pedido de casamento não muito velado.

- Será que minha família não é bem vinda aqui? Pois se não for, me digam! – Byakuya reagiu após a pequena se retirar. Os lideres ficaram atônitos e tentaram se desculpar da grosseria e destrato que sofreu o convidado. Mais afastado dali, o casal andava com pressa até um local mais íntimo e livre de olhares indesejados. Ichigo não cabia de felicidade. Estava sendo literalmente arrastado pela morena, que pela primeira vez mostrava toda sua raiva e indignação.

- Quem eles pensam que são? – Rukia parou bruscamente e sem prévio aviso algumas lágrimas escorreram do lívido rosto maquiado. O vestido curto e solto que levava a deixava bela e imponente. A cor do sapato alto, dourado, deixava a frágil menina com aparência madura. Os cabelos soltos, na cabeça uma diadema dourada, fazia jogo com a cor caramelo do vestido. Ichigo a contemplava sem deixar de sorrir. Com a aparição das primeiras lágrimas, abraçou-a pela cintura e fundiu seu rosto a curva do ombro da pequena.

- Não me importo com o que eles digam Rukia! Principalmente agora que tenho uma protetora adorável como você! E aceito seu pedido! – Riu após ver o rosto envergonhado e corado da namorada. Agora que ela se deu conta do que havia dito no calor da irritação.

- E-u... Bem, como eu pos-so di-zer? – Apesar de tudo, ainda era uma menina no fim das contas, e deixava suas palavras saírem sem cuidado. Não era mentira o que disse, mas eles acabaram de começar o namoro, e ela já falava de casamento.

- Ora vamos! Não está me dizendo que se arrepende? Gostei da atitude, mas pretendo ser aquele quem fará o pedido primeiro! – Ichigo ainda continuava com a brincadeira que não fugia do que estava sentido. Orgulho e felicidade.

- Co-mo as-sim? Não exagere! Eu só... Ah, você entendeu! – Parou e cruzou os braços com os olhos semicerrados contendo as lágrimas e a vergonha que sentia. Ichigo aproveitou para roubar um beijo da morena, que arregalou os olhos ante a ousadia. Mas não o impediu. Soltou os braços e deixou-se ser abraçada pela cintura e apertar-se mais ao rapaz. Sentia tanta segurança ao lado dele que não conseguia imaginar seu mundo sem ele. Como havia vivido até ali sem aquele calor?

- É serio, fiquei muito feliz! – O ruivo pronunciou após o demorado beijo que tomou da namorada. Um som de violinos os devolveu ao ambiente, e curiosos foram observar quem estava chegando à ampla escadaria central da sala. Provavelmente deveria ser o aniversariante. Ichigo ficou atrás de Rukia, circundando sua cintura enquanto observava a porta enorme de carvalho abrir-se e apresentar a todos o grande esperado da festa. Qual não foi a surpresa ao ver um rapaz alto de cabelos negros e terno riscado chumbo descer a escada acompanhado de uma ruiva de cabelos longos, vestido branco estilo princesa, pendido até os pés, sandália dourada sem salto e os fartos seios a mostra na meia taça do vestido. Segurava a mão do rapaz e descia com delicadeza. Seu rosto ficou vermelho como pimentão, e olhava a frente com os olhos arregalados ante a surpresa da noite.

- Kurosaki-_kun_? – Engoliu seco, sem a mínima vontade de continuar a descer aquelas escadas que agora pareciam eternas e cheias de barreiras invisíveis.

- Inoue? – Ichigo sussurrou ante a surpresa de ver sua amiga de escola conhecer o filhinho magnata.

- Não é da nossa sala Ichigo? – Rukia pendeu a cabeça para cima para observar o rosto assombrado do namorado. Também estava surpresa com a cena. Mas ao voltar os olhos ao casal que agora descia com mais lentidão, sentiu o sangue gelar. As mãos crisparam e o corpo tencionou como se uma dor percorresse todo o seu pequeno ser. O rapaz de cabelos espetados estava sorrindo, mas aquele sorriso não lhe era estranho. Sentiu um enjôo lhe tomar o corpo, e se Ichigo não a estivesse segurando pela cintura teria desmaiado na mesma hora. Não poderia ser ele. Não poderia ser.

- Rukia? Você está bem? Vem, vamos lá fora pra você tomar um pouco de ar fresco! – O ruivo ao perceber o mal estar corrente na baixinha a levou sem cerimônias ou importar-se com o protocolo de recepção ao aniversariante, e a levou até um pátio que estava afastado no lado esquerdo do salão. Grimmjow viu a pequena ser levada e sentiu a ira crescer ao ver que estava acompanhada de um rapaz de cabelo laranja. Olhou disfarçado a acompanhante que parecia mais pálida que o comum. Percebeu que ela o conhecia.

- Orihime? Tudo bem com você? Conhece a Kuchiki-_san_ e aquele rapaz? – Apontou para as costas de Ichigo que ao longe era visível ajudando a menina a se manter de pé. Ficou atordoado com a reação da pequena. Afinal nunca se viram antes, mas quando a moreninha cravou seu olhar ao dele sentiu como se ela o estivesse sondando a alma. Seus segredos mais obscuros foram revelados frente aquela frágil garota que mais parecia porcelana. Desde o dia que recebeu a foto da menina, não deixava de observar os traços delicados e suaves. Sentia desejo de conhecê-la melhor; saber qual eram seus medos, suas vontades e sem explicação nenhuma, sentia um desejo imenso de cortejá-la como jamais fez a ninguém. Não era paixão, mas uma curiosidade em saber como seria beijar aqueles suaves lábios. Abraçar aquela fina cintura e fazê-la sentir o que ele poderia lhe mostrar de mundo. Não entendeu bem, mas acreditou que fosse pela aparência frágil e completamente oposta a si que o fez pensar assim. Voltou-se para a ruiva e aguardou uma resposta, já que essa não parecia querer sair do lugar. Viu a mãe surgir ante a escadaria para acompanhá-lo. O rosto de Emmy não estava nada animado, podia-se sentir a irritação na loira ao ver uma jovem que não lhe fora sequer apresentada. Afinal aquela noite não estava saindo conforme seus planos.

- E-u... e-u estu... – Inoue tampou a boca quando viu de longe o ruivo abraçar com muita ternura a baixinha que mal havia conseguido conversar. – Kuro-saki-_kun_ e Ku-chi-ki-_san_? – Não agüentou mais e chorou. Sem prévio aviso correu as escadas e voltou correndo aos tropeços de onde havia saído. Nem Grimm, nem Emmy conseguiram segura-la e ficaram pasmos sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo. Afinal o que havia entre esses três?

- O que deu nela? Ficou louca? E quem é ela filho? Achei que tivesse entendido o motivo dessa festa! – Emmy não estava com paciência para as peripécias do filho. Grimm não compreendia o que estava acontecendo, e ficou furioso quando viu um ruivo beijando à pequena que seria seu alvo. Pegou o ombro da mãe e empurrou suavemente para o lado. Sentia-se de certa forma traído. Mas por quê? Não era nada dessa garota. Sabia que seria um arranjo entre as duas famílias, e nem de longe pensava em corresponder a isso. Se estava fazendo isso era por Aizen. Mas vê-la com outro não lhe foi nada agradável. Olhou para Byakuya que estava de pé junto ao avô. Sua ira aumentou quando este lhe desviou o olhar. Será que não o achava digno para a garota "porcelana"? Aquele garoto de cabelo berrante era mais poderoso que ele? Quando percebeu já estava ao lado do casal escutando a conversa dos dois e com muita vontade de interromper o momento.

- Está tudo bem! Não esqueça que estou com você! Vamos temos que felicitar o aniversariante e perguntar pra Inoue como ela o conheceu! – Ichigo sorriu ante o aparente alívio da morena, mas este morreu em seus lábios quando viu a pequena olhar para o lado e perder a consciência caindo em seus braços. Olhou para onde ela há instante atrás prendia a atenção, e viu o rosto surpreso e desconcertado de Grimmjow. Grimm tentou se aproximar, mas foi impedido pelo braço estendido do ruivo. Este colheu a jovem nos braços e a carregou até a saída que o levaria ao banheiro. Não entendeu nada do que aconteceu. Viu como todos os observavam apreensivos e sentiu Byakuya a suas costas. Os Jaegerjaquez estavam logo atrás, e a música de violinos foi interrompida, dando lugar aos burburinhos e comentários surpresos dos convidados que não compreendiam o que estava ocorrendo.

- O que aconteceu Grimm? O que você fez? – Emmy aproximou-se do filho com o rosto apreensivo.

- Não sei! Diabos! Não faço idéia! – Grimm estava irritado. Não; estava furioso. Não gostou nada do que presenciou. Porque a baixinha desmaiou quando o viu sorrir? Se fez aquilo foi exatamente para lhe espantar o medo e a desconfiança de sua pessoa. Estava confuso e nem percebeu quando a mãe o fez acompanhar os demais familiares para ver se a menina estava bem; afinal a princesa dos Kuchiki desmaiou, e isso era muito ruim para sua imagem e pretensão. A noite seria longa e cheia de surpresas.

* * *

**É isso pessoas! Espero que tenham curtido esse cap, pois tem mais e a coisa vai esquentar por aqui!**

**Rukia: *Hunf! Se alguém estiver mesmo lendo!* - Folheando um mangá de terror.**

**Mas é claro que estão lendo baka! Todo mundo te ama! E claro o gatíssimo do Ichi! - Sorriso malicioso.**

**Rukia: Tomba - *Quem? Aquele cabeça de cenoura ambulante? Sem essa, tem caras muito melhores que aquele idiota! Como meu nii-sama, por exemplo!* - Brilho nos olhos.**

**Sei! Isso não são ciúmes por ele ter passado todo esse arco só com a Inoue, certo? Afinal, ela é humana e tudo mais!**

**Rukia:*Claro que não baka-momo! Eu me importar com aquele... idiota... Humana! E daí? A mãe de Ichigo era humana... e o pai... * - Cora.**

**Huhum! Vejo vocês semana que vem pessoal!**

***...*- Voltando a leitura. Mangá de ponta cabeça.**


	19. Festa de Aniversário Parte 2

**Tudo bem, demorei! Mas deem um desconto, pois estou me matando pra fazer meu pré-projeto pro mestrado, e estou perdendo minha escassa massa cinzenta nesse encalço! kkkkk! Mas vou continuar escrever, sem estresse!**

**Beijo especial a:**

**Gabi: Calminha Gabi, Grimm está, mas não da maneira que nosso Ichi pela baixinha. Mas dará um tremendo trabalho pra ele. E afinal, quem resiste ao charme Kuchiki? pelo elogio!**  
**Zi:E ainda temos muitos pra frente... O Ichi vai surtar assim que sacar o interesse do antigo cabelo celeste! Mas tem chão! Obrigada pelo review!**

**Curtam a leitura e me digam o que acharam! Fui!**

* * *

- Ku-ro-sa-ki-_kun_? Por-que? – Sentada no ultimo degrau da escadaria secundaria de mármore da mansão dos Jaegerjaquez. Os cabelos caiam a frente do rosto escondendo as densas lagrimas que rolavam no alvo rosto. A menina ruiva estava confusa e destruída por dentro. Não imaginava que pudesse ver o garoto que amava há tanto tempo, estar acompanhado da garota "problema". Não entendia o que ela tinha que a fazia especial para seu amado. Ichigo estaria namorando com a pequena Kuchiki? E sem perceber estava sendo observada por alguém que se aproximava surpreso.

- Inoue-_san_? O que esta fazendo aqui? E porque esta chorando? – Ishida aproximou-se da ruivinha e acariciou com ternura procurando atraí-la para se explicar.

- I-shi-da-_kun_? – Sem responder, se joga nos braços do rapaz, que por timidez ficou vermelho e desconfortável. Preferiu abandonar essas preocupações e ajudar a menina que tremia e soluçava com desespero.

- Tudo bem! Estou aqui! Venha até nossa limusine, poderá beber algo e me contar o que aconteceu! –Passou por um homem de cabelos brancos, mas de aparência jovem, vestido de terno de mesma cor, que ate aquele momento não pronunciou nada ou saiu do lugar. Arrumou os óculos quando o garoto seguia com a menina segurando em seus ombros para apoiar-se.

- Ryuken poderia ir sem mim? Inoue-_san_ é uma amiga e precisa de minha ajuda! De meus parabéns ao aniversariante, por favor! – Parou de costas para o pai que sempre chamava pelo nome. Sua relação era estranha e distante. Ishida era uma família abastada e de nome na sociedade japonesa. Conheciam de longa data aos Jaegerjaquez, e como os bons modos exigiam, estavam presentes, apesar do considerável atraso, na festa do jovem da família.

- Só dessa vez Uryu! Não conte sempre com minha boa ação! – Saiu sem se voltar para o filho e garota que continuava chorando alheia ao que acontecia ao redor de si.

* * *

- Senhorita Nanao-_sama_ tem visita na sala de espera! O senhor diz ser um amigo! Chama-se Kyuraku-_san_! – A jovem empregada trajando o impecável uniforme azul aguardou a resposta da princesa da casa. A família Ise, mas tinham contatos e amigos engendrados na alta sociedade. Eram uma família emergente da classe media alta, e possuíam bons investimentos em tecnologia, proporcionando um provável futuro promissor, apesar de manter a aparência simples.

- Por que ele insiste? – Murmurou pra si, apesar de ter sido ouvida pela jovem que manteve discrição e aguardava pacientemente a resposta de Nanao. – Ok Miruiko, já desço! Não permita que seja servida bebida alcoólica para ele! Não quero que meus pais achem que me envolvo com pessoas errada! – Jogou na mesinha da biblioteca onde estava, o livro que tentava ler. A aludida não compreendeu bem o que a garota queria dizer, mas sem perguntar nada reverenciou e saiu sem fazer barulho. A jovem Ise soprou com impaciência o ar em seus lábios. Não queria conversar com ninguém. Apesar da esplêndida conversa que teve com a senhorita Emmy, agora sua terapeuta pessoal, ainda não sentia preparada para socializar-se com as pessoas, em especial seus amigos, que sempre a olhavam com pena e tristeza. Não queria mostrar suas fraquezas, muito menos chorar na frente deles. Queria dar a volta por cima e mostrar que pode sim viver normalmente depois de um estupro. Estupro. Essa palavra virou rotineira em seus pensamentos. E para distrair resolveu ir conversar com seu amigo e companheiro de faculdade.

- Pensei ter dito para não servir bebida alcoólica a Kyuraku-_san_? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha e apoiou ambos os braços na cintura, batendo um dos pés com irritação. O homem de cabelos longos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo tentou esconder a garrafa de sakê atrás das costas. Sorriu ao ver a bela amiga, que apesar da palidez, ainda mantinha seu ar altivo e inteligente.

- Nanao-_chan_ sempre tão delicada e preocupada com minha saúde! Vim fazer uma visita, já que não se despediu de mim! – Se jogou para um abraço de urso na amiga. Ela tentou se sair, mas o agarre era mais forte. Parou de relutar e sentiu a suave respiração do rapaz em seu pescoço.

- Me perdoe Nanao! Se não tivesse atrasado para a reunião... Nada disso teria acontecido! – Apertou-a com carinho e teve a cintura rodeada pela morena que segurava o choro para não fugir de seu delicado controle.

- Não Kyuraku! Não precisa se culpar! Tenho certeza que tudo vai ficar bem! Vamos encontrar aquele criminoso e colocá-lo em seu devido lugar, para que não machuque mais ninguém! – Soluçou e tentou esconder algumas lagrimas que venciam sua forca de vontade. Escondeu o rosto no peito do amigo e professor. Sempre podia contar com esse amalucado para toda e qualquer situação. – Ainda temos aquele rapaz! Quando ele acordar eu mesma arrancarei as informações necessárias dele! – Sorriu de forma triste elevando o rosto para ficar frente a companheiro. Este não esboçou um sorriso e abaixou o rosto. Ise percebeu que algo estava errado. Incentivou-o com os olhos para que ele respondesse o motivo da mudança de humor repentina.

- Quanto a isso! Nós... Nós perdemos! – Terminou e a soltou para se encaminhar ate o pequeno bar de madeira de tom vermelho, para pegar uma taca e enche-la de vodca e traze-la para que a garota bebesse.

- Co-mo as-sim? – Ise pegou de forma mecânica a taca e bebeu um gole. Seu corpo passou a tremer levemente e sentiu o chão mover-se abaixo de si.

- Sente-se! Precisamos conversar! – Pontuou de forma sombria e a encaminhou ate uma poltrona que estava no extremo de onde estavam. A noite seria longo e tediosa para ambos. A meta do professor era convencer Nanao a fazer uma declaração diante dos policiais para conseguir um pedido de prisão ao estuprador. Não poderiam agir mais sozinhos, pois não tinham mais a testemunha que dispunham. Um erro fatal foi deixar a clinica sem vigilância constante.

* * *

A escuridão me encurralou e uma risada aguda se aproximava com mais intensidade. Ouvi gritos de desespero. Eles vinham dos lábios de minha _nee-san_. Não consigo me mexer. Sinto meu corpo inerte e sem vida. Ao redor de meu pescoço tem uma mão apertando com violência. Quero gritar, mas nada sai de minha garganta. Será que nunca poderei ser feliz? Nunca conseguirei ser livre? Ichigo? Ichigo onde você esta?

- Ichi-go! – Abri devagar meus olhos e enxerguei o par de olhos mel me observando apreensivo. Ouvi sua suave voz me confortar.

- Estou aqui minha baixinha! Não precisa se preocupar! – Ichi me abraçou de forma possessiva. Afinal o que aconteceu? Levantei a cabeça por sobre o ombro de meu namorado e vi meu _nii-sama_ me observar consternado. Atrás deles estava o senhor Jaegerjaquez e a senhorita Emmy, e logo atrás estava um rapaz que não conhecia bem. Seria aquele homem que sorriu de forma misteriosa e familiar? Não, estava confundindo ele com aquele monstro. Não poderia ser ele. Não poderia.

* * *

- Rukia? Sente-se bem? Quer que voltemos a nossa mansão? – Byakuya falou em tom frio, mas preocupado. Os convidados e parentes dos anfitriões tentavam erguer suas cabeças para ver o movimento do suntuoso banheiro de mármore onde a pequena princesa Kuchiki pousava. Ele possuía uma saleta contigua ao toalete, que tinha sofás e mesinhas de centro com revistas. Um balcão de mármore que pendia ao lado do enorme e lustrado espelho, tudo disposto com requinte e bom gosto. Rukia estava pousada neste balcão tendo a cintura segurada pelo ruivo que franzia o cenho para os curiosos que só aumentavam em numero.

- Sim _nii-sama_! Estou bem! Acho que não preciso voltar agora, não quero desfazer de nossos anfitriões! Além do mais... Tenho Ichigo aqui comigo! Vou ficar bem, prometo! – Deixou-se ser novamente abraçada pelo rapaz que acariciava seus cabelos para acalmá-la mais. Byakuya assentiu e olhou para os curiosos de forma fria mostrando sem uma única palavra o seu mandado de dispersão, e como encanto todos compreenderam e se retiraram de forma solene. Desrespeitar a ordem de um Kuchiki era algo inconcebível e impensado. Key aproximou-se do cliente e amigo para acompanhá-lo a saída. Desejou de forma silenciosa melhoras a pequena e tomou Emmy pelo braço, já que essa não fazia menção de sair, apesar do calafrio que sentiu ao chocar-se com o olhar altivo e poderoso do jovem líder. Grimm já havia saído há algum tempo. Nem precisou ver Byakuya em ação; tinha saído assim que escutou a frase de Rukia sobre Ichigo.

Esbarrou-se em alguns convidados que perguntavam curiosos sobre a situação da morena, mas não estava a fim de conversa. Correu desviando de seus amigos e companheiros para seu reduto; seu quarto. Trancou-se nele e chutou uma cadeira que ficava ao lado da mesa de computador. A entrada do quarto era na verdade uma sala de estar equipada com televisão de plasma, computador e sofás. O grande tapete em forma de tigre tinha a cabeça apontada à porta de entrada da recamara de seu dormitório. Grimm estava furioso com o que estava acontecendo. Seus planos estavam ameaçados e não permitiria isso. Ela tinha que ser dele! Precisava mostrar aquele líder engrandecido quem ele realmente era. Precisava de poder, e a família Kuchiki seria vital para isso. Sentia seu orgulho pisoteado. Havia imaginado a situação de forma totalmente diferente.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Afinal quem é aquele punk idiota? – Grimm sentou na imensa cama negra com as mãos na cabeça. Precisava pensar rápido, pois não dispunha de muito tempo. Sua festa fora planejada com sumo cuidado para fazer desse encontro um possível compromisso. Jamais imaginava que a pequena tivesse alguém ao seu lado, que não fosse o irmão mais velho.

- Grimm precisa fazer algo! Aquele garoto esta com sua futura esposa nas mãos! Já tínhamos tudo calculado para o Miai, e olha no que da! – Emmy assomou de forma rápida em frente ao filho. Grimm nem percebeu a hora que a mãe entrou em seu quarto. Sabia muito bem que precisava agir, mas como faria isso sem usar a violência?

- E como espera que eu reaja? Ela já tem namorado! Disse-me que ela só tinha um amigo! Quem falhou? – Riu de forma desesperada para a mãe que constrangida se senta ao lado para acalmar.

- Pensei que fossem só isso! Mas não significa que perdemos essa guerra! Tem que aproximar-se dos dois! Só assim ganhara a confiança dela! Terá meu apoio, por isso não se preocupe, conheço a mente humana! – Finalizou e abraçou o filho encaixando a cabeça do rapaz contra seus seios. Queria o melhora para o filho. Temia que ele voltasse para o mundo do crime e destruísse a própria vida. Queria livrá-lo das, mas companhias e torná-lo um homem importante e poderoso.

- Está bem! Vou tentar! – Após um longo suspiro soltou-se da mãe, arrumou os cabelos negros e ajudou-a a se levantar para retornarem a festa. Afinal ainda tinham mais algumas horas para tentar a aproximação.

* * *

-Tem certeza que quer continuar Rukia? Podemos te levar pra casa! – Tentei novamente convencê-la para que saíssemos daquele lugar, mas Rukia é uma cabeça dura. Não conseguiu me explicar o que aconteceu, só que achou que conhecia de alguma forma aquele rapaz. Isso me deixou alerta. Poderia ser o responsável pelo sofrimento dela? Não poderia ser ele! Ele não tem os cabelos azuis e muito menos as tais tatuagens no olho. Devia ser uma confusão mesmo.

- Sim Ichi! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? Ajude-me a descer para que voltemos à mesa! Devem estar preocupados e não quero fazer mais cena vergonhosa pra minha família! – Sempre a honra em primeiro lugar! Pois bem, seria do jeito dela. Ajudei-a descer e me certifiquei de que realmente estivesse bem para andar sozinha. Não gosto de vê-la assim.

- Muito bem! Mas não vou deixar você sair do meu lado! Vem! – Apertei-a pela cintura e beijei o ombro para confortá-la. Encaminhamos-nos ao salão novamente onde a musica já soava. Casais dançavam de forma suave e compassada. Levei-a ate o centro e convidei-a para dançar. Não precisamos falar nada, bastávamos nos olharmos para entender o que um queria dizer ao outro. Segurei a mãozinha delicada dela e coloquei em meu ombro; encaixei minha outra mão em sua cintura e bailamos como se nada tivesse acontecido com dezenas de olhares curiosos a nossa pessoa. Odeio esse tipo de ambiente. Sei que Rukia esta lutando para manter-se controlada. Tremia cada vez que um casal esbarrava sem querer em nosso caminho.

- Quer dar uma volta? – Percebi que a palidez de Rukia estava mais acentuada, e para acalmá-la resolvi sair um pouco. Ela assentiu e saímos ante os olhares perspicazes de todos. Ao longe, Byakuya velava pela irmã. Antes de sairmos o aniversariante que ainda não tive a chance de saber o nome surgiu em nossa frente com um sorriso mais tímido.

- Espero que tenha melhorado Kuchiki-_san_! Deu-nos um tremendo susto! Permitam me apresentar! Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow a seu dispor! – Aproximou-se de mim e apertou minha mão efusivamente, me deixando levemente desconfortável. Tenho a impressão que queria machucar minha mão. Tomou a mão de Rukia e quando ia beijá-la a baixinha a retirou rápido e passou pra trás de mim. Estava com medo. Fiquei com pena da cara do tal Grimm que estava visivelmente desconfortável com a reação de Rukia, mas tentei apaziguar o ambiente.

- Não leve a mal Grimmjow! Rukia ainda tem medo das pessoas! Tenho certeza que ela não fez por mal! – Sorri e senti as mãozinhas de minha pequena apertar minha camisa. Estava com a cabeça encostada em minhas costas e creio que invisível aos olhos de Grimm devido meu tamanho cobri-la completamente.

- Fe-liz ani-ver-sario Jae-ger-já-quez-_san_! – Senti um átimo de me virar e abraçá-la para mantê-la mais calma. Beijei o alto de sua cabeça e sussurrei palavras de conforto no ouvido. Viramos-nos juntos, e mantendo meu braço ao redor de sua cintura; Rukia sorriu ao rapaz que fez o mesmo.

- Obrigado! Sejam bem vindos a minha casa! Mas se me permitem, que tal irmos a um lugar mais privativo e com pessoas de nossa idade? No outro salão tenho bebidas e boa musica! Muito melhor que essa pompa esquisita! – Sorriu novamente, mas agora com mais firmeza. Sinto-me mais relaxado agora. Ele eh um adolescente como nos, mas não vou baixar a guarda pra esses tipos.

- O que acha Kia? – Normalmente a chamo de nanica, mas vou tentar evitar na frente de estranhos, já que percebi que ela não se agrada muito do apelido. Minha musa concordou com a cabeça e o acompanhamos ate a dita sala. Acredito que Rukia ficara melhor sem ter que manter esses padrões exagerados da alta sociedade.

- Não me disse seu nome! – Grimm me questionou ainda de costas a nossa frente. Sempre me esqueço de fazer isso quando estou com Rukia. Aliás, esqueço-me de tudo ao meu redor quando estou com ela. Nota mental: ser mais sociável.

- Kurosaki Ichigo! Namorado de Rukia! – Apertei a mãozinha de minha namorada que caminhava ao meu lado silenciosa. Vi ela virar-se para mim e sorrir de forma suave.

- Kurosaki? Hum! Prazer! Espero que curta a minha festa! – Senti uma deixa de nervosismo na voz dele. Será que me conhece de algum lugar? Não me lembro de tê-lo visto antes. Mas vou ficar de olho nele.

* * *

**É isso pessoas! Como o capítulo ficou grande demais, dividi ele em dois, portanto teremos uma terceira parte da Festa de Aniversário! Mandem reviews e me digam o que acharam, beleza? Boa semana pra todos! Beijocas,**

**JJ**


	20. Festa de Aniversário Parte Final

**Ohayou minna-san! Eu sei, eu sei! Estou atrasada! Mas com tanta coisa pra fazer não tive escolha! Espero que ainda tenha leitores pra essa fic! kkkkkk**  
**Bem, essa é a última parte da festa! E a palavra que a resume é:Frustrante!kkkkk!Tentei apresentar alguns fatos a meio ver para que eu possa discorrer os prox caps sem delongas! A coisa vai correr nessa fic, e não quero ter que explicar coisas passadas! kkkkk! Enfim, leiam e se ainda estiverem por aí me escrevam review! E por falar em reviews!**

**Grande beijo na bochecha aos meus queridos leitores:**

**Zi:****Fico feliz por acompanhar essa fic! Me deixa mais forte para continuar! A Kia ainda tem seus males, mas temos que convir que não é da noite por dia se cura de um problema desses,né? Ela terá amizades sim, só não tive oportunidade de escrever isso! kkkkk! Arigatô pelo review Zi!  
Gabi: Kuchiki sempre será charmoso! É meu capitão preferido! kkkk! Por isso amo escrever sobre ele! A Kia encontrou um lugar firme ao lado de Ichi, torçamos pra que ele esteja sempre a protegendo! kkk! Quanto a Inoue... essa vocês terão uma surpresa! kkkkk! Mas não esquenta, nos próx caps vai entender! Obrigada pelo review e os elgios! Pois quem os merece são vocês!**

**Vocês são minhas energias pra continuar a escrever!**

**PS: Trouxe a tradução da música Sakurabito do capítulo Canção para a Tormenta! Demorei, mas como prometido a trouxe! Novamente agradeço a tradutora Sonia e a Vânia por intermediar! Beijos as duas!**

* * *

Quando foram encaminhados por Grimm até o salão, não imaginavam que haveria tantos convidados. Todos eram jovens e de famílias nobres. A música eletrônica inundava o lugar, e Rukia se aferrou as costas de Ichigo com medo expresso nos olhos violetas. Ichigo a tomou pelo braço e levou para uma mesa que ficava mais ao canto daquele enorme salão. Grimm não falou nada, nem mesmo os seguiu. Ao longe indicou que sairia e sumiu em meio à multidão.

Ichigo sentou ao lado de Rukia e a abraçou sussurrando para acalmá-la. Pensava que havia sido uma loucura trazê-la ali, mas não queria sair se ela decidisse continuar; tinha que ajudá-la.

-Rukia? Se quiser podemos ir embora! – Tentou convencê-la de sair dali, já que a aparência da morena era de palidez e temor. Mas sua coragem estava se fortalecendo, pois balançou efusiva a cabeça numa negativa. Não cederia agora, precisava vencer o medo e tolerar as pessoas a sua volta se quisesse realmente se curar.

-Ok!Então vamos ficar por aqui e quando se sentir melhor iremos dançar um pouco, tudo bem? – Convenceu-se o ruivo.

Não notaram os pares de olhos de dois jovens que dançavam no meio da pista. Um sorriso fino surgiu do rosto do rapaz. Ali estava quem ele gostaria de conhecer a muito tempo, mas não lhe eram permitido. Sem tirar os olhos de Grimm que ainda estava ao celular na ponta do salão, Nnoitra se aproximou com cuidado do casal.

-Olá? Você deve ser Kuchiki-_san_! Sou Nnoitra e fico feliz em conhecê-la! – De forma torpe fez um movimento com a mão como saudação. Notou o rapaz de cabelos laranja e sentiu que não teria muita sorte neste primeiro contato. A princesinha tinha um guarda-costas.

-Pra-zer! – Rukia sentiu um calafrio com a presença do esguio rapaz a sua frente. Alguma coisa nele não lhe era confiável.

-Kurosaki Ichigo! Prazer! – Ichigo não aguardou o estranho perguntar seu nome e já se apresentou para mostrar presença. Sentiu que não poderia confiar nele.

-Ah! Bem! Sou amigo de Grimm! Ele me falou sobre você mocinha! Mas não imaginei que fosse tão pequenina! – Riu forçado. Por alguma razão sentia-se intimidado com a presença do ruivo. Os olhos amendoados eram serenos, mas desafiadores. Conhecia esse tipo de gente, pois ele era assim. Pessoas que são capazes de brigar por qualquer motivo. Deu uma leve observada e sentindo que não sairia mais dialogo, despediu-se com uma desculpa qualquer.

-As pessoas daqui são bem estranhas! Acho melhor darmos uma volta!Vem Rukia! – Tomou à baixinha e saíram para o pátio que levava a uma pequena e harmoniosa fonte.

* * *

-Grimm fique calmo! Deve ser algum engano ou coincidência! Não pode ser do mesmo lugar! – Ulquiorra relutava ante as informações de seu companheiro. Seria muita coincidência mesmo; o mesmo rapaz ser o filho do dono da clinica onde se encontrava Luppi. Significava que tinha algum tipo de relação com a morena que atacaram e conseqüentemente com os X-Cution. Isso complicava muito a situação, já que ele estava do lado da presa de Aizen. Rukia.

- Investiguei a família do cara! Não tem nada suspeito a considerar, alem de ser líder do _dojo_ do colégio onde estuda! Escuta Grimm, foi só coincidência, mas vou investigar por outro ângulo!Por hora concentre-se em conseguir a atenção da princesa e a confiança do namorado dela!Entendeu? Bem, tenho que desligar! Ligue-me quando a festa terminar e não tire os olhos deles! _Sayo_! – Desligou o celular com o rosto apreensivo. Sabia que Grimm não se preocupava a toa. Algo não estava bem nessa historia e teria que descobrir, pois se a X-Cution tivesse apoio da família Kuchiki, os ideais de Aizen estariam em grave risco.

* * *

- Quem era o casal que você estava conversando Nnoitra? – Uma bela loira de cabelos curtos e roupas minúsculas questionava o colega, já que este ainda mantinha o torpor do encontro.

-Halibel? Pensei que não viesse à festa! Terminou com os pirralhos? – Sentou-se perto da jovem tomando a bebida das mãos da mesma e sorvendo o coquetel com prazer.

- Não encontrei o branquinho, mas será questão de tempo para que eu o agarre! Não poderá se esconder pra sempre naquela imagem de menino universitário! Toushirou será meu! Mas não respondeu minha pergunta! – Afastou o copo de Nnoitra e sentou-se no colo dele. Colocou os braços nos ombros do rapaz e esperou a resposta com olhar malicioso. Eram amantes de longa data, e já não se intimidavam em mostrar isso a todos, apesar de não manterem um relacionamento estável ou apresentável.

- Ela é a princesinha que Grimm visa! A Kuchiki! – Olhou para onde o casal havia saído com um pouco de curiosidade. Não era na pequena garota que estava interessado, e sim no enigmático olhar que recebeu do ruivo. Sentia que tinha um oponente interessante e que valeria a pena confrontar.

- Hum! Interessante! Mas desde quando isso é importante pra você? – Encostou a cabeça no pescoço do rapaz e deixou suaves beijos no queixo. Acariciou os cabelos que desciam no ombro de forma escorrida.

-Hunf! Não quero saber dessa garota! Estou mais interessado no... Kurosaki? Esse nome não me é estranho! – Abraçou Halibel e entraram na forma passional, aproveitando o escuro do lugar. As luzes eram poucas e coloridas, tudo para criar um clima eletrônico e descontraído.

- Nnoitra viu pra onde a Kuchiki foi? – Levantaram os olhos para ver o novo Grimm. Ainda não estavam acostumados com os cabelos negros que ele apresentava.

- Foi com o ruivinho pra fonte! – Levantou-se com a morena e saíram sem cerimônias. Tinham muito que "conversar".

Na fonte, o casal aproveitava a brisa suave da noite. Não estavam muito emocionados em aproveitar a festa. Nenhum dos dois era acostumado com esse tipo de festa.

- Então é aqui se esconderam? – Sentiram um pequeno arrepio com a voz grave e surpresa do líder dos Tigres. Quem poderia imaginar que rivais de longa data estariam tão próximos um do outro sem darem conta disso.

- Não me leve a mal Grimmjow, mas creio que teremos que ir embora! Rukia não está muito bem, e ainda teve o desmaio! – Ichigo não sabia o porquê, mas não sentia muita segurança em estar perto daquele homem. Seus extintos lhe diziam para não vacilar perto dele e muito menos deixá-lo aproximar-se de Rukia.

- Mas eu gostaria de dançar pelo menos uma música com a senhorita Kuchiki! – Fez um gesto galante e sorriu com ternura para a pequena que não saia de traz do ruivo.

- Achei que estivesse acompanhado de Inoue! Aliás, onde ela está? – Um balde de água fria sobre Grimm foi o que sentiu. Sequer se lembrava da ruivinha. Tinha um pequeno assunto para terminar com ela e aproveitou para convidá-la pra festa. Uma forma de agradecer o "servicinho" que ela lhe brindou. Aprumou-se e mostrou um pouco de preocupação fingida para o rapaz.

- Sentiu-se mal! Mas já está bem! Ela é um pouco estabanada, mas é uma boa menina! – Ichigo não gostou nada da intimidade com que Grimm soltou isso. E preocupou-se pela amiga.

- Ichi? – Rukia até aquele momento se mantinha em silêncio, lembrou o rapaz do desejo de voltar pra casa antes do fim da festa. Não estava sentindo-se bem com a proximidade daquele rapaz alto. Seus olhos e sorriso eram muito familiares e temia que seus pesadelos se realizassem. Podia não ser ele, mas também não negava o fato de que esse homem a assustava de alguma maneira.

- Claro! Bem, precisamos ir! Sua festa esta ótima! Espero podermos conversar qualquer outra hora! – Apertou com bastante força a mão de Grimm, chamando a atenção do mesmo para seus olhos.

- Pena! Ficam me devendo então! Achei que essa festa seria mais... Interessante! – Olhou de soslaio a pequena garota que não ousava enfrentar seus olhos. Algo nela era muito familiar, mas não sabia precisar bem o que era. Sentia que já a conhecia de algum lugar. Não trocaram mais nada, e o casal se foi pelo grande salão ao outro para chamar o líder Kuchiki para iram embora.

- Quem era o do cabelo espetado? – Tousen surgira do nada para questionar o colega. Grimm não estranhou a forma sorrateira que ele se apresentou. Já estava acostumado.

- Namorado! E não é só isso Tousen! Ele se chama Kurosaki! – Observou a reação do moreno de trancinhas franzir o cenho. Isso sim que era uma péssima notícia. Diferente de Ulquiorra, Tousen não viu com bons olhos essa informação.

- Aizen não vai gostar! – Terminou com o clima de expectação do rapaz. Ele também acreditava que teriam problemas com esse garoto

* * *

A festa continuou, mas a família Kuchiki não estava mais nela. Frustrante para Kei, suspeito para os demais membros. Não era costume dos Kuchiki sair tão cedo de um evento importante. Soava como se esse aniversario não fosse relevante para eles.

- Essa menina é cheia de mimos! Sair sendo que não ficou mais que uma hora na festa! – Emmy era a mais revoltada. Não conseguiu o que queria e ainda por cima ficou com ar de boba por causa da garota estranha que o filho havia trazido. Ainda queria saber quem era a ruivinha e o porquê da reação dela quando viu o casal. Algo estava muito errado ali.

- Ela é a menina dos olhos de Byakuya-_sama_! Então meça suas palavras quando estiver em publico! – Sentenciou frustrado o líder dos Jaegerjaquez. A festa foi um verdadeiro fracasso para seus negócios.

- Grimmjow onde você estava? – Emmy irritou-se com o filho que chegou despreocupado ante toda a comoção da saída dos Kuchiki. Irritava-se com a forma desinteressada do filho referente a algo tão importante.

- Não esquentem! Pelo menos fiquei mais chegado dos dois! – Grimm tentou disfarçar o fracasso daquele encontro. Não havia sido tão ruim afinal. Poderia criar outras situações para encontrar a morena.

- Só vai precisar se livrar do novo guarda-costas que Kuchiki arranjou! – Arrumando os óculos Ishida surgiu ante os Jaegerjaquez. Ficara em silêncio a festa toda, apenas observando o movimento de Byakuya e sua família.

-Ishida-_san_! Não sabia que tinha vindo! Minhas sinceras desculpas! – Kei tentou se justificar da falta de tato que mostrou com os demais, mas sabia que entenderiam devido à relevância em se ter o líder da família mais poderosa daquele país em sua casa.

- Não se preocupe! Teria feito o mesmo! Mas gostaria de saber o que aquele garoto faz com a senhorita Kuchiki! – Ryuken aproveitou para sentar ao lado de Kei e Emmy. Essa se mantinha calada, apenas interessada na nova informação. Afinal, estava muito curiosa com o que o jovem médico e aliado da família sabia sobre o rapaz.

- O conhece? – Grimm não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade. Ainda não era tão maduro como o avô ou a mãe diante desses comentários "armadilhas" que Ishida proporcionava. Sempre conseguia alguém para morder a isca.

- Então ele é um problema! Imaginei! Kurosaki sempre traz problemas aonde vai! – Observou com ar vitorioso a irritação do casal ante a falha do rapaz. Sabiam dos métodos de Ishida para descobrir segredo alheio, e Grimm havia lhe entregue algo que não queriam mostrar ao médico. Perspicácia não era muito bem vinda quando não fosse para conseguir suas metas.

- Não Ishida-_san_! Meu filho só está curioso, pois é praticamente da mesma idade dele! Acredito que queira uma amizade com aquele adorável casal! – Emmy tentou remediar a gafe do filho, mas Ryuken não era tão inocente assim.

- Sei! De todas as formas a princesa tem pretendente! Todo ou qualquer plano de conseguir algo com ela será prejudicado com esse rapaz! – Certeiro como sempre, para desgosto do velho Jaegerjaquez e sua nora. Grimm ficou irritado com a besteira que fez e saiu sem falar mais nada. Estava exposto o pequeno engajamento de sua família para conseguir entrar para os Kuchiki, e tudo por sua língua solta.

- O que você quer Ishida? – Kei não pretendia mais escutar essas conversas desnecessárias na frente de seus convidados. O burburinho já ameaçava atrapalhar mais ainda essa noite interminável e falha.

- Sabe o que quero! – Com calma e frieza lançou um beijo na mão de Emmy e saiu despedindo-se dos demais. Ryuken era um homem de negócios. Não era o fato de ser médico que o fazia ser menos perspicaz que seus aliados.

- E agora Kei? Se Ishida interferir... – Emmy estava nervosa e preocupada com tudo fugindo de suas mãos. Nada estava indo como planejaram.

- Não sei! Droga! Ele é duas caras! Não sei de que lado ele esta agora! Pode ter feito isso a pedido de Byakuya! E se for, não teremos mais abertura para aproximar seu filho da irmã dele! – A velhice pesou no líder. Tinham uma longa trama se enredando sem poder controlar.

* * *

- Obrigado! – Byakuya desligou o celular e de canto de olho observou a irmãzinha adormecida no ombro do ruivo. Isso o irritava muito, mas não queria que ela sentisse que não gostava do garoto. Tinha que admitir que ele fora um verdadeiro achado. Serviria como protetor incondicional da pequena, mas nem por isso se sentia confortável com essa relação. E a informação que acabara de receber alertou que não tinha muita escolha. Precisava de toda ajuda possível para proteger a menina.

- A festa estava tensa! Creio que não foi como eles queriam! – A voz soou um pouco sombria sobressaltando Byakuya, mas de forma fria conseguiu evitar externar isso. Não imaginava que o garoto tivesse capacidade de notar o circo que foi formado naquele evento. Se não fosse por ele, sua pequena protegida já estaria bem próxima do rapaz do Jaegerjaquez.

- Acostume-se! Se quiser proteger Rukia, precisa ficar atento! – Resolveu admitir a importância do rapaz. Melhor tê-lo como aliado de toda forma. Não poderia ficar vinte quatro horas de olho na irmã, e não confiava nos guarda costas de Jaegerjaquez, a não ser nos de sua própria casa. Sentia a pressão dos acionistas em torno de si. Precisaria ser cauteloso se quisesse manter-se vivo no mercado.

- Isso com certeza eu farei! – Apertou a menina nos braços e mirou a janela de forma vazia. Não deixaria ninguém se aproximar dela. Nem que pra isso tivesse que enfrentar centenas de empresários tubarões para protegê-la.

* * *

**Como viram a festa foi um fiasco! Mas conhecemos um pouco sobre algumas pessoas que interferirão na vida do casal! Deixei um draminha no ar, e espero ser mais clara nos prox caps! Beijocas de coração a todos os leitores que acompanham essa fic!**

**Vocês + Reviews = Escritora feliz!**

**Não esqueçam da equação acima! Beijo grande,**

**JJ**


	21. Gravidez

**Demorei pessoas? Acho que sim! rsrsrs! Mas não estou com muito tempo, por isso a demora! O cap de hoje eu não gostei, mas precisava explicar uma parte que vai dar um embalo nessa fic. Não me matem por isso! kkkkk! Estou ajustando aqui e ali, mas creio que vá ser interessante esse arco! Bem vamos à leitura e me digam o que acham!**

* * *

Dois meses se passaram e confesso que não entendo como passou tão rápido. Afinal, parece que foi ontem que conheci Rukia. O medo estampado em seu alvo rosto ainda marca minhas memórias. Ainda tenho que aturar esse idiota do Grimmjow vir visitá-la duas vezes por mês. Ainda bem que Byakuya não permite mais vezes, devido seu recato social. Ver minha doce baixinha tentar sorrir enquanto as meninas tentam lhe puxar conversa é engraçado. Uma bela paisagem.

- Babando pela Kuchiki, Kurosaki-_kun_? – A voz nasalada de Ishida me arrebata de meu torpor. Detesto estar na escola. Sempre tem alguém questionando isso ou aquilo de minha relação com Rukia. O idiota do Keigo fica perguntando se já demos o passo seguinte no namoro. Ate parece. Byakuya me mataria se soubesse que tentei... Hum... Algo mais ousado com Rukia. Não que eu não queira, mas não posso me dar ao luxo de perder a confiança do "cão de guarda" em mim.

- Deixe-me em paz Ishida! Porque não vai abanar o rabinho pra Inoue? Não estão íntimos? – Fui um pouco mordaz, mas quem não sabe que Ishida morre de amores pela nossa colega. Claro que ela anda super estranha, principalmente comigo, mas como ela sempre foi meio avoada achei que fosse normal. Mas notando agora, Inoue mudou muito esses meses. Têm faltado constantemente às aulas, mal presta atenção nelas e pra piorar tem estado doente muito facilmente. Coisa estranha, já que ela quase sequer pegava gripe. O pior dia foi ha três dias atrás, quando ela desmaiou após uma aula de educação física.

- Olha o linguajar Kurosaki! Não vai querer que Byakuya saiba de outra das suas! Afinal, não sou eu que vivo beijando os sapatos de ninguém! – Esse quatro olhos metido a nerd. Só me seguro, pois não quero pegar outra suspensão na escola. Há um mês peguei uma, quando deixei um idiota que se insinuou pra cima de Rukia de olho roxo. Ninguém chega perto dela se ela não quiser. Ainda está se tratando e progredindo muito. Freqüenta as aulas como todo mundo, passeamos sempre que podemos, claro sempre onde não tenha muitas pessoas juntas, mas já está de muito bom tamanho. Aproveitamos cada instante juntos.

- Inveja é feio Ishida! Mas vá lá dar uma cantada em Inoue! Quem sabe dessa vez ela não aceite seu pedido de namoro! – Às vezes sou cruel, mas Ishida me irrita o suficiente pra isso. Todos sabem as falhas e cômicas tentativas de Ishida em pedir Inoue em namoro. Porque ela não quer já que não tem ninguém? Ninguém sabe. Talvez Tatsuki saiba, mas isso não me interessa. Saio de perto do idiota e avanço para minha princesinha, já que Chizuru se jogava pra cima dela. Tatsuki a socou, mas não posso confiar que isso seja suficiente. Abraço-a pela cintura e a puxa pra longe. Sempre sei quando Rukia não está muito confortável com as meninas, creio que seja por isso que Byakuya ainda confie em mim.

- Vamos lá pro terraço? Poderá pegar um pouco de ar fresco! – Sussurro a Rukia que sorriu delicadamente e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas as meninas não ficarão com raiva se desfazer delas desse jeito? – Sempre preocupada com os outros antes de si mesma. Rukia tem mostrado um lado protetor e carismático muito bonito. Pior que todos os garotos dessa escola também perceberam isso. Só me faz trabalhar mais para protegê-la.

- Elas estão acostumadas! Vamos que faltam uns dez minutos pra terminar o intervalo! – Saímos sem olhar a rodinha fofoqueira das meninas. Com certeza estão falando da gente, mas fazer o que? Amo essa baixinha.

* * *

- Conta Inoue! Quem é aquele rapaz que te deixou no shopping semana passada? Ele é lindo! Tem olhos azuis . .sos! – Uma das amigas animadas do grupo segurava as mãos em forma de oração fechando os olhos para lembrar a cena que presenciou.

- Hime está me traindo? Não pode! Você é mi... – Foi interrompida por um soco certeiro na costela por Arisawa que não gostava nada do rumo da conversa. Havia notado o rapaz de óculos sair de fininho quando ouviu sobre os comentários das meninas. Estava tentando fazer a amiga esquecer a paixão pelo amigo de infância de cabelos rebeldes, mas não conseguia fazê-la deixar de se encontrar com esse rapaz que só sabia o primeiro nome e nada mais. O viu umas poucas vezes de longe, e não gostou nada dos olhares que ele lançava a amiga ingênua. Pior de tudo era o estado de saúde de Inoue piorou demais. Sabia que algo errado estava acontecendo e tinha uma idéia que rogava para que não fosse verdade, pois se fosse sabia quem tinha a culpa. Suspirou cansada e ficou de lado escutando a ruiva se defender de que Grimmjow era só um amigo.

- Orihime posso conversar a sós com você? É meio urgente! – Precisava tirar essa idéia estúpida da cabeça e confiar mais na amiga. Pegou-a pelo braço e literalmente a arrastou sob os protestos das amigas por sentirem estar sendo abandonadas por todos.

- _Itae_! Tatsuki-_chan_ está me machucando! – A ruivinha esfregou os braços que ficaram um pouco vermelhos com o aperto de Arisawa. Olhou a amiga, mas logo abaixou a cabeça. Temia que ela fizesse a pergunta que não queria responder. Conheciam-se desde pequenas, e sabia como a Tatsuki era direta e sem "papas na língua" ante determinados assuntos.

- Orihime! Diga-me que estou errada! Você não está grávida, está? – Certeira. Inoue esfregou violentamente as mãos. O que responder a melhor amiga. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela descobria tudo. Se não pudesse contar a ela, a quem contaria? Ao pai desse bebê? Certamente ele não ficaria nada feliz, já que ele disse que estava apaixonado pela pequena colega de sala. Rukia era mais uma vez um empecilho em sua vida amorosa. Primeiro lhe arrebatou Kurosaki, e agora Jaegerjaquez. Afinal, essa menina nunca a deixaria em paz? Precisava fazer algo, e só podia aceitar que a idéia de Jaegerjaquez-_kun_ era uma boa saída para conquistar Kurosaki. Agora mais do que nunca. Esse bebê precisava de um pai, e quem melhor pra isso do que o gentil, cuidadoso e amoroso Kurosaki Ichigo?

- Sim! – Respondeu soprando o ar com força. Tatsuki não sabia como reagir a essa realidade. Jamais imaginava a amiga dessa maneira. Ela sempre foi muito ingênua, e sempre teve que a proteger de todos. Não foi capaz de ajudá-la em um momento desses.

- Grimmjow é o pai? – Perguntava mais para ouvir de Orihime, mas sabia que a resposta seria afirmativa. Sentiu ódio de si mesma, por não ter percebido que a amiga estava nesse tipo de relacionamento, sem nunca ter-lhe informado nada. Afinal, não eram melhores amigas?

- Sim! – Inoue tremia ante o olhar frio de Tatsuki. Sentia a dor da amiga em tê-la deixado fora dessa parte da vida, mas não tinha coragem de dizer a ela que apesar de amar tanto Kurosaki, foi capaz de dormir com alguém que mal conhecia. Não. Que ainda dormia, pois todas as vezes que ele a visitava mantinha relações sem se preocupar em ter um namoro ou algo definido. Eram só um casal nessa hora e nada mais.

- Ele te ama Inoue? – Tatsuki se segurava para não estapear a amiga. Afinal todo dia ela lhe dizia o quão apaixonada era por Ichigo, e agora isso? Que tipo de amor é esse?

- Tat-su-ki-_chan_ eu... Eu... Desculpe-me, mas não deu pra evitar! Desculpe-me! – Inoue desabou num choro barulhento e cheio de soluços. Lutava para não gritar de desespero. Sentiu o enjôo e uma tontura vir ao corpo. Estava grávida e anêmica por não alimentar-se direito. Tinha pavor, só de imaginar como Kurosaki reagiria quando sua gravidez viesse à tona. Tatsuki notou que amiga desfalecia e a ajudou a sentar no degrau da escada onde estavam.

- Agora não é hora de pedir desculpas! Precisamos cuidar de você! Não, de vocês dois! Inoue você nem come direito! Isso é perigoso! Esse cara pelo menos sabe disso? Já que nem vou perguntar se ainda mantêm relação com ele, pois está na cara que sim! Agora sei por que ele te olha daquela maneira lasciva! Inoue ele está se aproveitando de você! Precisamos resolver isso! – Arisawa estava revoltada. Sabia o sofrimento de não se ter um apoio paterno quando criança. Sua mãe havia cometido o mesmo erro, e teve que viver diante do preconceito dos parentes, e o desprezo da sociedade por não ter um marido. No Japão, as reservas sociais ainda eram predominantes, e ser mãe solteira ainda era visto como algo terrível na sociedade. Agora sua melhor amiga estava enfrentando a mesma coisa. Não permitiria que Inoue arcasse sozinha com as responsabilidades. Afinal ela não tinha ninguém por ela. Era órfã de mãe, e sequer sabia quem era o próprio pai. Vivia com a pensão deixada pelo falecido irmão mais velho e nada mais. Como criaria uma criança sozinha? Quem cuidaria dela?

- Não Tatsuki-_chan_! Ele não sabe! Nem pode saber! Por fa-vor... Por favor, não diga nada! Kurosaki-_kun_ vai cuidar de nos! Você vai ver! – Desmaiou nos braços da amiga que estava perplexa ante essa loucura em acreditar que Ichigo fosse fazer algo. Ele tinha a Kuchiki, e merecia ser feliz com ela. Claro que ele iria ajudar com dinheiro e ate a presença mesmo, mas nada mais que isso. Rukia precisava muito mais de Ichigo que Inoue. Ela teria que entender. Levantou-a com cuidado para levar ate a enfermaria. Não podia contar a ninguém sobre isso agora. Se soubessem seria o fim social da amiga.

* * *

- Quanto tempo mais esse "engomadinho" vai me impedir de ver a irmã? Droga! Já tem mais de mês que tento ter uma conversa amistosa com ela, e o que consigo são meros instantes para conversar com ela! Ainda por cima tenho que aturar a cara mal encarada de Kurosaki! E você me diz que não conseguiu nada sobre ele ate agora? Que incompetência é essa Ulquiorra? Quanto tempo vamos ter que esperar para provar o obvio? Esse cabeça de laranja é um X-Cution! Onde diabos fica o QG deles? Quem são seus membros? Droga Ulquiorra você não teve progresso nenhum? – Grimm cuspia suas palavras contra mim, mas não sou o único que não conseguiu avançar nada. Não consegui realmente comprovar que Kurosaki está relacionado com a gang, porque ele não sai do pé da Kuchiki. Não fez nada suspeito e a gang está completamente silenciosa. Ninguém fez nenhum movimento. Ate mesmo Aizen não tem feito os dele. Não sei o que planeja, mas parece que todos resolveram dar um tempo nisso tudo. Ainda há as ações inconseqüentes de Grimm com essa mulher. Como ele acha que vai conseguir algo com a pequena Kuchiki através dessa garota? Ate agora só tem se divertido com ela. Mas o que me importa isso?

- Porque não torna esse seu "peguinha" com a ruiva oficial, e se aproxima de uma maneira mais ocasional? Sem precisar de permissão do Kuchiki ou do namorado! Poderia visitá-la na escola e aproveitar para se aproximar da garota com mais facilidade! – Sempre tenho que dar as idéias já que meu colega não é muito bom com isso. Vejo um sorriso idiota surgir de seus lábios. Acho que ele entendeu.

- Por que não me disse isso antes idiota? – Ai. Porque ainda insisto em continuar nesse barco? Mas isso não são horas pra brincadeira. Preciso falar essa informação, antes que esse idiota me interrompa novamente com suas lamúrias.

- Encontrei o endereço de uma das integrantes da X-Cution! Vou visitá-la amanha! – Ele me olha malicioso. Sempre tem que ter mulher na cabeça oca dele?

- É bonita? – Idiota. Parece que só pensa nisso e nada mais.

- Neliel! Amanhã te digo o que consegui com ela! Agora tenho que dormir Grimm! Saia! – Definitivamente isso me irrita. E pior, porque aquela mulher não sai de minha cabeça? Droga. Mil vezes droga.

* * *

**É isso aí, pessoal! Nos vemos no próximo cap! Não esqueçam os reviews! Me digam o que acharam e soltem os cachorros nos erros! Beijão,**  
**JJ**

**PS: Não fiz revisão então manerem nos chingos! Kkkkk Ah! Notaram que andou dois meses? Não se preocupem que não foi sem preparo... Vou colocar os nózinhos em seus devidos lugares!**  
**Agora tchau!**


	22. Amenidades

**Devem pensar que abandonei a fic, certo? Não, não abandonei! Mas minha mente estava sem criatividade para essa fic, e detesto escrever qualquer coisa. Afinal faço isso por prazer, e claro que quero que vocês curtam a minha estória! Por isso peço desculpas pela demora na atualização. Prometo que vou postar mais um cap essa semana para compensar! Espero que não tenham me abandonado! A fic vai ficar um pouco mais movimentada devido a quantidade de personagens nela. Não quero deixar ninguém esquecido! E claro que o relacionamento de Kia e Ichi vai amadurecer também! Creio que já suspeitem o que acontecerá!^-^**

* * *

O belo corpo escultural vestido no _kimono_ branco de _karatê_ foi jogado no tatame. Neliel não perdeu tempo e empurrou o oponente para frente, aproveitando a má posição para derrubá-lo com um golpe _hiza_. Mais uma vez vencia o colega de sala.

- Incrível Nel! Você é demais! – Gritava mais animado um dos seus admiradores. A escola de Neliel era tradicional nessas competições. Estava com a maior quantidade de títulos nesse campeonato. E uma das responsáveis pelo bom desempenho era ela.

- Ah! Mas levei mais tempo do que imaginei! Tudo bem Shota-_chan_? – Ergueu a mão para ajudar o companheiro a levantar-se do chão. Este sorriu e colocou-se em _seizá_. Saíram do tatame para presenciar a próxima luta. Nel aproveitou a toalhinha branca que suas amigas lhe trouxeram e saiu para o pátio das torneiras. Uma água fria no pescoço e nos cabelos lhe faria muito bem. Abriu a torneira e meteu sem cerimônias a cabeça embaixo. Sentiu o alivio na mesma hora. Percebeu alguém aproximar-se devagar atrás de si e rapidamente posicionou-se de frente para quem a acoitava. Não havia ninguém no local, todos da escola estavam assistindo a luta. Mas um rapaz magro quebrava o silêncio daquele lugar.

- Quem é você? Espera... Você não é o Ulquiorra? O que você quer aqui? – Nel reconheceu no mesmo instante o rosto pálido e austero do rapaz. Como bem sabia, este era o antigo colega de faculdade de Toushiro. O próprio Hitsugaya admitiu que o perdeu de vista, já que este não vinha mais assistir as aulas, fazia mais de dois meses.

- Fico aliviado que não serão necessárias apresentações! Nem preciso dizer o que vim conversar com você, certo? Ou será que preciso? – Ulquiorra expressou devagar e frio. Nel não precisava ver o objeto volumoso que pendia por baixo da camisa do rapaz na altura da cintura, para deduzir que era uma arma. Com receio olhou em volta, e desafiou com os olhos aquele esguio ser à frente.

- Se pensa que vai me levar como fizeram com Ise-_san_... Está muito enganado! Não vou a lugar nenhum com você! Então, creio que vai ter que atirar, pois não saio daqui! – Bateu o pé no chão e colocou as mãos na cintura como forma de desafio.

- Parece que terei que explicar mais detalhadamente! Têm muitos colegas seus ali no salão... O que seriam deles se alguém entrasse armado atirando para todos os lados? Bem, creio que não se importe se eles pagarem por algo que não tiveram nada a ver! – Schiffer sorriu pequenamente. Neliel ficou estática. Não pensou nessa possibilidade. Tremeu levemente, e sem dizer nada seguiu o rapaz até o corredor que os levariam para o portão principal.

* * *

- E esse aqui? Não seria interessante? Afinal o trabalho tem que ser sobre guerras no Japão medieval! – Rukia me mostrava alguns livros sobre as guerras nada interessantes de sei lá que época. Sinceramente, qualquer coisa vale, contanto que ela esteja comigo. Só terminar isso, e teremos nosso tempo.

- Ótima ideia Kia! Então que tal darmos uma volta até o jardim? – Sorri para dissuadi-la de sairmos. Mesmo porque, nossos encontros são praticamente no mesmo lugar. Na casa de Rukia. Raras vezes saímos para outro lugar além da escola e uma ou outra cafeteria da cidade. Tudo claro em companhia de algum guarda costas de Kia.

- Parece que Kurosaki-_kun_ está entediado? O que devo fazer para ajudar? – Ah Kia! Ultimamente minha princesinha tem feito essas crueldades. Ela sabe que isso me destrói completamente. Tenho me segurado muito e não é nada fácil se ela não me ajuda. A desejo cada dia mais. Afinal, somos namorados há dois meses, certo? Nada mais normal que eu pensar nessas coisas.

- Não me fale com esse tom irritante! Sabe que detesto! – E um dos motivos é que me lembra alguém! Quem mesmo? Ah! Claro! Inoue. Não é que eu não goste dela, é uma boa amiga, mas é um verdadeiro chiclete. E aquele tom irritante de menina bobinha é pior ainda. Aprendi que o verdadeiro tom de voz Rukia era firme e forte, um pouco mais grave que uma garota comum, mas muito melodioso. Transpira confiança. Kia está realmente se transformando.

- Hum! Então vou fingir que não está chateado e vou aceitar o pedido! Mas não quero ir ao jardim... Quero tomar sorvete em alguma praça ou shopping! – Não posso negar que amei essa idéia.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem Kuchiki-_sama_! – Levantei-me do chão, onde estávamos sentados ante a mesinha de estudos de Rukia, estendi a minha mão e a ajudei a levantar-se também. Quando já fazíamos menção de sair da sala, um dos criados aparece com ar solene. É já estou acostumado com isso.

- Kuchiki-_sama_, Kurosaki-_sama_, vocês tem visita de Jaegerjaquez-_san_! – Mas que droga! Havia me esquecido desse idiota. Rukia me olhou resignada, ela não gostava nada dessas visitas. Não ficava sozinha com Grimm, nem que eu precisasse ir ao banheiro. Um dia desses, chegou a me esperar na porta. Isso é realmente muito frustrante. Não sei por que Byakuya não termina com essa palhaçada toda. Ainda suspeito desse cara, apesar de não ter praticamente prova nenhuma contra ele. Mas não vou subestimar minha intuição. Não era um sábio quem dizia: Tenha seus amigos por perto, e seus inimigos mais perto ainda?

- Que pena Ichi! Não podemos fingir que não estamos? – Sussurrou perto, para que o mordomo não ouvisse. Sorri de sua inocência. Se ela não quer ser incomodada, quem sou eu para não apoiar.

- Então vamos fugir! Masaro-_san_! Diga a ele que já saímos! Que fomos pelos fundos dar uma volta no jardim e aproveitamos para sair da mansão! – Expliquei devagar. Masaro me olhou interrogativo, e aguardou o consentimento de Rukia. Saiu com uma reverência exagerada.

- Ichigo sempre consegue me livrar desse problema! Ai! Eu não sei por que não consigo me sentir bem perto desse rapaz... Mas sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde vou descobrir! – Sorriu e me puxou para a porta dos fundos. Ukitake tem razão, a mente humana é uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas. Se Rukia tem receio dele, só pode ser que esse cara tem alguma coisa haver com a morte de Hisana-_san_. Mesmo porque, ela mal conhece alguém diferente de seu próprio convívio. Ficou isolada por longos cinco anos. Não tem como ela confundir com alguém que tenha visto de relance. Se realmente for isso, ele vai ser morto duas vezes. Uma por mim e outra por Byakuya. Disso eu tenho certeza.

- Algum problema Ichi? – Minha pequena me questionou pelo meu estado_off_. Assenti e corremos pelos corredores externos para nossa "fuga" de casa.

* * *

- Perdão Jaegerjaquez-_san_! Mas acabo de ser informado que Kuchiki-_sama_ saiu com Kurosaki-_sama_ a poucos instantes da mansão! Deixarei mensagem a ela quando retornar e creio que ela ligara para desculpar-se pelo desencontro! – Masaro lutava para não mostrar a falsidade nas informações que dava. Não gostava de mentir, mas era necessário quando seus senhores o solicitavam.

- Droga! Ok! Volto outro dia então! – Grimm deu meia volta e sem despedir-se saiu do salão principal para a garagem de convidados, onde um_porsche_ azul metálico estava estacionado. Sem abrir a porta pulou para o banco e ligou o possante motor do esportivo. Ultimamente não estava usando a moto, já que para seu avô, aquilo era algo inaplicável a um jovem de classe como ele. Estava cansado de ter que se fazer de bom moço com todas estas regras de etiqueta e amenidades com riquinhos metidos. Precisava agir da sua maneira, mas não estava cônscio de como fazê-lo. Frustrado saiu da mansão aumentando a velocidade quando pegou a estradinha que norteava o lugar repleto de mansões de estilo medieval. O bairro era composto praticamente de nobres e milionários. O próprio imperador tinha sua casa de inverno naquela região. Os Kuchiki eram sua meta. A riqueza e o poder que os circundavam era algo que sempre sonhou para si e sua mãe. Mas não estava sendo fácil como idealizou antes. Passou direto por uma Mercedes prata que tinha os vidros completamente escurecidos. Não pode ver quem estava nela e passou.

Na Mercedes Ichigo e Rukia viam com alegria o _porsche_ afastar-se rapidamente. Tinham triunfado contra essa visita que era mais incomoda que qualquer outra.

- Então aonde iremos? – Rukia sorria com as mãos pousadas nas pernas de Ichigo. O rapaz corou um pouco com a proximidade. A menina não percebia muito o quanto ela provocava no namorado, com esses contatos simples e ingênuos, mas para ele cheios de provocação e insinuações que bem sabia, involuntários pela baixinha.

- Que tal irmos à minha casa! Yuzu disse que hoje faria raspadinha! É bem simples, mas muito gostoso! E assim você conhece minha casa e minha família! – Apesar do período que namoravam, ainda não havia tido oportunidade de apresentá-la propriamente a família. A menina conhecia todos os integrantes, mas nunca os viu todos juntos. O sorriso aumentou e Rukia bateu palmas para comemorar. Ichigo adorava perceber cada gesto de melhora que a menina apresentava. Estava mais solta, mais alegre e viva. E o que mais o alegrava era saber que fazia parte do motivo dessa melhora.

- Eu não deveria levar algum presente? Ah! Precisamos passar em alguma loja e comprar algo antes! Hashi leve-nos a alguma loja para que compramos uma lembrança a Kurosaki-_sama_! – Falou para o motorista e amigo. Hashigen sorriu e acelerou um pouco mais para ir até o centro comercial da cidade.

- Não precisa nada caro Rukia! Afinal, só você já é o presente que meu pai pediu a _Kami-sama_! – O ruivo percebendo o que falou ficou vermelho e virou para outro lado para não ver os olhos violetas lhe observarem.

* * *

- Então o que quer comigo? – Neliel encolheu os ombros enquanto olhava de soslaio o rapaz pálido encostado no muro do cemitério onde estavam.

- Falar sobre os _X-Cution_! Afinal vocês não fizeram mais nenhum movimento! Isso está uma chatice! Não desejam um desafio novo? – Ulquiorra sempre direto observou a expressão indignada da jovem de cabelos verdes. Esquivou do tapa que ela lhe propôs, mas não mudou a expressão que tinha de indiferença e frieza.

- Quem você pensa que é Ulquiorra! Sabemos que você faz parte da gang! Porque acha que o deixaremos em paz? – A garota tirou a mão que a pouco tentou estapear o rapaz. A ira crescente era palpável em seus olhos. O que mais a irritava, era que concordava com ele. Por ela já o teriam derrotado e entregado a polícia. Mas Urahara e os mais velhos acharam por bem dar um tempo sem chamar atenção. Estavam em silêncio e sem eventos chamativos há algum tempo. Não compreendia o porquê. Acreditava que fosse pelo ocorrido com Ise, mas conforme o tempo passava, não achou mais essa idéia razoável.

- Se tiver alguma prova que me incrimine? Mas pelo seu rosto, creio que não! A única coisa que quero entender é porque pararam de nos caçar? Afinal, será que o que fizeram com a amiga de vocês não foi ultrajante o bastante? – Dessa vez não conseguiu conter o chute que a garota de cabelos verdes lhe enviou. Segurou a perna da moça e recebeu o tapa certeiro na face. A raiva de Neliel explodiu.

- NUNCA MAIS FALE DE MINHA AMIGA! Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vou encontrar o maldito quem fez isso a ela e VOU MATÁ-LO COM MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS! – Expressou pouco se importando com os riscos que corria, já que o inimigo estava armado, e ela sequer tinha alguma proteção além da técnica marcial que dominava.

- Tenha certeza que ele mal pode esperar! Faz um favor Neliel? Diz a seus companheiros que estaremos esperando quando eles deixarem de ser os_maricas_ que estão chamando pelas ruas! – Soltou a perna que prendia e saiu sem voltar para a jovem que tremia de raiva.

- Cretino! Seu filho da... – Parou quando o olhar ameaçador de Schiffer lhe perscrutou o corpo. Nunca havia visto tanta malícia e ódio contido. Conteve o xingo e viu frustrada o inimigo sair ileso de perto de si. Socou a parede e machucou a mão que continha calos suaves dos treinos diários que tinha na escola. Mais uma vez não poderia fazer nada pelos amigos que tanto prezava.

* * *

- O que acha desse aqui Tatsuki-_chan_? Não é lindo? – Inoue mostrava deslumbrada o vestidinho rosa de lã, da loja de roupas infantis em que estavam. Arisawa achava ridículo ter que estar em um lugar desses. Todos as olhavam com suspeita e não gostava disso.

- Inoue! Vamos embora! Ainda nem sabe o sexo do bebê! E além do mais... Temos que manter a discrição! Vamos sair daqui! – Já estava perdendo a paciência, mas a amiga omissa a preocupação da _karateka_ se jogou em outro cabideiro repleto de vestidinhos delicados de varias cores e tamanhos. A menina estava encantada com a delicadeza e a beleza de cada peça.

- Olha esse aqui Tatsuki! Que coisa mais lindaaaa! Ah vamos levar esse? Vamos? – Orihime puxou a amiga pelo braço e levou a garota até o caixa para pagar a roupinha que escolheu. Na cesta tinha mamadeira e sapatinhos de lã que tomou com todo o cuidado. Por ela levaria toda a loja se tivesse dinheiro. Estava mais confiante por saber que sua melhor amiga a apoiaria em tudo.

- Orihime... Você por acaso me ouviu? Ainda é muito cedo pra comprar essas coisas! – A garota tentou esconder o rosto quando viu algumas adolescentes passarem do lado de fora pela vitrine. Elas usavam o uniforme da escola onde estudavam, e não queria ser vista num lugar como esse. Puxou a amiga para saírem da loja antes de serem descobertas pelas fofoqueiras do Colégio de Karakura.

- Mas Tat... – Esbarrou em um cliente que passava pelo estreito pátio devido à lotação de pessoas no shopping. Inoue parou de falar quando olhando para o culpado de sua queda viu quem menos queria naquele momento.

- Inoue? Desculpe, se machucou? Tatsuki? O que estão fazendo aqui? Vão a algum chá de bebê? – Ichigo despejava as perguntas de forma irreverente e descontraída. Conhecia bem a amiga _karateka_, e sabia que esse tipo de lugar não fazia parte de seus lugares preferidos. Ajudou à ruiva levantar-se. Rukia surgiu logo atrás com duas sacolas com o logo da Versace. Sorriu para as duas garotas.

- _Yo_ Ichigo! Como estão? Quem diria que uma princesinha estaria num shopping? Fazendo compras? – Tatsuki desconversou escondendo as sacolas da loja de bebê que haviam acabado de sair. As bochechas estavam coradas e era até hilário para quem a conhecia.

- Quem vai ter neném? – Curiosa Rukia questionou as companheiras de sala. Inoue estava ficando cada vez mais pálida, e sequer conseguia pronunciar nada naquela conversação.

- Espero que não nos envergonhe Tatsuki! Lembre-se que você é minha heroína e modelo de boa garota! – Ichigo gargalhou ante o próprio comentário. Nem passava pela cabeça do morango o apuro em que colocava as duas amigas naquele momento.

- Cla-claro que não idiota! Que per-gunta idiota! – Tatsuki já não estava mais no controle da situação. A vergonha era tamanha, e já não pensava em ajudar à amiga, a única coisa que queria era fugir dali.

- Ah! Que pena! Mas Ichigo, precisamos ir logo! Prazer em revê-las! Dê meus cumprimentos à mamãe e ao bebê se ele já tiver nascido! – Rukia se curvou e puxou Ichigo pelo braço para saírem daquela multidão. A surpresa das meninas era grande ante a presença daquela que a meses atrás sequer permitia que alguém se aproximasse dela. Agora estava em um lugar hiper movimentado e sem mudanças bruscas aparentes. Inoue observou alguns homens de terno preto rodear o casal, e percebeu que impediam alguns clientes de aproximar-se mais deles. A segurança dos Kuchiki jamais permitiria que a princesa da família saísse sem as devidas proteções ordenadas pelo líder Byakuya. Tatsuki suspirou aliviada, afinal o amigo não descobriu quem estava grávida. Olhou para a ruiva que ainda estava estática no lugar que Ichigo a deixou. Estava trêmula e algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo alvo rosto da menina.

- Hime? Não fica assim! Eles não perceberam nada! Vai ficar tudo bem! – Arisawa abraçou a amiga esfregando o braço dela para acalmá-la.

- Até quan-do? Kurosaki-kun só tem olhos pra Kuchi-ki-san! Ele se-quer me no-tou... – E chorou de forma ruidosa. Os hormônios começavam a fazer os efeitos sobre a garota ruiva. Tatsuki ajudou a menina a sentar-se em um dos muitos bancos que estavam espalhados pelos corredores do shopping. Não tinha meios de fazê-la entender que ela teria muito que enfrentar. Principalmente quanto ao preconceito dos colegas de sala.

- Não esquenta! Estou aqui com você! – Tatsuki começou a balançar as pernas, despreocupada. Eram só adolescentes, como resolver esse tipo de problema? Nem tinham como se manter sozinhas, quanto mais com um bebê. Tinha em mente que iria morar com a amiga por um tempo para cuidar tanto dela quanto do bebê que nasceria. Apesar da ajuda financeira e de saúde a garota receberia do governo, sabia que ela precisaria de toda a ajuda possível.

- Ou-viu o que ele disse? Ele tem vergonha de mãe solteira! O que pensará de mim quando souber? Ele vai me odiar, Tatsuki-san? – Arisawa olhou triste a amiga a voltar o ruidoso choro. Não tinha argumentos quanto a isso. O ruivo havia expressado claramente o deboche nas palavras que soltou há pouco. Sabia dos conceitos morais do rapaz. Não conseguiria explicar que ele não estava falando sério, pois pela forma que falou deixava a impressão de que abominava esse tipo de coisa. Mães solteiras são tratadas como guerreiras, mas nem por isso são livres do preconceito ante as famílias tradicionais.

- Ele é um idiota! – A _karateka_ apertou a mão em punho para descontar a própria frustração. Seu colega só lhe arranjava problemas.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**Hiza**: golpe com o joelho.

**Seizá:**em posição para a saudação.

**Versace:**Gianni Versace, mais conhecida por Versace, é uma famosa marca italiana de moda fundada, em 1978, por Gianni Versace. Hoje em dia, a Versace é uma das mais importantes marcas de moda voltada ao luxo e glamour de todo o mundo, desenhando e vendendo roupas, acessórios, perfumes, cosméticos, artigos de decoração para o lar e jóias.

Fonte: Wikepédia e . /question/index?qid=20090513184413AAjca0k.

* * *

**Peço desculpas se não houver chá de bebê no Japão. Não sei se é costume, mas não consegui literatura para me tirar essa dúvida!Grimm como sempre uma pedra no sapato para nosso casal. Devem estar irritados com a demora no reconhecimento de Rukia ante o seu agressor, mas quero esclarecer que ela não tem todas as lembranças em sua mente. Uma amnésia global transitória. Ou seja, ela não esqueceu de tudo, mas não pode dizer relatar toda a cena que presenciou ou mesmo reconhecer completamente o agressor. Se lembrarem ela só percebe os cabelos azuis e as tatuagens. Enfim, vou esclarecendo conforme a fic transcorre.**  
**Essa semana teremos mais um cap. Espero reviews de todos que ainda lêem essa fic. Boa semana a todos. ****Beijocas,**  
**JJ**


	23. Conforto

**Vixe, dessa vez demorei demais! Ops, escapando das pedradas! Mas,estou aqui! Espero ainda ter leitores!^_^ Minhas sinceras desculpas, mas estava meio sem tempo e a saúde não anda lá aquelas coisas! Mas já estou corrigindo isso! Também tive que dar uma lida em como está esta fic para não fazer bobagens!^_^**

**Só para não confundirem, a parte escrita totalmente em itálico é o sonho/lembrança de Ichi! Beleza? Boa leitura!**

* * *

- Aizen-_sama_? Mas agradável surpresa tê-lo aqui conosco! Não imaginava que viria ao Japão!Se soubesse teria eu mesma ido buscá-lo no aeroporto! – Emmy apertou com delicadeza a mão oferecida pelo homem de porte altivo e olhar instigante. No grande salão do hotel de Tókio, Emmy e Aizen se reencontravam após muitos anos conversando apenas por telefone.

- Eu que me sinto agraciado por tão bela dama vir me dar os cumprimentos! Mas não sabia que estaria hospedada aqui, pois se o soubesse teria me preparado melhor para recebê-la, minha cara! – Beijou efusivamente a mão branca da bela mulher. Ambos vestidos formalmente chamavam atenção aos hospedes daquele suntuoso lugar. A bela terapeuta vestia um conjunto social cinza de risca e o salto finíssimo preto. Os cabelos loiros escorriam em um coque mau preso pela presilha prata. A elegância e o porte que usava faziam muitos homens de negócios que transitavam o hotel de luxo virar seus pescoços somente para contemplarem seu desfile. Aizen estava mais sóbrio, com o terno preto, os cabelos postos para trás e os inesquecíveis óculos quadrado que moldurava seu rosto. O tempo lhe fora muito cortes, sem marcas visíveis da idade. Mostrava-se um homem de porte, inteligência e elegância.

- Então me acompanha para um jantar? Estou em uma conferencia de psicoterapia e as descobertas do século em relação à mente humana! Mas creio que não esteja aqui por isso, ou me equivoco? – Não esperou muito a resposta e irreverente puxou o velho amigo pelo braço para que encaminhassem para o restaurante do andar térreo.

* * *

_- Mamãe? Quem é ele? – Eu apertava com medo a mão da minha mãe, que parecia relutar para não sair correndo pela rua praticamente deserta de onde estávamos. O homem de óculos finos e olhos ameaçantes não paravam de me medir de cima a baixo como se o estivesse comparando-me com alguém._

_- Então resolveu mesmo ficar com o doutorzinho? – Os olhos mordazes daquele estranho gelaram meu pequenino corpo, e sem perceber escondi-me atrás da longa saia de minha mãe. A arma apontada para n_ó_s naquele estranho assalto me assustava. O que ele iria querer levar de n_ó_s? Nem sequer falou "Isso é um assalto", não é assim que se faz? Minha mãe tinha com seus longos cabelos ruivos alaranjados e belos olhos castanhos que ficaram opacos naquele momento não se mexia. Ela não respondeu a pergunta daquele homem cujo corpo trazia uma grossa capa, pouco comum já que a primavera já estava no fim, dando em breve lugar ao verão, e minha mãe sempre nos dizia que era a época das roupas leves e frescas. _

_- Ai-zen? Como você chegou aqui? – As perguntas feitas eram gravadas em minha memória, mas a compreensão não chegava com elas. Ela o conhecia? Como?_

_- Quer dizer... Como consegui sair da prisão? Minha cara, você me subestima se achava que uma cadeiazinha como aquela seria mesmo capaz de me segurar! Mas que belo menino temos aqui! Qual seu nome meu pequeno rapaz? – Ameacei-o com minha cara mais irritada possível. Esse homem quer assustar minha mãe, mas não vou deixar._

_- Kurosaki Ichigo! Sou o protetor de minha família! – Falei com o triunfo estampado no tom de minha voz. Minha mãe não me pareceu gostar de minha atitude, pois me puxou com força para trás de si. Ela me sussurrou para que quando mandasse era para correr tudo o que minhas pernas agüentassem. Não entendi, mas assenti com a cabeça. Não a desobedeceria._

_- Deixe-nos em paz Aizen! Não tenho mais nada com você e sua máfia! – Isso era aquela gang que tinha nos filmes? Minha mãe estava nervosa como nunca vi antes em toda minha vida. Já tinha oito verões e conhecia tudo dela._

_- Lindo nome criança! Mas será que poderá proteger-se disso? – E de forma rápida apontou aquela arma pro peito de minha mãe. Fiquei com medo, e sem pensar me coloquei na frente dela. Ele terá que passar por cima de mim se quiser machucá-la. Papai sempre me disse que nasci para protegê-la e é isso que vou fazer._

_- DEIXE MEU FILHO EM PAZ, POR DEUS AIZEN! – Minha mãe gritava com desespero me cobrindo num abraço apertado. Não entendi nada. Não era eu quem deveria protegê-la?_

_- Sabe como pode livrar sua família disso não, minha doce Masaki? Seja minha e nada disso precisará ser assim! – Aquele idiota falou o que? _

_- MINHA MÃE É CASADA CARA! Não sei quem você é, mas ela é feliz conosco! Cai fora! – Minha mãe sempre reclamava quando eu falava assim, mas dessa vez ela não falou nada. Só me apertou mais contra ela._

_- Menino ingrato! Então seja como você quer Masaki! Se não será minha, não será de mais ninguém! – Um barulho agudo atravessou aquela rua silenciosa. Senti o corpo de minha mãe cair por cima do meu. As lágrimas dela escorreram no meu rosto. Abracei-a, mas senti algo viscoso e quente sair das costas dela. E tudo parou a minha volta. Estava morrendo nos meus braços por um tiro._

_- Nos vemos por ai, moleque! Tente vingá-la quando crescer se puder! – Sorriu e afagou os cabelos de dela antes de sumir na chuva que começou a cair devagar._

* * *

Ichigo levantou-se completamente suado. Respirava com dificuldade e grossas lágrimas banhavam seu rosto atordoado. Fazia anos que não sonhava com aquele dia triste da morte da mãe. Jurou naquele momento que mataria o culpado por tirar seu tesouro mais precioso.

- Porque sonhei com isso? Será que preciso de terapia novamente? – Tentou sorrir para aliviar a própria tensão, mas lhe era impossível naquele momento. Chorou com soluços baixos para não acordar as irmãs que dormiam no quarto ao lado. Estava arrasado por dentro. Podia ouvir a chuva cair sem tréguas do lado de fora de sua janela. Parecia que aquele pesadelo se materializava com cada gota que caia no chão. Sem perceber pegou o celular para ver a hora. Era quase uma da manhã. Não viu quando seu polegar apertou o _call_ do telefone e iniciou a chamada ao primeiro numero gravado na memória. Deixou os braços caírem na cama e encostou-se a cabeceira da cama tentando conter o choro que aumentava conforme a intensidade da chuva. Ouviu uma suave e conhecida voz chamar. Foi quando notou que havia ligado para a namorada.

- Ru-kia? – Colocou o celular na orelha e esfregou os olhos com rapidez para tentar conter o choro, mas era inútil, a menina já havia escutado.

- Ichi? Você está chorando? Vou pedir para que me levem até você! – A morena falou rápido com um tom desesperado na voz.

- Não Kia! Não precisa! Fica comigo no telefone e será suficiente! Perdoe-me por te acordar no meio da noite! Mas... E-eu ti-ve um sonho... Um pesadelo, não... Uma lembrança horrível! Vou ficar bem! – Lutava para não embargar a voz para não assustar a namorada, mas isso era cada vez mais difícil.

- Então feche os olhos Ichi! Lembra-se quando cuidou de mim? Agora é minha vez de cuidar de você! Estou aqui com você, amor! Sempre estarei! – Rukia falava com a voz mansa e suave. E uma musica soou ao fundo acompanhada da voz melodiosa da pequena Kuchiki.

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda_

_Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka  
Nante koto wa mou docchi demo iinda  
Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou  
Sou soshite boku ga anata wo  
aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu da kara_

Sem se dar conta pousou o celular próximo da cabeça, após apertar o viva voz para poder ouvir melhor aquela que fazia a chuva tenebrosa de seu ser se esvair.

_Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte  
Kizutsuitatte suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda  
Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo  
Demo suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda_

_Kono hiroi sekai de meguriau yorokobi wo kotoba ja iiarawasenai ne  
Dakara boku-tachi wa hohoemi iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte  
Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi  
Atarashiku umarekawaru dareka wo mamoru you ni to_

Os acordes e a suave melodia o faziam parar de derramar as teimosas lágrimas. A voz macia e firme de Rukia o fazia viajar para outro lugar. Abraçou-se ao aparelho e sorriu quando a lembrança daquele rostinho delicado da namorada o brindou na mente. Ela era seu ponto firme, e o contrário era verdadeiro. Ambos precisavam um do outro para sobreviver à dor da perda irreparável de seus entes tão queridos.

_Kita michi to ikisaki furikaereba itsu de mo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku  
Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai  
Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo  
Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatta ano hi no boku wa  
Mukizu no mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita_

Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte  
Kizutsuitatte suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda  
Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru  
Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa

O sono caiu novamente sobre seu corpo. A voz de Rukia parecia mais alegre e feliz ao finalizar com perfeição o acompanhamento ao cantor.

- Durma bem meu doce protetor! Ficarei velando por seu sono! – E um sorriso largo moldou o rosto do já adormecido rapaz.

* * *

- Aizen-_san_! Finalmente veio nos visitar? – Alegre e jovial, Grimmjow apertou a mão daquele que considerava tão importante como um pai. As distancias nunca foram empecilhos para aquela relação fraternal que tinham.

- Sim meu garoto! Mas quero dar-lhe um puxão de orelha por não ter conseguido o que te pedi há meses! Terei que intervir da minha maneira! – Sousuke deu-lhe um soco leve no ombro esquerdo do rapaz. Não falou nada sobre a incrível mudança que o jovem pupilo havia sofrido com aquele tom de cabelo. Era como se não fosse a mesma pessoa. A cor azul já era marca registrada do rapaz.

- Me dê mais uma semana Aizen! Já arquitetei o plano perfeito para pegar minha presa! – Sorriu malicioso para o amigo. Os empregados da mansão de Grimm não compreendiam o que ocorria ali, mas um calafrio percorreu cada um deles. Os mordomos e ajudantes que carregavam as malas e valises de Aizen não quiseram mais presenciar aquela conversação estranhamente apavorante.

- Então a traga para mim até o final desta semana! Quero conversar com minha pequena convidada sobre negócios! – Se o sorriso de Grimm era estranho, o de Aizen era assustador e frio como a própria morte.

- Hoje inicio o plano com meu brinquedo, e o senhor terá sua vez! – Saíram rindo para a sala de estar para colocarem a longa conversa em dia. Rukia correria perigo.

* * *

- Nanao-_chan_? Tem certeza que já esta bem o suficiente para estar aqui, Nanao-_chan_? – Kyuraku perguntava pela terceira vez a morena que tentava digitar a ATA da reunião que acabaram de finalizar no quartel dos _X-Cution_.

- Já disse que sim Kyuraku-_san_! Prefiro me sentir útil! Além do que já superei faz tempo o ocorrido! Emmy-_san_ tem sido maravilhosa comigo!Não precisa se preocupar! Vá ver o que Urahara-_san_ pediu para que possamos abordar o cretino daquele tal Aizen que chegou ontem ao Japão! – De má vontade o espalhafatoso homem saiu reclamando baixinho.

* * *

O túmulo estava coberto com lírios e jasmins, flores preferidas da falecida Kurosaki. Ichigo apertou a mãozinha de sua namorada. De olhos fechados ele estava visitando o lugar de descanso da querida mãe. Haviam saído cedo para acatar ao desejo do rapaz de visitá-la, algo que já não fazia a mais de anos. Rukia abraçou o ruivo com ternura. Sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo. Eles tinham uma ligação até mesmo na dor da perca. A forma brutal e cruel que ambas as mulheres lhe haviam sido tiradas, só comprovava isso para ambos. O ruivo lutava para não chorar na frente da baixinha, mas estava sendo um esforço muito maior do que imaginava.

- Pode chorar meu amor! Estou aqui por você! – Rukia acariciava as costas do rapaz, enquanto com carinho beijava a bochecha do ruivo.

- Eu sinto que algo horrível está para acontecer Kia! Só pode ser ele! Ele voltou! – Ouviu o chiado da menina para que parasse de falar. Ela o beijou nos lábios de forma rápida, mas cálida. Tomou-o pela mão e o puxou para que saíssem dali. Não seria bom para ele estar mais tempo naquele cemitério. Prometeu na mente, a Masaki, que cuidaria do filho dela.

- Iremos conseguir nossa paz Ichi! E pra isso precisamos deixar o passado para trás! Ukitake-_sama_ me disse isso uma vez! Você me ensinou isso! Então não chore mais, pois isso corta meu coração! Não quero vê-lo triste nunca mais! Quero entregar tudo o que sou para sua felicidade, Ichi! Por favor, não chore, meu amor! – Apertou-se novamente ao corpo esbelto e alto do ruivo. O rapaz estava emocionado com o que ouvia. Ele era quem tinha que consolá-la e não o contrário. Rukia precisava dele, e não podia continuar chorando. Havia prometido a si mesmo que vingaria tanto a mãe quanto a irmã de Rukia. Faria qualquer coisa para isso.

- Tem razão! Obrigado baixinha! Não sei o que seria de mim sem você! – A suspendeu pela cintura e tomou de forma apaixonada e urgente os lábios da pequena. Ela enlaçou o pescoço do ruivo e correspondeu da mesma forma. Ambos eram o remédio um do outro. Sabiam bem disso. Completavam-se de forma única. Mas sentiam que algo terrível sobreviria sob eles, e não quiseram parar aquele beijo que de selvagem passou a suavidade e contemplativo. Os olhos violetas miravam os castanhos cor de mel, traduzindo que ele poderia contar com ela para tudo. Não se soltaram, e como se não fosse suficiente o contato ele a apertou mais a si. Necessitava daquele perfume suave. Daquela pele macia e sedosa.

- Eu te amo Rukia! – E como se fosse necessário palavras, a morena o contemplou de forma irônica. Não sabia que Ichigo ficasse tão clichê quando estava abatido.

- Nem precisa dizer _baka_! Eu também te amo muito! – E voltaram ao longo e prazeroso contato. O vento suave os acariciou, mas nada os tiraria daquele momento único e reconfortante.

* * *

**Tradução**

**_Atravessando as Mil Noites (Sen No Yoru Wo Koete)_**

"Eu quero que você me ame, mas eu não acho que vá fazer isso".

E ando sem rumo enquanto repito isso pra mim

É a única resposta que tenho, mesmo se eu estiver assustado ou machucado.

Vou dizer "Eu te Amo" pra quem eu amo

Você me ama ou não?

Eu não me importo com a resposta, eu só preciso saber!

Não importa o quanto eu deseje estar com você

Existem muitas coisas que não podem ser mudadas neste mundo,

E meu amor por você,

Não pode ser mudado por ninguém

Mesmo que se passem Mil Noites, eu vou continuar a te dizer...

Eu preciso te dizer.

"Eu quero que você me ame, mas eu não acho que você vá fazer isso".

E ando sem rumo enquanto repito isso pra mim mesmo

É a única resposta que tenho, mesmo se eu estiver assustado ou machucado.

Vou dizer "Eu te Amo" pra quem eu amo

Colocar esse sentimento em palavras, é muito assustador, mas

Vou dizer "Eu te Amo" pra quem eu amo

A felicidade que temos nas nossas vidas não pode ser expressas em palavras.

É por isso q só podemos sorrir.

Enquanto cantamos "Dó Ré Mi" juntos com as lindas cores do outono

Com o inverno nas nossas costas, e os raios

de sol da primavera passando pelas folhas,

Como se tivéssemos que proteger alguém que acabou de renascer.

Enquanto eu olho a estrada eu viajo através do caminho à minha frente, meus olhos estão cheios de covardia

Eu queria olhar nos seus olhos, mas tive medo de não parecer honesto

Não queria saber que você não me amava e queria viver o resto dos meus dias sozinho

Naquele dia, eu continuei a te amar sem me machucar.

Mesmo que se passem Mil Noites, eu vou continuar a te dizer...

Eu preciso te dizer.

"Eu quero que você me ame, mas eu não acho que você vá fazer isso"

E ando sem rumo enquanto repito isso pra mim mesmo

É a única resposta que tenho, mesmo se eu estiver assustado ou machucado

Vou dizer "Eu te Amo" pra quem eu amo

Mesmo que meus sentimentos não retornem, eu

posso te dizer "Eu te Amo" pra quem eu amo...

E essa é a coisa mais linda do mundo

**Fonte: CLL Traduções (**Traduções Juramentadas e Simples Qualidade e Pontualidade 3501-9662 www cll com br), retirado na letras terra com br/aqua-timez/886573/tradução html (lembrar de colocar os pontos nos espaços!

* * *

**Como podem ver, retorna uma personagem que trará muitos problemas e possíveis tragédias ao casal: Aizen! Creio que devam estar curiosos com a estranha relação da mãe de Ichigo com esse cara! Vou tentar não fugir e esclarecer isso da melhor maneira que eu puder! Já adianto que a paz desses dois está prestes a terminar, e aqui a fic entra num mar de problemas e tristezas! Por isso demorei um pouco, pois vão ficar pesado os próximos capítulos! Espero tê-los comigo nos que vierem! E peço paciência a todos por causa da minha demora! Vou tentar ser mais rápida, mas não prometo toda semana!^_^ kkkkkk Boa semana a todos! Beijocas,**  
**JJ**


	24. Mentiras

**Ohayou criançada! Sei que querem me dar pedradas (rimou?), mas tenha paciência, esse foi um dos caps mais difíceis de escrever. Foi forte, por isso refiz várias vezes (irão perceber o erros gritantes, sorry) para não ficar muito pesado as cenas! Mas terão mais e terei que trabalhar isso. Só espero que não me matem! Sou terminantemente contra violência! Por isso trabalho nessa fic esse tipo de cena (principalmente contra as mulheres) para abrir a mente de vocês! Vamos combater toda e qualquer violência física ou moral as pessoas! Espero que curtam esse cap e não esqueçam as reviews com as ideias e opniões! Aceito pedradas também! kkkk**

* * *

- Então entendeu Inoue? Eu estou completamente apaixonado por sua amiga, mas não tenho coragem de chegar até ela! Sei que me compreende, não? – Orihime não conseguia extrair palavras de sua boca. Estava confusa. Afinal não era todo dia que o pai de seu filho lhe pedia ajuda para se confessar a outra garota. O pior era saber que era a mesma que estava impedindo Inoue de se aproximar de seu amado Kurosaki-_kun_. Balbuciou varias vezes, mas nada expressivo foi falado. Grimm contemplava com ar de vergonha a ruiva, mas por dentro estava contendo a própria vontade de rir. Sabia muito da menina, apesar do pouco tempo em que a conhecia, mas o suficiente para perceber que ela seria de grande ajuda para aproximar-se da Kuchiki.

- Be-em Grimm-_san_, isso é um pouco estranho!Mas se é o que quer? – Apertou as mãos que foram arrebatadas com alegria pelo rapaz. Ele a abraçou com força. Tinha conseguido algo muito importante. E saberia aproveitar muito bem isso.

- Muito obrigado Hime! Você é maravilhosa! Fiquei com medo que ficasse com raiva, mas você mesma me disse que deveríamos correr atrás daqueles que realmente amamos!E sinto que em Kuchiki-_san_ está minha felicidade! – Escancarou o sorriso e teve um menos expressivo dos lábios de Inoue. Ainda estava um pouco atordoada. Afinal ele era o pai do filho que esperava, e sequer teve coragem de anunciá-lo a ele.

- Cla-laro! Eu também vou atrás de minha felicidade! Certo, Grimm-_san_?

Mais uma vez se abraçaram. Grimmjow não perdeu a oportunidade de beijá-la de forma lasciva. Estavam no apartamento da garota. As caricias ficavam mais uma vez ousadas. Se Tatsuki estivesse ali naquele momento teria batido nos dois pela relação esquisita e nada saudável. Mas ninguém estava ali para recriminá-la, e além de tudo ela gostava de ser amada assim por alguém, mesmo que não fosse o seu amado Kurosaki-_kun_. Ela sempre se imaginava dessa maneira com o ruivo. Sentia que com essa aliança torpe teria o rapaz somente parar si, pois Grimm levaria a pequena intrometida para si. Era o correto. Eles eram do mesmo nível social. Nunca daria certo esse namoro de Kurosaki-_kun_ com Kuchiki-_san_. Ela era quem deveria estar com ele. Ela quem deveria estar ao lado dele. Eles teriam um filho e formariam uma linda família. Pobre, mas cheio de doçura e amor. Pelo menos na mente de Inoue.

* * *

- Ele chegou ao Japão? Quando? Como ainda não fizeram nada? – Enxurradas de perguntas saiam da boca de todos os _X-cution_. Os mais exaltados eram Hirako e Ichigo. Ichigo por querer confirmar se aquele Aizen era o mesmo que havia lhe tirado a mãe. Hirako teve um velho amigo eliminado a mando deste. Os outros estavam curiosos, pois sabiam a fama daquele homem no mundo do crime.

- Querem parar pelo menos para respirar? Já ouviram! Sim, Aizen está aqui! Mas não é só isso! Foi visto saindo da casa dos Jaegerjaquez! Ou seja, eles têm algum conluio! – Yoruichi já não suportava tanta intromissão ao pobre Urahara que já não conseguia ser ouvido pelo alvoroço dos mais jovens. Ise, Kyuraku, Neliel, Lisa, Ikaku, Kira, Hisagi, Ichigo e Hirako perguntavam praticamente ao mesmo tempo, sem ordem ou controle.

- Já! Creio que todos entenderam! Ichigo, segundo me disse sua namorada tem recebido visitas de um dos membros, além do líder da família ser o responsável pela segurança da família Kuchiki, correto? – Ichigo assentiu, mas já poderia notar um rastro de raiva e temor em seu rosto. Rukia corria perigo.

- Preciso avisar a Kia e o Byakuya! Mas por que iriam querer algo com eles? – Receoso não imaginava um motivo alem do dinheiro para que eles tivessem interesse em sua amada baixinha. Urahara agitou o leque dobrado e apontou com superioridade a companheira que entendeu a deixa.

- Kuchiki é responsável por uma das empresas mais importantes de toda a Ásia e Europa. Além disso, também tem ações na fabricação de armas britânicas e aliança com a realeza! Eles com certeza são potencial suficiente para Aizen! Ele é conhecido por sua caça a pessoas importantes, seqüestrando algum ente familiar mais frágil para extorquir dinheiro e fugir para algum paraíso fiscal e controlar de longe a sua máfia. Pode ter certeza que ele esta precisando de verba, já que metade da máfia inglesa que controlava foi desbaratada e presa! – Pontuou Yoruichi, tendo atenção de todos os integrantes presentes. Ichigo ficou sem fala. Ente mais frágil? Só existia uma pessoa assim. Rukia. Levantou-se com pressa e já fazia menção de sair quando teve o braço agarrado pelo amigo Hirako.

- Quer largar meu braço? Preciso proteger Rukia! Não posso mais deixar esse crápula chegar perto dela! Eu sabia que ele tinha alguma coisa haver com tudo isso! – Puxou com violência o próprio braço, mas foi detido por Kyuraku e Ikaku.

- A reunião ainda não terminou Ichigo! Sente-se, por favor! – Urahara soou de forma sombria e desafiante. O ruivo não teve escolha a não ser obedecer. Bufou e chutou a cadeira antes de sentar de braços cruzados esperando a maldita reunião terminar.

- Agora vou explicar os planos que os lideres esboçaram! – Nanao tomou a sua vez e iniciou com profissionalismo a reunião. Estava abatida pelo amigo, mas sabia que fazer birras e sair chutando tudo não resolveria o problema. Não estavam mais lidando com meros moleques de gang. Era um líder importante de uma máfia estrangeira que sonhava sentar uma bandeira em solo japonês. Não seria nada fácil derrotá-lo. Nem com toda a ajuda policial seria suficiente para arranjar provas para acusá-lo de seus crimes. Era eficiente em seu próprio trabalho. Não deixava muitas provas para ser acuado. E sabiam que isso era um grave problema.

* * *

- Mas é claro Inoue-_san_! Adoraria! Vou pedir para Hachi me levar até sua casa assim que me trocar! Tchau! – Desligou o telefone sorridente. Seria seu primeiro encontro com uma amiga fora de sua casa. Inoue era uma garota doce e foi a primeira a tentar contato com ela quando entrou na escola. Devia isso, já que a machucou na época. Mostraria a Ichigo que já podia sair sem ele e fazer novas amizades. Com certeza o namorado ficaria super feliz.

- Senhorita Rukia-_sama_? Vamos sair? – Hachigen perguntava animado. Estava adorando o retorno daquela garotinha cheia de vida e alegria. Agradecia a Ichigo por essa mudança tão radical em tão pouco tempo. Realmente o amor era a cura perfeita para as doenças da mente.

- Sim Hachi-_san_! Minha colega me convidou para assistir filme na casa dela! Será um tipo de festa do pijama ou encontro de amigas! As meninas da sala vão estar todas lá! Não é incrível? – Colocou as mãozinhas nas do gordo amigo que somente sorria com a animação da pequena.

- Tenho certeza que se divertira! Vou avisar Kensei para preparar os seguranças!Ah!Não vai avisar Kurosaki-_sama_? Ele vai querer ir com a senhorita se bem o conheço! – Lembrou-a do pequeno detalhe do ruivo, super possessivo. Era mais por causa da preocupação com a jovem, bem sabia, mas também entendia que o ciúme do rapaz também ajudava nisso.

- Ichi está em uma reunião importante agora, Hachi! Não quero atrapalhar! Além do mais, quero fazer uma surpresa pra ele e mostrar que já posso sair pra eventos comuns! – Esboçou um belo sorriso e correu escada acima para se preparar para o encontro. Primeiro encontro sem seu braço forte e conforto incondicional. Ichigo.

Após terminarem cada um de se prepararem, a comitiva com três carros pretos e de luxo saíram da mansão rumo a um bairro distante na província norte da cidade. A casa de Inoue era em um bairro simples e isolado. Rukia e Hachi seguiam no Mercedes do meio, nos outros três seguranças vestidos de preto estavam em cada carro. Segurança era uma prioridade para aquela família que já havia sofrido uma perda irreparável. Não levou muito tempo para a pequena chegar ao lugar indicado. No inicio da rua pode ver a ruiva balançando a mão para chamar sua atenção. Rukia sorriu com a aparência abobalhada da garota. Achava divertido ver o rosto bonito da nova amiga que constantemente vivia sorrindo. Pediu discrição aos seguranças, mantendo uma considerável distancia para não assustar as garotas da sala. Desceu após despedir-se de Hachi e seguiu ate a amiga.

- Inoue-_san_! Cheguei cedo? – Rukia olhava em volta buscando alguma outra menina além delas. Orihime corou e teve um leve tremor pela pergunta da baixinha.

- Estão todas lá em casa, Kuchiki-_san_! Venha! Vamos fazer pipoca com calda de marmelada e chocolate! Uma delícia que precisa provar! – Falou sonhadora a ruiva que não percebeu o asco contido na altiva Kuchiki. A discrição a fez conter a vontade de rechaçar aquela iguaria estranha.

- Cla-ro Inoue! Vamos! – A vontade de fugir foi uma idéia não muito longínqua na mente da baixinha. Ao chegarem ao pequeno apartamento, qual não foi à surpresa de Rukia ao entrar na sala seguida de Inoue, e encontrar uma mesa posta com velas, toalha vermelha com rendas, um jogo de louça delicada e o mais surpreendente aquele que estava sentado à mesa. O sorriso escarninho a fez perder o equilíbrio. Inoue percebendo segurou-a pelo ombro e ajudou a sentar numa cadeira. Grimm levantou-se rápido para ajudar as garotas e com galanteio postou-se ao lado da pequena para iniciar seu plano mais ousado.

- Que maravilhoso ter correspondido ao meu convite Kuchiki-_san_! Não sabe o quanto queria conversar com você e demonstrar meus verdadeiros sentimentos! – Grimm tentava não soar nervoso, mas era algo difícil já que via a menina empalidecer e parecer sumir em seus próprios temores. Seria a doença? Mas ela já não estava melhor?

- Né, Kuchiki-_san_? Grimm-_san_ me pediu para que o ajudasse a encontrar você para se confessar! Eu acho que não tem nenhum problema, certo? – Inoue apertava a saia rodada que ia ate o joelho com nervosismo. A blusinha amarela colada ao corpo estava pregada pelo suor do momento. Nervosa relutava em seu subconsciente que isso era o melhor. Precisava tirar a Kuchiki do caminho de Kurosaki, e não perderia aquela oportunidade.

- O-o que? – Rukia estava atônita. Não era pra ser um encontro de amigas? Um pavor cresceu dentro de seu corpo. Suas mãos iniciaram um tremor crescente; suas pernas estavam bambas, e na testa corria uma gotinha de suor. O pavor estava estampado em seu rosto. Alguma coisa muito ruim estava para acontecer.

- Kuchiki Rukia, desde a primeira vez que te conheci senti que meu mundo não seria mais o mesmo! Eu sinto que nossos destinos estavam entrelaçados desde o começo! Eu te amo! – Grimmjow descaradamente pronunciava juras inexistentes. Lutava para não parecer cínico, mas estava muito complicado fazê-lo. A vontade de gargalhar era insana. Tinha nas mãos a "galinha dos ovos de ouro". Ouviu o movimento quase imperceptível de seus camaradas no quarto ao lado. Logo tudo começaria e precisava manter as aparências, mas se não conseguisse seguiria para o plano B.

- Ma-as e-eu a-mo Ichi! Sinto muito Jaegerjaquez-_san_! Mas tenho que ir! – Rukia tentou se levantar, mas não tinha forças nas pernas. O medo era palpável. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquele homem lembrava muito o assassino de sua irmã. Por dentro clamava o nome do namorado, e já estava chegando à beira do desespero. Alheia a esses sentimentos, Inoue saiu de fininho para a cozinha para não interromper o que ela achava ser o momento perfeito. Grimm observou de soslaio à ruiva se afastar e aproveitou para colocar a mão no ombro delicado da menina de olhos violetas.

- Não... Por favor, me deixe sair... Por favor! – Tremendo sem parar, Rukia se levanta com tudo chocando-se contra a parede da pequena sala. Sentia algo estranho ao redor e sabia que o ar estava muito pesado.

- Não se assuste Kuchiki-_san_! Vai gostar de onde irei levá-la! – Avançou rápido até a pequena garota que desesperada se abraçava para proteger-se de algo perigoso. Inoue assomou na sala com o grito da pequena. E viu algo terrível. Grimm de algum lugar do bolso tirou um pano umedecido e o prensou na boca e no nariz da garota. Esta não demorou a desmaiar. Não entendendo nada se aproximou para ajudar a amiga a sair daquele desfalque horrível, mas sem perceber foi rodeada por quatro homens estranhos. Aqueles que haviam se declarado seguranças do rapaz. Estes a seguraram pelos braços, enquanto Grimm tomava com extremo cuidado o pequeno corpo inerte no colo.

- O-o que está fazendo Grimm-_san_? O que vai fazer com Kuchiki-_san_? – Inoue olhava desesperada para o pai de seu filho. O sorriso que ele deu a assustou profundamente, aquele não era o homem que conheceu.

- Só levando o que é meu, vadia! – Soltou mordaz, fazendo Inoue dar um pequeno tremor pelo insulto.

- O que faremos com os seguranças da Kuchiki? Estão lá fora perto da casa! – Um dos homens, o que parecia ser o mais velho, questionou olhando pela cortina da janela da cozinha. Os outros três continham Inuoe.

- _Tch_! Eles são empregados de meu avô! Não vão fazer nada conosco! Só precisamos cuidar do gordo velho e tudo estará bem! Vou levar a pequena pro "castelo"! Aizen quer conversar com essa linda bonequinha! – Acariciou lascivo o rosto alvo da garota. Inoue tentou se soltar para ajudar à amiga, mas foi espremida contra a parede por um dos homens.

- E essa beleza aqui? O que faremos com ela? – Questionou tapando a boca da ruiva para que não gritasse.

- Façam o que quiserem! Já serviu pro meu propósito! Divirtam-se! – E com o andar vagaroso saiu da casa, sendo acompanhado por outros cinco homens que aguardavam do lado de fora. Hachi ao ver o movimento correu ate o homem que bem conhecia. Apontou a pistola e acionou o pequeno dispositivo que tinha no terno para chamar os outros seguranças.

Inoue entrou em completo desespero quando sentiu uma mão acariciar por baixo da sua saia. Esta foi levantada de forma brusca e seu corpo foi jogado com força no chão. Os três homens já desciam as calças para o desespero da ruiva. Lembrou-se do bebê e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Tentou lutar e destapar a boca, mas a violência com que a seguravam não deixava muita saída.

- Hum...me...be...bê!Por...fa...hum...não me... – Sentiu suas roupas serem arrancadas, e seu corpo violado de forma torpe e sem compaixão. Cada um maculava uma parte sua. Enquanto um deles mordia com violência os seios fartos da garota, o outro já investia em sua intimidade. O terceiro era encarregado de segurá-la pelos braços, deixando o corpo pendido sobre o dele, enquanto amordaçava a boca da menina para que não chamasse a atenção dos vizinhos. Inoue estava tão entorpecida na própria dor que não se movia mais. Tudo o que havia sonhado estava desmoronando. A imagem de Kurosaki e Tatsuki vinha à mente, e o desespero aumentou quando pensou que seu filho estava sofrendo também. Mas não teve forças. Desistiu de gritar, de lutar, de sonhar. Confiou em Grimmjow, pensou que ele realmente fosse alguém bom, mas tinha se equivocado terrivelmente e tudo estava terminado.

No lado de fora, Hachi era contido pelos outros seguranças que conseguiram deixá-lo desacordado. A ajuda amiga nunca chegou. Do outro lado da rua, os seguranças da família assistiam divertidos a cena do velho caindo. Grimm não demorou e entrou no carro com a pequena em seus braços. Não tinha tempo a perder. Esse seria considerado o seqüestro mais ousado do país. A princesa dos Kuchiki, uma das quatro famílias mais nobres e poderosas do Japão era tirada com facilidade de seu lar. Saiu sem olhar atrás. Viu antes de sumir a imagem da casa de Inoue, outros seguranças entrarem e fechar a porta. Com toda certeza a ruivinha não resistiria ao estupro de tantos homens ao mesmo tempo. Mas isso não importava mais. Tinha o que queria ali nos braços. Agora sim se sentia satisfeito.

* * *

**Agora a coisa pirou! Estou maluca aqui para arrumar cada qual em seu devido lugar! A pobre Kia está nas garras de Grimm e Aizen! O que nosso ruivo irá fazer? O que aconteceu a pobre e cabeçuda Inoue? E o bebê sobreviverá? Enfim...muito o que escrever e muitas emoções pra mim e creio que vocês também!^_^ Desculpem os erros e falhas! Gritem se encontrar, depois os arrumo! Beijo a todos que leem, mas não deixam reviews e um abraço apertado aqueles que me acompanham de perto com eles! Beijasso e bom final de semana!**  
**JJ**


	25. Sequestro

**Primeiramente: Mais uma vez desculpem a demora em postar. Essa fic está consumindo minhas ideias (que são escassas devido minhas provas de fim de ano ^_^). Mas creio que vão gostar dos caps a partir deste. Vou trabalhar os sentimentos e ambientes diferentes, por isso tenham paciência comigo, beleza? Também andei dando uma olhada nos caps anteriores e vi um monte de erros e falta de acento nas palavras. Portanto, estarei fazendo algumas correções neles. Mas já sabem que Time is money, correto? Vou fazer isso devagar. Se encontrarem algo gritante, gritem!  
Um grande beijo aqueles fofos que me deixaram reviews que são:**

**Sydhartta: **Não sabe o quanto me emociona saber que esteja gostando da fic, querida. Espero que me brinde com mais reviews!Estou prestando atenção nas minhas exclamações agora!Ops... mais uma. É vício mesmo. ^_^ Mas obrigada por me policiar mais, prometo.

**Mi Yuuki: **Ebaaaaaaa! Minha querida nakama, está me enviando review nesta fic. Estou super feliz por saber que também lê essa fic. Agora vou ter que melhorar mais. ^_^

**Quero review de todos. Inclusive desses doces leitores que não os deixam, mas me acompanham enviando suas energias positivas para muá! Enfim...vamos ao cap!**

* * *

**A tragédia do homem é o que morre dentro dele enquanto ele ainda está vivo. (Albert Schweitzer)**

**...**

Porque não conseguia parar de pensar naquela ruiva, não conseguia entender. O contato que teve foi tão ínfimo, mas desde que a viu não tirou mais aquele sorriso tolo do rosto. Estava irritado por pensar essas bobagens, já que tinha muitas coisas para resolver. Hoje era o grande dia de Grimm. Tentaria tirar a pequena princesa através da colega de escola, e mais uma vez aquele rosto bonito e olhos vivos assomaram em sua mente. Bateu no sofá onde estava sentado e se levantou para espairar a mente. Logo Grimm ligaria para dizer se tudo ocorreu bem. Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar no que aconteceria com a outra garota, e novamente ela invadia sua mente.

* * *

**Flash Back**

- Mais um dia maçante! – Sussurrei antes de sair de meu prédio. Ficar escondido durante o dia não é nada agradável. E tudo culpa do idiota do Grimm e seus hormônios descontrolados. Ainda não confio que aquela garota na vá denunciar a gente. – Mas quê? – Choquei contra alguém, mas à uma hora dessas? Afinal são quase três da manhã.

- Descul-pe! – Uma ruiva de corpo escultural e cara de menina andando pelas ruas na madrugada? Será uma dessas prostitutas adolescentes?

- Foi minha culpa! Deixa que eu a ajudo a levantar! – Ajudei a garota bonita, mas me intriga uma mulher desse tipo andando sozinha.

- Arigatô, é... Hum... Meu nome é Inoue Orihime, prazer! Eu estava comprando _soba_ pra fazer uma boquinha de madrugada sabe... – Quem em seu são juízo sai falando seu nome para estranhos? Não, com certeza não é uma prostituta.

- Acho melhor você voltar pra sua casa. Esse bairro é perigoso! – E eu sou um dos motivos. Se meus camaradas me vissem fazendo isso, nem sei qual seria a reação deles.

- Oh! Claro! Mas não sou daqui não. Gosto de andar um pouquinho e conhecer novos lugares e... – Tive que interrompê-la tapando sua boca. Mulher que fala demais.

- Boa noite. – Sai sem voltar meu rosto. Se ela quer correr o risco de ser estuprada nessas ruas malucas, que seja. Não tenho tempo pra essas besteiras.

- Qual seu nome? – Perguntou de longe. Acenei pra ver se ela me deixava em paz, mas ela não saiu do lugar. Virei e a vi sorrindo, aguardando eu dizer alguma coisa. Mulher estranha e maluca. Só pode.

- Ulquiorra! Quer que te acompanhe até sua casa? – Certo isso foi idiota, mas essa garota precisa de ajuda.

- Não! Obrigada. Não quero atrapalhar sua caminhada noturna. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Ulquiorra-_san_! – E sem mais, virou-se e correu até sumir na esquina.

**Fim Flash Back**

* * *

- Droga! Se eu não for ver essa mulher vou enlouquecer! Só espero que Grimm não se irrite comigo. – Ulquiorra pegou o casaco de couro preto e saiu do pequeno apartamento onde vivia. Não demorou muito e chegou ao endereço que recebeu de seu chefe e companheiro de crimes. Percebeu o movimento naquele pequeno sobradinho onde a ruiva vivia. Sentiu uma ira estranha crescer dentro de si. Não tinha nada a ver com aquela garota, mas não suportou escutar as risadas e grunhidos de prazer dos homens que faziam parte de seu grupo. Entrou fazendo barulho e a cena que viu deixou o seu eterno rosto impassivo e sem expressão furiosa. Inoue estava nua e repleta de sangue ao seu redor e sendo estuprada sem piedade por no mínimo sete homens. Alguns eram os seguranças dos Kuchiki e os outros de Grimm. A ruiva estava desacordada. Os hematomas eram presentes em todo seu corpo. Os lábios estavam inchados, os cabelos acobreados eram puxados por um dos homens para tomar mais uma vez seus lábios para um beijo lascivo e maldoso. Shiffer não resistiu mais e tomou a pistola que levava nas costas. Atirou várias vezes, assustando os homens que ainda estavam distraídos com aquilo que chamavam de "banquete do dia". Alguns ainda tentaram revidar, mas Ulquiorra não era conhecido como o segundo melhor atirador da gang à toa. Não acertou nenhum que pudesse machucar a ruiva. Após feri-los, retirou os dois que estavam em cima da jovem, ainda que estes gemessem de dor e revolta por serem traídos daquela maneira. Tirou o casaco e cobriu o corpo da menina, para logo sair apressado a rua. Não podia demorar, ou ela morreria esvaída devido a forte hemorragia que sofria.

* * *

A notícia do seqüestro da pequena Kuchiki espalhou-se rapidamente pelos noticiários do bairro. Dezenas de repórteres esperavam a saída do líder Kuchiki de seu suntuoso edifício, sede de uma de suas maiores empresas. Todos queriam saber como estava o jovem perante esse terrível seqüestro. Faziam mais de oito horas que a menina havia sido seqüestrada. Já sabiam que era seqüestro, pois a notícia vazou no hospital e na delegacia em que estudavam o caso. Souberam por fontes fidedignas que o resgate já havia sido solicitado pelos seqüestradores, e andavam na casa dos milhões de dólares, ainda não confirmado por nenhum dos assessores de Byakuya.

Na cobertura do edifício, Byakuya andava de um lado a outro irritado com a lentidão das autoridades de seu país. Sua única família, única lembrança de sua amada esposa estava correndo perigo. Temia perder Rukia também. Nunca havia sentido tamanho vazio e dor por não ter a pequena por perto. Queria destruir o culpado disso tudo.

- Se eu ao menos estivesse do lado dela! Nada disso teria acontecido. – Byakuya sussurrava alheio a toda movimentação ao seu redor. Vários policiais de alta patente e investigadores tentavam descobrir o local de onde o telefonema com o pedido de resgate havia sido feito. Fazia uma hora desde o último contato. Já sabiam que os seqüestradores eram profissionais experientes no crime. Enviaram por internet imagens da pequena amarrada a uma cadeira, com os olhos vendados e a boca amordaçada. Ameaçava a garota com fuzis apontados a sua cabeça, um verdadeiro terrorismo que estava deixando a população do pequeno arquipélago horrorizado.

- Kuchiki-_sama_, por favor, sente-se e aclame-se! Perder o controle agora só piorará as coisas. Precisa deixar com os profissionais para que libertem sua irmã! – Ishida tentou não passar o nervosismo que sentia para o jovem líder, mas não era algo muito fácil. Também agiria da mesma maneira se alguém seqüestrasse seu filho mal educado. Família é a única base firme que alguém possui.

- SE ESSES DESGRAÇADOS DESSES SEGURANÇAS A TIVESSEM PROTEGIDO, ISSO NUNCA TERIA ACONTECIDO! – Byakuya nunca gritou com ninguém em sua vida, muito menos a um amigo de longa data como Ishida. Ele era seu braço direito, apesar de alguns acharem que ele era a favor de outros grupos. Mas sua raiva estava fazendo seu esmerado controle esvaírem. Ficou furioso quando soube que todos estavam mortos na casa da amiga da irmã. Furioso com Hachigen por não ter podido protegê-la. Furioso com Kensei por ter permitido sua saída da mansão. Furioso com Kurosaki por não estar ao lado dela quando ela precisava. Mas mais furioso ainda, por mais uma vez não ter podido protegê-la como quando perdeu sua amada Hisana. Odiava-se. Sentia asco de si mesmo. Traía a promessa que fizera no túmulo de sua amada esposa. Rukia estava à mercê de monstros. Como conseguir manter a calma com todo esse pesadelo acontecendo?

- Imagino como se sente Byakuya-_san_, mas confie em nossos homens. – Ishida apertou o ombro do altivo rapaz. Estava contendo a forte vontade de derramar lágrimas em seu rosto austero. Desabava ali um grande homem. – Avisei Urahara! Tenho certeza que ele conseguirá nos ajudar! Confie em nós! – Empurrou-o com delicadeza para que sentasse no sofá a sua frente. Sua sala se transformara em um verdadeiro quartel. Estava tudo desarrumado e movimentado. Quem o visse agora jamais o reconheceria.

* * *

Socava mais uma vez a parede e o sangue escorria de seu punho ferido. Sentia seu mundo desabar. Nem mesmo o cansaço de sua corrida incessante para encontrar sua namorada fora suficiente. Quando chegou a casa de Inoue e viu o sangue e a bagunça no lugar perdeu seu ânimo de viver. Desde o momento em que soube, através de Kensei, de que Rukia havia saído para um encontro com Inuoe, sentiu que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer.

- MALDITOS! Malditos... Malditos... Se eu estivesse com ela... Desgraçados... – Espancava mais uma vez a parede ferindo ainda mais sua mão. Nanao chorava silenciosa atrás do rapaz de cabelos extravagantes. Via seu melhor amigo desabar e não podia fazer nada. Imaginava como a pequena menina que ainda não conhecia pessoalmente, mas já aprendera a amar através dos relatos sonhadores do rapaz, estava sofrendo.

- Socar a parede não vai resolver nada, morango! Logo Urahara vai nos trazer notícias que preste e vamos chutar os traseiros daqueles canalhas! – Shinji tentava inutilmente ajudar o companheiro que volta e meia viviam brigando. Nunca imaginou que aqueles mafiosos agiriam tão rápidos e pior de tudo as "barbas" da X-cution. Isso era o que mais irritava. Concordou com o ruivo quando ele acusou que se o tivessem liberado antes teria conseguido impedi-la de ir a esse encontro absurdo e sem sentido.

- TUDO MINHA CULPA! DROGA! – Ichigo encostou a testa na parede. Lágrimas teimosas já rolavam em seu rosto. Aquela felicidade incrível que havia adquirido com a baixinha estava desmoronando. Pensar nela sozinha e sofrendo com medo, rodeada de monstros sem coração o faziam querer destruir tudo o que via pela frente. Se ao menos estivesse ao seu lado.

- Ichi... Nós vamos trazê-la de volta. Urahara-_san_ me disse que já estava com um passo a frente de nossos inimigos e... – Ise tentou tirar o ruivo daquele marasmo. Os outros integrantes do grupo estavam em silêncio contemplando a cena na sala de reuniões do QG.

- E POR QUE NÃO IMPEDIU DE LEVAREM ELA? Se algo acon-tecer eu mato Urahara... E me mato... Eu não vou perdê-la também... Não vou... Não vou... – Tombou nos joelhos e puxou os cabelos com ódio de si mesmo. Ódio de sua fraqueza, de seu atraso. Por não estar ao lado dela isso tudo aconteceu. Prometeu protegê-la. Prometeu acabar com seus pesadelos, e o que fez pra isso? Nada. Simplesmente a deixou sozinha quando mais precisava.

- Itsugo! – Neliel apertou a mão de Hisagi que estava com o rosto abaixado. Todos sempre admiravam a determinação e coragem do ruivo. Não era a toa que se tornara líder do grupo apesar da pouca idade. Mas agora via seu amigo destruído e sem ânimos para seguir. Sentia raiva e dor ao mesmo tempo. Aquele seqüestro não influenciava somente a família Kuchiki, mas todo o Japão estava comovido com isso. E logo o mundo ficaria sabendo da grande jogada de Aizen Sousuke.

* * *

**Sei que ficou pequetucho, mas tem muito assunto por falar e estou organizando nos caps que vêm! Espero que tenham curtido e estejam no próximo para presenciar essa trama de Aizen (odeio esse cara).Creio que devem querer saber alguns assuntos como: a relação de Aizen com a mãe de afinal é Urahara, já que Ishida e Kuchiki os conhecem? O que vai acontecer com a pobre ruivinha (sou má, eu sei ;_;)?Qual será a atitude de Ichi? E principalmente, como está Kia nas mãos daquele sujo do Grimm? Enfim, vou escrevendo e estou contente, pois esse projeto está caminhando do jeitinho que idealizei quando pensei em escrevê-lo. Espero que estejam curtindo. Beijokas, e não esqueçam os reviews! Fui,**  
**JJ**


	26. Aviso

Ohayou crianças!Devem estar curiosos com o capítulo da Kia nas mãos de Grimm. Mas vão ter que me perdoarem, pois não quero postar algo incompleto e vazio. Esse cap é muito importante e está sendo escrito com todo o cuidado, creio que vocês mereçam o melhor!Então peço desculpas por não postar essa semana. E como vou viajar ainda essa semana, só rtornarei daqui uns quinze dias!Até lá peço a paciência de vocês e continuem comigo!Para compensar trarei cap duplo, mas creiam vai ser muito interessante, pelo menos chocante vai ser!^_^ Espero que curtam esse finzinho de ano!Que eu vou curtir minhas férias merecidas (estava com elas vencidas a um bom tempo), e enquanto isso vou usando minha criatividade para escrever algo legal pra vocês!Valeu pelo carinho de todos que me acompanham!E até daqui quinze dias!Beijasso,  
JJ


	27. Espera

**Primeiro quero agradecer de coração as minhas nakamas: Mi Yuuki e Sydhartta pelos reviews. ^_^ Como voltei de viagem, irei postar cap duplo hoje! Espero que curtam. Vão ser fortes, principalmente o segundo, por isso quem tem coração fraco e pudor moderado não leia o começo!^_~ Triste, mas tive que escrever! Mas deixa de enrolar e vamos lá!**

**JJ**

* * *

- Aizen-_sama_ acabo de receber uma ligação de um dos delegados responsáveis pela busca da Kuchiki! Eles estão tentando rastrear nossa localização. Falei que não era seguro uma ligação, só mostraria nosso esconderijo! – Tousen repreendia seu líder, mas este não mudava a expressão calma e segura. Até mesmo sorria com o desespero de seu comandado. Tinha tudo em seu controle, não tinha porque preocupar-se.

- Deixa de ser franguinha Tousen! Aizen já sabia que eles iriam fazer isso. É obvio! Em que século acha que estamos? Foi pra isso que pagamos esse "tira" pra nos informar tudo! Logo teremos os bilhões que Aizen pediu e eu poderei me divertir com aquela princesa deliciosa! – Grimmjow lambeu o lábio inferior ao pensar na pequena Kuchiki nua em seus braços. Estava um pouco agitado por não poder entrar no quarto dela, já que Aizen foi decisivo ao negar sua livre passagem no mesmo. Dizia que era para não cometer nenhuma besteira, já que a fama de estuprador não era nem um pouco leviana. Tousen irritado escorregou para o sofá ao lado da poltrona de seu chefe. Não gostava de ser interrompido, muito menos por aquele moleque mal nascido, a seu ver. Detestava a relação amistosa de Aizen com o rapaz de cabelos azuis. Não via a necessidade de tê-lo no grupo, já que só sabia roubar quinquilharias e estuprar garotas indefesas. Odiava injustiças. Só entrou no mundo da máfia, pois queria vingar a morte de sua noiva que havia sido assassinada ha anos atrás. Ela fora morta por um grupo rival na França, onde residia. Eram de uma família pobre e viviam nas ruas francesas em busca de comida e asilo. Vendeu drogas para sobreviver ao mundo insano da miséria, e lá a conheceu. Ficara deslumbrado com o senso de justiça da garota. Esta nunca havia roubado para sobreviver. Vivia de pedidos e um ou outro serviço que fazia para algumas poucas almas caridosas. Quando estava preste a sair da marginalidade para casar-se com a jovem, teve seus sonhos destruídos ao saber que a moça havia sido estuprada e morta por um grupo traficante local. O mesmo para o qual trabalhava ate pouco tempo atrás. Seu pior pesadelo foi ter seus próprios companheiros retirando a vida de alguém inocente somente para vingar-se de sua saída do grupo. Ficou desolado, destruído e tentou lutar contra o grupo, mas não teve forças para vencê-lo. Quando estava prestes a morrer espancado, conheceu Aizen. Na época ele havia chegado para controlar o trafico local, e o encontrou a beira da morte quando invadiu o esconderijo inimigo. Matou todos com seus homens, e salvou a vida do rapaz, pois viu nele um futuro promissor. Foi quando Tousen ganhou a admiração de seu novo líder. Era um rapaz inteligente e frio. Apesar de se guardar em seu ideal de justiça, não poupava esforços para ajudar Aizen a destruir todos os grupos inimigos ao seu redor. Conquistaria cada lugar que fosse somente para não ter que ver pessoas como sua amada noiva sendo destruída por marginais sem escrúpulos. Aizen tinha um código de honra que almejava desde pequeno. Os fortes devem proteger os fracos e destruir aqueles que se interpõem a eles. Essa era sua diretriz e se situou com ela. Mas depois entrou esse moleque sem moral ou respeito à vida. O pior foi saber que ele não passava de um estuprador sem amor as pobres jovens que destruía. Lembrou-se de sua noiva e tentou matar o rapaz, sendo impedido de consegui-lo, pois Aizen lhe informou que este homem de cabelos berrantes era imprescindível para seus planos. Ele não entendeu bem o motivo, mas acatou as ordens. Não gostava nada de ser companheiro do rapaz, e vivia investigando a vida dele. Agora tinha que suportar o mesmo se vangloriar de algo que foi Aizen quem conquistou. O sequestro bem sucedido de uma Kuchiki. Não queria fazer mal aquela pequena e frágil garota, mas se almejava que seu mundo existisse naquele país, teria que levar adiante essa culpa. Só esperava o momento certo para matar Grimmjow, como o seu líder o havia prometido. Assim que conseguissem o resgate. Sorriu ante essa possibilidade ao ver o rapaz recostado no sofá de três lugares com os pés ao alto. Ele parecia irritado. E com certeza era por não poder entrar no quarto da garota.

- Vou ver como a menina está! Retiro-me Aizen-_sama_! – Ignorou completamente o comentário do rapaz. Aizen assentiu e voltou a ler a noticia no notebook que levava sentado em suas pernas.

- Idiota! – Grimm soltou irritado por perceber a obvia provocação do moreno de tranças longas. Sabia que ele estava mostrando que podia ver a garota, mas o mesmo não se aplicava a ele. O rapaz saiu após a reverência ao líder e um sorriso disperso ao companheiro Jaegerjaquez.

- Não se preocupe meu filho! Logo poderá divertir-se com sua pequena presa! – Aizen tentou passar calma ao rapaz. Para ele isso era um assunto indiferente. Pouco importava quem venceria aquela batalha, se Tousen ou Grimmjow. O importante era que o mais forte sobrevivesse e fizesse jus ao seu trabalho.

* * *

Uma escuridão me envolve e sinto que meu corpo está dormente e frio. Sei que o lugar seria agradável se não fosse a minha atual situação. O quarto em que me colocaram é suntuoso e bem mobiliado. Um bom gosto moderno, onde a cama e os armários combinam tons pastéis com o amarelo claro da parede. Mas a minha vista só enxergo escuridão. Deitei-me como se fosse um feto ao ventre de sua mãe. Tenho medo. Sinto-me só e sei que não sairei mais daqui. Nem mesmo Ichigo pode me salvar.

- I-chi-go! – Sinto minhas lágrimas mais uma vez banhar meu rosto. Não adianta mais limpá-las. Não consigo mais encontrar esperanças. Nem mesmo Ichi poderá me salvar. Ele é só um menino como eu. O que poderia fazer? Não, nem quero imaginar. Esses homens são monstros, não poupariam a vida dele e isso é o que jamais desejarei. Não quero que nem ele, nem _nii-sama_ se arrisquem para vir me salvar. Já estou me preparando para reencontrar Hisana _nee-san_. Isso é o melhor a se fazer.

- Ainda acordada pequena dama? – Aquele rapaz de voz gentil veio novamente ver se estou bem. Não consigo entender porque alguém como ele está em um grupo como este. Tenho pavor de pensar como essas pessoas são singulares. Aquele rapaz de olhos semicerrados e cabelos pratas me assustam. Mas não mais do que aquele senhor de olhar inquisidor e óculos quadrados. Ele com certeza é o líder desses sequestradores. Jamais imaginaria que Grimmjow-_san_ fazia parte deles. Será que a senhora Emmy sabe disso? Não, provavelmente não. Tenho pena dela. Tenho certeza que sofrerá muito ao saber o que o filho é de verdade.

- Responder minhas perguntas ajudaria a eu perceber se está bem ou não, não acha? – Creio que perdi completamente as palavras que ele me falou. Não tenho o que dizer. Nada em mim está no lugar. Sinto como se as paredes estivessem me esmagando. Aproximam-se cada vez mais de mim e não tenho pra onde correr. A minha doença com certeza está voltando. Mas o estranho é não conseguir sequer gritar socorro. Sinto minha alma presa e solitária. Creio que isso seja a percepção da proximidade da minha morte.

- Es-tou bem, o-briga-da! – Não vai adiantar ter medo agora. Se o fizer será pior. Não quero ver Ichi chorar de tristeza quando encontrar meu corpo. Não vou permitir que meu rosto esteja triste ou desesperado. O amo com todo meu ser. Jamais permitirei que sofra por minha causa. Como queria poder sair daqui e estar ao lado dele. Em seus braços quentes. Sentir seus lábios me confortando. Talvez pensar nele esteja me fazendo ter coragem para enfrentar minha morte.

- Incrível jovem! Qualquer uma estaria em uma histeria e completo desespero! O que te faz não estar assim? – Creio que eu deveria fazer essa pergunta.

- Minha família. – Sinto-me na obrigação de falar o que meu coração grita.

- Quem? Seu irmão? Ou melhor, cunhado? – Franzi a testa ante esse comentário hostil.

- Não somente _nii-sama_, quanto Ichi, Hachi, Kensei e todos da mansão! Além de minha amiga Inoue. – Isso mesmo. Não vou deixar me quebrarem a única coisa que consegui de bom. Graças a Ichi consegui minha vida de volta e vou levá-la comigo. Ninguém vai tirar minha felicidade atual. Nem mesmo minha doença ou minha morte.

- Compreendo! Você me lembra alguém que tinha os mesmos princípios. Mas não foi como ela queria. Morreu estuprada e desolada e não pude fazer nada por ela. Não pense que nenhum deles virá te salvar! – Sei que essas palavras foram mordazes, mas por alguma razão sinto que ele não falou sério. Não é o que ele realmente sente.

- Tenho certeza que ela o esperou até o fim. Foi feliz enquanto o tinha por perto, e isso é o que importa. Um dia todos nós morreremos, não tem porque temer algo inevitável! Levarei comigo o sorriso e o amor de meu namorado. A sagacidade de meu _nii-sama_. A ternura de minha amiga. A amizade de meu motorista e a coragem de meu segurança! De uma coisa pode ter certeza, senhor. Fui feliz e morrerei com essa felicidade! Custe o que custar! – Pela mudança brusca de seu rosto, toquei seu coração. Ele não é uma pessoa má. Só está em má companhia. Quem sabe eu não alcance seu coração?

- Acredite no que quiser. Vou rezar para que você alcance paz. Quando for ao céu, por favor, diga a minha noiva que eu ainda não a esqueci, mas jamais poderei revê-la! – Ele voltou-se para sair.

- Você mesmo dirá isso! – Falei antes dele sumir atrás da porta. Pena que pessoas como ele não consigam enxergar a luz que encontrei.

- Ichi! Espero poder vê-lo um dia! – Vou voltar a dormir. Quem sabe não sonho com o sorriso que tanto amo.

* * *

- Rukia! Por quê? – Mais uma vez Ichigo andava em círculos irritando não só seus companheiros quanto a si mesmo. Sem nenhuma noticia de Urahara, só não saiu do QG porque seus companheiros não permitiram. Estava irritado com a demora das noticias de seu líder. Quando de repente a portinhola do salão de reuniões se abriu, mostrando o inusitado chapéu listrado e seu dono acompanhado de uma linda morena de olhar gatuno.

- Finalmente! E o que conseguiram? – Shinji não resistiu em ser o primeiro a questionar o que todos os presentes ansiavam saber. Na sala Nel, Hisagi, Nanao, Shinji, Ichigo, Itsugaya, Ikaku, Hirako e Kyone levantaram aguardando as respostas de Urahara e Yoruichi.

- _Yo minna-san_! Vejo que estão ansiosos por informações! – O líder brincou com a expressão apreensiva de todos. Terrível erro, já que Ichigo não estava nem um pouco a fim de brincadeiras. Puxou o homem pelo colarinho e o prensou contra a parede.

- QUE DIABOS É ISSO DE COMEMORAR URAHARA? ONDE RUKIA ESTÁ? – Gritou furioso enquanto via o amigo esconder o rosto no chapéu estranho. Os olhos verdes faiscavam num tom diferente.

- _Are, are_! Sempre ansioso e prepotente! Se não fosse meu amigo teria te dado um soco. Já iremos resgatar a pequena Kuchiki. Mas já digo que será muito arriscado. O que me diz? – Sorriu ao ver a feição confusa do rapaz. Ele estava dizendo que encontrou sua Kia? E ainda estava fazendo perguntas idiotas?

- Claro que sim Urahara! Onde e como irei resgatá-la? – Soltou o agarre do colarinho e afastou-se para ouvir a resposta dele.

- Até parece que vai sozinho Ichi! Deixe Kisuke explicar o plano. – Yoruichi não aguentou mais a pressão imposta pelo rapaz. Sabia da dor do mesmo, mas ficar nervoso não ajudaria em nada.

- Obrigado! Então vamos falar o que devemos fazer para resgatar a princesa. – E assim iniciou uma longa descrição do lugar e de como invadi-lo sem colocar a vida da garota em risco. Algo ousado, mas por dentro Ichigo sabia que podia confiar em seu amigo.

* * *

**Sempre quando lembro de Tousen fico intrigada! O cara achava mesmo que estava do lado certo? Estranho né? kkkkk Por isso escrevi ele desse jeito nessa fic!^_^ O próximo como já avisei é forte, não me matem... nos vemos lá!**  
**JJ**


	28. Desprotegida

**Eu tive que ter muita força de vontade para escrever esse cap e postá-lo hoje pessoal! Mas a Kia não poderia ficar a salvo por muito tempo. Já havia previsto isso. Tem algumas cenas impróprias (primeira vez que escrevo isso assim), então me perdoem a baixaria! Mas se alguém me apontar algum estuprador que tenha respeito e pudor, me avisem. ^_^ Não me lancem pedradas, ok? Espero que curtam e me escrevam, estou super ansiosa quanto a esse cap. Tentei colocar alguns sentimentos, mas o próximo terá os sentimentos de Kia quanto a isso! Enfim, boa leitura a todos!**  
**JJ**

* * *

_- Idiota! – Grimm soltou irritado por perceber a obvia provocação do moreno de tranças longas. Sabia que ele estava mostrando que podia ver a garota, mas o mesmo não se aplicava a ele. O rapaz saiu após a reverência ao líder e um sorriso disperso ao companheiro __Jaegerjaquez__. _

_- Não se preocupe meu filho! Logo poderá divertir-se com sua pequena presa! – Aizen tentou passar calma ao rapaz. Para ele isso era um assunto indiferente. Pouco importava quem venceria aquela batalha, se Tousen ou Grimmjow. O importante era que o mais forte sobrevivesse e fizesse jus ao seu trabalho. _

- Ok! Vou dar uma saída então! Chame-me se precisar de algo! – Saiu acenando sem conseguir atenção de Aizen que ainda dedilhava o teclado para encontrar as informações que queria. Grimm olhou pela janelinha a sua esquerda e as estrelas já pintavam o céu escurecido. Andou mais pelo corredor, e vez ou outra esfregava os cabelos negros. Logo retornaria a sua cor predileta. Odiava ter que usar esse tom escuro. Sentia-se um peixe fora d água. Chegou próximo do corredor que levava ao quarto onde a sua pequena presa estava repousando. O vigia daquele horário era um velho conhecido seu e por causa disso sorriu com as possibilidades.

- _Yo _Nnoitra! Será que poderia me fazer um pequeno favorzinho? – Apertou o ombro do rapaz esguio. Tinham uma rivalidade pendente, mas já fazia algum tempo que não se estranhavam mais.

- E o que seria? Não está cobrando aquela vez que me deixou me divertir com o pobre Luppi, está? – Questionou mostrando o tapa-olho ao seu companheiro.

- Mais ou menos! Só quero fazer uma visitinha a minha princesa. Nada de mais. Não vou machucá-la... Mas não quero encrenca com Aizen. Compreende? O que acha? – Sorriu malicioso para o atirador numero um do grupo.

- Sei! Mas se a casa cair, não quero nem saber, você quem vai se virar com o velho! – Deu as costas e entregou as chaves da porta do corredor que levaria ao quarto visado. Ficou de tocaia, enquanto via seu companheiro de crime avançar sorridente.

Rukia ainda mantinha o corpo encolhido no meio da cama. Estava num profundo sono. Conseguira esse feito após imaginar os sorrisos de seu noivo e seu irmão mais velho. Não escutou quando a porta se abriu vagarosamente a suas costas. Grimm entrou sorrateiro e fechou de chave a porta atrás de si. Aproximou-se do montinho que jazia na cama de casal, ficando de frente com o rosto angélico da pequena Kuchiki. A desejava desde que viu sua foto. Intensificou seu insano desejo pela menina quando esta participou de sua festa de aniversario. E ali estava ela. Sozinha. Frágil. Linda e delicada, somente para ele. Sem ninguém mais a sua volta para interromper. Sem aquele moleque de cabelos estranhos para atrapalhar. A teria de todas as formas que almejava. A faria gritar para satisfazer sua ânsia. Estava muito animado a fazê-lo, pois o quarto onde a pequena estava tinha proteção contra som para que ninguém de fora a ouvisse caso gritasse. Algo desnecessário, já que a menina não gritou nenhuma vez desde que chegou. Mas agora ele a faria sentir o que é ter um homem dentro de si. Tinha certeza que ela era virgem e logo comprovaria. Acariciou delicadamente o rosto pálido até chegar próximo aos lábios rosados. Lambeu o próprio lábio pela emoção de tocar na garota. Já podia sentir seu órgão avultar dentro de sua calça e sua roupa se tornar apertada. Acariciou o queixo até o pescoço branco da bela adormecida, e sentiu a pele macia e sedosa da pequena. A menina se mexeu com o contato e balbuciou algo baixinho. Grimmjow se aproximou para ouvir o que dizia e ficou irritado com o que escutou.

- Ichi! – Foi baixo o bastante para soar no quarto, mas o suficiente para aumentar o desejo do rapaz. Ele queria ouvir seu nome sendo gemido naqueles lábios. Nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir esse tipo de emoções com uma garota especifica. Sempre deu asas aos desejos selvagens que tinha, mas nunca se enredou com nenhuma garota. Nunca sentiu nada mais que desejo por elas. Mas com Rukia era diferente. A queria mais do que uma única vez. Queria trancá-la em algum quarto longe de qualquer pessoa que pudesse atrapalhá-lo. E a tomaria todos os dias, várias vezes por dia até satisfazer esses desejos insanos. Passou a língua pela bochecha da menina e desceu até o pescoço. Ela se mexeu, mas antes que pudesse reagir teve os pulsos pressionados acima da cabeça.

- Que faz a-aqui Grimm-san? O-que-quer-comigo? – Falou rápido e descompassado. Estava com muito medo. Seu frágil corpo começou a tremer e tentou inutilmente empurrar aquele homem corpulento com as pernas que permaneciam livres. Grimm a segurou com uma só mão, e tratou de puxar o lençol que estava ao lado da garota para que se cobrisse. Usou-o para amarrar as mãos da jovem na cabeceira da cama. Tirou a camisa e amarrou as pernas da garota imobilizando-a completamente enquanto apertava a barriga dela para que mantivesse encostada na cama.

- Po-or fa-vor... Não faça isso... Por fa-vor... E-u sou... – Balbuciava Rukia que tinha os olhos arregalados do pavor que sentia. Não conseguia gritar, não conseguia se mexer. Sentiu a mão do rapaz acariciar por cima de sua roupa o seu ventre e um gelo da cabeça aos pés lhe sobreveio.

- Virgem? Estou torcendo por isso princesa! Logo não será mais... Mas não se preocupe. Vou fazer de uma maneira que seu namoradinho jamais faria com você. Um dia irá me agradecer, vai ver. Por onde quer que eu comece? – Acariciou vagarosamente até chegar próximo do cós da blusinha da pequena. Entrou e por debaixo da blusa passou a mão pela barriga até chegar ao seio da menina. Por cima do tecido do sutiã apertou o pequeno montículo. A menina não resistiu mais e gritou desesperada.

- SOCORRO! SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE, POR FAVOR... – Teve a voz impedida com o beijo selvagem de seu pesadelo. O rapaz tomou os pequenos lábios com voracidade e mesmo a menina gemendo de dor e a torpe tentativa de livrar-se daquilo, não cedeu e continuou a bailar sobre os doces e finos lábios. Como ansiava por prová-los e como amou ao sentir que era muito mais doce do que imaginava. Mordeu sem cuidado o lábio inferior e um filete de sangue escorreu pela boca da moreninha. Lambeu o sangue e retomou com selvageria os lábios da pequena. Aproveitava para deslizar as mãos sobre o pequeno corpo que tremia embaixo de si. Colocou-se completamente em cima dela para cobri-la e senti-la melhor. Acariciou as cochas torneadas e demorou a sentir aquela pele macia e suave. Estava delirando de puro prazer. Foi subindo devagar até a saia e a levantou até o peito da garota. Não se importou com o choro desesperado da menina. Baixou a cabeça do rosto apavorado da pequena, e observou com cuidado a parte exposta por sua selvageria. A calcinha era pequena e delicada. Podia ver suas pernas melhor agora e sem esperar mais as lambeu com luxuria e desejo. Rukia gritou mais uma vez de desespero.

Grimm se aproximou de sua parte intima e com extremo cuidado baixou sua roupa deixando-a exposta na parte inferior do corpo. Rukia tentou levantar os joelhos para golpeá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou ambas com suas fortes mãos. Afastou as duas e contemplou uma de suas almejadas partes daquele corpo delicioso. Foi rápido quando colocou a cabeça entre as pernas dela e beijou lascivamente o órgão da menina. Os gemidos desesperados de Rukia se fez ouvir por todo o quarto. Sentia sua intimidade sendo invadida pela língua imunda daquele homem. Não soube quanto tempo se passou até que ele levantasse a cabeça com a boca molhada e lambendo os lábios. Soltou as pernas da menina devagar e se aproximou dos lábios dela para mais uma vez arrebatá-los em um beijo mais suave e demorado. Pressionou o próprio corpo sobre ela e deixou seu órgão próximo da intimidade da jovem para que ela o sentisse. O medo de Rukia só aumentou quando sentiu sua blusa sendo arrancada com violência. O mesmo ocorreu com a peça interna e teve que mais uma vez gritar pela invasão do rapaz em seus seios. Beijava-os e lambia com desespero. Mordeu um dos seios, enquanto esmagava sem cuidado o outro. Abocanhou-o rapidamente.

- Que delícia! Melhor do que imaginei, pequena. Mas ainda estamos só começando!Vamos fazer você gritar e gemer mais. O que acha? – Sem prévio aviso abocanhou os lábios da morena e com uma das mãos aproximou-se novamente a intimidade da garota e adentrou um dos dedos. Ela gritou nos lábios dele. Estava perdida. Ninguém mais poderia salva-la. Imagens de sua irmã sendo violada retornaram a sua mente. E com desespero reconheceu o mostro a sua frente. Sim, era o assassino de sua irmã. Não houve como negar pela tatuagem que visualizou na virilha do mesmo, e desmaiou. Certamente seria seu fim. A última imagem que lhe sobreveio foi a de Ichigo e nada mais além de trevas apareceu.

Distraído com o próprio prazer, não percebeu que a porta estava se abrindo. Estava prestes a colocar mais um dedo na menina quando por extinto se jogou para trás chocando contra a parede. Sentiu o sangue quente e viscoso escorrer do braço que tentava violar a menina. O corte fora profundo o bastante para que ele perdesse o movimento deste. Irritou-se com o par de olhos que lhe observava com ódio. Deslizou contra a _katana_ que pendia na destra mão de seu atacante. Tousen atrapalhara seu banquete e não perdoaria isso.

- Miserável! Como ousa? Como ousa me atrapalhar no meu melhor momento? Eu já estava prestes a fazê-la minha e... – Recebeu um chute certeiro fazendo-o chocar com violência contra a parede. O sangue escorreu pela parede. A pancada foi forte o bastante para ferir o crânio do rapaz. Perdeu a consciência por um instante.

- Desgraçado! Desgraçado! – Tousen chutou mais uma vez a cabeça do homem caído. Ver a situação daquela menina naquele estado só o fez relembrar de quando encontrou o corpo de sua noiva. Iria matá-lo. Chutou novamente e levantou a _katana_ para acertar o pescoço exposto, mas antes que o alcançasse uma mão segurou seu braço. Era Aizen que negou com a cabeça de forma calma e fria. Não objetou e baixou a espada com nervosismo.

- Halibel, trate os ferimentos da menina e a leve para outro quarto. Vista-a com aquele _kimono_ que eu trouxe. Quero-a linda e pronta para amanhã de manhã. Ok? – Halibel que estava logo atrás desamarrou os pulsos e os pés da pequena. Cobriu o corpinho com o lençol e como se fosse uma bonequinha leve, tomou-a no colo para sair do quarto.

- Eu só queria tirá-lo de cima da garota. – Tousen tentava justificar suas ações para com Grimm. Este ainda permanecia caído no chão aos pés dos dois homens.

- Bem... Fez bem! Se demorasse um pouco mais ela estaria violada e valeria bem menos para a família Kuchiki! Afinal é uma princesa e deve manter sua pureza. Mas Tousen... Quando quiser matar alguém, solicite minha permissão. Entendeu? – Os olhos calmos mostraram um brilho extremamente assassino que consumiu completamente o oxigênio da sala. O moreno de trancinhas não conseguia respirar direito. Satisfeito com a "bronca", saiu do quarto para continuar com seus afazeres.

- Não pense que vai viver muito Grimmjow. Vou matá-lo custe o que custar. – E mais um saiu da sala. Alguns minutos se passaram até que o rapaz desfalecido voltasse a si. Apertou a cabeça que doía muito e após o braço que tinha um ferimento profundo. Tentou levantar-se, mas o corpo ainda não respondia direito. Subiu aos poucos usando a parede como apoio. Olhou para a cama e não encontrou sua adorada presa. Cuspiu o sangue de sua boca.

- Tou-sen seu des-gra-çado... Is-so não va-ai fi-car assim. Miserá-vel! – Escorregando pela parede saiu do quarto para encontrar algum lugar para fazer os primeiros socorros em seu braço. Se não estancasse o sangue logo, teria sérios problemas.

* * *

A noite caia sem mais estrelas. Somente a Lua iluminava o céu. A mansão estava coberta de arvores e folhagens impedindo sua visualização. O muro alto e extremamente vigiado despontava em torno daquela imensa construção branca. A luz da Lua parecia uma jóia inteiriça em sua imponência e brancura. Luxuoso, deveria ser muito prazeroso passar o dia naquele local. A grama bem cortada daquele pedaço norte do muro começava a ser maculada.

- Sem barulho, idiotas. Querem que nos encontrem? Temos que chegar até a entrada norte do casarão. – Urahara esgueirava com seus companheiros. Uma fila indiana de joelhos passava pelo local. O vigia que deveria cuidar daquele lado acenava para que o grupo fosse rápido para que ninguém os encontrasse. Ichigo vinha logo atrás. Seu coração estava disparado. Pensar que sua baixinha estava assustada e a mercê daqueles monstros o fazia querer chegar logo, mesmo correndo riscos eminentes. Temia que algo acontecesse a ela caso fossem descobertos. Por isso estava usando toda sua técnica para entrar despercebido e de forma rápida. Seguindo-o de perto tinha Hiraku, Hisagi, Ikaku, Neliel, Tensei, Kyuraku e Nanao. Fora da muralha tinham Yoruichi, Nemu, Soi Fon, Matsumoto, Hinamori e Toushirou. Tinham mais pessoal no QG que apoiavam de seus computadores. Todos tinham uma minúscula e imperceptível escuta no ouvido. Armados pesadamente estavam preparados para atacar a mansão. Já estavam preparados para chamar reforços, no caso a milícia que cuidava de Kuchiki, assim que Rukia estivesse a salvo nas mãos de seus companheiros invasores. Seria uma noite muito difícil, mas não era admitido erro, por isso todos tinham seus sentidos aguçados para qualquer movimento a sua volta.

* * *

- O-on-de estou? Tat-su-ki-chan? – Inoue abria os olhos com dificuldade. Seu corpo estava intumescido e tremia levemente. Sentia uma dor pulsante em seu ventre e sua intimidade. Olhou ao redor e viu o quarto branco e sem nenhum outro móvel além da cama e de um soro pendurado no pedestal. Estava num hospital. Sentada em uma cadeira e com a parte de cima do corpo pousado em sua cama, estava sua amiga de infância. Esta ao ouvir a voz da ruiva deixou de soluçar e levantou a cabeça para ver os olhos arregalados da garota. Havia finalmente acordado.

- Orihime! Graças a _Kami-sama_! Você está bem Hime? – Arisawa, a _karateka_ forte e corajosa, sucumbia em lagrimas apertando a mão da jovem amiga. Inoue assentiu devagar e sorriu.

- Co-mo cheguei aqui? – Um pouco mais calma por ver a amiga perto questionou algo que a inquietava.

- Agora não importa, Hime! Vai ficar tudo bem. – A morena abraçou a amiga que não pôde mais que corresponder o abraço caloroso e confortante. Logo perguntaria novamente quando ela se acalmasse.

* * *

**Imaginem como Ichi vai reagir quando souber o que Grimm fez? Acho que vou ter que confiscar a Zanguetsu dele. Foi muito cruel escrever esse cap, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ocorreria, então não quis postergar! Ficou ruim eu sei, não sou boa nessas coisas, mas espero que tenha ficado mais ou menos!^_^ Agora, o que será que passa pela mente de Kia, já que ela reconheceu finalmente ( e no pior momento) o assassino de sua irmã? Como está Byby? E o pior de todos... Inoue irá se recuperar (Hime foi mal, acabei jogando tudo nas suas costas ^_^)? Enfim é isso. Espero reviews e já informo que os caps seguintes serão fortes no sentido psicológico mesmo! Vejo vcs no próximo cap! Bom Natal pra todos! Beijasso,**  
**JJ**


	29. Cercados Parte 1

**Oláááá! Como estão todos? Ganharam presentes do Papai Noel? Ah! Eu ganhei!^_^ Fui uma boa menina esse ano, mereci, certo? Ok... Eu chantageei o velhote e ainda ameacei ele sequestrando uma das renas, assim ele me deu mais presentes do que realmente merecia Oras...quem não chora não mama! Mas vamos lá. Hoje temos a primeira parte de um cap. Espero que curtam.**

**JJ**

* * *

- Tem certeza que é nesse lugar mesmo, Urahara? Já andamos há quase meia hora e não encontramos a Rukia. – Ichigo já não suportava mais a própria ansiedade. Queria abraçar sua namorada e fazê-la sentir-se protegida. Sabia que ela estava com medo e sofrendo.

- _Are, are_!Será que não pode tentar pelo menos ter um pouco de paciência? Já estaremos no corredor dela. Além do mais, já tivemos que matar uns cinco homens no caminho até aqui. Tenha paciência. Ela logo estará em seus braços. Contenha-se e fique esperto, pois Aizen estará ciente de nossa presença em questão de tempo. Logo teremos que enfrentar muito mais. – Urahara com sua voz amena ajudava a acalmar o ruivo que lutava para não sair gritando pela menina. Todos já estavam espalhados pela mansão. De dois a dois, cada dupla seguiu para uns dos imensos corredores que existia naquele local. A noite escura auxiliava no trabalho surpresa, mas nem por isso estava sendo fácil, já que tinham que eliminar os inimigos sem chamar muita atenção. Até o momento não tiveram nenhum problema, mas não podiam contar com a sorte pra sempre. Ichigo e Kisuke andavam sorrateiramente por um dos corredores nortes da mansão. Sentiam estar perto da menina, pois dos lugares que já haviam entrado, aquele era o que continha mais sentinelas. Não poderiam com todos eles, por isso aguardavam os outros chegarem para invadir o lugar. Seria um golpe muito perigoso a vida da Kuchiki, mas teriam que tentar.

Não demorou muito para que a maioria retornasse, somente Nel e Hisagi não vieram, pois ficariam de guarda em uma das saídas que já não havia mais sentinela.

- Pelo que consegui arrancar do último guarda, a Kuchiki-_san_ esta em um dos quartos da ala norte, ou seja, nesse corredor. O problema é que Aizen também se encontra num quarto contiguo. Tem homens armados até os dentes ali. Teremos que fazer com cuidado se não quiser perder a pequena. – Nanao sussurrava para seus companheiros. Ichigo franziu o cenho ao pensar na possibilidade de algo acontecer com sua pequena. Não permitiria isso de forma alguma. Mas como invadir sem colocá-la em risco?

- Então precisamos que alguém de nós entre no quarto da menina e garanta sua segurança, enquanto os outros invadem o restante. A regra básica é bater e correr! – Soou Urahara atrás de seu estranho chapéu. Madarame sorriu ante esse cenário de guerra. Amava combates e esse não seria diferente. Apesar de carregar na cintura uma pequena pistola que raramente usava, levava nas mãos uma lança que separada formava duas _katanas_ presas em uma corrente. Verdadeiro achado nos dias atuais, e uma loucura se enfrentar com alguém armado. Mas isso é o que ele menos pensava. A morte não era nem de longe sua maior preocupação.

- Eu vou. – Ichigo alçou a voz, mas não o bastante para ser descoberto por seus inimigos que vez ou outra faziam ronda próximo da sala onde estavam escondidos. Logo teriam que confrontá-los não havia mais onde se esconder.

* * *

O quarto estava escuro e as vozes das pessoas soavam atrás daquela porta pequenina. Este era um cômodo menor que o anterior, não tendo sequer janela. Uma pequena cama de solteiro e um criado mudo faziam parte do mobiliário. Rukia estava encolhida na esquina do quarto junto à parede branca que eram trevas neste momento. Sentia o corpo todo formigando. Tremores contínuos não deixavam de invadir-lhe e o desejo imenso de sumir do planeta era intenso. Já não se ouviam soluços ou gemidos, somente lágrimas solitárias escorriam pelo rostinho que estava entre as pernas. O _kimono_ colorido que vestia estava aberto e o _obi_ jogado ao lado do corpo trêmulo. As mãos apertavam os joelhos e a posição fetal era máxima, não queria que ninguém encostasse nela. Sentia desespero e dor. Algumas partes de sua pele ardia e com toda certeza deveria estar manchada pela pressão que há poucas horas havia sofrido. Seu pior pesadelo estava acontecendo. Sem prévio aviso sentiu o desejo repulsivo de vomitar e assim o fez. Ao lado de si mesma. Não tinha mais vontade de viver ou preservar-se. Estava com medo. Pavor. Ódio. Não sabia mais o que realmente sentia. Mas algo demarcava seu rosto no meio daquela escuridão, que era o sentimento de dor. Kuchiki Rukia estava destruída. O olhar vago e perdido; as unhas rasgavam a pele próximo ao joelho; os cabelos já não estavam mais alinhados como Halibel havia deixado antes de sair do quarto a pouco mais de meia hora. Quem a visse pensaria que era a mesma imagem de cinco anos atrás, quando perdeu sua jovem irmã.

- I-chi-go... – Somente um nome soava entrecortado em seus lábios mordidos manchados de sangue coagulado. O nome daquele que um dia ousou devolver-lhe seu sorriso. Mas esta lembrança parecia tão longínqua que parecia que fazia séculos que o conheceu. Apenas aquela pequena e efêmera esperança a fazia entoar seu nome. Era algo que não podia deixar de fazer, apesar de não acreditar em momento algum que sairia dali com vida. Em seu âmago sentia repulsa de si mesma por não ter alcançado forças para destruir aquele monstro que lhe tirou tudo. Pouco importava não ter sido violada e saído praticamente ilesa fisicamente, somente com algumas marcas que Grimmjow lhe deixara na pele. O que não conseguia remediar o ódio era sentir aquelas emoções misturadas. Medo, raiva, frustração, fraqueza e ódio de não ter feito nada. Nada para matá-lo. Sim, era isso o que queria. Vê-lo morto. Nunca se imaginou pensando algo assim. Sequer conseguia matar um inseto sem sentir pena da pobre alma. Agora o único desejo que tinha era querer matá-lo com suas próprias mãos. Saber que foi enganada e conviveu, ainda que por pouco tempo, com aquele estuprador sem escrúpulos ou remorsos só aumentava as sensações que estava experimentando. Quanto tempo se passou e sua irmã não pode vivenciar com ela? Enquanto ele estava curtindo sua miserável vida, namorando, estudando, se divertindo à custa de vidas inocentes como a de sua irmã. Não era justo. Ele deveria estar morto, não Hisana. Não era ela quem deveria estar enterrada naquele lúgubre cemitério da família Kuchiki. Queria vingança. Justiça. Só queria ser livre desse passado hostil que a consumia. E quando finalmente pensou que poderia esquecer pelo menos um pouco esse pandemônio, se vê novamente consumida por ele. Novamente lagrimas escorriam pela bochecha ate cair no charco do vomito que lhe fazia companhia. Tocou o rosto molhado e com austeridade passou as unhas sobre a pele alva, rasgando ao seu compasso a maciez que outrora tanto se orgulhava. Seu corpo congelou quando ouviu o rangido suave da porta, entrando uma luz vivida do exterior acompanhado de alguém. Não quis se virar, pois temia ser seu algoz e sabia que não poderia lutar contra ele. Mas usaria todas as suas poucas energias para matá-lo e se matar junto.

- Rukia? – Uma pequena corrente elétrica invadiu seu corpo. Aquela voz almejada estava sussurrando naquela prisão horrível. Sem perceber parou de rasgar o próprio rosto e vagarosamente girou o corpo para que pudesse enxergar aquele se tornara sua luz. Lá estava aquele cabelo rebelde de cor laranja. Aqueles olhos amendoados brilhantes e o sorriso terno. Não era um sonho. Ou talvez estivesse ficando louca? Seu corpo relaxou quando sentiu o calor daqueles braços lhe envolver. O cheiro forte amadeirado invadiu seu olfato. Os orbes pareciam querer escapar de seu rosto. Não era loucura, Ichigo estava ali. Estava abraçando-a com intensidade, enquanto deixava suaves beijos sobre sua bochecha e pescoço. O rapaz estava escondido entre seus cabelos sussurrando palavras entrecortadas. Pequenas gotas cálidas escorriam sobre seu pescoço, e sabia serem as lágrimas do amor de sua vida. Reagiu lentamente e rodeou com seus finos braços as costas do rapaz. Sentiu-se levantada do chão e seu corpo apertado contra o dele. Queria nunca acordar se fosse um de seus sonhos. Queria morrer ali naqueles braços. Nada mais lhe importava, nem mesmo a ânsia de vingança. Somente aquele sorriso cálido lhe bastava.

- Ichi. – Balbuciou tentando encará-lo, mas devido o aperto exagerado que ele lhe fazia não podia. Ichigo ainda escondia seu rosto em seu ombro. Parecia chorar baixinho, mas o corpo entesado do rapaz já estava aliviando aos poucos, e o abraço ficou mais folgado para que pudesse respirar melhor.

- Eu vim te buscar _nanica_. Nunca, mas nunca mais ninguém vai te machucar. Eu juro... E-u ju-ro, amor! – E mais uma vez pôde ver aqueles olhos brilhantes. Ichigo a estava encarando com um sorriso tristonho. Como desejou ver novamente aquele olhar que lhe enchia de paz e coragem. Os lábios do rapaz tomaram os seus devagar. Nem mesmo a dor de seus machucados fora suficiente para tirá-la daquele torpor que era ser beijada por Ichigo. Que diferença se comparado aos beijos nojentos de Grimmjow. Se pudesse daria todo seu corpo para satisfazer seu herói. Nunca mais permitiria que outro a maculasse. Somente uma pessoa tinha direito em tomá-la da forma que bem desejar, e seu nome é Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Ei _Don Ruan_, vamos tirar a pequena daqui? A coisa está ficando feia aqui fora. – Hiraku com seu enorme sorriso advertiu o casal que não queria sair de seu próprio encantamento. Ichigo não esperou mais e com estremo cuidado levou Rukia no colo ate a porta. Enquanto a beijava esqueceu-se de onde estavam e a confusão que ocorria no imenso corredor. Gritos e tiros agora eram audíveis e não demorou em reagir. Hiraku e Ichigo correram para o canto esquerdo onde estavam seus companheiros. Uma sala gigantesca era o reduto de seu grupo e foi pra lá que levaram a Kuchiki. Rapidamente Nanao vestiu a pequena com um colete a prova de balas. Todos estavam com um também. Os xingos e gritos de Aizen eram ouvidos por todo o lugar. Como haviam conseguido invadir o lugar e alcançar a vitima era uma incrível incógnita que seria esclarecida assim que saíssem dali. Se saíssem dali com vida. Vários mobiliários de madeira pesada foram arrastados para a porta formando uma barreira que escondia parcialmente os atiradores. Ikaku, Tensei e Kyuraku atiravam com extrema destreza. Hiraku e Urahara faziam cobertura a Nanao e Ichigo. Este não largava a menina que estava amuada em seus braços. Sentia tudo em volta girar, mas o calor que Ichigo emanava a fazia ter esperanças.

* * *

- DROGA! DROGA! Tenho que sair daqui logo. Maldito Tousen! – Grimm se esgueirava pela tubulação do ar condicionado. Ao primeiro barulho de tiro, subiu por ela para escapar do lugar. Algo em seu intimo o fazia crer que essa luta era perdida. Não fazia idéia de quantos homens haviam invadido a mansão. Mas não pagaria pra ver. Não que fosse um covarde, em hipótese alguma. Jamais fugiria de uma batalha. Mas com um braço imobilizado pela fissura causada por Tousen e algumas costelas quebradas não seria de muita utilidade. Prezava sua própria existência. Algo que levava da Alemanha era a própria vontade de sobrevivência. E o que o fortalecia? Seu ódio e desejo de vingança. Agora tinha uma forte. Queria terminar o que começou com a deliciosa Kuchiki, alem de matar Tousen.

Não demorou muito para descer o estreito corredor para estar no estacionamento sul da mansão. Ao longe divisou dezenas de carros de policia cercando todo o lugar. Em breve estariam rodeados de policiais. Como aquilo estava acontecendo não sabia, mas sentia que logo o descobriria, e não estava nada feliz por isso. Esgueirou-se ate um dos carros, mas não entrou, não adiantaria de qualquer forma. Correu em direção ao jardim para tentar escapar pela pequena floresta que ficava atrás da mansão. Tinha uma única chance de escapar, e não poderia perdê-la. Aonde iria?Era uma das questões que lhe assaltavam. Pensou na casa do avo, mas descartou o obvio. Seria o primeiro lugar onde o buscariam então se lembrou de Ulquiorra e pensou numa bela possibilidade. Apesar de ainda não estar de todo satisfeito, já que o rapaz praticamente sumiu desde o seqüestro da pequena Kuchiki. Mas se preocuparia com isso depois, agora tinha que sobreviver, e nisso ele tinha experiência de sobra.

* * *

- Meu bebê está morto? – Entoou de forma mecânica e vazia. Parecia um robô falando. Não chorou ou derramou lagrimas, era como se não soubesse como solta-las. Tatsuki tomou a mão da amiga e apertou para mostrar-lhe que estava ali com ela. O medico plantonista tentou tudo o que pode para tentar salvar o feto, mas a violência que a garota havia sofrido não lhe deixou outra opção que forçar o aborto. Sem dizer nada mais, o jovem médico saiu do quarto pouco iluminado. Arisawa estava quebrada. Já tinha horas que aguardava os exames da companheira de sala, e quando já passavam das três da manha, tiveram a pior noticia de suas jovens vidas. A morte daquele que já era tão esperado. Inoue afagou o próprio ventre e abaixou a cabeça. Não havia rastro de desespero ou dor, somente vazio. Como se quem tivesse morrido fosse ela e não a criança.

-Hime. Vai ficar tudo bem. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim... Aque-le monstro... Ele... – Não pode continuar quando viu o olhar perdido da amiga se concentrar em seus lábios. O que ela havia dito? Porque uma criança inocente tinha que morrer? Como aquilo era melhor? Puniu-se e sentiu as próprias lagrimas. Choraria pela amiga. Sentiria sua dor. Abraçou-a com desespero e sucumbiu ao choro. Inoue não reagiu e somente deixou-se ser abraçada. Não estava conseguindo assimilar o que acabara de ouvir.

- Me-u be-bê está mor-to? – Repetiu cada palavra. E como se todos os sentimentos que já não sentia mais viessem à tona de uma vez, tombou nos braços da amiga. Seu mundo estava destruído.

- Inoue-_san_? Arisawa-_san_? – Ishida abria rápida a porta do quarto de suas companheiras. O que encontrou quebrou seu coração. Tatsuki banhada em lágrimas, com Inoue desmaiada nos braços. Retirou os óculos e se recostou na parede. Suas pernas não lhe obedeciam. A garota que amava estava destruída bem a sua frente e o que fez para ajudar? Nada. Simplesmente nada. Escorregou pela parede e iniciou em coro um choro silencioso, acompanhando Arisawa em seu desespero.

* * *

**Pequetucho eu sei, mas era Natal, certo? kkkkkk Achei horrível esse cap, mas não tive mais cabeça para melhorá-lo. Odiei ter terminado novamente com a Inoue, mas vou corrigindo isso. Não teve jeito mesmo. Enfim, espero que curtam o Ano Novo e me presenteiem com lindas reviews... ou vou ter que ameaçar vocês também? Aiaiai... mais um ano que terei que forçar o bom velhinho...estou sendo malzinha novamente! kkkkk**  
**Beijasso galera,**  
**Fui...**  
**JJ**


	30. Cercados Parte 2

**Wow! Demorei muito? Ok...ok! Sei que demorei. Tinha esse cap pronto, mas não gostei e refiz ele. Por isso não postei antes. Pessoal, estou demorando também, pois minha fase de provas recomeçou (aiai), por isso espero que compreendam meus atrasinhos. Mas podem ficar despreocupados que vou postar direitinho, só que com um intervalo maior. Espero que curtam a última parte de Cercados. A fic já está imensa em quantidade de capítulos. Só espero que não enjoem dela por isso. Enfim, vou tentar ser mais enxuta na quantidade de caps. ^_^ Vamos lá então!**

**Ane Momsen: P****ior que não vou mesmo com a cara dela Ane! Mas não a escolhi por isso, foi mais, porque só ela mesma para cair nas artimanhas de Grimm. Só não te dou umas pauladas, pois Ichi não vai me deixar tempo! kkkkkk Também adoro o Grimm do anime, mas esse aqui está na minha lista negra! Seja bem vinda e arigatô pelo review!^_^**

* * *

Como haviam descoberto tão rápido seu esconderijo? Pensava Aizen furioso e frustrado. Não era bem esse o cenário que havia projetado. Tinha a menina nas mãos, mas e agora? Alguém o havia delatado, e faria qualquer coisa para saber quem foi. Mas não tinha tempo hábil agora, precisava sair daquele sítio e o mais rápido possível. Saiu de trás da imensa mesa de madeira de cedro que o protegia dos tiros, e esgueirou-se pelo chão para não ser atingido. O barulho estava em todo lugar, e algumas balas ricochetavam pelas paredes e objetos do salão. Jogou a cabeça pra trás chamando a atenção de Halibel, que rapidamente apertou uma alavanca que estava escondida no canto de uma das estantes daquela sala. A parede rugiu e vagarosamente se abriu mostrando uma passagem secreta.

- Vá na frente Aizen-_sama_! Eu e Nnoitra iremos distraí-los. Não se preocupe, mesmo se formos pegos vivos, não te entregaremos! Ichimaru está esperando no estacionamento do subsolo oeste. Poderá escapar! – Tousen clamou para o líder, mas de forma que não pudesse ser ouvido pelos inimigos do corredor. Aizen não gostou muito da situação, mas teria que fugir naquele instante se quisesse acabar com seus inimigos depois.

- Não! Melhor Halibel e Nnoitra ficarem. Você vem comigo! – E sem esperar resposta entrou na passagem, sendo seguido por Tousen. Instantes depois a estante e a parede retornaram a posição anterior. E o tiroteio se intensificou. Várias baixas do lado de Aizen estavam acontecendo, mas parecia que do lado inimigo não estavam em melhor situação. Tudo mudou quando se pôde ouvir o barulho de vários policiais cercarem o salão. Halibel e Nnoitra jogaram as armas ao chão quando se viram rodeados de pistolas e fuzis apontados para suas cabeças. Vinte homens foram algemados, um a um na mansão. Não resistiram, pois queriam seguir com suas vidas. Halibel foi levada por duas policiais até a saída. Os outros ficaram sentados no salão para aguardar a vez de sair. Alguns delegados tentavam encontrar o líder do grupo, mas não conseguiam arrancar nada de ninguém naquele momento. Ficaram responsáveis por encontrar fugitivos e impedir que saíssem da propriedade.

Os companheiros de Ichigo apareceram para contemplar seus méritos. Haviam arriscado tudo, inclusive suas próprias vidas para segurar aqueles homens até o assalto policial chegar. Ichigo ainda permanecia na sala, onde instantes atrás lhes serviu como abrigo. Tinha no colo uma menina assustada e tremendo muito, mas fora de perigo.

- Kia! Acabou. Agora vai ficar tudo bem! Não vou deixar mais ninguém te fazer mal, nunca mais! – Ichigo acalentava a pequena no colo como uma criançinha. Ficou esperando os médicos chegarem para cuidar da saúde da menina, mas o que não queria mesmo era solta-la. Em seu ser dizia para não ficar um instante somente longe dela. Ainda temia que lhe arrebatassem novamente. Não permitiria isso nunca mais.

* * *

- Arisawa-_san_? Acho melhor você ir pra casa! Deixe Inoue-_san_ comigo, eu vou fazer companhia pra ela nesse turno. Se cansar só trará mais dor a sua amiga. Vamos, vá pra casa e descanse! – Ishida tentava retirar aquela que já havia sido proclamada a mais corajosa e animada _karateka_ do colégio onde estudavam. Mas tinha uma jovem derrotada em seu lugar. Os olhos tinham bolsinhas escuras, os lábios ressecados e mordidos. As mãos não deixavam de crispar. Estava muito abatida. Inoue já não estava mais chorando copiosamente como antes. Foi-lhe necessário administrar um calmante forte o suficiente para fazê-la perder a consciência. E lá estava ela jazendo numa cama metálica naquele quarto de hospital. Parecia que a vida já não existia mais por ali.

- E-u não fiz nada Ishida! Ela precisava de mim... Eu devia ter obrigado ela a deixar esse canalha... E-la precisou de mim e o que eu fiz? O QUE EU FIZ? N-A-D-A! NADA! QUE ESPÉCIE DE AMIGA EU SOU? – Explodiu a morena que lutava para não correr pela porta e ela mesma procurar o monstro que destruiu sua amiga sonhadora. Lembrar-se de seu sorriso gentil e infantil com sua voz calma divagando sobre o filho que teria a fazia sentir mais asco de si mesma. Sabia que não devia ter permitido esse relacionamento, mas não fez nada para impedir esse desastre.

- Não foi sua culpa Arisawa-_san_. Nós não poderíamos fazer nada. Agora a única coisa que podemos fazer é apoiar Inoue e ajudá-la a sair desse pesadelo! Ela vai precisar de sua força mais do que qualquer remédio. Ela vai precisar de seu amor e companhia, mais do que esse monstro preso. Mas uma coisa tenha certeza... Esse crápula vai ser preso e pagará cada dor que fez Inoue-_san_ sofrer! Não só ela, quanto a Kuchiki-_san_ também! Ele não vai conseguir fugir do poderoso Kuchiki-_sama_. Disso você pode ter certeza! – Falou com tanta firmeza que Tatsuki reagiu as informações de forma rápida. Ainda não fazia idéia do acontecido com Rukia, e o nome citado a fez querer se inteirar de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Kuchiki-_san_? O que ela tem haver com tudo isso? Ele também fez algo com aquela pequena doente? – O semblante pasmo e preocupado da morena fez Ishida reagir tarde demais. Falou mais do que deveria. Tatsuki não merecia saber de mais problemas, mas agora já não tinha outra saída a não ser explicar sobre o seqüestro da princesa Kuchiki. Arisawa não assistiu aos noticiários, jornais ou mesmo prestou atenção aos comentários em formas cochichadas dos enfermeiros e pacientes daquele enorme hospital, e por isso não estava informada do maior seqüestro daquela cidade. Teria que ser o mensageiro das más notícias.

- Sim! – Soprou resignado e cansado. Sentando na pequena cadeira ao pé da porta, levantou o rosto para a morena que fez ademão para que continuasse. – Ela foi seqüestrada na casa da Inoue-_san_. Na verdade esse provavelmente era a meta dele o tempo todo. Talvez se aproveitou de seu relacionamento com Inoue para aproximar-se da Kuchiki-_san_, já que não é muito fácil conseguir estar no meio social restrito que ela vive. Alguns seguranças da família também eram traidores e ajudaram Grimmjow a seqüestrá-la. Ainda não se sabe quem os matou, mas tenho suspeita que seja o homem estranho que trouxe Inoue-_san_ ao hospital. Devido à gravidade do problema, os médicos plantonistas não se preocuparam em entrevista-lo para saber quem era. Mas foi graças a ele que ela pode sobreviver. Riuken está se dirigindo agora com Kuchiki-_sama_ para uma mansão localizada em uma região distante daqui para encontrar a Rukia-_san_. A negociação com os seqüestradores apresentou quem menos imaginávamos... Aizen Sousuke. Ele é o "cabeça" de toda a operação. A única coisa que devemos fazer agora é esperar que os policiais e responsáveis possam controlar essa situação delicada. – Mais uma vez suspirou cansado. Não dormiu momento nenhum desde que seu pai lhe contou sobre a situação. Parecia que estavam presos a uma história de cinema. Jamais pensaria que sua pacata cidade fosse palco de tantos acontecimentos ruins. Não era completamente segura e livre de problemas gerais, como qualquer outra cidade, mas jamais pensou que algo dessa magnitude pudesse acontecer. Tatsuki deixou-se cair na cadeira com as mãos na cabeça. Tentava assimilar todas aquelas informações. Olhou de soslaio a amiga adormecida e sentiu um desejo insano de fugir daquele lugar. Queria desaparecer e não ver mais ninguém. Mas então as palavras iniciais de Ishida a fizeram voltar. Ela era o único apoio que a ruivinha tinha. Como deixá-la no momento mais cruel de sua vida? Tinha ser forte por ela. E seria.

- Então eu mesmo vou esganar aquele cretino com minhas próprias mãos! – Entoou como um encantamento ou mantra para acalmar seu coração. Ishida sorriu.

- Vai ter que ficar na fila, pois Kurosaki vai querer ser o primeiro a fazê-lo! Se já não tiver feito – Lembrou-se do envolvimento do ruivo naquela história toda.

- Ichigo? Ah! Droga! Com certeza não vou chegar a tempo. Ele ira matá-lo sozinho! – Mais animada, aproximou-se da cama e tomou as mãos da amiga sobre as dela. Estava gelada e sua pele pálida. Mas logo se recuperaria, pois não era justo alguém inocente como ela sofrer e não conseguir realizar seus sonhos.

* * *

- Por favor, senhor Jaegerjaquez, precisa tomar o jato e fugir daqui! Eles não irão poupá-lo disso tudo. Afinal foi seus seguranças que participaram desse seqüestro, e para piorar seu neto também está envolvido! – O jovem advogado tentava inutilmente tirar o velho líder daquele país, para que pudesse ficar em um lugar seguro para sobreviver a Kuchiki Byakuya que já acionava todas as autoridades assim que descobriu o envolvimento da família nesse cenário.

- NUNCA! Eu não tive nada haver com isso! Preciso falar com Kuchiki-_sama_. Tenho certeza que ele vai acreditar em mim. E não tem nenhuma prova de que meu neto está nisso tudo! Ele está no apartamento dele, não tem nada com isso. Isso é um equivoco terrível! – Deixou-se cair na suntuosa poltrona de seu escritório. Não conseguia coordenar seus pensamentos. Já estava acostumado aos problemas de Grimm, mas seqüestrar a princesa dos Kuchiki, jamais passou por sua mente envelhecida. Àquelas horas de espera o envelheceram mais dez anos, e não comeu nada ou bebeu pela ansiedade. Queria conversar com seu jovem amigo e explicar que aquilo tudo não era verdade. Não era isso o que tinha planejado. Queria a união da família através do matrimonio dos jovens, e não um absurdo seqüestro. Olhou para a parede e viu uma mulher sumida em seus pensamentos sentada numa pequena poltrona. Emmy também tinha envelhecido anos. Estava desesperada. Seu único filho havia passado dos limites naquela vez.

- Mas senhor... – O pobre rapaz desistiu ao ver o brilho nos olhos escurecidos de seu cliente. Observou a bela mulher que parecia mais um fantasma se levantar e se aproximar da mesa.

- MEU FILHO NÃO Está ENVOLVIDO COM ESSES MONSTROS! TENHO CERTEZA DISSO! – Usou suas últimas forças para enfrentar aquela situação terrível. Os olhos azuis carregados de lágrimas, fez com que o jovem advogado sentisse pena daquela bela mulher. Também não saberia como reagir diante disso. Mas tudo estava contra ela.

- Então porque ninguém consegue encontrá-lo desde ontem cedo? Porque não responde ao celular e desligou o GPS para não ser localizado? Sinto muito, mas não temos nada em nosso favor senhorita! Sinto muito! – Arrependeu-se de suas cruéis perguntas ao ver naquele lindo rosto lágrimas caírem como cascatas. Jamais imaginou aquela beldade nessa máscara de sofrimento e dor. Seu coração apertou e virou o rosto para não continuar naquele momento constrangedor.

- E-ele não é... Não é assassino... Não é... Ele é meu filhinho... – Chorou e desabou nos joelhos. O advogado tentou ajudá-la, mas foi rechaçado pela jovem mãe. Kei não esboçou nada nem saiu de sua posição distante. Estava mais irritado com o possível envolvimento do neto do que com a dor de sua nora. Nunca deveria tê-lo trazido ao Japão. Nunca deveria ter permitido seu filho estudar no exterior. Na Alemanha ou em lugar nenhum. Como estava arrependido disso.

* * *

Já estava fugindo há horas. Perdeu a noção do tempo. Teve que se esconder das várias viaturas que circulavam pela cidade em busca dos fugitivos. Aproximou-se do pequeno prédio. Não era localizado num ponto privilegiado como seu próprio apartamento, mas estava num local solitário e não teria como os policiais procurá-lo por ali. Ulquiorra era um homem reservado e ninguém sabia onde morava. Isso estaria a seu favor. Subiu sorrateiro pelas escadas de emergência e alcançou o último andar daquele prédio de seis andares. Entrou no pequeno corredor e direcionou-se a porta do apartamento dos fundos. Abriu com sua chave reserva e adentrou o lugar que estava escuro e parecia vazio. Ligou o interruptor e se encontrou com o rapaz de olhar vazio sentado a sua frente com uma enorme pistola com silenciador apontado para a porta de entrada.

- Sou eu, idiota! Pode baixar essa arma. Você me deve uma... Não voltou para nós, mas fez bem, o plano foi pelo ralo. – Trancou a porta e se voltou ao companheiro que ainda tinha a arma apontada para si. Estranhou aquela atitude. – Já disse. Pode baixar a arma, idiota. Não vê que estou com o braço ferido? Preciso de sua caixa de primeiros socorros. Consegui estancar o sangramento, mas ainda dói pra caramba, cara! Ulquiorra? – O rapaz não se moveu e nem fez ademão de baixar a pistola.

- Acabou Grimm. Sua história acaba aqui! – Atirou e o barulho da carne do ombro de Grimmjow inundou o lugar.

- Se-eu maldito... Co-mo pode fazer is-so comi... – Pela perda excessiva de sangue anterior não resistiu ao novo ferimento e tombou sujando o chão da pequena sala. Seria aquele seu fim? Ulquiorra aproximo-se de seu ouvido e sussurrou.

- Você tinha tudo o que eu queria ter... E o que fez? Jogou tudo pro alto. Não Grimm, dessa vez você não vai sair ileso disso tudo. – Levantou-se e jogou a pistola no sofá. Sentou-se na mesma poltrona onde instante atrás liberou sua própria ira. Mas estava satisfeito com o que fez? Deixaria seu companheiro morrer depois do que ele fez anos atrás? Um conflito mental não o deixava pensar em paz.

* * *

**É isso pessoas! Vejo vocês no próximo. Sei que estou enrolando, mas não quero finalizar sem antes terminar todos os assuntos pendentes dessa fic. Então ainda tem um bocadinho a frente! Beijasso,**

**JJ**


	31. Contradição

**Demorei bastante dessa vez, mas tenho minhas próprias razões para isso. Tenho que fazer uma escolha muito difícil e importante em minha vida. Não estou animada com o as opções que tenho, mas terei que escolher de qualquer forma! Ainda tem meu mestrado consumindo minha cabecinha. Pelo menos algo para me distrair um pouco e me tirar de meu próprio marasmo! Espero que curtam esse capitulo de hoje. Já vou avisando que esta fic está chegando ao seu final. Sempre me emociono quando cito essa palavrinha irritante: final. Mas tudo tem fim, e não posso mudar isso. Espero que ainda tenha leitores para ela. Conto com os reviews de vocês e espero que me digam quando encontrar algo fora do lugar!**

**Um grande beijo a Ane Momsen pelos reviews. Sinal que ainda tenho leitor aqui no .net. Não falei que estava acabando antes para não estragar a surpresinha!^^**

* * *

**Sonhar para os fracos é sua própria maneira de sobreviver ao vazio imposto por esse mundo. [JJ]**

**...**

O hospital ficou completamente em polvorosa pela quantidade de repórteres que cercavam o lugar. Todos queriam uma exclusiva sobre a saúde da jovem Kuchiki. Havia algumas horas que Rukia fora carregada por Ichigo até o hospital de Ishida. Byakuya não demorou em chegar e sem atender aos apelos da mídia para dar seu próprio pronunciamento, entrou rasgando a parede formada por eles. Um andar inteiro foi reservado para acomodar a pequena. Muitos pacientes tiveram que ser transferidos para outros andares para não encontrarem a menina. Ichigo não gostou nada dessa atitude mesquinha do Kuchiki, mas não podia sair de perto de Rukia naquele momento crucial. Os médicos e enfermeiros não conseguiam aproximar-se da garota sem que essa se encolhesse e tremesse em desespero. Somente uma pessoa podia aproximar-se dela, seu namorado. Kurosaki Ishin também foi convocado para a junta médica, e aproveitou a proximidade de seu primogênito para conseguir realizar os exames necessários.

Ukitake também foi chamado para acompanhar a menina, pois era seu terapeuta de longa data. Mas o que viu o deixou triste, pois toda a melhora que ela havia conquistado através de seu trabalho até aquele momento foi absorvido pelo medo e a dor de ser seqüestrada. Ficou mais apreensivo quando soube por Ichigo, que Grimmjow era o estuprador de Hisana-_san_. Então entendeu o porquê da regressão em seu estado mental. Não a culpava, era um grande choque que teria que trabalhar muito. No quarto em que Rukia estava Byakuya tentava ouvir o que o jovem Kurosaki conseguiu da pequena, já que ela não se encontrava acordada para falar por si mesma. Estava sedada e demandaria tempo para conseguir falar algo sobre o assunto. Por isso, aproveitaram o momento para expor todo o acontecido.

- Ela me disse que queria matá-lo. Que foi ele quem matou a irmã ha anos atrás. Se eu soubesse disso antes, teria perseguido o cretino. Mas não podia deixar Rukia naquele inferno! – O rapaz esfregou os cabelos laranja num gesto irritadiço. Não havia descansado um só instante desde que soube que a namorada fora seqüestrada. As marcas nos olhos e os gestos descompassados deixavam claro que entraria em colapso em questão de horas. Kuchiki percebeu isso, apesar de não gostar muito do rapaz. Também ficou furioso por saber que o algoz de sua amada esposa estava freqüentando sua casa nos últimos meses. Não permitiria que o rapaz saísse inteiro nessa historia toda. Desde o momento que ouviu a versão de Kurosaki ligou para seu pessoal para encontrarem Grimm o mais rápido possível. Queria destruí-lo com as próprias mãos. Saber que a pequena irmã também queria matá-lo o fez ficar mais irado ainda. Conhecia o coração doce e benevolente da pequena, e pensar nela fazendo tal ato, o deixava sem chão.

- Não se preocupe garoto. Já estou tomando minhas próprias providencias! Isso não vai ficar assim! – Levantou-se exaltado e sem despedidas saiu da sala, não sem antes voltar-se para ver pela ultima vez no dia a pequena Kuchiki adormecida placidamente na cama. Isso lhe deu mais coragem para prosseguir com seu intento. Vingaria Hisana e Rukia de uma vez só. Agora que ela estava segura, nada impediria de ter sua justiça realizada. Mas primeiro, iria confrontar aquele que um dia acreditou ser um de seus melhores aliados; Jaegerjaquez Kei. Percebeu Ishida Ryuken parado ao lado da porta e acenou para que o seguisse.

- Eles estão na mansão Jaegerjaquez? – Perguntou seco e sem emoção.

- Ninguem permitiu que fugissem! Tanto Kei quanto Emmy estão aguardando sua presença. Disseram que Grimmjow não passou por lá! Fizemos uma revista e não encontramos vestigios dele. Provavelmente está escondido com algum amigo. Já estamos investigando os locais que frequentava e pessoas com o qual convivia. Dentro de algumas horas teremos todos nossos homens procurando por todo o Japão se precisar! – Arrumou os óculos e seguiu ao lado de seu velho amigo.

- E Aizen? – Lembrou o Kuchiki daquele que teve especial responsabilidade no sequestro de sua irmã de consideração.

- Urahara está em busca dele. Já sabe mais ou menos aonde ele vai se esconder, segundo seu contato no grupo inimigo. Resta só aguardar que o peixe morda a isca, como ele mesmo citou! Creio que Aizen seja interesse de Kurosaki Ishin! Afinal eles têm uma richa de longa data. Não creio que nos dará tempo de fazermos nossa própria justiça! – Pronunciou solene, mesmo vendo Ishin passar por eles com uma leve saudação. Estava apressado e não parou para um cumprimento melhor. Correu para o estacionamento. Byakuya e Ryuken pararam ambos para contemplar ao longe o médico acelerar seu automóvel para com certeza encontrar seu inimigo.

- Parece que não terei que me preocupar com esse mafioso afinal! Sabe o motivo dessa richa? – Curioso, questionou já que nunca se preocupou muito com a trajetoria de Aizen. Ryuken observou o companheiro de trabalho sumir na estrada noturna, e se voltou para comentar algo que nem mesmo ele fazia questão de mencionar.

- Ele matou a mulher dele! – Foi tudo o que disse. Kuchiki não precisou de detalhes. Compreendia bem o que o doutor sentia. Passaram pela mesma experiência. Resolveu dar fim a sua própria curiosidade e continuou caminhando firme para enfrentar um de seus problemas atuais; a imprensa.

- Se quiser, podemos sair pelos fundos como fez Ishin! – Ishida percebeu o desconforto do jovem lider ao ver no portão de entrada um amontoado de pessoas e equipamentos de filmagens.

- Não! Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso tem que acontecer! Vou dar a eles o que querem, a minha maneira! – Tomou a famosa pose fria da familia e se dirigiu a mesa que lhe haviam preparado para a comitiva de repórteres de várias emissoras locais e nacionais.

* * *

Enquanto o sangue escorria, Ulquiorra seguia submerso em suas próprias lembranças. Um dia desejou ser como Grimm? Voltou ao seu tempo de menino de rua. Ao tempo em que quase tirou a própria vida por achar desnecessário continuar mantendo-a. Foi ali naquele momento que o encontrou. Nunca deveria ter-lhe dado ouvido. Deveria ter seguido em frente e ter tirado seu ser daquele inferno que alguns chamam de mundo. Mas foi idiota o bastante para deixar-se seduzir-se pela proposta de Grimm de uma vida cheia de aventuras e prazeres que valeriam a pena vivenciar. "E morto não poderia gozar isso, não?" Foi uma das frases que lhe ficou marcada na época. Sentiu vontade de continuar um pouco mais. Grimm lhe deu essa vontade. Mas como se arrependia de ter aceitado. Nunca foi feliz ou mesmo satisfeito em ter nascido. Para sua mente analítica, se você não tem alguma contribuição para deixar ao mundo, então não merece viver. Ele se encaixava nisso. Não tinha família, casa, amigos, emprego decente ou qualquer tipo de contribuição que poderia dar. Então achou por bem por fim a isso. Não teria remorsos, já que ninguém se importaria com ele. Mas aquela frase simplória o fez mudar de idéia. E para que? Para estar agora sentado naquele sofá, aguardando aquele que um dia imaginou ser seu companheiro, já que nunca se imaginou tendo amigos, morrer de hemorragia a sua frente? Não ouvia mais seus gemidos. Grimmjow permanecia inconsciente e sangrando muito pelo ferimento no ombro. Com certeza não atingiu nenhum órgão, já que o buraco do projétil foi no topo próximo ao braço esquerdo. Se ficasse ali morreria sem duvida. Voltou-se para sua pistola que permanecia pousada em seu colo. Tomou-a com sumo cuidado. Abriu o tambor para certificar-se de que ainda tinha bala. Restava-lhe somente uma. Os pentes que algumas horas atrás – ou no dia anterior, se considerar que já terminava o presente dia – havia descarregado em seus próprios companheiros para salvar aquela mulher que lhe chamou atenção, estavam abandonados no chão da cozinha. Não havia comido nada. Por alguma estranha razão, sabia que Grimm viria buscar guarida caso algo saísse errado com a princesinha dos Kuchiki. Aguardou pacientemente no mesmo lugar. Saindo pouquíssimas vezes para satisfazer suas necessidades biológicas, e nada mais. O mundo a sua volta havia desaparecido. Tinha apenas uma meta. Vingar-se daquele que se interpôs a seu destino de anos atrás. Aquele que lhe "salvou" de um suicídio necessário. Recolocou o tambor e vagarosamente posicionou a pistola em sua têmpora. Não satisfeito com o que imaginou acontecer, colocou-a em sua própria boca. Sim, essa seria uma forma mais satisfatória de destruir seu próprio cérebro, sem chances de sobreviver, mesmo que alguém viesse tentar salva-lo. Não falharia duas vezes em sua vida. Não permitiria que nenhum sorriso por mais inocente, como o daquela mulher ruiva, o devolvesse a esse mundo que considerava podre desde que se entendia por gente. Não deixaria que nenhum "filhinho de papai" viesse tentá-lo a conhecer mais dos prazeres oferecidos aos habitantes desse planeta que considerava atrasado e desnecessário. Sim, destruiria de uma vez por todas aquele corpo vazio e sem coração, para que ninguém mais o olhasse diferente ou com piedade. Não permitiria mais viver sem uma meta ou sonho. Não possuía isso. Nunca sonhou e jamais sonharia. Nunca amou, e jamais permitiria esse sentimento fraco e desnecessário tomar-lhe. Um gemido baixo o fez voltar-se a realidade. O dedo fino já estava prestes a apertar o gatilho que o livraria de seu próprio jugo.

- Ul... Qui...or...ra? – Odiava aquele desejo estúpido de sobrevivência de Grimmjow. Como o odiava por isso. Tiveram vidas similares, apesar de ser em países completamente distintos. Mas tinham ideais completamente contrários. Grimm amava viver, ter prazer e dinheiro para curtir o que a vida lhe podia oferecer. Isso era a maior razão de sempre duvidar que realmente lhe deu ouvidos um dia.

- O que quer? – Respondeu ao retirar a arma da boca. Aguardou longos minutos até obter sua resposta de um moribundo.

- Por... Que? – O corpo retesado de Grimm o fez perceber que ele ainda mantinha forças para continuar lutando contra a morte. Isso fez franzir o cenho. Como era irritante sua persistência.

- Por quê? Eu quem pergunto! Já deveria estar debaixo da terra a anos. Mas você com sua ideologia estúpida me fez continuar aqui. Para que? Matar você? A própria vida faria esse favor à sociedade. Mas não... Você tinha que me seduzir com sua estupidez de menino sonhador. Isso é o que mais detesto nos seres humanos. Sonhar! Para que? Tudo o que fazem é apenas ficar correndo de um lado a outro sem sair do lugar, para depois tudo cair contra suas cabeças. Depois dizem que valeu a pena. O que valeu a pena Grimm? Viver? Para depois morrer? Deixar tudo o que fez pra trás. Para outros que não fizeram nada por merecer usufruir de seu suor? Sinceramente não vejo graça nisso. Foi somente por isso que atirei em você. Vai me odiar por isso? – Esperou uma resposta, mas não teve nenhuma. Pela respiração agitada do rapaz caído, ele havia prestado atenção em cada detalhe e palavra que pronunciou. Voltou a posicionar a pistola na boca.

- E-u vo-u so-bre-vi-ver... – Aspirou forte e apertou as mãos pousadas ao lado do corpo inerte em punhos. – E vo-cê va-i me a-co-panhar... Va-i me ver ser gran-de... Gran-de... – Aquilo fez Ulquiorra soltar a pistola no chão. O que era aquilo? Não conseguia matar-se com aquelas palavras. Olhou para a arma caída aos seus pés e xingou uma maldição baixinho. Olhou novamente para seu companheiro caído e se aproximou com passos vagos e descompassados. Estava atordoado.

- O que quer de mim Grimmjow? Basta! Estou cansado disso aqui. Deixe-me em paz! – Confessou ao rapaz. Grimm de forma lenta e dolorosa alçou a cabeça para mostrar seus olhos azuis e intensos para os verdes de Schiffer. Um sorriso brotou daquele rosto pálido. Ulquiorra ficou desconcertado com a confiança daquele riso em Grimm.

- Por-que não nasce-mos para mor-rer... So-mos ca-çadores e não a ca-ça! – Esforçou-se para sentar o pesado corpo, diante de um abismado e boquiaberto Ulquiorra.

- _Hunf_! Você não tem salvação. – Sentou-se ao lado do rapaz que tentava recuperar o próprio fôlego com o esforço para se levantar. Não sabiam nada do que estava acontecendo lá fora, mas pouco se importavam com isso. O mundo já não existia para nenhum dos dois. Agora só tinham suas próprias metas para alcançar.

- Idiota! – Proferiu de forma vazia o jovem Ulquiorra. Mais uma vez seu intento teria que esperar. Por alguma razão, sentiu-se pressionado a realizar o desejo daquele perdedor. Arrependeria disso com toda certeza, mas pouco importava agora. Não tinha nada para fazer mesmo.

* * *

- Nanao? – Ichigo sussurrou ao ver sua amiga passar pela porta. Logo atrás pôde ver seus companheiros sorrindo. Não suportou e deixou-se ser abraçado com intensidade pela jovem. Aquele calor era o que mais precisava agora. As pálpebras pesavam e as vozes começaram a ficar distantes de si. Não percebeu quando Tatsuki entrou no quarto enorme. Desmaiou nos braços de Ise. Todos acudiram ao rapaz ruivo. Uma maca foi trazida por uma enfermeira, e seguida a ela vieram às gêmeas Kurosaki para certificar-se de que seu irmão estava vivo.

- Meu Deus! Afinal o que está acontecendo aqui? – Karin chamou a atenção de todos. Elas eram as que menos sabiam do que estava acontecendo. O máximo que ouviram fora a mídia quem fez questão de pronunciar.

- Parece que terei que explicar algumas coisas para todos vocês, certo? – Shunsui se fez presente aquele amontoado de amigos, conhecidos e penetras. Ishida, Nel, Hisagi, Hiraku, Nanao, Tatsuki, Yuzu e Karin aguardavam ansiosos para saber o que estava acontecendo afinal. Tudo isso era confuso e sem sentido. Por que tantas famílias envolvidas em um só caso?

- Então explique o que a Orihime tem haver com tudo isso? – Tatsuki se adiantou aos outros. Os queixados de todos inundaram o quarto, tendo que a enfermeira reclamar e exigir que todos saíssem do quarto, já que duas pessoas precisavam de cuidados médicos ali. Saíram dali envergonhado pela reprimenda, mas não escondiam a curiosidade em saber tudo o que aquele homem de porte estranho tinha a dizer.

- Primeiro, sentem-se. Acho que todos aqui merecem saber tudo o que está acontecendo. Mas já vou informando que se quiserem saber mais perguntem para os envolvidos. Ichigo, Ishin, Byakuya, Ishida, Jaegerjaquez e Aizen! – Numerou cada um dos principais protagonistas daquela imensa historia.

- Meu pai? – Ishida Uryu exclamou apos ouvir seu sobrenome exposto.

- Sim e muito mais. Sua familia inteira, para ser mais preciso. E todo o gatilho foi à morte de duas mulheres. – Confidenciou Shunsui para assombro de todos. Todo aquele quadro por causa da morte de duas mulheres? Não era a mafia a causadora disso tudo? Não era somente pelo dinheiro que o sequestro de Kuchiki havia sido arquitetado? – Kuchiki Hisana e Kurosaki Masaki! – Finalisou tendo a atenção especial das gêmeas ao ouvir o nome de sua mãe pronunciada.

* * *

**Por quanto tempo Grimm irá viver? Parece que Ulquiorra estará presente nesse quesito. Qual a verdadeira historia sobre a morte de Masaki? Foi assim que as duas familias se encontraram contra o mesmo inimigo? Kuchiki e Kurosaki versus Aizen e Jaegerjaquez. Espero que curtam. Eu estou gostando muito de escrever essa fic. Apesar de meu estado de espirito (diga-se de passagem uma droga!), estou curtindo muito escrever. Bem. Deixo-vos por aqui. Que essa semana seja cheia de alegrias para todos e muita prosperidade. ****Grande beijo a todos,**  
**JJ**


	32. Heroína

**Depois de uma vida sem atualizar. Aqui estou com um cap fresquinho...ou quase-! Espero ainda ter leitores dessa fic, que confesso amar escrever. Queria poder ter mais tempo para dedicar a devida atenção a ela. Mas isso é pedir o impossível. Acho que se eu ganhasse na mega sena, talvez tivesse tempo para fazer o que gosto!^^ Mas chega disso! Vamos a leitura diária. [JJ]**

* * *

- Quando conheci a senhora Kurosaki, achei já ter visto aquele rosto bonito em algum lugar. Mas releguei já que o senhor Urahara me disse que ela não passava de uma dona de casa comum. – Shunsui sorriu ao lembrar-se do rosto alegre da jovem mulher.

- Mas o que nossa mãe tem haver com essa história toda? – Karin não gostou muito do jeito alegre e descontraído com o qual o professor falava sobre sua falecida mãe. Detestava ver a tristeza da irmã quando pronunciavam o nome de Kurosaki Masaki.

- Se você o deixasse contar talvez ajudasse! – Arisawa já não tinha mais paciência em esperar aquele homem que mal conhecia falar e ainda ter interrupções. Queria "por a limpo" o porquê de sua amiga estar arrasada no quarto abaixo ao que se encontravam agora. Karin lhe fulminou com o olhar e se não fosse por Nanao as duas teriam entrado em um confronto. Ambas estavam com os ânimos exaltados por toda aquela situação.

- Meninas, acalmem-se. Contarei o que ouvi e não o que vi! Toda essa trama se inicia na Inglaterra. Na cidade de _Swindon_ para ser mais exato. – Agora tinha toda atenção necessária a si. Todos o rodearam e aguardaram seu relato. Cada um tinha um ponto de vista que queria por a prova naquele momento.

* * *

**Londres, 20 de Setembro... Dezessete anos atrás...**

- Quem foi o agente enviado para interceptar Aizen? – O agente da Interpol de cabelos negros muito bem cortado, vestido em seu terno risca de giz e pose superior em sua cômoda poltrona espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente. Não era inglês como seu camarada.

- A moça transferida. Parece que ela retornou do Japão só para finalizar esse processo. Inteligente e bonita. Gosto dela. – Um loiro alto e de rosto triste pouco comum naquele traje executivo assomava com a fumaça de seu cigarro. Ambos aguardavam o retorno de um de seus agentes para continuar a caça a um dos mais irritantes mafiosos que conheciam na época.

- Masaki Amory? Achei que tivesse saído do grupo definitivamente... Ela não iria se casar esse mês? – O rapaz se levantou curioso, mas o loiro não fez muita menção de responder as dúvidas do mesmo e continuou a tragar suavemente o fumo.

- Algo assim. Mas retornou para terminar um último trabalho recomendado pelo chefe do departamento de pesquisas criminais. – Soltou após dispersar a densa fumaça. O agente fechou os olhos e quase no mesmo instante os reabriu com uma cara espantada.

- Deus nos proteja... Se o grupo de pesquisa está envolvido é porque tem a presa na mão. – Riu deliciado com o próprio comentário. O outro rapaz não pareceu compactuar com a mesma animação, e desanimado jogou a pequena butuca que restou de seu cigarro. Tossiu antes de continuar. Já sabia que precisava parar com isso antes que o cigarro terminasse com ele, mas o estresse diário não lhe deixava muita escolha. Sua magreza era fruto disso.

- Não sei se ela conseguirá fazer a abordagem sem chamar atenção. Afinal aquele homem sequer dorme direito. Não confia nem na própria sombra. – Sentenciou a contragosto. Um sorriso escarninho delineou-se no moreno que agora pendia na janela observando o entardecer da bela cidade.

- Sabemos que ele está apaixonado pela moça. Isso basta! – Finalizou o diálogo com ar triunfante de ter ganhado a batalha com o jovem companheiro. Detestava perder para os mais novos da companhia.

* * *

**Centro de Swindon...**

- Estarei por aí na prova do vestido. Não precisa ficar preocupado. Já disse que precisava terminar esse modelo que prometi antes de acabar meu contrato. Retornarei antes que perceba Ishin. – A bela jovem deixou seus longos cabelos ruivos espalhar-se pela brisa gélida da pequena cidade. Estava frente à casa de seu último trabalho. Por vezes se questionava o porquê de não prenderem esse meliante de uma vez. Irritava-se em ter que passar-se por alguém que não era ou jamais seria. Tocou levemente a campainha. A casa tinha o modelo vitoriano típico das cidades interioranas próximas do centro de Londres. Aconchegantes e pequenas. Um cenário bucólico que gostava de contemplar sempre que tinha que visitar seu pseudo-amante. Não precisou esperar muito para ter a porta escancarada a sua frente. Dela saiu um jovem rapaz, com olhos perspicazes analisando-a de cima a baixo para garantir que estivesse sozinha. Desconfiado, mas ainda assim relaxado, uma confusa mistura de sentimentos que provava sempre que estava próximo a jovem arquiteta; Aizen Sousuke fez uma mesura para que ela entrasse em seu reduto e lar.

- Achei que não viria mais, minha doce Masaki. Faz-me crer que está me enganando o tempo todo somente para que os policiais me atraquem numa prisão! – Ressoou seguro de seu próprio comentário. Não queria admitir o óbvio envolvimento de sua amada para destruí-lo.

- Se fosse assim, você já teria me matado Sousuke-_kun_! – E sem prévio aviso, abraçou-o com firmeza. Não gostava de beijá-lo, muito menos em público. Principalmente agora que tinha o coração preso ao amor incondicional de seu futuro marido japonês.

- Se não fosse por Werner garantir que te conhece bem, não estaria colocando meu pescoço à prova, futura senhora Kurosaki. – Aizen analisou a palidez tomar conta do rosto belo, e os olhos da jovem amante se arregalar ante o comentário. Seu querido noivo estava em perigo por causa de seu trabalho. Por isso sempre tentou evitar relacionamentos verdadeiros. Mas não pôde resistir à paixão que Ishin lhe professava. Este lhe fazia querer ter uma vida simples. Sem correria, ou mudanças repentinas de países. Ter uma vida como uma boa esposa e mãe. Era tudo o que sempre sonhou ter, e Kurosaki Ishin lhe daria isso.

- Sabe que no Japão o casamento arranjado ainda é muito comum. – Tentou desconversar. Virou-se bruscamente sentindo uma repentina vontade de correr daquele lugar. Sentia-se suja por trair o amor que sentia por Ishin daquela maneira. Mas tinha que proteger seu próprio futuro, além de cumprir com seu dever de cidadã inglesa.

- O que um simples médico poderá trazer de melhor para você, minha cara? Posso dar-te todas as jóias que desejar... Todas as grifes que almejar... Além de prazer incondicional que tenho certeza que esse doutorzinho não lhe dará... – O barulho surdo de um tapa fez Aizen retornar seu olhar para a jovem que agora respirava com dificuldade. Se não queria que ele desconfiasse de seu trabalho, agora poderia contar que estava morta. O rapaz sorriu ante o desespero da amada traidora.

- Kurosaki-_san_ é de uma boa família. Pretendo aproveitar isso para retomar minha vida no Japão. – Novamente tentou tirar a atenção do líder sobre seu estimado noivo. Estava entrando em desespero. Sabia bem os métodos que ele usava para com seus inimigos. Queria continuar passando a imagem de aproveitadora de ricos, mas estava ficando difícil, já que Kurosaki não era um exemplo de título nobre.

- Mas pelo o que vejo você o considera muito melhor do que eu na alcova, não? – Lembrou-lhe do tapa que desferira há instantes atrás. Um erro grave que não poderia contornar. Infelizmente tinha o defeito de ser afoita, algo que sempre trabalhou para não transparecer.

- Só não quero que o trate dessa maneira intolerável. Não quero que pague por uma bobagem em achar que sou uma traidora. Tive diversas oportunidades de ser, mas não fiz. E pensei que já tivesse tirado isso de sua cabeça. Assim você faz tanto eu quanto Werber cair em descrédito. Algo inaceitável, não? – Jogou para o lado sentimental. Sabia bem o amor que ele nutria por ela.

- Então prove que não me trai. Mostre-me o que realmente sente por mim! – E sem esperar resposta atacou os lábios vermelhos da jovem. A fúria era palpável, e ela não pôde mais que reagir sem querer ao estimulo sensual. A porta se fechou com um barulho forte, e ninguém mais viu a bela ruiva sair da casa naquele dia.

* * *

**Londres, 25 de Setembro...**

- Sem dúvida o encontrarão no lugar informado. Verificamos todos os contatos que tínhamos, e Aizen sente-se encurralado. Não poderá demandar mais tempo como queria. Terá que fazer o movimento agora se não quiser perder o mercado de armas. – O rosto pálido de Masaki relatava todo seu árduo trabalho. Teve muita dificuldade em convencer definitivamente o mafioso sobre seu disfarce. Odiava-se com todas as forças por isso. Precisou fazer juras de amor vazias e sem sentido, pois amava demais ao médico que deixou em seu país ancestral.

- Fez um bom trabalho. Não precisa mais se preocupar. Aizen Sousuke será condenado à pena de morte por seus crimes! – O loiro abanou o rosto com o leque inusitado para aquele país. Quem o visse jamais diria ser o responsável pelo setor de pesquisa daquela renomada agência.

- Mas a pena de morte foi abolida na Inglaterra! – Comentou cansada. Se for nisso que iria se fiar, então seu casamento estava em perigo.

- Sabe que ela não foi. Já disse para não se preocupar. Ficará tudo bem. Ele pegará a prisão perpétua, e lá receberá seu fim merecido. – Um brilho assassino assomou nos olhos verdes do comandante. Urahara Kisuke não era estimado por todos na Interpol como o mais jovem prodígio da equipe sem méritos merecidos. Já havia livrado vários países europeus de elementos desconfortáveis aos governos. Um verdadeiro homem de guerra.

- Temo pela vida de meu noivo, Urahara-_san_! Aizen sabe sobre ele. Isso é muito perigoso... – Mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Estava com vergonha de rever o noivo que em poucos dias tornaria marido. Este não sabia de absolutamente nada de seus verdadeiros trabalhos. Temia que os descobrissem e terminasse o noivado, algo que jamais se perdoaria se acontecesse.

- Já providenciei tudo. Shiba e Izuru iram proteger vocês ao longe até que Aizen seja condenado. – O loiro apontou para o rapaz de cabelos negros, que dias atrás conversava sobre a missão da jovem. Sorriu para confortá-la. Parecia jovem, mas não mais que o fiel companheiro atrás de si.

- Espero que esse pesadelo acabe de uma vez. – De forma brusca saudou o comandante e os dois jovens, para logo em seguida sair do recinto sem olhar para trás. Ainda não estava segura de que tudo estaria bem.

- Alguma notícia de Jaegerjaquez Werber? – Kaien sentou-se de forma relaxada na cadeira onde instantes atrás Masaki repousava. Kira permaneceu de pé atrás do companheiro.

- Está na Alemanha agora. Não teremos muito tempo daqui pra frente. Aizen precisa ser condenado o mais rápido possível se não quisermos problemas com a Inglaterra. – De modo taciturno Urahara se levantou e rumou para a janela. Perdido nos próprios pensamentos lembrou-se das informações que recebeu há algumas horas antes. E não eram nada animadoras. Aizen estava recrutando jovens em todos os lugares da Europa, e já havia rumores de que pretendia aliar-se a máfia japonesa. Um grande problema para a Interpol no futuro. Mas sentia-se confiante no trunfo que possuía nas mãos.

* * *

**Dias atuais, Hospital Central...**

O silencio reinou no lugar após Kyuraku terminar a ilustração que recebeu do próprio Urahara. As gêmeas não sabiam se ficavam surpresas pela mãe ter trabalhado como agente da Interpol, ou se nervosas por saber que ela fora amante de um mafioso perigoso. Mas ainda ficavam muitas lacunas não respondidas para todos. Arisawa não estava convencida com a informação recebida. Ouviu o sobrenome familiar do tal Werber, mas onde entrava Grimmjow?

Ishida também estava espantado. Já havia escutado algo similar do pai, mas jamais imaginava que fosse a mãe de Kurosaki a agente infiltrada. Seu avô, um antigo combatente da segunda guerra mundial, lhe explicou que a família Ishida tinha fortes laços com agências de inteligência internacional, tudo para proteger a família líder de seu grupo, os Kuchiki.

- Mas quem diabos é esse tal Werber? – Hiraku recuperou a voz para sanar a dúvida que viu na morena _karateka_.

- Pai de Grimmjow? – A própria garota respondeu com outra pergunta. Shunsui somente afirmou com um menear de cabeça.

- E Hisana-_san_? Onde ela entra nisso tudo? – Agora foi Ishida quem questionou. Ainda não estava seguro de tudo o que havia ouvido.

- Já ouviram falar de destino? Pois foi bem o que aconteceu. Ou mais ou menos isso. O pupilo de Aizen foi responsável pela morte de Hisana. O próprio Kurosaki-_san_ descobriu isso nesse seqüestro. A menina Kuchiki o reconheceu. O que temos aqui é uma reunião de pessoas envolvidas direta e indiretamente, nesse caso inicial. – Pontuou de forma sombria o jovem de roupa escandalosa. Ise observou o olhar vazio do amigo e percebeu que ele com certeza tinha muito mais sobre o assunto, mas não iria passar aos expectantes amigos.

- Meu pai já sabe disso? – Todos deram um sobressalto com a visita inesperada do primogênito dos Kurosaki. Ele estava pálido, mas seus olhos denotavam a ira contida em seu ser. Kyuraku meneou a cabeça afirmativamente e desviou o olhar. Não queria sentir a raiva crescente de Ichigo sobre si. Ele já estava com o grupo _X-Cution_ a mais de três anos, mas nunca fora informado dessa história.

- _Nii-chan_... O que vai acontecer com _otousan_? – Yuzu falou pela primeira vez depois de ouvir toda a conversa. As lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto infantil. Karin não suportou o estado da irmã e a abraçou com carinho. Era muita informação para as pequenas gêmeas Kurosaki. Ichigo não saiu do lugar e aguardou a irmãzinha se restabelecer do choro. Ninguém ousava interpor o que o rapaz de cabelos laranja falaria.

- Ele foi vingar-se, certo? – Certo de que Urahara o acompanhava, Ichigo sentiu seu corpo se acalmar. Agora era ele quem precisava ter a própria vingança. – Nel? Você descobriu onde Ulquiorra mora? – A aludida teve um pequeno sobressalto e meneou positiva a cabeça para o amigo.

- Quem garante que Grimm estará por lá? – Hisagi interveio corajosamente, já que o jovem líder não parecia estar em seu bom momento para esse tipo de interrupção.

- Eu sei que está! – Finalizou enfático. Todos ficaram espantados. O brilho amarelo do olho de Kurosaki assemelhava ao seu padrinho Urahara. Ficou feliz por saber que o líder de sua mãe também o treinou em tudo o que sabia agora. Estimou-o mais do que antes. Sentiu-se em família. – Quem vem comigo? – Questionou os companheiros que sorriram com a repentina recuperação do rapaz. O destroçado Ichigo estava revivido agora.

- E-eu irei! – E para surpresa geral a jovem Kuchiki se achava em pé encostada a porta que fôra aberta pelo ruivo. Ichigo correu até ela e a abraçou para que não caísse ao chão. Estava muito pálida e fragilizada, mas isso não impediria de rever o algoz que lhe tirou sua única família. Todos aguardavam Ichigo impedir a morena, mas não viram nenhuma menção contrária do mesmo. Esse tomou o tempo para acariciar a cabeça de negros cabelos e aguardar a pequena recuperar-se.

- Então, creio que podemos ir. Ishida pode nos dar uma carona? – O rapaz de óculos fungou irritado. Estava de limusine e não gostava de ostentar-se, mas seu pai havia feito questão de acompanhar o Kuchiki para visitar a irmã convalescente.

- Claro! Acho que posso sim. – O que aquele dia prometia ninguém sabia, mas algo naqueles jovens fora despertado com a história da heroína que morreu para proteger o filho do antigo amante. Sabiam do amor incondicional que jovem mãe tinha pela família, e um orgulho àqueles que a conheceram nasceu. Não a taxavam de traidora, mas sim do que realmente era. Uma heroína.

- Também quero ir. Afinal, vou pela parte de Orihime que perdeu o filho desse crápula! – A expressão surpresa de Ichigo foi maior do que a de todos. Havia muita coisa a ser "passada a limpo" no trajeto até a casa de Schiffer. _X-Cution_ entraria em ação.

* * *

- Tem certeza de que quer participar, Kurosaki-_san_? – Urahara perguntava, mas sabia a resposta. Desde que sua melhor agente e amiga havia morrido, cuidou da família desta como se fosse a sua própria. Sentiu um grande remorso por não tê-la protegido quando mais precisava. Agora não haveria falha. Usou tudo o que tinha para atracar o criminoso que agora estava encurralado no velho galpão de indústria abandonado a frente. Não era muito distante de seu QG, algo que agradecia a seu contato no grupo inimigo.

- Ele quer falar com você Kisuke. – Shihouin passou o celular para o loiro. Estavam todos aguardando o mandado do contato interno no galpão.

- Já podemos entrar, Gin? – Desmascarado o traidor de Aizen, todos aguardavam o sinal para destruir definitivamente o mafioso que ousara fincar seu estandarte no país do sol nascente. Dezenas de policiais chegavam encostando as viaturas em redor do local. Logo atrás uma Mercedes sobressaiu dos outros veículos, e descia então o líder da família Jaegerjaquez e sua nora, ambos com as mãos algemadas. Foram trazidos para ver a destruição de um marco em sua família. Nenhum deles fazia idéia do motivo por estarem ali presentes.

- O que diabos temos que fazer aqui? Já disse que não tenho nada com esse homem. – Kei estava furioso. Tudo havia dado errado em seus projetos. Ainda por cima tinha que ser humilhado daquela maneira. Buscou em volta o rosto frio de Kuchiki Byakuya para amparo, mas este não estava presente ao grande espetáculo que se formaria em instantes.

- _Are, are_! Só achei que gostaria de conhecer o responsável pela morte de seu filho! – Urahara sorriu ao velho senhor que agora estava boquiaberto. Emmy passou a frente, saindo do agarre da policial que a mantinha presa, para ficar de frente ao loiro que soltou aquela tosca informação.

- O que disse? – A loira agora tremia ante a descoberta. Não poderia ser correto. – Werber morreu de doença. Como diz que Aizen é responsável por isso? – A surpresa com a ligação daquele que foi responsável por sua ida ao Japão era tamanha que Emmy parecia querer desmaiar. Voltou-se para o sogro que agora estava extremamente pálido. A resposta estava estampada no rosto idoso.

- Parece que eu não fui o único a ficar de fora por aqui. – E Ishin saiu com seu comentário para quebrar aquele momento exaustivo para todos. O mundo de Emmy definitivamente estava feito em pedaços. Ajoelhou-se e chorou. Tudo o que imaginava era mera mentira contada por uma mente criminosa e doentia. Fora usada como brinquedo pelo mafioso. Mas o pior era saber que seu único filho foi envolvido em toda essa trama, e tornou-se um dos responsáveis por esse sofrimento alheio.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**Swindon: **Cidade situada a 60 quilômetros, mais ou menos, entre Londres e Bristol na Inglaterra. (isadoraemlondres)

**Interpol: **A Organização Internacional de Polícia Criminal, mundialmente conhecida pela sua sigla Interpol (em inglês: International Criminal Police Organization), é uma organização internacional que ajuda na cooperação de polícias de diferentes países. (Wikipédia)

**Amory: **Usei esse sobrenome em homenagem a minha querida e escritora preferida, Agatha Christie, do livro Café Preto. Leiam é muito bom.

**Nii-chan e otousan: **Esse todos já sabem, é irmão e pai, em japonês. Não vou explicar os prefixos e sufixos, pois ficaria muito massante!^^ Nem sou especialista nisso!

* * *

**Estamos na reta final e ainda tenho muitos eventos para descrever! Espero que curtam e me digam se gostaram ou não...caso ainda tenha leitores!^^ Kissus e inté mais ver!**

**JJ**


	33. Justiça Parte 1

**Puxa! Mais uma vez atrasada! Virou costume, foi? Desculpem a falta, mas pior que tempo é algo escasso em minha vidinha!^^**  
**Entrego a vocês o penúltimo capítulo. Seria o último, mas resolvi dividir em dois já que tem muita coisa por finalizar. Espero que gostem. Foi um pouco dramático, concordo, mas sou assim mesmo!**

**Obrigada pelas PMs Paulo23!Ainda estou esperando seu review, tá?**

* * *

- Aizen-_sama_? O que faremos agora? – Tousen estava agitado, andando de um lado a outro. Não teriam mais escapatórias. Estavam cercados e a feição de Gin não ajudava muito. Estava calmo e concentrado. Ainda não sabiam quem havia traído o grupo. Aizen imaginava que Nnoitra tinha informado a polícia para diminuir a própria pena, algo extremamente comum em seu mundo.

- Nnoitra! Com certeza não foi Halibel. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora! Pelo que gritaram a fora querem uma audiência comigo antes de me entregar aos policiais! Vou atendê-los. Quanto às autoridades deste país... Não poderão fazer nada contra mim. Não tenho nada que me incrimine. Tomei todos os devidos cuidados. E no mais, nem a Inglaterra tem mais nada contra mim. Se eles pensam que isso irá me afetar, se enganam. – Soltou irritado. Nunca saia de sua máscara impetuosa e fria, mas esses "erros cometidos" o estavam irritando muito.

- Vou abrir a porta, então! O senhor sempre será meu ídolo, Aizen-_san_! Incrível, que mesmo em um momento como esse consegue manter a calma! Realmente incrível! – Zombou sorridente o traidor de cabelos prateados. Ichimaru estava finalmente se vingando daquele que foi responsável pela morte de sua família. Muitos anos atrás se uniu a máfia de Aizen, somente para traí-lo como ele fez com seu pai no interior da Inglaterra. Queria presenciar cada momento dessa derrota tão esperada. Apressou-se em chegar à porta pequena em vista ao galpão enorme e vazio. Não esperou os resmungos de Tousen, ou o olhar frio de Sousuke. O show tinha que começar. Sorriu ainda mais ao ver seu velho mentor aparecer na porta com o chapéu esquisito. Logo atrás um homem de jaleco, Kurosaki Ishin e dois acompanhantes inusitados. Não os esperava, mas seria muito mais divertido assim.

- Acho que isso termina hoje, meu caro! Pena que o tempo não está muito bonito, nem temos estrelas para presenciar esse ato seu! Parabéns! Seus pais estariam orgulhosos! Mas cuidado... Neliel e Hisagi querem seu pescoço, e não fazem idéia que é um dos nossos! – Pontuou com uma deixa de diversão, o antigo comandante.

- Tomarei cuidado! Penso regressar a minha bela terra com minha conquista! – Piscou para o companheiro, em alegação a bela loira que conheceu durante sua estada no Japão. Matsumoto Rangiku já estava mais que apaixonada, e aventuras era um prato cheio para seu coração aventureiro. Deu passagem aos visitantes, e sem cerimônias tomou a pequena cadeira que jazia a porta e sentou-se. Nela havia ficado de guarda o dia todo, mas agora seria para ver o julgamento de seu chefe. Aizen não falou nada enquanto entravam todos os convidados. Um a um, se colocavam a sua volta, como se isso o evitasse fugir; algo desnecessário já que estava completamente sitiado. Tousen preferiu pôr-se de lado, já que agora caia em conta de quem era o verdadeiro traidor. Encarou o companheiro de cabelos prata e tentou entender o motivo daquilo. Eles tinham um débito com Aizen. Ele os salvou da morte dezenas de vezes, mas porque Gin o traía daquela maneira? Não entendia. Observou Byakuya e seu braço direito entrar por último, e assim a porta fechou-se, impedindo os externos de presenciar aquele dito julgamento. Nenhum deles queria interpor-se naquele tribunal ilegal, mas legítimo em sua composição. Todos os presentes tinham alguém para vingar, e jamais interfeririam nisso. Justiça. Essa palavra corria na mente de cada policial que estava aguardando de fora, o desfecho desse embate.

- Quem começa? – Aizen pronunciou lacônico. Se pensavam que ele estaria nervoso, revoltado ou assustado com tudo aquilo se enganaram. Não seria um grupinho de pessoas que o fariam temer. Ele era o poderoso Aizen Sousuke. Senhor da máfia mais poderosa da Inglaterra. Aquele que podia ir e vir do país que quisesse sem preocupar-se com as autoridades locais.

- _Are, are_! Acho que alguém ainda não compreendeu a situação aqui. Mas, Ishida-_san_ poderia ler para nós as acusações? Afinal isso será um julgamento justo, e não queremos que nosso réu vá para o inferno sem saber direitinho o por quê? Certo? – Urahara levantou a aba do chapéu e seu olhar assassino estava tão brilhante quanto na época em que trabalhava para a Interpol. Um leve calafrio percorreu o moreno que permanecia imóvel. Se tiver ouvido bem, aquilo seria uma execução. Olhou para o líder, mas este não pareceu estar afetado com aquelas palavras.

- Prossiga! – Ordenou altivo o líder mafioso. Emmy reagiu com um gemido. Aquilo era um verdadeiro pesadelo para ela. Jamais imaginaria que fosse tão frio e abominável o homem que um dia a ajudou a sair da terrível depressão que enfrentou quando sentiu seu mundo cair. Lembrou-se da expressão semelhante do pequeno Grimm quando assassinou o namorado dela. Ele tinha a mesma expressão de Aizen. Isso a estava mortificando, pois sabia que seu filho também acabaria assim. Pequenas lágrimas teimosas escorreram na bela face. Olhou para o lado esquerdo onde Kei tremia sem controle. O pobre velho não agüentaria mais; estava visivelmente disposto a estrangular aquele quem lhe tirou seu único rebento.

- Se me permitem! – Ishida retirou a pequena carta do paletó impecável. Acenou a Kuchiki como esperando uma permissão, e este somente lhe devolveu o gesto. – Aizen Sousuke, mafioso, traficante e assassino, essa comissão de julgamento lhe declara culpado pelos muitos crimes cometidos a coroa inglesa, ao assassinato de Kurosaki Masaki, traição e assassinato de Jaegerjaquez Werber, assassinato de Ishida Souken, corrupção de menores, como Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow, Kaname Tousen, Ulquiorra Shiffer, Ichimaru Gin, venda de narcotráfico para os cidadãos deste país e o seqüestro e tentativa de assassinato de Kuchiki Rukia. Além de fugir da pena delegada pela coroa há dezessete anos. – Finalizou solene, o jovem médico. Lembrar-se da morte do pai o fez entesar o corpo. O sangue fervia por dentro, mas tinha que conter-se em memória de seu velho pai. O senhor responsável pela clínica de tratamento de viciados em drogas havia sido covardemente assassinado por ter-se tornado um empecilho para as vendas em Tókio. Era muito famoso pelo tratamento que dispensava, e um excelente conselheiro de jovens viciados. Isso chamou atenção de Aizen, que não mediu esforços para destruir aquela pequena, mas irritante barreira a seus negócios na cidade. Pouco importava pra ele se era somente uma pequena gota em um oceano, se fosse considerado um empecilho era eliminado na hora. A risada escarninha de Aizen o devolveu ao local. Não estava nem um pouco espantado com a leitura, orgulhava-se de cada feito. Só se repreendia por ter deixado estes a sua volta vivo.

- E quem executará a sentença? Você Urahara Kisuke? Para lavar sua honra por ter perdido a oportunidade de me matar na Inglaterra? – Apontou sorridente o senhor de estranho chapéu. Urahara somente devolveu o sorriso. – Ou será o grande líder Kuchiki Byakuya? Seria para vingar-se da mancha que meu menino colocou em sua protegida? Agradeça a Kaname-kun. Se não fosse por ele, sua garotinha estaria tão suja quanto uma prostituta de cais franceses. E creia, elas são muito boas! – Gargalhou antes de continuar. Achava graça da expressão impenetrável do Kuchiki. Sempre desejou presenciar esse rosto austero quando ocorreu o assassinato de sua mulher. – Mas talvez meu velho amigo Jaegerjaquez Kei queira vingar a morte estúpida de seu filho traidor? Se me lembro bem... Ah sim, ele havia dito algo como: "Piedade, eu tenho um pequeno garoto me esperando na Alemanha!" Ou seria: "Deixe Emmy fora disso, ela não tem nada haver com isso?" Provavelmente algo assim. A minha visita foi interessante, mas envenená-lo foi mais ainda. Quer dizer... Eu saí ganhando nessa, não? Tive o prazer de usufruir do belo corpo de... – Parou após o intrépido tapa que recebeu de uma trêmula Emmy. Acariciou o local sem mover-se um centímetro do lugar e sorriu fazendo um gesto de galanteio para a jovem que tinha os belos lábios vermelhos sendo punidos com suas mordidas nervosas.

- Seu filho da... – O velho Jaegerjaquez foi segurado firmemente pelo médico Ishida. Não queriam atrapalhar aquele julgamento merecido. Aizen observou detidamente Ishin e depois Ishida.

- Ou não seria pela morte daquela velha mosca que irritava meus trabalhos em Tókio? Um mero inseto que tratei de eliminar. Um belo trabalho de Ulquiorra, se me permitem dizer. – Parou como que para pensar um pouco. Algo nele não estava completamente seguro do que iria falar. Kurosaki avançou a frente do circulo formado pelos juízes daquele tribunal e apontou uma _magnun_ prata com o enorme silenciador na testa de Sousuke. Este ficou um pouco surpreso com a escolha de seu executor. Sabia praticamente tudo sobre o médico, devido à pesquisa realizada por Ulquiorra a pedido de Grimm. Não conseguia vê-lo como um assassino e sorriu ante a própria surpresa.

- Esqueceu-se de mim, meu velho? Ou será que o nome de minha mulher ainda te faz ter pesadelos? Sempre fiquei curioso em saber o que minha noiva fazia em suas viagens. Jamais a imaginei como uma agente da Interpol, responsável por enganar um mafioso fazendo-o apaixonar-se por ela para depois entregá-lo de bandeja. Sempre tão confiante de que seus planos saiam sempre perfeitos... Mas não pôde controlar a própria paixão que lhe corroia a alma, não? Concordo com você. Masaki era maravilhosa em tudo. Foi uma esplêndida mãe, amiga, companheira e amante. Agora entendo de onde meu filho herdou sua coragem e força de vontade. Aliás, uma incrível coincidência, não? Meu filho foi o responsável pela derrota de seu protegido. O que acha? Uma brincadeira de minha doce Masaki para você? Queria que ele estivesse aqui para ver isso, mas ele tem outros planos, sabe? Ele quer vingar minha amada terceira filha. Creio que depois daqui Byakuya-_san_ vá querer presenciar também a vitória de meu moleque sobre o rapazinho Jaegerjaquez, não? Provavelmente sim. Mas voltemos aqui. Deve estar pensando, porque um mero médico que salva vidas será o meu executor? E não o velho comandante? Seria mais digno, não? – Fez uma pausa e segurou o gatilho. Soltá-lo seria o final de Aizen. Este não movia um músculo sequer. Não tinha mais a feição despreocupada. Em seus olhos havia ira, muita ira. Ishin aguardou a resposta e as palavras sujas que Sousuke falaria de sua falecida esposa. Esperava somente isso para soltar o gatilho.

- Não vejo o porquê de Masaki querer um lixo como você. O que pôde oferecer a ela? Nem sequer estava presente quando ela mais precisava. Sabe por que não matei seu pequeno esquisitinho de cabelos laranja? Porque pensei que seria muito divertido vê-lo se rebaixar a um assassino e me caçar! E agora olhe só. Ele irá matar Grimm o filho dessa doce senhora. Pena que não fui eu quem o desvirtuou como informou essa malfadada "cartinha de condenação"! Não precisei explicar muito de meu mundo, ele já pertencia bem antes disso. – Alfinetou encarando o velho Jaegerjaquez que tinha a boca aberta de perplexidade. Aquele homem nunca se arrependeria nem mesmo na morte?

- Talvez porque Masaki queria um homem que a fizesse feliz e satisfeita? Uma família onde poderia ser acolhida com amor e gratidão todos os dias? Um filho protetor que não temesse nem a morte para proteger a mãe? Ela queria dignidade, e encontrou em nós. Nós queríamos felicidade, e encontramos nela. Isso você nunca vai entender Aizen. Sabe por quê? Porque você já nasceu para o fracasso, já nasceu para o inferno. Não vou pedir para enviar nenhum recado a minha Masaki, pois ela não está em sua casa, então vá em frente e prossiga na solidão de se tornar um nada! Adeus Aizen! – E um disparo soou fraco e seco. Sousuke ficou com a alguma palavra presa à boca. O corpo caiu pesado no chão. Nem Tousen, nem Gin se mexeram para acudir o antigo líder. Um sorriso saiu vagaroso de Ishin, enquanto lágrimas banhavam seu rosto. A barba por fazer lhe fez parecer mais velho do que era. A mão com a arma ainda permanecia no mesmo lugar. Um tremor percorreu o corpo do médico, e mesmo Emmy sentiu pena daquele pai de família que tinha manchado o jaleco branco com o espesso sangue sujo de Aizen. Urahara pegou a pistola da mão do amigo, e jogou por cima do corpo inerte no chão. Os olhos ainda arregalados e a boca aberta deixavam aquela cena mais degradante do que já era. O antigo comandante tomou o trêmulo doutor pelo ombro e retirou o jaleco sujo, lançando nos braços de Ishida Riuuken que somente assentiu ao amigo. Mesmo Byakuya ajudou a tirar o médico daquele local fétido. Tousen ainda fez menção de cobrir o rosto do morto, mas Gin o impediu com um meneio negativo. Todos saíram do local, em silêncio. Nenhuma pergunta das autoridades, ou mesmo paparazzi para questioná-los o que aconteceu. Tudo foi encoberto e tratado de maneira sigilosa. Caia assim um passado que todos jamais iriam querer rememorar.

* * *

- Entendi! Vou avisar os meninos! Sim estamos indo para a casa de Ulquiorra. Esperamos vocês por lá! – Desligou o celular com delicadeza. Kyuraku poderia imaginar qualquer coisa, mas não um médico gentil e família como Ishin se tornando o executor da pena de Aizen. Observou Nanao que ainda tentava conter o próprio nervosismo esfregando as mãos na perna. Neliel vinha atrás com as mãos dadas a Hisagi. A vã parecia pequena para tanta gente. Toushiro tratava de cuidar das pequenas gêmeas. Odiava ter que ficar perto de crianças, como ele sempre dizia, pois não se considerava um, apesar da pouca idade e grande genialidade. Hirako e Tatsuki estavam silenciosos no último banco. À frente a bela limusine avançava sem sumir da visão da vã, com o trio seleto que deviam estar nervosos.

- Tem certeza que é boa idéia trazê-la, Kurosaki? – Ishida não conseguia se conformar com aquela irresponsabilidade em trazer a pequena Kuchiki, depois de tudo que aconteceu com ela. A menina estava pousada no colo cálido do rapaz de cabelos laranja. Um leve rubor apareceu por baixo dos óculos do estudante. Parecia estar sobrando naquele carro.

- Se ela quer assim, não será você quem impedirá quatro-olhos. – Brincou Ichigo, mais para acalmar o ambiente do que para irritar o rapaz. Passou a contemplar sua amada namorada que escondia o pequeno rostinho em seu pescoço. Seu corpo estava completamente entregue ao rapaz. Um casaco longo cobria parte do corpo para não sentir frio. A noite estava fria e vazia. Ainda não sabia da morte de Aizen, mas algo em seu coração lhe dizia que já deveria estar morto. Pensou em quem será que o matou? Urahara? Byakuya? Quem sabe, um policial qualquer, mas jamais seria seu pai. Ele era idiota, maluco, depravado e tudo mais, mas nunca assassino. Isso o fez tremer levemente. Não era exatamente isso que iria fazer? Um aperto no coração o fez apertar os olhos. Mas o calor daquele pequeno corpo trêmulo o fez voltar a sua coragem. Estava fazendo isso por Rukia. Iria fazer o maldito estuprador pagar pelo que fez a pequena. Queria que tudo isso acabasse logo, e poder levar a menina para algum lugar onde somente o amor deles existisse. Apertou-a com carinho e recebeu um carinho na nuca como resposta. Rukia não estava dormindo e nem alheia aos fatos que lhe permeavam. Mantinha os olhos fechados e uma pequena mão pousada no peito do namorado, bem em cima do coração. Sentia que podia fazer qualquer coisa se estivesse assim com ele. Mesmo as cruéis lembranças das últimas horas não fora capaz de eclipsar o sorriso meigo que Ichigo lhe demonstrava.

- Chegaremos em dez minutos, senhor. – O motorista avisou-os tirando de seus próprios pensamentos. Ichigo ajudou a pequena Kuchiki a sentar-se direito no banco e Ishida fingiu ler uma revista, já que estava incomodado com a intimidade do casal. Não demoraram muito para chegar ao bairro obscuro de Ulquiorra. O prédio de cinco andares não estava em suas melhores condições. Algumas pessoas suspeitas sumiam nas sombras para esconder suas drogas. Era um lugar perigoso e pobre. A comitiva saiu da vã e acompanhou os da limusine na entrada do prédio. O porteiro não se interessou em perguntar a que se devia uma visita naquele horário avançado, isso já deveria ser comum naquele lugar. Todos pararam na porta número quatro daquele quarto andar. Um trocadilho estranho que o dono fez com seus inquilinos. Parecia que estava vazio, pois não tinha luz acesa ou qualquer tipo de movimento. Toushiro se adiantou e bateu na porta com irritação. Não quis ficar com as gêmeas no carro, já que Neliel e Hisagi se ofereceram a cuidar delas. Nada. Nenhuma resposta. Todos se entreolharam com surpresa. Ichigo avançou o grupo e chutou a porta com força. Kyuraku e Hirako ajudaram a por a porta abaixo. Silêncio após o baque estrondoso da porta caindo. A escuridão fez todos se alertarem. Rukia foi posta diligentemente atrás de Ichigo e de Ishida. Nanao inconscientemente foi para trás de Kyuraku. Toushiro e Hirako sacaram as armas, não queriam surpresas desagradáveis.

- Será que fugiram? – Arisawa surgiu de trás do grupo. Sua voz ecoou na sala vazia. Uma mancha de sangue estava espalhada pela entrada. A pequena cadeira caída fazia alusão a algum tipo de espera ou vigia. No canto próximo a parede uma pequena pistola chamava atenção dos intrusos. O apartamento estava vazio.

- Esse sangue deve ser dele. Soube que ele foi ferido no braço. – Toushiro explicou mecanicamente. Apertou os punhos de irritação. Ichigo entrou sem esperar os outros e procurou nos poucos cômodos daquele lugar. Não havia ninguém presente. Tinha manchas de sangue em forma de pegadas na cozinha e no banheiro. No canto do ralo tinha um pouco também, mas somente isso. Mais nada. Tinham chegado atrasados.

- Miserável. Pra onde eles podem ter ido? Pra onde, droga? –Irritado, o ruivo chutou a cadeira que tinha as pernas pro ar. Conteve-se quando viu o brilho nos olhos da amada Kuchiki. Respirou fundo e sorriu somente para ela. Ignorando os companheiros aproximou-se e tomou as delicadas mãozinhas nas suas e apertou com carinho. – Vamos pegá-lo, Kia. Ele não vai escapar, eu prometo. – A menina não respondeu, só virou o rosto para onde a pistola jazia abandonada.

- Não quero que suje suas mãos! – Surpreendeu a todos com o comentário. Ichigo ia replicar, mas ela continuou. – Eu irei matá-lo. Somente eu e ninguém mais. – Soltou fria e vazia. Aquilo feriu o coração do rapaz. Não queria vê-la assim. Não queria que ela maculasse suas delicadas e puras mãos. Sem prévio aviso, agarrou-a num abraço apertado. Levantou-a com delicadeza e deixou o rosto frente a frente com o da pequena. Seus olhos mel travavam uma batalha contra os violetas. Até que lágrimas apagaram o brilho violeta.

- Jamais permitirei que faça isso. Confie em mim, amor. Vou vingar sua irmã como prometi. Vou proteger você como prometi a minha mãe! – E sem soltá-la do agarre continuou agora para os companheiros. – Onde acham que ele foi? – Apertou-a mais quando já estavam audíveis os soluços da morena.

- Talvez na mansão dos Jaegerjaquez? – Chutou Ishida. Kyuraku pensou um pouco e negou.

- Não, já teríamos descoberto. Afinal tem muitos policiais por lá. – O mais velho do grupo deu um passo atrás para encontrar-se com Ise. Esta parecia em choque. Pensar que seu inimigo estava livre era terrível.

- Quem sabe no apartamento dele? – Tentou Toushiro. Mas algo lhe dizia que era infundado. Ichigo não esperou resposta e seguiu a frente com Rukia no colo. A garota já não parecia ter mais a coragem que tinha quando falou instante atrás. A pele estava lívida e os lábios tremiam com o choro. Kurosaki e apertou para acalmá-la. Tatsuki pareceu lembrar-se de algo aterrador, pois perdeu a cor no mesmo instante.

- Arisawa-_san_? Sabe onde ele pode estar? – Ishida ficou preocupado com a reação da garota que sempre lhe pareceu forte e imponente. Mas esta não respondeu e começou a teclar desesperada o pequeno celular que carregava.

- Pra quem está ligando Tatsuki? – Ichigo parou brusco e como um estalo soltou um palavrão. Mesmo a Kuchiki levantou a cabeça para ver o que estava ocorrendo.

- Temos que voltar pro hospital imediatamente! –A voz imperiosa de Ichigo fez com que todos corressem aos carros. A _karateka_ ouvia desesperada os bips sem resposta do celular da amiga. Antes de sair do hospital deixou o aparato nas mãos da ruivinha para que caso algo acontecesse ligasse imediatamente a ela. Mas não havia resposta do outro lado.

- Ele deve pensar que Kuchiki-_san _ainda esteja internada. Meu Deus será que ele seria capaz? – Kyuraku adivinhou o motivo do desespero dos amigos. Precisavam retornar o mais rápido possível para o hospital.

* * *

Já passam de uma hora desde que Tatsuki-_chan_ saiu daqui. Estou com medo de ficar sozinha, mas sei que vai ficar tudo bem. Como será que Kurosaki-_kun_ está agora? Queria tanto que ele estivesse aqui comigo. Mas deve estar com Kuchiki-_san_ agora. Ela precisa dele... Mas eu também preciso. De quem será essa sombra na porta? Os enfermeiros daqui são muito atenciosos. Tenho que agradecer Ishida-_kun_ por isso. Como será que está meu bebê agora?

- Pode entrar, ainda estou acordada! – Deve ser para verificar minha pressão novamente, os bebês fazem a pressão das mães aumentarem, né? Deve ser isso.

- Parece que não encontrei o que queria. Sabe onde consigo achá-la? – Não pode ser. Ele está aqui, mas como?

- Seja rápido Grimm, o hospital tem policiais por toda parte. Pare de enrolar. – Ulquiorra-_kun_? Grimm-_san_? Mas como? Como vieram parar aqui?

* * *

**Enfim, chegamos ao fim de Aizen. Aiai! Senti dó de fazer meu engraçado Ishin ser o executor, mas não vi alguém mais sofrido que ele para vingar-se! Devem querer me estrangular por não ter posto Grimm, mas deixei para o _gran finale_! O que acham que vai acontecer a pobre (maluca?) Inoue? Quem dará o golpe final em Grimm? Como eles chegaram ao hospital sem ninguém perceber? Não é uma coisa mesmo? kkkkk**

**É isso pessoas, espero você no cap final! Este não creio que farei epílogo, apesar de amar fazê-lo. Mas se insistirem. ^^ Mega beijo a todos e até mais ver!**  
**JJ**


	34. Justiça  Parte Final

**Perdoem essa terrível fanwriter! Mas realmente estou com trabalhos ate o pescoço! O bom é que graças ao meu querido Deus, tudo esta dando certo, até mais do que imaginei! Por isso posto alegremente este ultimo capitulo. Como ficou menor do que imaginei, postarei ainda essa semana que entra um epilogo, como minhas queridas leitoras pediram! **  
**Mega beijo a: Ane Monsen, Mi Yuuki e Sydhartta e Paulo23 que me deixaram reviews lindas! Nos vemos lá embaixo!**  
**JJ**

* * *

- Só viemos fazer uma visitinha a sua amiga! Mas não sabemos onde ela possa estar. Poderia nos levar até o quarto dela, Hime? – Grimm tinha a respiração acelerada. Uma pequena mancha empapava a camisa azul que vestia. Ulquiorra vestido todo de preto olhava alerta para os corredores. Apesar de já ser noite, ainda tinha uma viatura rondando o hospital, além de alguns homens a paisana na recepção. Uma verdadeira loucura entrar com tantos policiais ao redor.

- Kuchiki-_san_? Ela está com o Kurosaki-_kun_! – Inuoe não parecia perceber o risco em que estava metida. Sua mente havia apagado tudo o que ocorreu consigo mesma naqueles dias. Ulquiorra olhou-a com pena. Percebeu que a menina não estava em si, mas não impediu a aproximação do rapaz de novamente tinha os cabelos azuis aproximar-se da cama da garota. Notou o pequeno celular chamar mais uma vez, mas sem que a possuidora fizesse menção de atender.

- Sim! Eu gostaria de conversar umas coisas com ela. Parece que seu celular está tocando, posso atender pra você? – Sorriu de forma galante a ruiva que mecanicamente entregou o celular ao rapaz. Abraçou a própria barriga e sorriu.

- Deve ser minha amiga Tatsuki! Ela está preocupada com meu bebe. O meu filho com Kurosaki-_kun_! – Soltou sorridente, fazendo tanto Ulquiorra quanto Grimmjow arquearem a sobrancelha. Afinal alguma vez ela havia saído com o ruivo? Não deveria ser mais que uma loucura daquela devastada colegial. Se ela estivesse grávida seria de Grimm ou de algum de seus estupradores, mas não do Kurosaki; não de um _X-Cution_.

- Claro! Irei dizer a ela que ambos estão bem! – O líder dos tigres atendeu o toque incessante e uma voz desesperada soou do outro lado da linha.

- "Hime... Você está bem? Por favor, chame um policial para te fazer companhia. Já estamos chegando! Hime? Hime? – Arisawa praticamente gritava no que parecia ser um automóvel em alta velocidade.

- Ela está bem, gata! Está comigo. E fiquei sabendo que será mamãe. Curioso não? Apesar de tudo o que passou não ficará mais sozinha. Kurosaki está com você? Queria dar meus parabéns para o futuro papai! Tragam minha pequena presa e nada irá ocorrer com essa adorável mamãe! Estou aguardando no quarto dela. Mas lembre-se de não chamar atenção dos "tiras", pois senão... Uma pequena princesa será enviada ao inferno antes de se tornar mãe! – E desligou com o sorriso ferino nos lábios. Acenou para Ulquiorra que entendeu o recado e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ficou montando guarda do lado de fora. Aquele instante o hospital parecia abandonado. Não havia um ruído sequer. Algo dentro de Schiffer o fazia querer proteger aquela pequena colegial, mas seu extinto de sobrevivência lhe dizia que não era bom tomar uma presa de Grimm. Conhecia-o muito bem. E alem do mais queria ver em que fim ficaria tudo aquilo. Estava cansado e precisava de algum tipo de distração. Nesse momento o que tinha era a atitude depravada de Grimm.

Dentro do quarto o silencio imperou. Orihime continuou abraçada ao próprio ventre e iniciou uma leve cantiga de ninar para si mesma. Grimm não resistiu e acariciou o belo rosto e sentou-se na cadeira próxima a cama.

- Somos iguais, pequena! Desesperados e destruídos! Tudo o que tínhamos se foi. Mas sabe? Não consigo fazer como você! Fingir que nada disso está acontecendo, ou como Ulquiorra que prefere desistir de tudo e acabar com a própria vida. Não! Prefiro vingança. De forma lenta e dolorosa. Não concorda comigo? – Questionou a uma jovem de olhar vazio e pensamento distante.

- Será que é menino ou menina? – Infantil, Inuoe sorriu ao perguntar sua duvida. Não prestou atenção em nada do que o rapaz lhe disse. Não parecia mais estar nesse mundo e sim num criado em sua própria mente. Enlouquecida pela dor e sofrimento que enfrentou.

- Há! Provavelmente menino. Pode colocar o nome de Werber nele, em homenagem ao meu estimado e falecido pai. Sabia que ele morreu de uma doença idiota? Era um fraco, como aquele velho idiota. Estou rodeado de fracassados. Somente Aizen-_san_ sabe como viver a vida. Ele sim me entende. Entendeu pequena? Quero que meu filho se chame Werber Aizen Jaegerjaquez! Assim poderá ter uma vida que eu nunca pude ter. Basta falar ao meu velho e minha mãe, que eles cuidarão de vocês! Ouviu? Enfim, isso é o máximo que posso fazer por vocês. Foi uma boa garota. Mas hoje minha trajetória termina aqui. Irei levar minha noiva e meu inimigo comigo! Será muito divertido, não acha? – A loucura não estava somente na ruiva, mas também no rapaz de cabelos de azul intenso. A risada de ambos ecoou pelo quarto. Cada um com seus próprios pensamentos, mas nenhum em seu juízo sadio.

- Eles estão chegando, Grimm. – Ulquiorra o tirou de seu próprio devaneio ao avistar ao longe os dois carros que chegavam ao estacionamento em frente do hospital. Varias pessoas saiam dos mesmos, mas pareciam tomar cuidado para não atrair a atenção no grupo. Cumprimentaram alguns policiais que estavam recostados na viatura ao lado da entrada. Não falaram nada e seguiram o caminho. Não parecia ter dado alerta nenhum, mas Schiffer não confiava nisso. Engatilhou a _magnum_ prata na mão direita e com a esquerda apertou a pistola presa à perna de mesmo lado. Estava preparado para fazer um pequeno estrago.

- Parece que temos visita, Hime. Acompanha-me? – Puxou a pequena de forma não muito delicada a fazendo levantar-se. Ajudou-a sair da cama e a abraçou pelas costas. Posicionou a pistola na cabeleira ruiva e a empurrou com um pouco mais de força para que ela avançasse ate o corredor. Ulquiorra se manteve atrás deles com a arma posicionada. Não demorou muito para que um jovem de cabeleira laranja aparecesse no final do corredor. Atrás dele vinha de perto e de arma em punhos, Toushiro e Kyuraku. Atrás outras pessoas que não se podiam identificar devido à escuridão do lugar.

- Deixe-a em paz Grimm! É comigo que você quer falar. Solte-a e venha me enfrentar como homem. – Ichigo gritou para o casal. Orihime sorriu ante a voz do amado. Ainda não estava cônscia do que estava ocorrendo.

- Me passe a Kuchiki e deixarei essa mamãe embora! O que acha Kurosaki? Uma troca justa não? – Gritou de volta o rapaz. Uma careta de dor saiu junto ao sorriso que ofereceu ao ruivo a frente. Sentia que o ferimento estava abrindo novamente. Afinal, Ulquiorra não era medico ou enfermeiro. Costuraram da forma que podiam o ferimento para que não sangrasse mais, mas este ameaçava abrir ante os movimentos bruscos do rapaz.

- Hime? Você está bem? – Tatsuki apareceu desesperada ao lado do Kurosaki que a segurou pelo pulso para que não avançasse mais ate o perigo. Não permitiria que ninguém saísse ferido, por isso pediu mudamente que Toushiro e Kyuraku colocassem os outros fora do alcance dos possíveis tiros.

- Tatsuki-_chan_? Ah! Que bom que está aqui! Meu bebê e eu estávamos com saudades de você! – Orihime pronunciou alegre, mas teve os cabelos puxados pelo rapaz que aproximou o rosto delicado próximo ao seu para mostrar a pistola que estava no topo da cabeça da garota. Ichigo crispou as mãos com raiva, não poderia atirar com Inuoe correndo perigo e muito menos aceitar a proposta do inimigo de colocar Rukia no campo de batalha, isso ele jamais faria.

- Então? Como vai querer Kurosaki? Miolos da ruiva? Ou me entrega a Kuchiki? Você quem sabe? – Riu alto assustando a todos com a frieza e calma em que agia. Lembrava muito Aizen. Um perfeito discípulo.

- Canalha! – Ise mostrou seu rosto irritado. Estavam de mãos atadas. Não sabiam como agir. Neliel e Hisagi seguravam as gêmeas atrás da porta do outro corredor. Não deixariam mais pessoas serem postas na mira do ensandecido Jaegerjaquez.

- Vamos, não tenho o dia todo! – Grimm puxou com mais força os longos cabelos ruivos que agora estavam emaranhados nos dedos longos do rapaz. A garota gemeu de dor. Tentou se debater, mas o braço do algoz estava preso como ferro em sua cintura. Ulquiorra somente observava atrás, sem deixar seu corpo exposto para um possível tiro inimigo.

- Isso nunca! – Ichigo saiu do mutismo e avançou vagaroso um pouco a frente, mas como Grimm quase arrancou os belos cabelos acobreados da amiga ele parou em seco. Não estava brincando, as ameaças eram serias.

- Quero o que é meu, AGORA! – Grimmjow estava perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha. Todos se agitaram e esperaram a reação do jovem líder do _X-cution_. Ninguém faria nenhum movimento se ele não mandasse. Seria Inuoe um sacrifício? Ishida estava para avançar de raiva ao ver o amigo não reagir ou fazer nada, quando foi interrompido por uma pequena silhueta que saiu detrás de si e avançou ate o namorado.

- NÃO RUKIA! – Ichigo a puxou pelo pulso e cobriu-a com o corpo para que não levasse um tiro. A Kuchiki nada respondeu, somente acariciou o rosto cansado do rapaz e sorriu. Seus olhos não tinham um mínimo de medo ou agitação. Seu corpo tremia levemente, mas mais pelo pânico que lutava por conter dentro de si do que por medo daquela situação. Rukia com delicadeza soltou a mão do rapaz e continuou avançando. Grimm sorriu ante a coragem da moça e assim que a morena se aproximava mais ele soltou vagaroso a ruiva. Ambas ficaram lado a lado, quando Rukia tocou o ombro tremulo da amiga traidora.

- Cuidado! – Falou baixinho e seguiu ate próximo de Grimm. Os cabelos azuis, as tatuagens, o sorriso escaninho. Sem duvida alguma estava diante do homem que matou sua irmã mais velha e lhe tirou o sono por todos esses anos. Ichigo saiu do próprio transe e correu ate eles. Foi algo tão rápido que ninguém soube ao certo quem começou a atirar. O que aconteceu em seguida foi várias pessoas pulando no chão para se proteger dos projeteis que voavam por suas cabeças. Tatsuki correu ate a amiga e a jogou no chão ficando por cima dela. Toushiro, Hisagi e Neliel tentavam conter os tiros de Ulquiorra que agora mantinha o corpo escondido no corredor contiguo ao deles. Gritos foram ouvidos por todo o lugar, acordando os pacientes que estavam em seus quartos e não ousavam sair para ver o que ocorria. No meio estavam Ichigo, Grimm e Rukia. Parecia que ambos os lados tentavam não atingir o trio, como se ali existisse uma guerra à parte.

- Iremos juntos para o inferno Kurosaki? Lá terminaremos nossa luta por essa princesinha, o que acha? – Grimm não conseguiu segurar a pequena, que foi arrebatada pelo ruivo e posta atrás dele.

- Vá você pra lá! E saúda aquele maldito asqueroso! – Assim três tiros foram ouvidos. Dois do lado de Kurosaki e um do de Jaegerjaquez. Ulquiorra e os outros pararam de atirar para verem a cena. Grimm caiu sobre os joelhos e Rukia foi agarrada por Kurosaki. Ela ficou a sua frente e recebeu o tiro que era para o coração do ruivo.

- NÃO! RUKIA, NÃO! Por favor, não me deixe! – E o tempo parou para todos. Os médicos e policiais invadiram o lugar. Tudo parou. Muitos enfermeiros e pacientes saiam de seus lugares para ver aquele lugar encharcado de sangue. Ulquiorra soltou a arma e levantou as mãos para ser preso por um dos policiais. Mas antes de ir, fez questão de chegar próximo a Grimm que recebia massagem cardíaca no corredor.

- Satisfeito, Grimm? Mas sabe? Não estou mais com vontade de morrer agora. Curioso, não? Vou viver por você, se não se importar! – E foi levado de forma brusca pelo oficial.

Ainda no corredor outro grito chamou a atenção de todos. Arisawa e Ishida percebiam que a ruiva também havia sido ferida. Sangue escorria pela cabeça de longos cabelos. Fora atingida na nuca, e apesar de estar no hospital o menear de cabeça dos médicos aumentavam o desespero dos amigos.

- NÃO, HIME! NÃO MORRA, NÃO MORRAAAAA! – Foi a ultima coisa que Tatsuki disse antes de desmaiar no colo de Ishida que chorava ao ver que a princesa estava morta. Olhou para frente com os óculos embaçados pelas lagrimas e viu um desesperado Kurosaki correr ao lado da maca da Kuchiki que era carregada ate o centro cirúrgico às pressas.

* * *

**Dois dias depois...**

O cemitério estava lotado. Muito choro de colegiais eram captados pela mídia que cercavam o lugar tentando tomar depoimento das pessoas presentes, esquecendo-se de respeitar a dor alheia para conseguir uma entrevista com uma das autoridades ilustres, que se encontravam misturada naquela multidão. A família mais importante do Japão estava reservada próximo aos caixões. A família Jaergerjaquez mantinha as cabeças baixa, sem coragem de mostrar-se de vergonha e dor. Não puderam recusar a ordem do líder Kuchiki em estarem presentes ao enterro daquelas jovens almas. Atrás do imponente Byakuya que tinha o rosto cansado e triste, estava Kurosaki e sua família. Ichigo estava de pé junto a um dos caixões. Seu rosto estava repleto de dor. Observou com ódio o outro corpo inerte. Como queria tê-lo destruído quando teve oportunidade, mas não pode fazê-lo porque não sabia quem realmente era. Ishida Uruyu estava recostado na parede próximo ao pai, que consolava Emmy e seu sogro praticamente destruído. O grupo _X-cution_ estava presente com Urahara. Todos vinham prestar homenagem aos mortos, apesar de discordarem com o corpo daquele assassino estar no mesmo lugar que de inocentes. Uma delicada mãozinha tirou Ichigo de seus devaneios.

- Ela va-i fi-car bem! Pe-di a Hisa-na _nee-san_ pra cuidar de-la! – Rukia estava sentada na cadeira de rodas ao lado do rapaz. Este teve por um breve momento todas as suas preocupações apagadas pela presença da morena. Afinal, sua menina e adorada namorada estava viva. Apesar de tudo o que ocorreu, Rukia havia vencido a morte mais uma vez. Sorriu pequenamente apertando fracamente a mão da menina. Observaram juntos a jovem _karateka_ chegar junto às colegas de sala com ramos de flores coloridas. No caixão Inoue Orihime tinha um leve sorriso. Não parecia estar morta, mas sim dormir calmamente em um sonho profundo. Ao lado, o corpo de seu algoz jazia, mas diferente da garota, o rosto do rapaz estava triste. Pela aparência não queria estar morto, mas não pôde vencer a ela.

- Foi tudo minha culpa, Hime! Não deveria ter te deixado sozinha. Mas agora o que importa? Certo? Vou viver e vencer por você e nossa criança que você sequer percebeu ter perdido! Prometo cuidar de todas quantas eu puder cuidar! Será nossa promessa! – Tatsuki teve os ombros coberto pelos braços de Ishida. Entre eles um laço muito importante e forte se formou, graças ao sofrimento da falecida amiga. Os integrantes da _X-cution_ levaram suas flores e Nanao não resistiu estapear o rosto lívido do rapaz morto. Emmy não conseguiu enfrentar o olhar de sua paciente. Quem imaginaria que seu filho fosse o causador de tanta dor a jovem? Uma terrível brincadeira do destino.

Depois de muita comoção, as pessoas iniciaram a marcha fúnebre ate o local onde os corpos descansariam. Era estranho duas pessoas tão diferentes e opostas, terminarem enterradas próximas uma da outra, após uma morte praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Por estranho que fosse, o tumulo da família Inuoe e Jaegerjaquez eram ao lado uma da outro, talvez por isso o destino lhes fizera esse terrível e doloroso encontro. Orihime foi enterrada ao lado do irmão mais velho, e Grimmjow ao lado do pai.

- Quão terrível é quando nossos jovens se encontram com pessoas erradas como Aizen. – Ishin soltou ao ver a pobre senhora ajoelhar e chorar pela morte do filho, mas mais ainda por uma inocente tão doce como a garota descrita por Ise também estar ali.

* * *

**Pequeno, certo? Pelo menos eu achei. Enfim acaba a saga de Grimm. Por fim, Ichigo foi o que tirou a vida dele. Triste ele não ter se arrependido, mas acho que do jeito que ele estava, não tinha outra saída a não ser a morte. Coitado nem soube que Inuoe perdeu o filho dele e ele foi o causador disso, ou que o assassino do pai foi Aizen. Triste também pra ruivinha, mas não tive escolha. Já planejei a morte dela desde o inicio da fic. Acho que ela não teria uma vida legal daquela maneira de qualquer jeito. Bem... eh isso pessoas. No epilogo eu quero fazer uma surpresa a vocês. Afinal a Kia e o Ichi não conseguiram um momento de paz nem um segundo, e nesse final pretendo fazer isso. Também quero apresentar o que aconteceu com cada um dessa saga que tanto custou meus neurônios! kkkkkkk Perdoem os erros, os atrasos, as gafes, enfim, perdoem minha pouca experiência! Espero ser melhor nas minhas próximas fics! E por falar nisso, como prometi, assim que postar o epilogo desta, posto o primeiro capitulo da minha mais nova fic! Conto com vocês! Kissus,**  
**JJ**


	35. Epilogo

**Como prometido, trago-vos o epilogo dessa saga que tanto me custou! kkkkk Muito trabalhoso escrever drama e conter minha vontade de amenizar as cenas! Minhas sinceras desculpas pelos erros que ficou pelo caminho e as bobagens que acabei jogando na fic! Amei escrever cada parte dela! E estou super feliz por ter finalizado ela! Um mega beijo aos que deixaram reviews no ultimo cap:**

**Fe Neac, Paulo23 e Ane Momsen.**  
**Vejo vocês lá embaixo!**  
**JJ**

* * *

**Três anos depois...**

- Muito obrigada por vir Ise-_chan_! Não faz idéia o quanto estou feliz por você ter aceitado ser minha madrinha, apesar de tudo o que sofreu com meu filho! – Emmy se levantou derrubando o lindo buquê de lírios brancos. Nanao se aproximou e tomou o delicado ornamento para colocar de volta as mãos da jovem noiva.

- Esqueça isso Emmy... Não foi você mesma quem me ensinou isso? Que devemos deixar o passado para trás? Agora esse é seu dia. E vamos nos apressar para o senhor Ishida não ficar com os nervos abalados, achando que você desistiu dele! – Sorriu deliciada com o leve rubor da bela loira. A vida recomeçou para a jovem alemã. Depois de tudo o que havia sofrido finalmente sua vida seria diferente. E Ishida Ryuken lhe prometeu felicidade e uma vida normal, algo que ela jamais soube desde que era pequena.

- Acho que no fundo, Werber me desejou felicidade! Serei feliz por ele e por meu filho. – Acariciou o ventre que já possuía um pequeno volume. Ise aproximou-se e beijou a testa da agora melhor amiga e psicóloga. Apesar de tudo o que ocorrera com Grimm, ela não poderia culpar a jovem mãe por ter um monstro como filho. Resolveu dar uma chance de apagar aquele passado triste e ajudar a jovem senhora a sair de seu próprio inferno, após a morte do filho. Mesmo porque, ela era a mãe, portanto foi a quem mais sofreu no final.

- Tenho certeza que essa criança compensara a morte de seu filho, Emmy! Cuide bem dele e não esqueça que eu serei a madrinha dele! – Falou ajustando os óculos. Estava linda no vestido longo de seda azul. Os cabelos soltos, como era raro, caiam em cascata ate a cintura esbelta. Ambas as mulheres riram deliciadas com o comentário ate que a porta do quarto foi aberta por um Shunsui de terno e uma delicada rosa vermelha em sua lapela as assustou de leve.

- Meninas, precisamos ir, senão eu perco meu pescoço! – Brincou divertido. Aproximou-se ate Nanao e a colheu num abraço carinhoso em sua cintura. – Minha bela, temos que levar essa beldade para o casamento dela o quanto antes. Isso me faz lembrar-me do nosso! – Soltou após um longo suspiro. Ise riu ante o saudosismo desnecessário do marido, já que fazia apenas oito meses que entraram ao altar para consagrar aquele amor que surgiu em meio às contradições e amizade incondicional.

- Espero que meu Ryu seja tão carinhoso após casarmos quanto você Shunsui-_san_! Obrigada por tudo o que fizeram por mim. Serei eternamente grata! – Emmy não resistiu e algumas lágrimas escorreram no rosto alvo. Como desejava ter o filho mais velho ali com ela para ver o quanto estava feliz.

- Pronta, Emmy-_san_? – Ishida Uruyu invadiu o quarto e após uma saudação rápida ao casal, chegou-se a futura madrasta para ajudá-la a carregar o delicado e esvoaçante véu de noiva que levaria a igreja.

- Claro, meu menino! – E os dois casais saíram para aquela que seria a maior alegria da família Ishida em muitos anos.

* * *

- Tenho certeza que já devem estar vindo, Byakuya! Meu filho deve estar parado no transito. Logo chegam. – Ishin tentava inutilmente acalmar o jovem líder Kuchiki, mas estava difícil, já que Ishida não parava de andar de um lado a outro tentando controlar o nervosismo. – Olha assim você deixa o pobre Ryuken mais nervoso do que já esta! – Tentou mostrar o noivo que fez cara feia após o comentário do companheiro de hospital no meio de todos os convidados na igreja.

- Quem está nervoso? Só acho que seu filho não tem o mínimo de decência num dia importante como esse. Afinal é casamento de duas famílias importantes, ele já deveria estar aqui! – Indignado Byakuya sentou-se ao lado de Key que não agüentava a cena e sorria com o nervosismo de ambos.

- Ishin tem razão Kuchiki-_san_! Logo os garotos chegam! São jovens, isso é natural nessa idade. Ou não se lembra como era quando adolescente? – O velho Jaergerjaquez riu alto fazendo todos observarem aquele que um dia já fora triste e apagado. Mas todos bem sabiam a alegria e o renascer daquele velho homem, após a nora tomar conta da mansão e unir-se ao jovem medico. Fora positivo para ambas as famílias. E Byakuya foi o que mais apoiou o casamento do amigo.

- Meninas, vocês ligaram para seu irmão desalmado? – Ishin perguntou baixinho para as gêmeas que tentavam não ficar encabuladas com a demora da noiva. Karin estalou a língua ao lembrar o motivo que o irmão deu para se atrasar.

- Ele já vem! – Soltou irritada. Afinal seu irmão tinha que ser tão descompromissado assim? Mas em se tratando de estar com Rukia, todo o resto era relegado ao esquecimento pelo ruivo. Um sorriso malicioso saiu dos lábios da pequena Kurosaki. – Talvez você tenha o neto que tanto quer em breve! – Byakuya ao ouvir o comentário maldoso da moreninha, não resistiu em chamar Kensei e Hachigen para saber exatamente onde a irmã estava.

- Viu o que fez Karin? Agora o _onii-chan_ vai sofrer nas mãos dos seguranças novamente! Vou ter que comprar mais bandagens depois da festa. – Yuzu reclamou indo em direção as amigas. Tatsuki e algumas conhecidas aguardavam ansiosa a chagada da noiva.

* * *

- Hum! Pre-ci-samos ir Ichi... Ah...Ah! Ichi... Huumm... O ca-sa-mento de Ishi-da-san... – Rukia lutava para lembrar o namorado do compromisso, mas era algo realmente difícil para eles já que estavam entretidos em sua furtiva relação na Ferrari que Ichigo ganhou de presente do cunhado. Ichigo tinha o torso nu e a calça arreada até o joelho. Estavam no banco de passageiro, fazendo amor. Adoravam encontrar-se em lugares não muito convencionais. Rukia tinha o vestido cor pêssego levantado até a magra barriguinha. A roupa íntima estava aparada em uma das pernas, e ambos os corpos estavam enlaçados na mais íntima relação de um homem e uma mulher. Ichigo continuava seu vai e vem cuidando para não machucar sua pequena amada. Tomou os lábios rubros e inchados da garota para conter um grito estridente da mesma. Não conseguiu evitar gemer alto após sentir um emaranhado de emoções e vibrações tomar todo o corpo. Chegaram ao ápice juntos. Os sentimentos que tinham se fortaleciam dia após dia, e não viam a hora de chegar o mês marcado para o tão esperado casamento. Apesar de Byakuya achar que Rukia ainda era muito jovem, e ainda tinha a faculdade de ambos, o casal já não suportava mais ter que inventar desculpas para se encontrarem da maneira que queriam. Amavam-se e isso já bastava para querer morar de uma vez por todas no próprio lar. Após se ajeitarem e colocar a sôfrega respiração na corrente normal, ambos sorriram em cumplicidade.

- Tem razão, amor. Mas é que tínhamos uma semana sem nos vermos. Já não suportava mais estar longe de você! – Lembrou Ichigo, sentando a pequena em seu colo e distribuindo beijos delicados por todo o ombro descoberto da morena. O vestido tomara que caia, ainda não estava completamente no lugar, e assim o ruivo aproveitou para acariciar a pele alva exposta.

- Mas precisamos chegar antes que Emmy-_san_ esteja no altar! Logo seremos você e eu, temos que nos preparar e ver como é, certo? – Rukia deixava rápidos selinhos no rapaz que teve contra a própria vontade, de deixar a morena no banco e retomar seu lugar para se dirigir a igreja. Não estavam longe, mas teria que correr se quisesse chegar antes da noiva. Tomou o celular e ligou para o amigo que era sua ponte com a cerimônia.

- Toushiro? Emmy-_san_ chegou? Ainda não? Então pode avisar Urahara-_san_ que eu e minha princesa estamos chegando! – E após roubar um beijo da noiva acelerou a bela Ferrari na estrada.

* * *

- Souberam que o Schiffer fugiu? – Urahara escutava Hisagi comentar aos companheiros da _x-cution_. Todos haviam sido convidados e claro nenhum deixou de perder uma festa como aquela. Neliel suspirou irritada, sendo acompanhada de Toushiro e Hirako.

- Já imaginava. Mas acredito que ele não voltara para o crime! – Soltou ao vento o líder mais velho do grupo.

- Como pode ter certeza, Urahara? Deveríamos caçá-lo e não ficar aqui esperando. – Indignado, Madarame socou a mesinha de bebidas, assustando Momo e Nemu que tentavam aproveitar o intervalo, já que a noiva ainda não havia chegado.

- Pena que Rangiku-_san_ não pode vir! Fiquei sabendo que ela sumiu com o cretino do Gin! Pode uma coisa dessas? – Neliel mudou de assunto para que não houvesse brigas desnecessárias.

- Que sorte! Ele era um gato! – Momo soltou observando o namorado irritado virar o rosto. Riu do pobre Toushiro que tentava não prestar atenção na conversa.

- Parece que meu afilhado já chegou! – Urahara apontou o casal que entravam apressados. Rukia sorriu ao grupo e como costume, Ichigo saudou todos com um monologo e abraçou-se a cintura da morena. Não demorou muito e o alarido e barulho dos convidados mostraram que a noiva havia chegado. A cerimônia iniciou-se. Depois disso todos se encaminharam para o salão de festas ao lado da igreja.

- Ichi? Está distraído, amor! Algum problema? – Rukia tomou delicadamente o rosto do ruivo para que ele prestasse atenção a si. Viu ao longe com um sorriso meigo, seu querido terapeuta convencer ao seu irmão mais velho a não matar o noivo. Apesar de todo o autocontrole do Kuchiki, existia um homem quem colocava tudo a baixo, e esse era Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Só estava me lembrando de minha mãe! – Sorriu ante uma atônita morena. Rukia abraçou-se a ele e Ichigo iniciou uma leve caricia nos ombros descobertos. – Queria que ela estivesse em nosso casamento. – Soltou baixinho no ouvido da jovem.

- Também queria que _nee-san_ estivesse aqui! Ichi, muito obrigada por me salvar. Muito obrigada por mudar meu mundo! – Abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Ichigo abraçou-a para mais perto de si, deixando os corpos colados. Uma alegria imensa encheu o coração do rapaz, que não resistiu mais e tomou o rostinho para selar os lábios da morena. O beijo cálido e demorado, de uma paixão imensa começou a ficar mais acalorado, enquanto as línguas de ambos brincavam em suaves caricias, esquecendo de todo o resto.

- Prometo que te farei feliz, amor. Sempre! – E não precisavam de mais nenhuma palavra para entender que aquele amor seria eterno e muito feliz.

* * *

**Em algum lugar da Itália...**

- Chi pensi che invia il pezzo, strano? – Um homem alto e de cabelos loiros ameaçava o rapaz que não parecia ter expressão.

- Il vostro futuro leader! – Ulquiorra não perderia mais tempo, e viveria um sonho que não era dele, mas que roubou de um jovem alemão de cabelos azuis. O final pode ser feliz aos que merecem, mas a vida continua aos que não merecem também. E dois tiros foram ouvidos pelos companheiros, que atônitos observavam como o jovem líder tombava ao chão pela arma de um estranho, mas estranhamente poderoso.

**FIM**

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**-Chi pensi che invia il pezzo, strano?** - Quem acha que manda no pedaço, esquisito?

**-Il vostro futuro leader!** - Seu futuro líder!

* * *

**E terminou. Sei que não ficou aquela coisa, mas eh isso! Resolvi finalizar com o casamento da Emmy, ja que ela sofreu bastante na fic! E claro o momento IchiRuki. Tive que me conter, pois como disse antes, isso eh drama! Não posso colorir muito! kkkkkkkk Acho que o Ulqui terminou mesmo um amargurado, mas resolveu continuar os sonhos de Grimm. Estranho, mas isso saiu na minha cabeça, então não me culpem, culpem ela! kkkkkkkk**  
**Um agradecimento todo especial as minhas fofetes queridas e queridos que me deixaram reviews ao longo dessa fic! Muito obrigada a todos! Me fizeram crescer! Esquecer meus problemas, minhas dores! Amo todos vocês!**  
**Ana Paula, xxKasuRukiC, Lady Yuraa-ppsachan, Amanda Catarina (minha sensei), Bootys Toucher, Srt. Maga,Patty, Zi, Patty de Aquarius, Gabi, Sydhartta, Mi Yuuki, Ane Momsen, Paulo23 e Fe Neac. Poderia escrever mais, pois tenho um carinho por cada um de vocês, mas não tem espaço o bastante! Por isso um mega beijo a todos! Leiam minha nov fic que posto esta semana que entra! Arigato!**  
**JJ**


End file.
